Entre el pasado y el futuro
by marijf22
Summary: Es un SasuxSakuxIta. Quien diría que mi corazón se encontraría en esta encrucijada?, que debo hacer? Me caso con el hombre que siempre me amó o me arriesgo a vivir la pasion del que me hizo mujer? La conversación entre Saku y Sasuke que lo decidirá todo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos: les traigo este nuevo fic, el cual es un sasukexsakuraxitachi. Creo que lo pondré como un SasuSaku aunque aún no tengo el final ni nada de eso, por lo que según la opinión de mislectoras puede cambiar....jejejejeje...sin embargo en principio esa es la idea. Debo decir que para el personaje de Itacho me inspiré en la película Leyendas de pasión, el se asemejaría al personaje que interpretó Brad Pitt ... si alguien vio la peli creo que entiende lo que quiero decir...sino bueno, es romantica y dramatica...a mi me gustó..**

**Aclaraciones: lo que aparece "así" son los pensamientod, lo aclaro porque esta vez lo puse en los diálogos, es como si por ejemplo Saku dijera algo y a la vez estuviera pensando otra cosa o algo así...cuando lleguen a esas partes entenderán lo que quiero decir...**

**Lamento no haber actualizado los otros fics, pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo demasiado tiempo libre, pero es probable que para la semana proxima los actualice.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste.**

**Besosssss**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Itachi

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 23 años. Soy una chica sencilla y alegre la cual ama la naturaleza. Tengo el cabello rosa y ojos verdes, mi cuerpo es normal aunque generalmente me dicen que tengo una linda silueta.

Tenía 18 años cuando conocí al primer amor de mi vida y del cual me enamoré profundamente. Su nombre era Itachi, tenía 24 años y era el típico chico rebelde y salvaje que atraía al sexo opuesto.

Todos los veranos solía pasarlos en el campo de mis abuelos; me encantaba ese lugar y cada vez que tenía vacaciones en el colegio o algo de tiempo libre viajaba hasta ese lugar. El rancho estaba ubicado a unos cuantos kilómetros de un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha.

Yo vivía con mi tutora Shizune; mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 13 años, por lo que ella, quien era sobrina de mi abuela decidió hacerse cargo mío para no tener que cambiar de ambiente ni dejar a mis amigos luego de tan horrible tragedia. En su momento mis abuelos Tsunade y Dan insistieron en que me mudara con ellos para terminar mi educación en Konoha pero yo insistí en quedarme con Shizune. Vivíamos en la ciudad de Suna a unos 400 km de Konoha; sin embargo, por más largo que fuera el viaje hasta ese hermoso lugar no me importaba el tiempo que demorara en llegar, ya que esas vastas extensiones de tierra llena de ríos y bosques siempre lograban relajarme e inspirarme a la hora de plasmar mi imaginación en papel.

Desde pequeña me gustaba escribir historias, por lo que cuando arranqué la educación superior en el colegio una de mis profesoras llamada Anko, al ver de lo que era capaz, me inscribió en un concurso literario el cual gané. Desde ese momento mi hobby empezó a rendir grandes frutos y a los 18 años yo ya había publicado dos libros los cuales habían tenido bastante éxito entre los jóvenes de mi edad.

Al concluír mi último año en la secundaria me fui los 3 meses de vacaciones donde mis abuelos, antes de comenzar la Universidad, donde estudiaría Administración y Contabilidad, pues cuando me graduara mis abuelos planeaban cederme el manejo del rancho donde ellos vivían. Éste era uno de los más reconocidos de la zona por tener muy buenos animales en pie; en varias ocasiones hasta habían ganado alguna mención por dichos animales, en algunas exposiciones rurales. También era mi sueño irme a vivir allí pues ese lugar era donde me sentía yo misma, donde sentía que mis sueños podían llegar a hacerse realidad, donde me sentía en paz.

Hacía una semana que había llegado al rancho cuando en una de mis cabalgatas por el bosque divisé a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre. Intrigada por ver quien era el intruso en las tierras de mi familia bajé del caballo y lo seguí a pie. El misterioso hombre fue hasta el río que cruzaba el bosque y sin ningún pudor se desnudó y metió al agua a refrescarse. Yo me ruboricé al verlo sin ropa y me escondí rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Disimuladamente me moví un poco volviendo a posar mis ojos en ese hombre y pude apreciar lo bien constituído que estaba. Era musculoso y de pelo negro largo, era muy apuesto y por Dios como testigo si ese hombre no estaba bien dotado! Sin querer hice un ruido con una rama y me volví a esconder rápidamente rogando porque el hombre no me hubiera descubierto con tan comprometedora escena. Sin pensarlo demasiado me levanté y salí corriendo hacia donde había dejado el caballo, me monté en él y salí al galope rumbo al rancho. Esa noche no pude dormir recordando al hombre del río, era tan perfecto ante mis ojos; me sorprendí teniendo pensamientos pecaminosos con ese hombre por lo que decidí que al día siguiente le preguntaría a la abuela si había habido alguna novedad en los alrededores.

Al día siguiente me levanté y fui derecho a la cocina donde ya se encontraba la abuela preparando un pai de manzana. Le pregunté disimuladamente si había algo nuevo para contar.

- Pues no lo creo querida, Por qué preguntas? – me dijo un tanto curiosa.

- Es que … - genial y ahora que decía – ayer me pareció ver un muchacho por el bosque del norte y pensé que quizá había vecinos nuevos – conté encogiéndome de hombros intentando parecer indiferente. Mi abuela rió.

- Pues ahora que lo pienso … - mi abuela puso gesto pensativo – el hijo mayor de los Uchiha volvió del extranjero – yo la miré extrañada – Oh, pero creo que nunca te los presenté. Los Uchiha compraron el rancho de los Hatake hace unos 2 años más o menos. El hijo mayor del actual dueño se vino a vivir al rancho hace unos meses pues estaba en el extranjero; creo que se está empezando a ocuparse del rancho.

- Y quiénes son esos Uchiha? – pregunté aún más curiosa.

- Son gente rica que tienen varias agropecuarias en distintas partes del país. Creo que tienen una sucursal en Suna; sé que hay una en Konoha. También tienen criaderos de caballos por lo que son muy reconocidos – me sorprendí ante lo que mi abuela me revelaba; sin embargo, aún la duda sobre el muchacho me carcomía.

- Y los conoces personalmente abuela? – pregunté observando como mi abuela entrecerraba los ojos a la vez que me miraba fijamente como si quisiera saber por que tanta curiosidad de mi parte.

- Mmm … pues … conozco a Fugaku Uchiha que es el dueño del lugar, vino a presentarse cuando compró las tierras. Dan conoce al capataz de la estancia, un tal Hiashi Hyuga, y creo que fue él quien le contó a tu abuelo sobre el hijo mayor de Fugaku – ella me miró un tanto pícara – Tu abuelo irá a ver a Fugaku hoy en la tarde porque tiene unos negocios que tratar con él, por qué no lo acompañas y ya te presentas? Después de todo en unos años serás tú la que dirija este lugar y tendrá que manejar los negocios – Yo asentí sonriendo y me fui a hacer tiempo dando un paseo por los alrededores. Mis dudas habían sido aclaradas, al menos una parte, por lo que mi ansiedad se había reducido un poco. Pero ahora me encontraba nerviosa porque tal vez vería a ese adonis del río y no sabría que decirle. Ya quería que llegara la tarde.

Finalmente la tarde llegó y con el abuelo partimos en la vieja camioneta rumbo al rancho de los Uchiha. Yo iba concentrada en el paisaje tratando de no pensar para que mis nervios no me delataran delante del abuelo. Todo el camino transcurrió en silencio; el abuelo era alguien de pocas palabras y yo en ese momento agradecía que fuese así.

Vislumbré a unos 100 metros adelante la casona que había sido de los Hatake y no pude evitar que cierta nostalgia me invadiera al recordar las visitas a ese lugar cuando era una niña. Recordaba lo amables que eran cada vez que mis padres me llevaban allí de visita algunas tardes; la Sra Hatake había fallecido casi por la misma época que mis padres y su hijo Kakashi estuvo un par de años más hasta que se fue a otra ciudad, la abuela me había contado que debía ser muy solitario para él vivir allí sin ningún familiar. Creo me dijo que se había ido a vivir con unos primos a Suna. Volví a la realidad cuando sentí que la camioneta detuvo su andar y vi muchos caballos en los alrededores de la casona. Se veía que eran excelentes ejemplares.

El Sr. Uchiha nos estaba esperando en la entrada del lugar. Se saludaron con mi abuelo y me presenté. El hombre era muy serio; sin embargo, se notaba cierta calidez en su voz. Mi abuelo me dijo que lo esperara mientras ellos entraban en la casona a discutir algunos asuntos a lo que yo asentí. Escaneé un poco el lugar hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un caballo que estaba apartado del resto. Fui hasta donde se encontraba él y no pude más que admirar al magnífico semental. Se notaba era un pura sangre; era blanco con algunas manchas negras; y tenía una larga melena gris. Me enamoré del animal enseguida y me entraron muchas ganas de montarlo. Me quedé apoyada en la portera que mantenía encerrado al animal y me mordía el labio. Sentí a alguien ubicarse a mi lado pero no le tomé importancia sino que seguí contemplando al animal.

- Excelente pura sangre, no? – preguntó una voz a mi lado.

- Sí … - contesté casi inconcientemente, y en ese momento me di cuenta realmente de la presencia a mi lado por lo que instintivamente giré mi cabeza para encarar a quien me había hablado. Y que casualidad encontrarme con mi adonis del río. Me ruboricé al instante recordando las imágenes del río y el sólo rió ante mi comportamiento.

- Sabes de caballos? – me preguntó sacándome de mi trance momentáneo.

- Algo … - contesté rápidamente volviendo a posar mis ojos en el animal – mi abuelo tiene un rancho cerca de aquí y he pasado mucho tiempo rodeada de ellos … "por qué le conté eso?" – me pregunté a mi misma.

- Aahh … - dijo él – soy Itachi – se presentó ofreciendome su mano.

- Sakura – contesté estrechándosela.

- Y qué haces aquí Sakura?

- "Qué lindo suena mi nombre en su boca"… Vine con mi abuelo, él está adentro con el Sr. Uchiha haciendo negocios – informé y me sonrojé.

- Así que él era la cita de mi padre – dijo – Dime Sakura, te gustaría dar un paseo por el rancho mientras los viejos tratan sus cosas? – Yo asentí sonriendo y el amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Caminamos por el lugar, hablando de todo un poco; yo le conté de que mis vacaciones las pasaba allí y él que había vuelto del extranjero pues su padre quería que él comenzara a aprender a manejar el rancho. Y así fue como Itachi y yo nos conocimos. Desde ese momento nos empezamos a frecuentar todos los días. A veces él me pasaba a buscar por el rancho de los abuelos y otras veces yo lo llevaba a él a diversos lugares que el no conociera de los alrededores. Entre nosotros fue creciendo un vínculo conforme pasaban las semanas. Yo me había enamorado perdidamente de él; su forma de ser tan seguro y extrovertido, siempre tan alegre y risueño, era muy dulce y a la vez aventurero, siempre me estaba sorprendiendo. Ambos nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos.

Hacían 2 meses ya que nos habíamos conocido cuando fuimos al río donde aquel día yo lo había visto desnudo. Nunca le conté sobre eso porque me daba mucho vergüenza recordarlo. Él había planeado un picnic para ese día y ya teníamos todo preparado y dispuesto a la orilla del río. Comimos, conversamos y reímos; él comenzó como otras veces a hacerme cosquillas y sin saber como terminó casi encima mío con nuestros rostros muy cerca. Pero algo parecía diferente en él esa vez. Ahora me miraba de una nueva manera; nuestras respiraciones estaban algo agitadas y yo me encontraba un poco sonrojada. No pude controlar mis impulsos en ese momento y sin pensarlo más lo besé. Él no tardó en corresponder y de ahí en más todo se descontroló.

Comenzamos a besarnos cada vez más apasionadamente a la vez que nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Introdujo una de sus manos bajo mi camisa y me tocó los senos a lo que yo solté un suspiro. Subí mis manos por su espalda subiéndo su remera y sacándosela dejando su torso desnudo a mi vista. Lo acaricié retomando nuestros besos mientras el me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa y mi sostén dejandome en las mismas condiciones en que él se encontraba. Acariciaba mis senos con sus manos mientras con su lengua delineaba mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde me los besó y succionó mis pezones de uno en vez, los cuales se iban endureciendo por la excitación que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Yo gemía ante sus caricias y pasaba mis manos por su espalda y su pelo.

Me sacó las botas y luego se deshizo de mis vaqueros. Volvió a besarme con ansias apoyándose en uno de sus brazos para no caer sobre mí, y con la otra me acariciaba la entrepierna haciendo sensuales círculos con sus dedos sobre mi centro. Yo lo había abrazado atrayéndolo hacia mí para devorar su boca ferozmente mientras más excitada me iba poniendo. Cuando comprobó mi humedad sonrió y se alejó de mí descalzándose rápidamente y bajándose los pantalones y boxer para quedar igual que yo. Me sacó las bragas y se posicionó sobre mí entre mis piernas. Volvimos a besarnos mientras con su pene rozaba mi cavidad mojada. Esa fricción me estaba enloqueciendo y lo quería dentro de mí. Abracé su cadera con mis piernas animándolo a que lo hiciera de una vez y así lo hizo, entró en mí de una fuerte embestida que hizo que lanzara un pequeño gritillo. Me tensé un momento y cerré mis ojos y apreté mis dientes fuertemente pues era virgen y eso me había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

- Eres virgen? – me preguntó Itachi jadeando un tanto sorprendido. Yo asentí aún un tanto adolorida – Disculpame – susurró besándome dulcemente – seré gentil – agregó y repartió más besos por mi cuello y oreja intentando que me relajara. Al parecer funcionó porque la tensión de mi cuerpo fue pasando; él comenzó a moverse suavemente entrando y saliendo de mí. Yo empecé a sentir que el dolor pasaba y una sensación diferente empezaba a manifestarse. Itachi gemía roncamente en mi oído mientras se movía a un ritmo constante, y de vez en cuando nos besábamos. Esa sensación en mi vientre aumentó y yo me empecé a sentir muy bien. Sin darme cuenta yo también comencé a gemir y a moverme un poco debajo de él. Itachi aceleró sus movimientos y yo sentí algo cálido en mi interior. Por un momento había sentido una corriente muy placentera recorrerme el cuerpo que me había dejado sin aliento. Itachi también había llegado al clímax y había eyaculado en mí.

No habíamos tomado precauciones.

- Eso … fue … genial Sakura – dijo Itachi con la voz entrecortada mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado.

- Itachi … - dije – no usamos protección – Y él se tensó un momento para luego relajarse y preguntarme.

- Cuando te viene el período? - Yo me ruboricé ante tan directas palabras.

- Pues … lo tuve hasta hace unos días – le contesté en voz baja.

- Entonces no hay problema – agregó – las mujeres no son fértiles durante los días previos y posteriores al período, no te preocupes – y diciendo esto me abrazó y volvió a besar dulcemente. Nadamos en el río un rato y luego nos fuimos de allí. Al día siguiente fui al pueblo y compré pastillas anticonceptivas, aunque Itachi dijera que no había problema no quería arriesgarme a que tener alguna sorpresa.

Los días fueron pasando, nuestros encuentros eran cada vez más fogosos y de mayor duración; ni hablar de las repeticiones. Itachi me hacía ver las estrellas cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Yo lo amaba cada vez más con locura y me entregaba a él una y otra vez sin reservas. Mis abuelos no sabían nada sobre nuestros encuentros con Itachi, aunque creo que algo sospechaban.

- Mmm … Itachi … - gemí al sentir su lengua en mi intimidad – así … sí … aahhh … - él me estaba haciendo un fabuloso sexo oral mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo. El orgasmo me había golpeado con fuerza y yo estaba jadeando. Itachi subió a mis labios y me penetró de una estocada haciendome gemir de nuevo. Sus embestidas eran profundas pero lentas hasta que mi desespero porque fuera más rápido hizo que yo tomara el control girandolo y quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Él se sorprendió un poco ante mi movimiento; sin embargo, cuando empecé a moverme arriba y abajo sobre su miembro sólo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió mi nombre. Yo aceleré las penetraciones sintiendo que mi nuevo orgasmo estaba cerca. Itachi agarró mi cadera ayudandome con el vainén frenetico que mantenía y ambos llegamos al tan ansiado clímax.

Caí sobre su pecho y el me abrazó. Nos tomó un momento regular nuestras respiraciones. Finalmente me decidí a romper el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

- En 2 días me iré – dije mirándolo apoyando mi mentón en su pecho, pero él estaba con los ojos cerrados – Regreso a Suna – él seguía en silencio aún sin mirarme – Te amo – confesé al fin logrando que él abriera los ojos. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Me levanté de él y me senté a su lado esperando me dijera alguna palabra – Estoy enamorada de ti, Itachi ... "Por favor, di algo" – repetí. El sólo se paró y comenzó a vestirse en completo silencio.

- Vístete – me dijo en un tono frío que hizo que me helara y mi corazón por un instante dejara de latir – tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde – agregó y mi corazón se rompió ante su indiferencia. Yo hice lo que me dijo y nos fuimos de allí. Me acompañó hasta el rancho de los abuelos y sin más, se fue sin decir una palabra, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Desde ese momento no supe nada más de él; mis abuelos se preocuparon al verme tan decaída en esos días anteriores a mi partida pero lo atribuyeron a que no quería irme de ese lugar al que tanto amaba. Finalmente el día llegó y los abuelos me llevaron hasta Konoha, donde tomaría el autobús que me llevaría a Suna de vuelta. Aún mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que Itachi apareciera y me dijera algo; sin embargo, todo eso desapareció al momento que el autobús arrancó para llevarme de vuelta a mi vida en la ciudad.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva vida para mí; arrancaría en la Universidad y tendría que olvidar a Itachi. Una vez en Suna lloré durante días todo el dolor que había estado guardando en mi corazón, bastante había aguantado en el rancho para no preocupar a los abuelos. Shizune me acompañó todo el tiempo, y ella y mis amigos fueron mi consuelo para salir de la depresión en la que me había sumido al principio. Gracias a ellos salí adelante y dejé atrás parte de la tristeza que la indiferencia y silencio de Itachi habían dejando en mi alma.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capi...era una idea que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo, pero debo reconocer que se me hizo un poco difícil plasmarla en papel.**

**Si gustan dejar un RR será bien recibido...gracias!**

**besoss**

**sayito**

**Juli!**


	2. Sasuke

**Aquí les traigo el capi de este fic, lamento mucho la demora en actualizar es que no he tenido mucho tiempo....espero que les guste. Sin más les dejo leer...**

**Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y gracias por los RR!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sasuke.

En mi primer año en la Universidad todo fue una locura; acostumbrarme a las diferentes materias que tenía por mi carrera, hacer nuevos amigos y mantener a los anteriores, realmente era una cosa de locos. No sabía de donde sacaba el tiempo para poder realizar todas las tareas que tenía por delante; sin embargo, jamás dejé que la tristeza que el recuerdo de Itachi había dejado en mí me impidiera seguir adelante con los planes y proyectos que durante tanto tiempo había trazado para mí.

Hinata e Ino eran mis amigas desde el colegio, y las tres teníamos en común que estudiaríamos la misma carrera. Hinata debía hacerlo para seguir con el negocio familiar pues su padre era dueño de algunas empresas importantes del país y ella quería enorgullecer a su familia; e Ino era hija de los dueños de varias florerías de la ciudad. Su sueño era poder hacer que el negocio de su familia creciera y por eso se había dedicado a esa carrera. Todas estudiábamos lo mismo ya fuera por imposiciones familiares, como era en mi caso; o superación personal, como era en el caso de Hinata; o por ser más emprendedor, como Ino. Naruto y Kiba eran mis otros amigos del colegio e iban a nuestra misma Universidad pero estudiaban en la parte que se dedicaba a la ciencia, ambos estudiaban para ser Veterinarios. Yo por mi parte, a mi ajustado horario le agregué unas clases optativas de Literatura y Redacción, con las cuales podría avanzar en conocimiento para poder aplicarlo a mi pasatiempo de escritora. Aún mantenía mi hobby pues era lo único que de vez en cuando parecía sacarme del mundo de las matemáticas y la lógica, y en el cual podía perderme a mi antojo en mi imaginación.

Extrañaba tanto la naturaleza y el campo, andar a caballo y ver los atardeceres sentada junto al río. Sin embargo, ahora el rancho de mis abuelos ya no me parecía tan hermoso como antes, ni las ganas por visitarlo me atormentaban como antes, pues había algo que había manchado ese perfecto lugar, trayéndome recuerdos dolorosos y que prefería evitar. Esa fue la razón para que al terminar mi primer año en la Universidad no fuera en mis vacaciones al rancho de los abuelos como durante toda mi vida había hecho. Ellos se mostraron muy extrañados cuando les comuniqué la noticia; sin embargo, logré convencerlos con excusas de la universidad y trabajos extracurriculares que no tenía tiempo para divertirme. Ellos vinieron a la ciudad a pasar la Navidad con Shizune y conmigo, y unos días después regresaron a Konoha. Yo pasé ese verano trabajando medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana a la universidad ahorrando dinero para cuando volviera el tiempo de regresar a clases, así como también me dediqué mucho a escribir y salir con mis amigos, los cuales se mostraron muy contentos por tenerme al fin un verano de mi vida cerca de ellos. Salimos a un montón de lugares y tratamos de aprovechar cada minuto del verano para crear nuevos recuerdos que perduraran en nuestra memoria.

Cuando comencé el segundo año en la universidad me anoté para ser asistente honoraria de uno de los profesores que nos impartían clases. Todos los años los profesores de la Cátedra de Matemática publicaban pasantías que duraban un año bajo su tutela, en la cual los alumnos escogidos realizaban trabajos de asistente del profesor asignado así como el mismo les instruía en diversas temáticas a un nivel de mayor profundidad, gracias a esto el alumno obtenía además de una carta de recomendación y méritos por los trabajos realizados una práctica y experiencia en el campo de estudio que era de mucha utilidad para el futuro del mismo.

Al final fui seleccionada para ser la asistente y estar bajo la tutela del profesor Asuma, quien enseñaba Sistemas Contables y Contabilidad Aplicada. Era uno de los profesores más exigentes; sin embargo, yo estaba muy emocionada pues el mismo era muy reconocido entre los estudiantes por tener varios libros publicados sobre esos temas.

El año escolar comenzó y yo sentía que era varias personas habitando un mismo cuerpo. Ya tenía una rutina a la cual tuve que acostumbrarme de apuro para poder realizar todas las cosas que tenía programadas. Todas las mañanas las pasaba en la oficina de Asuma-sensei realizando las tareas que el me mandaba, así como colaborando en varios proyectos que el tenía y en los cuales me permitía participar. Luego del almuerzo tenía mis clases correspondientes al segundo año de mi carrera hasta las 5pm, de ahí me iba a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta la noche, a eso de las 9pm siempre tomaba el autobús a donde vivíamos Shizune y yo. Los martes y jueves tenía mis clases de Literatura Avanzada, Redacción II y Publicación que me correspondían este año, y que sustentaban el aprendizaje para aplicarlo a mi hobby de escritora. Esos días apenas me daba el tiempo de leer algo en la biblioteca.

Con mis amigos solíamos juntarnos a la hora del almuerzo para conversar algo de tiempo antes de volver todos a nuestros salones. Las chicas y yo compartíamos la mayoría de las clases por lo que nos veíamos todos los días; sin embargo, con los chicos sólo nos veíamos en el almuerzo entre semana pues ellos no estudiaban con nosotras. Los fines de semana siempre nos juntábamos a almorzar juntos, o salíamos al cine o íbamos a bailar a alguna discoteca para seguir manteniendo esta hermosa amistad que por tanto tiempo habíamos mantenido.

Al mes de haber comenzado mi pasantía conocí a Sasuke. Él también era uno de los pasantes seleccionados de ese año y era el asistente de una de las profesoras de la universidad, la esposa de Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. Ella impartía clases de Matemática e Informática Avanzada así como Economía, y fue por un trabajo que ellos tenían que realizar juntos que él y yo nos conocimos. Al parecer nosotros seríamos los colaboradores del proyecto que ellos estaban realizando por lo que nuestras tareas por un tiempo consistirían en ir pasando y comprobando los desarrollos teóricos que ellos diseñaran, y luego que todo estuviera correctamente verificado pasarlos a la computadora para obtener al final un proyecto completo. Si los profesores conseguían que el Consejo de Profesores aprobara el proyecto, Sasuke y yo seríamos recomendados como eficientes colaboradores para futuros proyectos matemáticos de investigación y desarrollo, así como conseguiríamos algún trabajo en el campus de la universidad con mayor facilidad. Era realmente beneficioso para ambos.

Esa novedad trajo sin dudas, desarreglos en mi ya acostumbrada rutina. Ahora muchas de las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca lo hacía en compañía de Sasuke pues dedicábamos ese tiempo en el proyecto de Asuma y Kurenai-sensei. Ambos estábamos muy emocionados por la confianza que los profesores habían depositado en nosotros así como la oportunidad de demostrarles que no los defraudaríamos. Y de esa manera Sasuke y yo nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Muchas veces nos juntábamos los fines de semana a estudiar juntos o repasar algo que el proyecto necesitara, aunque llegó el momento que simplemente salíamos por ahí a pasar el tiempo juntos pues nos llevábamos muy bien.

Ambos terminamos la pasantía con honores y muchas recomendaciones de nuestros profesores pues el proyecto había tenido una gran acogida entre los profesores que conformaban el Consejo, ellos nos dijeron que se sentían orgullosos de nuestro desarrollo como futuros Administradores y Contables. Gracias a ellos, al inicio de mi tercer año en la universidad yo conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en el laboratorio de Matemática Aplicada, donde gracias a los conocimientos prácticos obtenidos en mi pasantía me permitía manejarme con mayor soltura que los recién ingresados en el lugar.

Durante este tercer año de estudio y segundo año conociendo a Sasuke, él y yo seguíamos juntándonos para estudiar así como saliendo juntos como amigos cada vez que podíamos encontrar un tiempo libre en nuestras apretadas vidas, pues ahora ya no compartíamos el tiempo que la pasantía nos permitía estar juntos.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía 22 años cuando lo conocí durante la pasantía. Era un pelinegro de ojos negros muy apuesto quien enseguida me hizo pensar en Itachi cuando lo conocí por el gran parecido que tenía con este último. Además que compartían el mismo apellido. Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo que Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos y ya teníamos algo de confianza fue cuando me hice del valor necesario para preguntarle sobre su familia, pues interiormente tenía la curiosidad de saber si era familiar de aquel chico que durante un verano se convirtió en el amor de mi vida y posteriormente destructor de mi corazón.

Sasuke era el primo de Itachi y Sai, y aparentemente éste último era el hermano menor de Itachi. El padre de Sasuke era Madara Uchiha, hermano menor de Fugaku Uchiha. Ambos hermanos eran los dueños de las agropecuarias Uchiha que mi abuela me había hablado hacía tiempo atrás. Aparentemente Fugaku tenía el control de los ranchos que entrenaban a los caballos y Madara controlaba las agropecuarias. Sasuke había estudiado Veterinaria cuando había ingresado en la universidad, y a los 3 años se había graduado con honores en dicha carrera; sin embargo, había seguido estudiando la carrera de Administración y Contabilidad pues por herencia familiar debía seguir los pasos de su padre para eventualmente tomar control de las agropecuarias de su familia.

Sasuke y yo éramos muy parecidos en ese sentido. Ambos teníamos sueños diferentes a los que aferrarnos, además de esa responsabilidad familiar a la cual estábamos ligados de por vida. Sin embargo; a ambos nos gustaba esa responsabilidad pues era parte de esa herencia con la cual habíamos crecido y la llevábamos tan arraigada en nuestro interior que más que responsabilidad se había convertido en algo natural en nuestra vida.

Fue al final del tercer año de universidad que durante una salida con Sasuke, éste se me declaró. Me dijo que hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí y que ya no podía seguir ocultando ese sentimiento. Yo quedé un poco sorprendida al principio pues no me esperaba tal confesión; sin embargo si era completamente honesta conmigo misma, Sasuke me gustaba. Era un persona realmente buena, era muy estudioso, amable, sincero, muy lindo y me amaba. Qué más podía pedir una chica como yo? Por lo que decidí darle una oportunidad, ya que él se la merecía.

Desde entonces dejamos de salir como amigos, y empezamos a conocernos como pareja. Sasuke era muy distinto a Itachi, era tan dulce y expresivo con sus sentimientos que poco a poco fui queriéndolo más y más hasta que me enamoré de él casi sin darme cuenta. Él sabía que me habían roto el corazón en una oportunidad y que aún tenía un poco de miedo de las relaciones; sin embargo, siempre se mostró muy comprensivo al respecto y muy protector conmigo. Él me contó que había tenido una novia en la secundaria, una tal Hana, ella había sido su mejor amiga y primer amor pero las cosas entre ellos fueron muy complicadas por lo que sólo duraron un par de meses como novios antes de terminar y volver a ser los mejores amigos de antes. Ella se había ido al extranjero al terminar el colegio y nunca más había sabido de ella. Cuando comenzó su carrera de veterinario conoció a Karin, una pelirroja muy extravagante con quien estuvo saliendo durante casi toda la carrera pero con quien terminó cuando se recibió de Veterinario pues se había dado cuenta de que no la quería y había escuchado rumores de algunas infidelidades por parte de la chica. Yo nunca le dije el nombre de quien había sido mi primer amor pues tenía miedo que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran de alguna manera. Había llegado el punto en que temía perder a Sasuke si se enterara de mi historia con Itachi, y no sabía si esta vez mi corazón podría resistir otro golpe.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía pero es que simplemente no le encontraba sentido a detallar la información acerca de aquella relación que ni siquiera había sido un noviazgo, simplemente quería pensar en él como un romance de verano, o al menos eso era lo que ahora yo misma me decía a mi misma. Sin duda el tiempo junto a Sasuke me había ayudado a cerrar heridas que Itachi había dejado en mi corazón, y ahora por fin sentía que podía salir adelante sin preocuparme por volver a sufrir una decepción amorosa, pues Sasuke era un sueño.

Llevábamos 2 meses saliendo con Sasuke cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Habíamos ido al cine a ver una película y luego a tomar algo a un boliche que había abierto unas semanas atrás. Nos divertimos mucho y tomamos hasta que ambos estábamos alegres pero no borrachos. Eran cerca de las 2.30 am cuando nos fuimos de ese lugar rumbo a mi casa, donde llegamos un tiempo después entre besos y hormonas alborotadas, que si bien estaban potenciadas por el alcohol, era más porque nuestro cuerpo ansiaba mucho el contacto del otro.

Entramos a mi apartamento sin dejar de besarnos, el acariciaba mi espalda y yo comencé a sacarle la ropa desesperadamente. Estaba muy excitada en ese momento y no me había sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Le saqué la remera y acaricié su bien formado pecho y sus brazos, pasé mis manos por su espalda mientras él me sacó mi blusa y brasier y comenzó a masajear mis pechos. Seguimos besándonos con mucho ahínco y caímos en el sofá de mi pequeña sala aún sin separarnos. Sasuke estaba entre mis piernas y me las masajeaba, mi pollera se me había subido por lo que tenía gran acceso a ellas. Yo había enredado mis brazos en su cuello si bien le acariciaba con mis manos partes de su cuerpo expuestas. Sentí su erección entre mis piernas sobre mi centro a través de su pantalón. Bajé mis manos y le desabroché la bragueta a la vez que con mis pies me ayudaba para bajarle los pantalones y el boxer. Sasuke me bajó las bragas y me acarició en la entrepierna notando lo húmeda que me encontraba. Yo gemí al sentir sus dedos acariciando mi húmedo centro y dirigí mis manos a su miembro, el cual estaba palpitante y mojado también. Lo dirigí hacia mi cavidad indicándole en silencio a Sasuke que me hiciera suya de una vez, y nos fundimos en un fogoso beso a la vez que el me penetraba de una vez haciéndonos gemir a ambos al unísono.

El se movía en mi interior y a mí se me antojó delicioso ese vaivén que manteníamos con nuestras caderas. Su pene era grande y me llenaba de las mil maravillas. Sentí mi orgasmo cerca y me arqueé hacia él intentando retener esa placentera sensación en mi vientre. Sasuke aumentó sus embestidas sintiendose él también cerca del clímax, y unas cuantas estocadas después ambos gemimos al sentirnos llegar. Sasuke se derramó en mí y enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras repartía dulces besos sobre el mismo. Me abrazó muy fuerte contra él y me repitió varias veces que me amaba. Me sentí muy felíz en ese momento. Yo sólo le acaricié el cabello y le di un tierno beso en sus labios diciéndole que me había gustado mucho estar con él.

Esa noche Sasuke se quedó a dormir conmigo, sin duda de ahí en más las cosas entre nosotros comenzaron a avanzar más rápidamente, y mis sentimientos también aumentaron para con él. Las noches a su lado me hacían a estremecer, él me hacía vibrar cada vez que estábamos juntos y yo me sentía cada vez más felíz y enamorada.

A los 6 meses de novios Sasuke planeó una salida romántica entre los dos para festejar ese tiempo juntos. Fuimos a comer a un elegante restaurant ubicado en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, donde compartimos una cena muy amena. Luego me llevó a la suite especial del hotel y cuando entré vi que todo estaba dispuesto para nosotros. Había una botella de champagne con dos copas junto a la cama y unos bombones en la misma mesita. Habían muchos ramos de rosas rojas por toda la habitación, y algunos pétalos esparcidos sobre la colcha que recubría la cama. Me sorprendí mucho al encontrar tal escenario y me giré para abrazar a Sasuke pues era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo besé intentando expresarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento; sin embargo, sabía por el brillo de los ojos de Sasuke que él esperaba algo más de mi parte. Por eso decidí que le diría lo que tanto quería oír y lo que tanto tenía miedo de pronunciar. Porque ahora estaba junto a Sasuke quien me amaba incondicionalmente y me lo había demostrado muchas veces, era hora de dejar el fantasma de mi antiguo amor de una vez por todas.

- Te amo – le dije. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro demostrando lo felíz que esas dos simples palabras le habían hecho. Me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello y estoy seguro que soltó un par de lágrimas. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que era amar y ser amado; Sasuke sin duda era el amor de mi vida.

Me deshice de su abrazo y lo conduje a los pies de la cama, teniéndolo parado frente a ella comencé a desvestirlo lentamente sin dejarlo participar a él de la tarea. Cuando lo tuve desnudo frente a mí noté que estaba excitado por la erótica situación. Hice que se sentara en la cama, y yo me alejé unos metros de allí. Comencé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo. Mi vestido cayó revelando el sexi conjunto de ropa interior que me había puesto especialmente para esa ocasión, Sasuke aguantó la respiración y comenzó a masturbarse con la sensual visión que yo le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento. Me deshice del brasier y de mis bragas y caminando sensualmente hacia él tomé su miembro y remplacé mis manos por las de él para darle placer. Él cerró los ojos y su respiración se aceleró. Yo comencé a acariciar su miembro y segundos después me lo introduje en la boca reemplazando las caricias de mis manos con mi lengua haciendo gemir a Sasuke al instante. Degusté su glande y mordisqueé la punta del mismo a la vez que mis manos jugaban con sus testículos. Él susurró mi nombre roncamente y con eso dejé su miembro para subir mis manos por su pecho sentándome en su regazo, introduciendo de esa manera su pene en mi interior. El agarró mis nalgas y yo comencé a moverme arriba y abajo sintiendo la humedad y la fricción entre nuestros sexos. Ambos gemíamos por el placer que estábamos experimentando hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax elevando un grito de placer que retumbó por toda la habitación.

Caí sobre su pecho y el me abrazó protectoramente. Nos besamos dulcemente y nuevamente le repetí que lo amaba. Él me besó de nuevo y ese beso se volvió más demandante de un momento a otro y Sasuke nos hizo girar a ambos para quedar él encima mío permaneciendo aún en mi interior. Su pene volvió a erectarse y volvimos a hacer el amor. Esa noche lo hicimos varias veces más, compartiendo no sólo el entregarnos a los deseos carnales sino entregándonos el corazón en cada encuentro apasionado que vivimos, uniendo no sólo nuestros cuerpos sino también nuestras almas en ese acto de amor sublime.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que haya sido de su agrado, lamento si lo encuentran corto, si es así intentaré hacerlo más largo sino me alegro mucho les guste!!**

**Espero me dejen algún RR y siempre saben que opiniones, consejos y demás cosas son bienvenidas!**

**besosss**

**Juli!!**


	3. Planes ydescubierta?

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la conti, espero que les guste el capi...me dediqué especialmente e sabado a hacerlo, y creo que quedó de su agrado...**

**Besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Planes y… Descubierta?

Luego de esa mágica noche juntos en la que festejamos los 6 meses de noviazgo, las cosas entre nosotros mejoraron aún más si es que eso podía ser. Finalmente confesarle mis sentimientos a Sasuke me había ayudado a abrirme más con mis emociones, a mostrarme más cariñosa con él, y parte de la Sakura que había sido antes de lo de Itachi pareció renacer de nuevo. Y ciertamente él se mostraba encantado con mis demostraciones para con él. Éramos simplemente, un par de chicos enamorados que pasaban tiempo juntos demostrándose cuanto se querían cada vez que podían, independientemente del lugar donde se encontraban.

Mis amigos estaban muy contentos por al fin ver que yo me decidía de una vez a seguir adelante con mi vida en el plano amoroso; pues ellos habían sido testigos de lo rota que había quedado interiormente cuando había sucedido lo de Itachi, y en algún momento habían temido que nunca superara aquel amor de verano. Hasta yo había temido eso en alguna que otra ocasión. Pero Sasuke se había encargado de traer esperanzas tanto a ellos como a mí, de que mi corazón podía ser sanado. Y con el tiempo eso al parecer había quedado demostrado, ante mí y ante todos.

Ya estábamos a mitad del cuarto año de carrera, por lo que el próximo año sería el último y durante el cual debíamos hacer un trabajo bajo la tutoría de uno de los profesores que conformaban el Consejo. Sasuke había recientemente, comenzado a trabajar medio tiempo en una veterinaria, pues era su pasión secreta el cuidado de los animales. Aún así, jamás descuidaba las clases, y como estudiábamos casi siempre juntos nos apoyábamos mutuamente en todo lo que podíamos. Sasuke vivía solo, por lo que algunas veces nos reuníamos en su casa por las noches y pasábamos horas y horas estudiando o haciendo el amor. Como yo aún vivía con Shizune, habíamos tomado la costumbre de pasar poco tiempo en mi casa para no molestarla demasiado con nuestras cosas, aunque de vez en cuando pasábamos algo de tiempo en familia los tres. Eran muy agradables esas veladas; sin embargo, Sasuke pocas veces se quedaba en mi casa a dormir cuando estaba Shizune, ya fuera por pudor, respeto o incomodidad. Yo extrañaba su calor cuando no compartía la cama con él, pues extrañaba su toque intensamente. Realmente Sasuke había calado hondo en mí.

Sasuke conocía mi historia de vida, aunque no con todos los detalles. Sabía que mis abuelos tenían un rancho en Konoha donde yo siempre había pasado mis vacaciones, sabía del accidente de mis padres, así de las amistades del colegio y universidad. Pero no sabía que el rancho de mis abuelos quedaba lindando con el de su tío ni que yo había tenido una historia amorosa con su primo. Una parte de mí se sentía mal al ocultarle ciertas cosas a él, sentía que le engañaba, pero otra parte de mí decía que era una forma de protección, tanto para él como para mí. Sasuke me había dicho que su padre quería conocerme, me decía que ya era hora de presentarme a su familia. Y yo me preguntaba que pasaría si yo le dijera que ya conocía a una parte de su familia.

Yo tenía miedo y siempre le decía a Sasuke que todavía no era tiempo de que me presentara a su familia, sabía que a él le dolía esa acción de mi parte pero es que no me sentía preparar para lidiar con la familia Uchiha aún. Pero mi novio siempre había sido muy comprensivo, paciente y tolerante conmigo y jamás podía negarme nada. Muchas veces sentía que me aprovechaba de la bondad y amor de Sasuke pero es que durante tanto tiempo me había sentido tan mal por haber actuado tan impulsivamente aquel verano, que ahora me había vuelto demasiado meticulosa a la hora de pensar las cosas, de realizar algo. En mi mundo, quería que sólo fuéramos Sasuke y yo, no quería que estuviera ni su familia ni la mía, me había vuelto dependiente de él a ese punto, y no quería compartirlo, ya fuera por miedo a perderlo, o por miedo a perderme a mí misma nuevamente. Y sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas eran válidas para mí.

Al finalizar el cuarto año de la universidad supe que ya no podría poner más excusas ni demorar por más tiempo lo inevitable; ya había llegado la hora de conocer a la familia Uchiha, la familia de mi novio. Los conocí durante la celebración de finalización de cursos, donde fuimos presentados informalmente por Sasuke, también Shizune estaba ahí por lo que también la conocieron a ella.

Se concertó una cena en la casa de Madara Uchiha para el día siguiente, momento en que se harían las presentaciones formales y mi introducción en la familia. Yo estaba nerviosa, conocería mejor a los padres de Sasuke y temía que no fuera lo que ellos querían para su hijo. Él estaba muy contento de por fin ser presentada formalmente ante su familia como su novia, estaba tan orgulloso de la elección que había hecho al enamorarse de mí. Y yo solamente podía amarlo más por eso.

Esa noche, anterior a la cena que tendríamos con sus padres, Sasuke y yo salimos con mis amigos, ahora nuestros, a celebrar la finalización del curso. Todos habíamos aprobado satisfactoriamente las materias cursadas y el próximo año auguraba traer lindas promesas de éxitos para todos los allí presentes. Era apenas la medianoche cuando Sasuke y yo nos escapamos del boliche donde nos habíamos reunido a festejar con los demás, para ir a su casa, pues ya era hora de festejar los dos solos, en mutua compañía. Entramos y él fue a la cocina para posteriormente aparecer con una botella de vino, en la sala donde yo lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Charlamos unos minutos mientras degustábamos el delicioso vino hasta que las ganas de estar juntos nos superaron. Comenzamos a besarnos con frenesí en el sillón de la sala, la ropa comenzó a estorbar por lo que con manos presurosas fuimos desnudándonos el uno al otro rápidamente. Una vez desnudos me cargó en brazos, a lo que yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sin dejar de besarnos me llevó hasta el dormitorio.

Caímos en la cama, él sobre mí, sin romper el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras bocas, y las caricias hicieron su aparición. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome con cada toque. Yo a su vez tocaba la piel de su espalda, delineando sus músculos y apretando sus nalgas con ansiedad. Suspirábamos y la agitación que sentíamos era producto de la excitación por hacernos uno. Sentí su erección entre nuestros cuerpos y mi necesidad por sentirlo dentro se intensificó. Estábamos calientes y palpitantes; con las hormonas a flor de piel, y nuestros sentidos agudizados al placer que en poco tiempo más sentiríamos, como cada vez que estábamos juntos. Y es que hacer el amor con Sasuke era increíble. Su masculinidad era un despliegue de seducción y virilidad que me quitaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía frente a mí.

Entró en mí con fuerza y yo gemí al sentirlo. Me embistió una y otra vez sin tregua ni descanso, como si estuviera impaciente por saciarse de mí, incasable a entrar y salir de mí cada vez con más ganas como si quisiera estar en mí para siempre. Yo lo sentía en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Su pene me llenaba y satisfacía, regalándome correntadas de placer que corrían por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que le sentía llenarme con su falo. Su beso se volvió voraz a la vez que sus embestidas se transformaron en violentas, y yo sentí mi orgasmo en ese momento, gritando su nombre.

Pero él aminoró un poco su ritmo, prolongando el acto íntimo del cual estábamos participando. Volvió a besarme suavemente como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo salvaje que había sido minutos antes, como si me estuviera dando una disculpa muda, la cual por supuesto era inútil porque ese hombre me había hecho tener un orgasmo increíble. Sin embargo, sentí su necesidad de ser suave conmigo, de cuidarme, de protegerme y hacerme el amor dulcemente como a la cosa más valiosa jamás poseída. Sentí su entrega en cada poro de mi piel, y volví a estremecerme cuando nuevamente aceleró un poco más sus movimientos sin llegar a ser descontrolados como los que había tenido durante mi anterior orgasmo, sintiéndome llegar al clímax por segunda vez al arremolinarse en mi vientre esa sensación placentera ya tan conocida. Y un minuto después el éxtasis aún persistía con igual o mayor intensidad que la vez anterior, coincidiendo con la eyaculación de Sasuke en mí, pronunciando ambos el nombre del otro en la culminación de ese acto de amor.

No salió de mí enseguida sino que se quedó ahí, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, ambos jadeando por la intensidad de lo sentido anteriormente. Yo acariciaba su pelo y el estaba abrazado a mí.

- Quisiera estar siempre así… - dije de repente sintiéndome tan relajada y satisfecha. Él se mantuvo en silencio un momento hasta que apoyando su mentón en mi pecho clavó sus ojos en mí.

- Múdate conmigo – soltó de repente. Yo lo miré levantando una ceja, sin saber si me estaba diciendo eso en serio o era tan sólo una broma – No estoy bromeando – agregó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento – Quiero hacerte el amor cada noche antes de dormir, y despertarme junto a ti todas las mañanas…. Te quiero siempre conmigo Saku… - y su declaración fue tan sincera y desde su corazón que no pude hacer más que asentir y sonreír llena de amor por él. Hicimos el amor una vez más y luego ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente hablamos nuevamente acerca de mudarnos juntos y decidimos que comenzaríamos a mudar mis cosas dentro de una semana, tiempo suficiente para ir acostumbrándonos a la idea así como de ir viendo donde ubicar cada cosa y demás detalles a tener en cuenta. Le diríamos a Shizune nuestra decisión en unos días pues era quien había estado al tanto de lo nuestro desde el principio, y a nuestros amigos una vez que comenzáramos a transportar mis cosas pues necesitaríamos su ayuda en eso, pero a los padres de Sasuke aún no les comentaríamos nada, pues mi relación con ellos recién comenzaba, y no quería caerles con esa gran noticia tan pronto.

La noche de la cena llegó y yo volví a ver a los padres de mi novio, Madara y Mikoto. Ambos me habían parecido muy simpáticos el día anterior y mis impresiones habían sido más que acertadas. Sasuke era hijo único por lo que trataban de darle todo lo que creían este se merecía. Siempre había sido un hijo ejemplar, y no podían estar más que orgullosos de su hijo. Yo estaba que me moría de nervios, Sasuke me había dicho que uno de sus primos iba a estar en la cena y yo solamente rezaba que no fuera Itachi. La presentación formal y los saludos de bienvenida parecían durar una eternidad; sin embargo, aunque yo buscara disimuladamente aquella cara tan familiar en los alrededores, un rostro completamente desconocido para mí apareció frente a mí. Nunca había visto a ese muchacho; sin embargo, le encontraba cierto parecido con los Uchiha, por lo que claramente podía afirmar que era miembro de esa familia. Sus ojos y pelo negro, así como su piel blanca me recordaban una y otra vez a los hombres de esa familia. Se presentó como Sai, y recordé que era el hermano menor de Itachi, según lo que me había dicho Sasuke. El alivio que sentí se expandió a través de todo mi cuerpo y pude relajarme un poco durante la cena.

La misma transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, por lo que cuando llegó el postre, la atmósfera que se respiraba era muy agradable. Madara estaba contento que su hijo estuviera ejerciendo como veterinario pues sabía cuanto amaba a los animales, y en parte se lamentaba tener que imponerle a su único hijo la tarea de llevar adelante la empresa familiar una vez que él se hubiera retirado. Mikoto contaba alguna anécdota de cuando Sasuke era pequeño, y el resto sólo sonreíamos ante las travesuras que había llevado a cabo mi ahora sonrojado novio. Era tan tierno verlo así. Sai no había hablado mucho durante la cena; sin embargo, me había enterado que estudiaba Arte y Teatro, así como Historia del Arte. Al parecer, también pintaba y tenía algunas de sus pinturas expuestas en una pequeña galería cercana a la universidad. Ese chico realmente parecía tener talento, y apenas tenía mi edad.

Por mi parte les conté que estudiaba lo mismo que Sasuke, así como también el deseo de mi familia que en el futuro me encargara del negocio familiar; sin embargo, no especifiqué demasiado sobre ese asunto, pues no quería tener que dar detalles que posteriormente delataran algo que no le habría dicho a Sasuke hasta ahora. Y realmente no quería lastimarlo dándole a entender que no había confiado lo suficiente en él para contarle mis secretos. También les conté acerca de mi hobby, la escritura, y realmente quedaron fascinados por tener una famosa más en la familia. Reímos todos ante esa acotación, y yo les hablé un poco más acerca de mis libros y las clases extra que tomaba para mejorar en eso.

Y justo cuando terminamos el postre y estábamos en la sobremesa mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse al salir cierto tema a colación.

- Y que hay de Itachi, Sai? – preguntó Madara – cómo va llevando el racho de Fugaku?

- Según lo que he hablado con él bastante bien, mi hermano ha comenzado a visitar los otros ranchos de caballos; al parecer se va tomando cada vez más en serio el retiro de papá y quiere poder tener todo controlado antes de su retiro definitivo – contestó Sai.

- Tus abuelos tienen un rancho en Konoha según lo que me dijo Sasuke, Sakura, es verdad? – me preguntó Madara, a lo que todas las miradas se clavaron repentinamente en mí. Yo me puse nerviosa.

- Sí… así es señor – contesté intentando disimular las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar del tema.

- Sakura siempre pasó los veranos allí – agregó Sasuke – hasta hace unos años creo, no?- me miró buscando una respuesta – Nunca me dijiste porque dejaste de ir – y mis nervios se intensificaron. Qué sucedía si se daban cuenta que eso estaba relacionado con uno de los miembros de su familia? Dios, no sabía que contestar, por lo que armándome de mi mayor máscara de indiferencia ante una situación que parecía destrozar mis nervios repuse en una aparente completa calma.

- Digamos que desde que ingresé en la universidad he andado con muchas tareas, y los veranos no he vuelto porque he conseguido en alguna que otra ocasión algún trabajo de verano, así como he realizado algunas pasantías o trabajos extracurriculares para obtener más créditos a la hora de graduarme – dije como si ya me tuviera el discurso ensayado; y en parte era así, era lo mismo que por años le había dicho a mis abuelos como excusa para no volver al rancho. Ellos asintieron.

- Dónde está ubicado el rancho de tus abuelos? A lo mejor esta cerca del de mi hermano? – preguntó Madara nuevamente. Dios, ese hombre sí que sabía hacer las preguntas más difíciles. Sasuke me miraba expectante.

- Está a unos kilómetros de Konoha, hacia el sur – dije intentando no dar demasiados detalles. Sin embargo, no podía decir que no conocía el rancho de su hermano ya que era algo que podría descubrirse fácilmente; es decir, no sabía si aún me recordaría, pero ciertamente yo había sido presentada en una ocasión a Fugaku Uchiha por mi abuelo – La propiedad de mis abuelos linda con las tierras de los Uchiha – agregué y sentí sobre mí la mirada de Sasuke aún más intensa que antes, sabiendo en mi interior que nunca le había dicho ese detalle. Sai también me miraba, pero su mirada tenía cierta curiosidad impresa.

- Nunca me lo dijiste, Saku… - dijo suavemente mi novio, y sentí cierta pizca de decepción en sus palabras.

- Ah, no?... pensé que lo había hecho… - contesté esquivando su mirada sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo al decirle eso, sintiendo repentinamente un escozor en mis ojos, quería llorar por haberlo hecho sentir mal, quería irme rápidamente de allí y esconderme en mí misma, y así olvidarme de lo egoísta que era. Sentía que poco a poco me iban desnudando los secretos y temía que se descubriera lo que tanto había temido que Sasuke supiera. Y como si mis ruegos hubieran sido ignorados vino la pregunta que hasta ese momento no había llegado y yo más temía.

- Conoces a Fugaku e Itachi? – me interrogó alegremente Madara, ajeno al tenso aire que se estaba formando en la mesa. Al parecer sólo Sasuke y yo habíamos comenzado a sentirnos incómodos. Y Sai, manteniendo fija su vista en mí no calmaba para nada los nervios que segundo a segundo iban haciendo mella en mí.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento e inconcientemente solté un suspiro de alivio por la interrupción, que no pasó desapercibido por Sai. Madara y Mikoto se levantaron de la mesa para ir a atender a quien sea que estuviera llamando a la puerta a esa hora de la noche; y yo me acerqué a Sasuke diciéndole que estaba cansada, si podíamos retirarnos. El asintió un tanto preocupado pero pude notar también aún cierto resentimiento conmigo por no haberle dicho lo del rancho.

Sai, Sasuke y yo nos levantamos para esperar a los padres de mi novio y poder despedirnos antes de retirarnos de allí, y en eso sentimos exclamaciones de alegría por parte de ambos; al parecer había llegado alguien muy querido para ellos. Cuando los vi entrar a ellos con alguien secundándoles detrás, sólo pude congelarme en el lugar al ver quien era el visitante. Ante mis ojos había aparecido Itachi, y se veía hermoso. Mi boca se secó, mi corazón se detuvo un momento y mi mente quedó en blanco. No podía creer que lo estaba viendo después de 4 años, mucho menos que lo tenía a tan solo unos metros de mí. Itachi saludó a todos y cuando finalmente reparó en mi presencia también quedó estático en el lugar.

- Itachi, quiero presentarte a mi novia, su nombre es… – dijo Sasuke sonriendo, quien al igual que los demás se encontraba ajeno a lo que pasaba entre Itachi y yo en ese momento, pero fue interrumpido.

- Sakura… - interrumpió Itachi a Sasuke. Y en ese momento quise que la tierra me tragara.

* * *

**Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado...al principio cuando me surgió la idea de este fic había pensado en que el reencuentro de Itachi y Sakura fuera diferente aunque siempre con Sasuke presente; sin embargo, me vino la idea de que mejor momento que poner a Saku en varios aprietos...**

**Veremos que pasa en el proximo capi...se sabrá la verdad finalmente? Saku será descubierta? o Se salvará por un pelo? Por favor no se pierdan la empocionante continuación de esta historia de amor y pasión! Y si gustan dejarme un RR seré más que felíz!! :P**

**Sayito!!**

**Juli**


	4. La verdad

**Al fin pude subir la conti!!! La tengo lista desde ayer y no había podido subirla porque la página me daba problemas!!! A alguien mas le paso lo mismo????? Espero que este capi sea de su agrado, les dejo para que lean...**

**Besos!!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La verdad.

Y ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha, ante mis ojos, ante mi presencia, a tan sólo unos metros de mi persona y yo sólo estaba congelada en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer o que decir en esa situación que de momento se había vuelto tan estresante que sentía que me faltaba el aire y que en cualquier momento me desplomaría en ese mismo lugar, frente a toda la familia Uchiha como testigo de mi ataque de histeria que veía que en cualquier momento afloraría con mucha fuerza por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, al parecer fui salvada por la campana una vez más, lo cual luego pensé que eso no sabía si había sido si debido a mi suerte o debido a mi desgracia.

- Pues Itachi la debe de conocer del rancho que tienen sus abuelos en Konoha, no? – preguntó Sai mirando a Itachi y luego a mí a ver cual de nosotros contestaba a su acotación.

- Así es – dijo Itachi al fin.

Yo aún me sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; era como si de repente todo el mundo que me había construído con Sasuke como mi protector y dueño de mi corazón comenzara a encontrar las fisuras que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido ocultas, y el amargo recuerdo del verano junto a Itachi comenzara a deshacer esa ilusión que me había mantenido a salvo desde que había comenzado a salir con Sasuke. No tenía sólo miedo sino que estaba aterrada ante la intensidad de los nuevos sentimientos que afloraban, las dudas, la confusión, y todo lo que en ese momento me estaba pasando por la cabeza me estaba comenzando a marear. Sentí vértigo por un momento y reconocí los principios de un ataque de pánico en puerta. Tenía que decir algo, no podía simplemente quedarme callada para siempre pues en algún momento tendría que dar explicaciones a alguien (seguramente Sasuke) y desmayarme ahí frente a todos sólo fomentaría más dudas y levantaría sospechas acerca de mi extraño comportamiento. Así que reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía (la cual bajo toda la presión con la que me sentía en ese momento era bastante escasa, pero creo que al menos suficiente) y finalmente hablé.

- Mi abuelo me presentó con Fugaku hace unos años, y a Itachi también le conocí… - dije pero mi voz no salió tan firme como hubiese querido. Sasuke me miró acusador, sabiendo que nunca le había dicho aquello y supe que debía prepararme para una posterior confrontación una vez estuviéramos a solas.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo primo – volvió a hablar Sasuke un tanto brusco y molesto por la intensa mirada que aún tenía Itachi sobre mí y que me hizo erizar el vello de la piel por un momento sin que nadie lo notara – pero Sakura no se siente muy bien y nos estábamos retirando – terminó y tiró de mi mano para luego abrazarme por la cintura en un claro gesto posesivo, como intentando decirle con eso a su primo que no me mirara más de la cuenta como por el momento seguía haciendo. Yo me incomodé más.

- Estás bien querida? – preguntó la dulce Mikoto un tanto preocupada acercándose a mí.

- Sí señora – le respondí yo intentando sonreír un poco – es sólo que estoy cansada, hoy tuvimos un día agotador…

- Y vaya que fue agotador querida – soltó de una Sasuke dando a entender segundas intenciones en la oración que hicieron que me sonrojara de vergüenza al quedar tan expuesta a su familia – Así que ahora, mi Novia y yo nos retiramos a nuestra casa – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novia" y en las palabras "nuestra casa" dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Yo sólo me encongí en el lugar donde Sasuke me tenía apretada contra él deseando desaparecer.

Con una rápida despedida que tan sólo involucró un gesto con la mano en señal de adiós y un "Nos vemos después" salimos de ahí rápidamente, siendo yo prácticamente arrastrada por Sasuke rumbo a su apartamento. Todo el camino fue en un completo silencio y cuando llegamos el mismo se hizo aún más tenso y desquiciante. Yo sólo estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con la cabeza gacha esperando que me regañaran como si fuera una niña pequeña que se ha portado mal o ha dicho mentiras o realizado alguna travesura. Sasuke sólo estaba parado junto a la ventana mirando hacia fuera, pensando quizá en quien sabe que; lo cual sólo contribuía a ponerme más nerviosa.

- Porqué no me dijiste que conocías a mi tío y a mi primo? – preguntó de repente Sasuke. Yo maldije interiormente mi mala suerte, no quería contarle la verdad a Sasuke, no quería decirle lo que había pasado con su primo, pero no sabía como rayos salir de ese embrollo. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle la verdad de una vez por todas – Por qué no respondes? Acaso me estás ocultando algo más? – agregó mi novio mordazmente volviendo su mirada hacia mí, aunque yo aún mantenía mis ojos fijos en el piso.

- Yo… - comencé a decir pero la voz se me fue.

- Maldición Sakura, respóndeme! – gritó Sasuke – qué es lo que me ocultas? – dijo ya furioso acercándose rápidamente al sillón y tomándome por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara – qué es tan grave como para que no puedas decírmelo? – insistió con la voz y la mirada llena de dolor. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no podía hablar, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y la voz no quería salirme – No me lo quieres decir… - susurró Sasuke con la voz entrecortada – Acaso no confías en mí?... Me amas siquiera?... – y yo me quedé helada sopesando sus palabras. Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?! Por qué no le contestaba?! El hombre que me amaba estaba sufriendo y yo en vez de aliviar su dolor sólo lo estaba empeorando! Sasuke me soltó de repente y salió de la sala rumbo a la habitación. Y yo me quedé allí como un zombie, como una muerta en vida sin poder reaccionar ante nada… sólo siendo consumida por el dolor que sentía y la confusión de mis atormentados sentimientos.

Un par de horas habían pasado ya y yo no me había movido del sillón donde me encontraba, Sasuke seguramente se habría acostado ya pues no había vuelto a sentir sus movimientos más que un par de veces en el dormitorio. Todo el tiempo que yo había estado ahí con mi soledad y en silencio me ayudaron a pensar un poco las cosas y a ordenar algunos de mis pensamientos. Al parecer aún sentía cosas por Itachi, pero también amaba a Sasuke. Y sin duda él se merecía que yo le amara con todo mí ser y dedicara mis pensamientos sólo para él; sin embargo eso no era así. Itachi aún rondaba mi mente, y eso al parecer había quedado muy bien (por no decir demasiado bien) demostrado cuando al verlo mi corazón reaccionó de la misma forma que años atrás. Y eso no lo podía permitir. No de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca debía luchar por Sasuke.

Con paso decidido me dirigí al cuarto encontrando a Sasuke tirado sobre la cama en posición fetal, por su respiración supe que no estaba dormido y supe al instante que había llorado. Era algo que el hacía de vez en vez, cuando se enojaba demasiado por algo o se frustraba se sobremanera, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan de sus ojos por la impotencia contenida, y eso sólo conseguía que se irritase más por el pensamiento machista que tenía de que los hombres no tenían que llorar porque eso les hacía parecer débiles y no sé que más. Me subí a la cama y me abracé a su espalda. Enterré mi cara en la parte de atrás de su cuello y con el corazón en la garganta me armé de valor para contarle la verdad a mi novio.

- Hay una razón por la cual no te dije que conocía a Fugaku ni a Itachi – comencé yo. Sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse bajo mi abrazo pero igualmente seguí – y es que no quería que me dejaras por pensar mal de mí… – esas palabras lograron hacer que él se diera la vuelta para encararme finalmente, prestando cuidadosa atención a lo que estaba a punto de confesarle – El último verano que pasé en el rancho de mis abuelos los conocí a ambos. Esa fue también la última vez que fui a Konoha – susurré dándome cuenta el dolor que me producía saber eso con lo tanto que amaba yo aquel lugar, ahí era el momento en que sentía aquel lugar que había sentido como mi hogar como una terrible pérdida – Conocí a Itachi en esas vacaciones y nos hicimos buenos amigos, pasamos juntos casi todo el verano – agregué haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, creo que aún no entendía la razón por la cual no le había contado nada pero estaba molesto por enterarse de lo bien que debía de haber conocido a su primo y no le había dicho nada.

- No entiendo porque lo ocultaste – dijo al fin.

- Recuerdas… - comencé pero tuve que aclararme la garganta. Ahora venía la parte difícil – recuerdas que te dije que una vez me habían roto el corazón y que por eso temía a las relaciones? – le pregunté cautamente tanteando a ver si él lograba comprender hacia donde se dirigía la cuestión; sin embargo, si se dio cuenta no dijo nada, sólo siguió en silencio esperando a que yo terminara mi relato – Bueno… ese verano me enamoré de Itachi y tuvimos algo así como un romance de verano… - dije finalmente y noté que sus facciones se endurecían. Sentía que mi interior estallaba de dolor al recordar tales acontecimientos pasados y se combinaban con el dolor de que posiblemente por como iban las cosas también perdiera a Sasuke esa misma noche, pero ya había llegado muy lejos con la historia y era tiempo de contar mi motivo para ocultarle tal secreto – Si no te lo dije fue porque… tenía miedo… Temía que me dejaras al enterarte que había tenido algo con tu primo… o que dudaras de mí… Y para serte sincera no sé si soportaría perderte… Te amo demasiado Sasuke… - terminé con voz ahogada dándome cuenta de que lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Sasuke siguió en silencio unos minutos haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera cada vez más de dolor ante un rechazo. Pero nada de eso pasó. De pronto me vi envuelta en unos protectores brazos que me contenían los sollozos que en algún momento habían comenzado a escapar de mi garganta.

- Eres una tonta – susurró Sasuke en mi oído y me abrazó más fuerte contra sí – Porqué no me lo dijiste? Nada de lo que pasó con él en el pasado influirá en nuestra relación, te lo prometo – agregó mi pelinegro. Me sentía más segura ahora entre sus brazos y con esa promesa de por medio, tan sólo esperaba que por mi parte también fuera igual – sólo quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me respondas algo – continuó pero ahora mirándome a los ojos de nuevo. Yo sostuve la respiración – Aún sientes algo por él?

- No – dije rápidamente sonando muy convincente comparando con lo dudosa que me sentía por dentro, porque en mi interior yo sabía que en realidad estaba mintiendo y aún sentía algo por Itachi. Pero no podía lastimar más a Sasuke, debía superar de una vez aquel amor de verano – Cuando lo vi hoy me sorprendí mucho por eso actué de esa manera… no lo había visto desde que todo terminó mal entre nosotros… simplemente me sorprendí de volver a verlo… - clavé mis ojos en él y enmarqué su cara con mis manos – Yo te amo a ti – agregué con firmeza. Y acto seguido nos besamos y abrazamos, quedándonos dormidos minutos después luego de haber sufrido tanta tensión por horas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté pero no encontré a Sasuke a mi lado. Sentí el agua de la ducha y sonreí al darme cuenta de que ahora las cosas entre nosotros volvían a estar bien, al menos tenía una preocupación menos sobre mis hombros. A los pocos minutos mi novio entró a la habitación con el pelo mojado y algunas gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo, el cual solamente traía encima una pequeña toalla cubriendo su intimidad. Se veía tan sexi de esa manera, pavoneándose alrededor de la habitación sabiendo lo que provocaba en mí con esa sonrisa arrogante que le gustaba darme de vez en cuando. No le quité los ojos de encima en ningún momento hasta que me miró divertido notando mis mejillas encendidas y mi mano moviéndose en mi intimidad.

- Eres muy traviesa Saku, si querías jugar sólo tenías que decírmelo – dijo ampliando su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí sacándose por el camino la toalla y tirándose en la cama sobre mí, yo aún estaba cubierta por las mantas y traía puesto un camisón de verano un tanto pequeño algo sexi (en la madrugada me había dado calor por lo que me había desvestido y vestido con eso que era lo más liviano que encontré). Mi mano aún estaba en mi intimidad, me gustaba mucho esa sensación y tener a Sasuke con una erección sobre mí sólo alimentaba mis fantasías. Tiró de las mantas y sus ojos brillaron de lujuria al verme en ese estado de excitación con el camisón levantado notando mis braguitas mojadas y mis dedos moviéndose por mi cavidad. Su mano reemplazó la mía a la vez que su boca se lanzó a devorar la mía. Yo tomé su miembro entre mis manos y lo acaricié con ansiedad notando como la punta del glande se humedecía por la excitación de Sasuke.

- Te quiero… adentro… ahora… - dije con la voz entrecortada y la garganta seca.

Sasuke no se hizo esperar, de un tirón mis bragas salieron volando, me abrió las piernas levantando un poco mi cadera me penetró con violencia haciendo gemir. Yo ya estaba cerca del orgasmo por mi anterior masturbación, por lo que a las pocas embestidas de Sasuke grité al sentir esa sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. Sasuke siguió penetrándome hasta que paró de repente. Me dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en mí de nuevo en esa posición que a él tanto le gustaba, porque de esa manera apretaba mis nalgas con ganas y me estimulaba mucho mejor, al tiempo que podía repartir besos por mi espalda. Sasuke aceleró sus movimientos y yo sentí como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar en mi interior haciendo que yo también me viniera de nuevo y juntos alcanzamos el clímax, cayendo Sasuke sobre mí espalda. Jadeando nos quedamos así mientras nuestra respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Sasuke me abrazó y yo me acurruqué con él.

- Eres mía Sakura – dijo de repente mi novio en un tono tan posesivo que por un momento me sorprendió estar frente a esta nueva faceta del chico que había conocido por tanto tiempo, apretó su agarre y yo suspiré – Te amo – agregó. Intentando no romper el momento me di vuelta sin que él rompiera la jaula de sus brazos a mí alrededor y lo miré fijamente. Él aún estaba sobre mí y entre mis piernas para una mejor ubicación de ambos.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke – contesté – y me encanta ser tuya – susurré mientras volvía a besar sus labios mientras el me correspondía gustoso el gesto.

Estuvimos un rato más besándonos y volvimos a hacer el amor. Luego mi novio me acompañó a la ducha (aunque él ya se había bañado) y nos volvimos a besar y darnos caricias; esta vez sin la lujuria y el deseo presentes, sólo cariño y amor, ternura y devoción el uno por el otro. Amaba esos momentos con Sasuke, me hacía siempre sentir tan querida y necesitada, sin duda era una sensación maravillosa y única.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el apartamento, sólo salimos a hacer unas compras para la despensa y el resto del tiempo lo pasamos haciendo el amor y viendo las tareas que nos esperaban en nuestros trabajos correspondientes. Yo estaría un mes más trabajando en el Laboratorio de Matemática Aplicada y luego buscaría un nuevo trabajo a tiempo completo para ir ganando experiencia en alguna empresa de la ciudad mientras trabajaba en mi tesis una vez se me fuera asignado un tutor cuando volviera a comenzar el año universitario. Sasuke había decidido seguir trabajando medio horario en la Veterinaria y buscaría otro trabajo de medio tiempo donde conseguir experiencia en el rubro para el cual habíamos estudiado. Seguramente entraría a trabajar en alguna de las agropecuarias de su familia a la vez que también trabajaría en su proyecto de tesis al igual que yo.

Pasaron unos días y tanto Shizune como nuestros amigos estaban enterados de que nos íbamos a vivir juntos, a lo que todos parecieron encantados con la idea. Al siguiente fin de semana comenzamos la mudanza con unos cuantos pares de manos extra que nos ayudaban a transportar mis cajas con ropa, accesorios y demás pertenencias que considerara pertinentes llevar a la casa de mi novio. Tenía que considerar que su apartamento era de un dormitorio por lo que tampoco podía llevarme todas las cosas que tenía en mi casa conmigo. Tal vez en un futuro cuando tuviéramos nuestra propia casa si me llevaría todas mis pertenencias conmigo. Y ahí caí en cuenta que había un tema que nunca habíamos vuelto a tocar desde que nos conocimos. Qué haríamos una vez nos recibiéramos como Contadores y Administradores? Yo no podía abandonar a mis abuelos con el rancho, desde pequeña me habían inculcado que debía estudiar para hacerme con el control de éste una vez estuviera lo suficientemente capacitada para hacerlo, no podía abandonarlos así como así. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke sobre ese tema desde nuestra pasantía con Asuma y Kurenai-sensei en segundo año de universidad (o sea el primer año en que nos conocimos). Él tendría algún plan parecido al mío? Se iría conmigo o nos limitaríamos a tener una relación a larga distancia? Terminaríamos al final del próximo año al yo tener que irme y tal vez él tener que quedarse? Muchas dudas iban agolpándose en mi cabeza y temía por la respuesta final.

Acaso si me fuera sin Sasuke tendría que ver siempre a Itachi atormentándome cada vez con el recuerdo de un doloroso pasado? Sin Sasuke cerca de mí estaría totalmente a la merced de su primo, mi corazón tal vez volvería a romperse, o tal vez me quedara sola para siempre por el miedo de volver a salir lastimada en una relación. Tenía que calmarme, estas conjeturas las estaba teniendo mi loca cabecita y ni siquiera había consultado el tema con Sasuke. Seguramente él no me dejaría ir así tan fácil, es decir, el me ama.

Faltaban un par de semanas para Navidad, y aún no había hablado con Sasuke acerca de los requerimientos familiares para los cuales me habían educado. Aprovecharía esa tarde para hacerlo y así salir de ese asunto de una vez por todas. Luego de una intensa sesión de sexo decidí que era hora de sacar ese escabroso tema (al menos para mí) el cual terminaría por decidir el futuro de nuestra relación de pareja.

- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en la pasantía? – dije yo intentando sacar el tema a colación.

- Sí… - contestó mi novio sonriendo – me acuerdo que pensé que eras la chica más linda y dulce que había visto en mucho tiempo – agregó besando mi coronilla manteniendo abrazada junto a él.

- Bueno… - comencé sin saber por donde seguir – Te acuerdas que te dije que la razón por la cual estaba estudiando esta carrera era porque una vez adquiriera la experiencia suficiente me haría cargo del rancho de mis abuelos? – esperé una respuesta pero simplemente sentí como asentía con su cabeza – Cuando termine mi tesis y obtenga el diploma deberé regresar a Konoha – dije al fin. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo miré mientras me apoyaba en su pecho esperando una respuesta de su parte – Me preguntaba… que pasaría con nosotros… No quiero dejarte Sasuke pero esta obligación familiar me la han ido inculcando todos desde pequeña y no puedo defraudar a mi familia – susurré. El me miró y suspiró. Me atrajo más hacia él dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

- A donde tu vayas iré yo… Mi familia tiene una sucursal en Konoha y podría dirigir el resto desde allí, recuerda que yo también tengo esa obligación familiar… Además los ranchos del tío Fugaku están cerca y podría ejercer como veterinario para él… - agregó. Esas palabras me llenaron de alegría, Sasuke me amaba tanto que era capaz de irse conmigo donde yo fuera, no nos separaríamos como tanto temía yo en un principio y hasta parecía contento con la idea. Me abracé a él con una gran sonrisa.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo! – grité felíz de tener un novio como él, porque haber conocido a alguien como él y haberle dado la oportunidad de hacerme feliz era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda mi vida. El se rió ante mi reacción infantil y me besó para callar mis niñerías. Y el beso se tornó más fogoso.

Yo estaba encima de él y sentí su erección golpear mi trasero. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y yo hacía fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo guié a mi cavidad húmeda por nuestros fluídos e hice que su pene entrara en mí. Comencé a moverme arriba y abajo, sujetada por el agarre de Sasuke quien me ayudaba con mis movimientos. Baje un momento hacia su cara para besar su boca y pasar mi lengua por sus labios en un claro gesto de provocación. Mis pechos se apretaron contra su torso al verme atrapada entre sus brazos, yo lo había provocado y el claramente había reaccionado. Continué moviéndome sin perder el ritmo, y sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda rumbo a mi trasero, a llegar a él lo apretó. Yo aumenté el ritmo y sentía que en cualquier momento ambos llegaríamos al tan ansiado orgasmo. Sasuke deslizó un dedo por mi entrada trasera comenzando a estimular esa zona, para luego simular una penetración por esa estrecha ranura. Eso me hizo enloquecer, y al poco tiempo llegamos al clímax, y yo tuve un orgasmo casi doble por la intensidad del mismo, y es que eso que había hecho mi novio realmente había potenciado el efecto. Debería recordarle que lo hiciera más seguido.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre los invito a dejarme un RR!!!!**

**BEsos!! sayitoooo!!!**

**Juli**


	5. Navidad y Año Nuevo

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta apasionante historia!!! Espero les guste, este capi tiene más trama y la pobre Saku tendrá que enfrentarse a varias cosas!!!!**

**Besos y disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Navidad y Año Nuevo

Faltaban unos días para Navidad cuando Sasuke y yo pudimos ponernos de acuerdo finalmente acerca de los planes que haríamos tanto para navidad como para Año Nuevo. Yo pasaría con Sasuke y su familia en casa de sus padres en Navidad. Su tío y primos no vendrían por lo que interiormente respiré cuando Sasuke me contó ese detalle. Shizune viajaría a Konoha a pasar con mis abuelos, y Sasuke y yo viajaríamos también para allí para pasar Año Nuevo junto con ellos. Al parecer aprovecharíamos a pasar el día anterior a Año nuevo con mi familia, donde yo le daría una visita guiada a Sasuke, y el día de Año Nuevo pasaríamos donde Fugaku e hijos. No podía decir que eso me alegraba pero tenía que disimular que esa situación no me era incómoda o estaría contradiciendo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke. Debía ser fuerte: por él, por mí, por nosotros.

La velada de Navidad fue muy linda, una cena familiar con los simpáticos padres de Sasuke, quienes siempre se mostraban muy amables conmigo, al parecer estaban encantados con la linda y educada novia de su hijo, según las palabras que Sasuke usó para expresarse de la opinión que sus padres tenían sobre mí. Al parecer la anterior novia que Sasuke había llevado a conocer a sus padres, Karin, se había mostrado muy altanera y hasta había querido presumir de su carrera y "belleza", por lo que en aquel entonces, Madara y Mikoto le pidieron a Sasuke pensara mejor sobre su relación con esa mujer, y le pidieron que no la volviera a llevar a su casa. Un tiempo después vino la ruptura de ambos y Sasuke comenzó a estudiar su carrera actual.

A medianoche se anunció la Navidad y Sasuke y yo compartimos los buenos deseos entre todos. Nos besamos sonriendo por ser las primeras festividades que pasábamos juntos, y una hora después de que los regalos fueron repartidos nos fuimos a su apartamento, ahora nuestro. Hicimos el amor varias veces esa noche, aprovechando que al día siguiente era feriado y él no trabajaba en la veterinaria. Hacían unos días que a mí se me había terminado el contrato que tenía con el Laboratorio de Matemática Aplicada por lo que tenía las vacaciones libres de ahora en adelante. Pensaba buscar trabajo en algo relacionado con la carrera, pero quería tomarme un tiempo libre para descansar del ajetreado año que había tenido. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo conmigo, hasta más que feliz estaba con tenerme más tiempo en casa pues así pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

Un par de días antes de Año Nuevo emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Konoha, tomamos un ómnibus temprano en la mañana y a mediodía ya estábamos allí. Ese viaje me trajo mucha nostalgia pues no pude evitar recordar las tantas veces que fui al rancho de mis abuelos, mi segundo hogar, pero siempre el más querido. Ese lugar donde siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba y la calma de mi espíritu. Anhelaba recorrer ese lugar con Sasuke y esperaba que él encontrara allí el mismo regocijo que yo siempre había sentido. Después de todo, en un año ambos nos vendríamos a vivir a Konoha, y que mejor que intentar acostumbrarse e ir conociendo el lugar, sin duda era el mejor plan.

Shizune fue a recibirnos a la estación de ómnibus, mis abuelos estaban terminando de aprontar las cosas para recibirnos y ella fue la designada para ir a por nosotros. En el camino fui indicándole algunos lugares a Sasuke, a su vez yo iba prestando suma atención a algunas cosas que habían cambiado mientras atravesábamos el pueblo. Le indiqué la sucursal de la agropecuaria de su familia y luego Shizune tomó el camino hacia el rancho por la ruta que pasaba primero por la propiedad de los Uchiha. Cuando pasamos frente a ésta se podía divisar a lo lejos la gran casona, y pudimos apreciar el cartel que decía en grandes letras a la entrada del camino hacia dicha casona, "Bienvenidos al Rancho Uchiha". Intentando no pensar en lo que había vivido con Itachi en esas tierras me concentré en relatarle a Sasuke sobre esas tierras que habían pertenecido a los Hatake hacía algunos años atrás. Le conté de mis visitas de pequeña con mis padres a ese lugar, y de cómo conocía muy bien esas tierras por ese motivo. Él apretó mi mano en claro gesto de apoyo ante el nombramiento de mis padres, ya sabía que en el fondo era difícil aún para mí hablar tranquilamente sobre ellos, aún extrañaba su presencia en algunas circunstancias de mi vida.

Finalmente llegamos al rancho de mis abuelos quienes me estaban esperando con una gran alegría en el portal de la casa. Nos saludamos entre besos, abrazos, presentaciones y demás acciones emotivas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía. Mi abuelo había viajado a Suna por unos negocios hacía unos cuatro meses atrás y nos había visitado a Shizune y a mí, pero a mi abuela no la había visto desde hacía un año atrás aproximadamente, cuando habíamos pasado las Fiestas en familia en la casa de Shizune. Llegamos justo a tiempo para el abundante almuerzo que mi abuela Tsunade había preparado y pasamos un par de horas en la mesa, hablando y poniéndonos al día acerca de lo que había hecho durante el año, acerca de Sasuke y yo, su familia Uchiha. Mi abuelo habló acerca de unos nuevos negocios que estaba llevando adelante con Fugaku Uchiha y su hijo Itachi, y me pidió opinión así como que les diera un vistazo a ver que me parecían y si estaban bien los números con los que se estaban manejando. Al parecer mi abuelo quería ver como me desempeñaba aplicando mis estudios. Sasuke y yo nos sonreímos pues habíamos entendido enseguida por donde venía la mano.

En la tarde nos instalamos en la que siempre había sido mi habitación, y nos tiramos en la cama a descansar del largo día que habíamos tenido hasta ese momento. Nos dimos unos cuantos besos y caricias muy merecidas, y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a calentarse entre nosotros, mi tía Shizune llamó a la puerta anunciando la hora del té. Sasuke en ese momento estaba sobre mí, y ante las palabras de mi tía bufó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Yo reí levemente y acaricié su espalda. Prometí recompensarlo más tarde y ambos bajamos a merendar con mi familia. Un rato después me robé a Sasuke de la presencia de los demás y decidí darle una recorrida por los alrededores.

Ensillé unos caballos y salimos a recorrer el campo, mientras le contaba a mi novio acerca de mis historias de vida pasadas en aquel lugar, intentando transmitirle todo lo que ese lugar tan especial para mí despertaba en mi interior. Ese lugar era y seguiría siendo una parte de mi corazón. Llegamos a una parte del campo donde habían aglomeraciones de rocas, y una pequeña cañada circulando entre algunas de ellas. Desmontamos de los caballos y nos sentamos en las rocas contemplando el hermoso atardecer que se alzaba a nuestra vista. Sin duda que era un momento mágico, era la descripción de todo lo que quería transmitirle a Sasuke con mis palabras. Era un paisaje de ensueño. Estábamos sentados juntos y el me abrazó, yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y ahí nos quedamos hasta que el último rayo de sol se ocultó y la frescura de la noche empezó a sentirse en el ambiente.

- Creo que será mejor ir regresando – le dije muy cómoda ubicada entre sus brazos – no recuerdo si hoy hay luna, pero si no hay será un poco complicado encontrar el camino de regreso en la oscuridad.

- Pues debo admitir que no me importaría demasiado perderme por aquí contigo – susurró Sasuke en mi cabello – De verdad que este es un lugar muy bello, Saku. Me gusta mucho.

- Me alegra – respondí sonriendo – a mí tampoco me importaría quedarme más tiempo aquí contigo, pero lamentablemente mis abuelos y mi tía se preocuparían y se pondrían como locos si no llegamos para la hora de la cena – Ambos suspiramos y nos levantamos con pereza de donde estábamos. Nos miramos y besamos suavemente, disfrutando de la íntima atmósfera que se había creado a nuestro alrededor, era casi irreal ver como la luna comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el cielo y como las estrellas brillaban junto a ella. Los grillos comenzaban a silbar y las luciérnagas aparecieron alrededor de todo cuanto veíamos sobresaliendo en la oscuridad por sus titilantes luces. Sasuke quedó maravillado por el espectáculo de la naturaleza, y es que viviendo toda su vida en la ciudad nunca había presenciado algo tan natural como aquello. Me llené de ternura al ver su mirada sorprendida con un brillo casi infantil en sus ojos. Lo abracé fuertemente y nos subimos cada uno en su caballo para reanudar la vuelta al rancho.

Mis abuelos ya nos estaban esperando un tanto nerviosos, y es que pensaban que como hacía años que yo no pisaba sus tierras tal vez nos habríamos perdido en algún lugar o algo así. Cenamos tranquilamente entre comentarios de Sasuke de lo hermoso del lugar y comentando acerca de nuestros planes de pasar el día siguiente en casa de su tío Fugaku. Me sentí un poco tensa cuando surgió ese tema de conversación, pues mi abuelo empezó a comentar acerca de algunos negocios que tenía con el tío de Sasuke y de cómo Itachi había estado haciendo un buen trabajo llevando adelante el rancho de su padre, si bien Fugaku aún no se retiraba casi todo el trabajo ya recaía en los hombros del mayor de sus hijos. Disimuladamente observé a Sasuke ante la mención de Itachi y noté claramente una expresión de molestia en su cara, creo que desde que le conté que tuve algo con él no le gusta hablar de su primo. Y realmente lo entiendo, para mí es realmente un gran logro tratar de parecer indiferente ante la sola mención de Itachi, realmente no sé que voy a hacer mañana cuando tengamos que pasar casi todo un día en su compañía.

La medianoche llegó y llevamos a cabo algunas tradiciones para comenzar el año con los mejores deseos y las mejores vibras de bienestar y prosperidad, tal como era comer 12 uvas, esparcir azúcar y arroz en el frente de la casa en señal de alegría y abundancia, entre otras algo excéntricas que mi abuela siempre tenía. Sasuke y yo nos besamos y no esperamos mucho para subir a mi habitación. Nos había quedado algo pendiente desde la tarde y a esa hora dudaba que nos fueran a molestar. Una vez allí y puesto el seguro en la puerta nuestra sesión de caricias y besos comenzó.

Fuimos sacándonos la ropa en el camino desde la puerta hasta mi cama, donde caímos en ella con nuestros cuerpos completamente entrelazados. Nuestros besos eran muy fogosos y nuestra piel ardía por las caricias dadas y recibidas. Sasuke estaba sobre mí y me acariciaba las piernas, yo había enredado mis brazos en su cuello y nuestros cuerpos hacían fricción el uno contra el otro anhelando cada vez más contacto. Abrí mis piernas y Sasuke se deslizó en mí, penetrándome lentamente mientras yo me mordía los labios para no gemir y que mis abuelos escucharan.

Comenzó a embestirme y yo me aferraba a su espalda para atraerlo más junto a mí. Las miles de sensaciones que sentía cada vez que Sasuke me hacía el amor sin duda eran tan exquisitas que era un vicio sentirme entre sus brazos, lo amaba y estaba muy segura de ello. Sus besos repartidos por mi cuerpo mientras entraba y salía de mí, demostrando en cada acción su entrega y su dedicación a mí. Su corazón era enteramente mío, y por eso yo trataba de darle todo lo que más podía de mí, porque sabía que se merecía eso y más, aunque en un rincón de mi mente y corazón aún quedara un resquicio de Itachi.

Sus movimientos aumentaron sintiendo que ambos llegaríamos pronto al orgasmo, Sasuke enterró su rostro en mi cuello para no gemir muy alto; sin embargo, escuché que emitió un gruñido de placer, y yo me tapé la boca con una de mis manos para no gritar el nombre de mi novio pues si seguía mordiéndome los labios me los lastimaría. Llegamos al clímax agitados y jadeando pero con una gran sonrisa en nuestras caras por haber estado juntos bajo el mismo techo que todos mis familiares con riesgo a ser descubiertos, lo tomábamos como una aventura o travesura.

Nos besamos un rato más, en un acto tierno y amoroso, nos abrazamos y nos acomodamos para descansar pues al día siguiente quería mostrarle a Sasuke un poco más el lugar y tal vez conversar con él acerca de cuando nos viniéramos a vivir a Konoha, quería hacer todo eso antes de partir hacia lo de su tío, donde debíamos estar a eso de mediodía. La idea me incomodaba de sobremanera pero era su familia y ya habíamos acordado lo que haríamos de antemano. Él había cumplido conmigo, por lo que yo tendría que cumplir con él y de paso demostrarle que Itachi no me afectaba, cosa que no sería fácil porque aún me afectaba pero ya vería que haría llegado el caso.

Un nuevo día amaneció y con él se empezó a sentir el movimiento en la casa desde temprano. Bajamos con algo de sueño a desayunar y después llevé a Sasuke al bosque donde le mostré el arroyo y entre bromas y juegos terminamos mojados y riéndonos de tonterías. Finalmente emprendimos el camino de vuelta al rancho para ducharnos y salir rumbo al rancho de los Uchiha. En el camino decidí sacar el tema de nuestra futura mudanza a colación.

- Sé que aún falta cerca de un año para eso pero... – comencé yo a hablar sin mirarlo – Te gusta este lugar para vivir? – Sasuke se quedó callado un momento como pensando lo que responderme.

- Este lugar es hermoso Sakura, además, cualquiera sea el lugar donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, siempre será el mejor porque estaremos juntos – contestó mi novio sacándome una sonrisa. Era tan tierno, y siempre sabía que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

- Cuando nos mudemos, que te gustaría hiciéramos?, nos mudamos a la casa junto a la de mis abuelos o prefieres que vivamos en Konoha? – seguí hablando yo del tema. El volvió a meditar sus opciones.

- Ninguna de esas opciones me parece correcta – dijo a lo que yo fruncí el ceño extrañada por su respuesta. Él me miró divertido – Cuando llegue el momento lo decidiremos, tranquila amor... – yo le sonreí contagiándome de su optimismo. Y así seguimos nuestro camino al rancho de los abuelos.

Llegamos, nos duchamos por separado en distintos baños para ahorrar tiempo pues ya era algo tarde, y aprontamos nuestras cosas pues esa noche nos quedaríamos en la casona del tío de Sasuke. Esa noticia de último momento que me había dado Sasuke sólo me había puesto más nerviosa y molesta. Mi idea era pasar el menos tiempo posible en aquel lugar pero al parecer todo confabulaba en mi contra para que no fuera así. Por lo que disimulando mi molestia y fastidio y poniendo mi mejor cara de indiferencia, partimos con Sasuke llevados en la camioneta por el abuelo hacia el rancho de Fugaku Uchiha.

Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la gran casona vimos parados en nuestra espera a los tres integrantes de aquella familia; Fugaku, Sai e Itachi. Inmediatamente sentí que mi estómago se retorcía ante la visión de los primos de Sasuke, Itachi por mi pasado con él y Sai porque sabía que algo sospechaba desde la cena de aquella noche en casa de los padres de Sasuke cuando lo conocí. Me sentía enfrentada con muchas personas y sentía que llevaba a cuestas un pasado que a veces me parecía consumiría, me hacía perderme en mí misma cuando sentía que los problemas convergían todos en el mismo punto. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte no sólo por mí sino también por mi amado pelinegro, por nuestra relación que crecía cada vez más, así como el amor entre nosotros se intensificaba.

Bajamos los tres de la camioneta y mi abuelo fue co nosotros a saludar a los Uchiha. Sasuke abrazó a su tío a quien no veía desde hace mucho, y a sus primos sólo les dio un apretón de manos. Yo le di mi mano a los tres intentando no mantener contacto visual con ninguno aunque con Fugaku fue imposible ya que recordó cuando me conoció y contó un par de cosas que mi abuelo había hablado de mí aludiendo a lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Eso me hizo sonreír pero cuando miré disimuladamente a Itachi y vi su sonrisa de lado mi sonrisa se borró y me coloqué al lado de Sasuke buscando inconscientemente protección.

Entramos en la casona y al parecer la mesa estaba puesta. Fugaku nos condujo a la que sería nuestra habitación esa noche para que pudiéramos dejar nuestras cosas. Me despedí de mi abuelo con un gran abrazo y una vez en la habitación con Sasuke arreglamos algunas cosas y luego bajamos al comedor. Almorzamos y durante todo el rato Sasuke y su tío estuvieron charlando sobre los planes a futuro y los estudios de mi novio, Itachi y Sai participaron un poco y yo también lo hice cuando me preguntaban algo, pero por lo demás me mantuve bastante callada, sólo mirando mi plato de comida en una actitud bastante tímida por mi parte. Una vez que comimos el postre nos levantamos y Fugaku nos dio el recorrido por la casona, y los establos de los alrededores.

F

ugaku le hablaba a Sasuke quien se mostraba muy entretenido con la charla de su tío, observaba los caballos con admiración, pues una vez nos mudáramos allí él se encargaría de ser el veterinario de esos animales, se sentía orgulloso de los ejemplares que se veían. Yo me quedé algo rezagada de ellos pues no era partícipe de la animada conversación que mantenían. Me paré en una cerca donde se encontraba un peón del lugar entrenando un caballo y me quedé contemplando el animal. Siempre me habían gustado los animales, en especial los caballos. Sentí una presencia a mi lado y no pude dejar de tener una especie de deja vú.

- Admirando la vista? – pronunció una varonil voz a mi lado que hizo se me erizaran los vellos de mi nuca. No dije nada por lo que el sujeto continuó hablando – Ahora no me hablas Sakura? – Yo lo miré.

- Por qué debería hacerlo? Si mal no recuerdo tú tampoco dijiste mucho – contesté intentando mantener la rabia por el atrevimiento de que ese hombre me hablara después de lo mal que se había portado conmigo en el pasado.

- Después de tanto tiempo aún sigues enojada conmigo, Saku? – preguntó el manteniendo su tono de voz sereno. Yo sentí mi rabia crecer en mí ante esa actitud despreocupada que mantenía sobre algo que a mí me había afectado mucho y por muchos años.

- No, tienes razón. No tengo porque sentir nada que respecte a tu persona Itachi- contesté mordazmente y me di la vuelta para retirarme de su presencia e ir en busca de Sasuke, pero el sujetó mi brazo y me atrajo un poco hacia él.

- Estás segura que ya no sientes nada por mi, Saku? – dijo en voz baja clavándome sus ojos en los míos. Sentí su mirada tan intensa que creí comenzaría a temblar en ese momento. Un momento de lucidez me recordó mi ira hacia él. Por lo que zafándome casi con violencia de su agarre lo encaré.

- Así es Itachi, amo a Sasuke, ya te olvidé así que aléjate de mí – hablé fulminándolo con mi mirada. Él sólo sonrió. Acarició mi mejilla que en ese momento estaba roja por todo el sinfín de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

- No sé si podré hacerlo Saku... – y comenzó a inclinarse rumbo a mis labios pero le di una cachetada al darme cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Aléjate de mí Itachi, en serio lo digo – y acto seguido me fui de ahí dejándolo solo. Me encaminé en busca de Sasuke y Fugaku pero no los encontré cerca por lo que opté por ir a la habitación que nos habían designado. Tal vez una ducha calmaría el torbellino de sentimientos y emociones que el encuentro reciente con Itachi había suscitado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y espero gusten dejarme algún RR!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero!!**

**Besotes, sayo!!! Matta ne!!**

**Juli**


	6. Enfrentamientos y dudas

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la conti, más pronto que de costumbre ya lo sé!! Esta vez me puse las pilas y me dediqué al cien por ciento a los fics...escepto uno quee bueno....no se puede todo che!!! Espero que les guste el capi.....habrá más emoción...jeje.. Y debo agregar que una parte del capi fue escrito con la ayuda de una fan del fic, sakuracello08, quien me dio una idea que desarrollé muy bien, muchas gracias querida colaboradora ;)**

**Bsoosss!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Enfrentamientos y dudas.

Llegué a la habitación que nos habían asignado casi como autómata pues ni sabía como había llegado hasta allí sin perderme. Di un portazo al cerrar la puerta y me recargué en ella intentando calmarme. Maldito Itachi, aún podía hacer que mi corazón se acelerara como cuando hace años lo conocí. Acaso no podía olvidarme de él de una maldita vez?! Bufé y me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de él. Sentí unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Itachi que me pedía habláramos. Le ignoré totalmente y me metí al baño dispuesta a meterme bajo el agua de la ducha e intentar olvidar lo acontecido momentos atrás. Verifiqué el agua y me desnudé. Como no había llevado ropa para vestirme me envolví en una toalla para regresar a la habitación a buscar una bata de baño que había traído en mi maleta. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta me encontré con que Itachi había entrado en el cuarto y estaba escrutándome con su mirada. Me ruboricé al instante al tener sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo y mi enojo volvió a mí.

- Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?! – exclamé furibunda Lárgate ya mismo de esta habitación! – el sonrió y se acercó a mí. Yo retrocedí instintivamente hasta dar con la pared.

- Estás hermosa Sakura… - dijo Itachi por lo bajo haciendo caso omiso de mis anteriores palabras. Acarició la piel de mis brazos desnudos y mis vellos se erizaron ante su toque. Él sonrió ante esto – Veo que no eres inmune a mis caricias… - yo lo empujé sin mucho éxito porque sólo conseguí que apegara más su cuerpo al mío.

- Déjame en paz Itachi… Yo ya te dije que no siento nada por ti… - repetí mientras intentaba alejarlo de mí sin éxito alguno.

- Tranquila Sakura… - dijo a mis intentos de alejarlo tomándome por las muñecas para evitar siguiera empujándolo – No sabes como he extrañado tu piel… ninguna se compara con la tuya – agregó en un sensual ronroneo que por un momento me dejó estática. Acaso Itachi acababa de decir que me había extrañado? Ese momento en que me congelé fue suficiente para que Itachi se apoderara de mi boca robándome un beso desesperado. Reaccioné al instante de sentirlo adentrar su lengua entre mis labios y le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna, soltándome enseguida para luego doblarse por el dolor. Yo aproveché para escapar de su agarre y me metí al baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Puse el seguro a la puerta y sentí a Itachi maldecir para minutos después sentir la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, respiré aliviada al sentir que él ya se había retirado del cuarto.

Me quedé un momento recargada en la puerta mientras el baño iba llenándose del vapor de agua caliente. Mis dedos acariciaron mis labios, ese lugar que antes había profanado Itachi. Sentir su boca nuevamente en la mía había me servido para recordar nuestro verano junto, y no sólo había venido a mí el recuerdo doloroso de nuestra separación, sino que aquellos recuerdos de los momentos de pasión que compartimos también habían hecho acto de presencia en mi mente. Y una excitación inesperada había bullido en mi interior maldiciéndome al instante por eso. Sentí la puerta de la habitación volver a abrirse y mi cuerpo se tensó pensando que quizá Itachi había vuelto a por más. Me relajé al sentir los golpes en la puerta del baño acompañados de la voz de Sasuke preguntándome si estaba bien. Saqué el seguro a la puerta y la abrí. Lo tomé de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí con brusquedad encerrándonos a ambos en el baño.

Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido por mi comportamiento pero no puso objeción alguna cuando comencé a sacarle la ropa rápidamente y besarlo con desesperación. Necesitaba que borrara el recuerdo y el toque de Itachi de mi piel. Quería que sus besos y caricias sustituyeran las que me había dejado Itachi impregnadas en la piel. Él me sacó de un tirón la toalla que me envolvía y una vez ambos desnudos nos metimos en la ducha disfrutando de la caricia del agua en nuestra piel. Nos besábamos con pasión y nuestras manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro y más. Suspiros se escapaban de nuestras bocas. Estaba tan excitada y sentía en miembro de Sasuke refregarse por mi cuerpo cuando nos frotábamos el uno contra el otro intentando sentir más piel contra piel.

Sasuke repartía besos por mis cuellos y mis senos, succionándolos y apretando mis pezones causándome unas deliciosas sensaciones en mi vientre, yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo instándolo a probar más de mi piel mientras una de mis piernas la levanté enredándola en la cadera de mi novio para generar más fricción entre nuestros sexos. Sasuke tomó con una de sus manos la pierna que yo había levantado y volvió a besarme la boca, afirmó su pene en mi entrada y comenzó a penetrarme. Gemí al sentirlo adentrarse en mí y apreté sus hombros para mantenerme firme mientras él arremetía contra mí una y otra vez. Como estaba muy caliente, mojada y excitada mi orgasmo no tardé en llegar.

- Sas-sasuke… - gemí en ese instante. Él sonrió y soltó mi pierna y salió de mí. Me dio la vuelta haciéndome apoyar mis manos en la pared de la ducha y comenzó a frotar su pene en mi entrada trasera. Yo me tensé un momento pues nunca habíamos tenido sexo de esa manera pero su voz me relajó. Era Sasuke con quien estaba y me sentía segura en sus brazos.

- Tranquila… relájate… seré gentil… - susurró en mi oído mientras seguía frotándose contra mi estrecha abertura con su manos que manipulaba el movimiento de su pene en ese lugar. Con su mano libre me acariciaba los senos mientras sentía las corrientes placenteras recorrer mi cuerpo, bajó su mano hasta mi mojada cavidad por donde se escurrían el producto de mi orgasmo anterior y comenzó una lenta caricia en ese lugar estimulándome y manteniéndome excitada para lo que se venía.

Comenzó a adentrarse lentamente por mi ano, tomándose su tiempo para que me fuera acostumbrando a su intromisión. Era un poco doloroso pero la expectativa por lo que vendría podía más por lo que aguanté hasta que lo sentí completamente enterrado en mí. Allí duró unos momentos repartiendo besos por mi nuca y mi espalda, acariciando mi intimidad. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo, podía sentirlo mucho más por lo estrecha de esa abertura, sentía cada centímetro de su longitud adentrándose en mí y comenzando a causar en mí nuevamente esa presión que crecía en mi vientre delatando el próximamente orgasmo a experimentar. Las embestidas de Sasuke se volvieron rítmicas y constantes, más rápidas, entrelazó una de sus manos con una de las mías que estaban apoyadas en los azulejos de la pared, y con la otra aferró mi cadera con fuerza. Siguió así un tiempo más mientras sentía su duro y palpitante pene penetrarme con más fuerza cada vez. Arqueé mi espalda levantando más mi trasero desesperada porque la sensación del orgasmo que casi llegaba explotara en mí de una vez y esa acción por mi parte disparó la locura de Sasuke porque soltó mi mano para agarrar con más firmeza mi cadera y apretar mis nalgas acelerando aún más sus embestidas para segundos después ambos llegar al orgasmo y gemir sonoramente.

Me pareció sentir algún ruido leve provenir del cuarto en algún momento; sin embargo, ahora sentía muy débiles mis piernas y me encontraba en un estado donde mi mente se mantenía algo nublada por lo que no le di demasiada importancia, si no me hubiera estado sosteniendo mi novio seguramente hubiera caído al piso de la ducha. Sasuke recargó su frente en mi espalda y repartió besos por mi espalda y la parte de atrás de mi cuello haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran con ese contacto. Subió hasta mi oído y mordió sensualmente mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer. Sentí ahí mismo también su cálido aliento y solté un suspiro.

- Eres deliciosa Sakura… - susurró sin dejar de jugar con mi oído – hacía tiempo que quería probar esto… - agregó comenzando a acariciar mi espalda y mi trasero. Ya había salido de mí y me giró ahora para quedar ambos de frente mirándonos. Me abrazó y enterró su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello – Podría quedarme así para siempre – murmuró apretándome contra él. Yo lo abracé también completamente conmovida por las acciones de mi novio, Sasuke siempre lograba sorprenderme con sus actitudes tiernas.

- Yo también podría quedarme así para siempre… contigo mi amor… - contesté yo abrazándolo a su vez y acariciando su cabello – te amo Sasuke…

- Yo también Saku, te amo… Creo que no podría volver a tener una vida sin ti – añadió confesando en voz baja – Eres la mujer que siempre he soñado…lo que siempre quise…y ahora que te tengo conmigo no voy a dejarte ir…

- Siempre estaré contigo Sasuke… - respondí yo – Me… me gustó mucho lo que hicimos… - agregué un poco ruborizada…

- No… - Sasuke se aclaró la garganta – no fui demasiado brusco verdad?... te lastimé o algo…?

- No… dolió un poquito al principio pero… - lo miré y vi que estaba expectante a mis palabras – me gustó… tal vez podamos incluírlo más frecuentemente cuando hacemos el amor… - el sonrió satisfecho.

- Cuando quieras Saku… todo lo que quieras… - y así terminamos de ducharnos entre caricias y sonrisas cómplices.

Nos vestimos y charlamos un rato antes de bajar al salón donde se encontraban en ese momento los demás. Ya casi era la hora de cenar, por lo que casi todos se habían reunido a esperar el aviso de acudir a la mesa. Sasuke y yo charlamos con Fugaku más que nada sobre mi familia y nuestros estudios en Suna, los planes a futuro que ambos teníamos de volver a Konoha una vez termináramos la carrera. Estuve hablando con Sai un rato mientras Sasuke se encontraba concentrado en una conversación sobre los animales con Fugaku. Itachi no había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar hasta que se dio el anuncio de la cena, momento en que apareció muy serio y no dijo palabra alguna. En ningún momento lo miré para evitar que vinieran a mí imágenes y pensamientos que él no merecía de mi parte. No quería arruinar el lindo recuerdo que me había quedado de Sasuke y yo en la ducha de una hora atrás.

La cena pasó tranquilamente aunque existía cierta tensión que aunque era difícil de detectar a simple vista, se sentía de todos modos. O tal vez sería que sólo yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, aunque Sasuke se mostrara calmado y conversara tranquilamente con su tío sabía que estaba algo tenso desde que su primo Itachi había aparecido en el comedor. Itachi a su vez de vez en cuando fijaba su vista en mí y su mirada no era nada amigable, sino que parecía…algo enojado? Decepcionado? Herido? Creo que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada… Aunque… ahora que lo pienso de nuevo y en un estado de mayor lucidez… Cuando Sasuke y yo estábamos en la ducha me había parecido sentir un ruido en nuestra habitación… Y si Itachi hubiera vuelto y nos hubiera escuchado tener sexo en el baño? Acaso esa sería la razón para ese comportamiento tan arisco y apático que estaba teniendo esa noche? Su hermano Sai quiso sacarle alguna conversación en algún momento de la noche; sin embargo, el sólo le limitó a responderle con monosílabos; e inmediatamente acabamos de cenar se levantó rápidamente y desapareció del comedor ante la sorprendida mirada de su padre. Sai suspiró y me miró de reojo, como si sospechara que yo tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de su hermano. Yo lo ignoré. Sasuke y yo nos mantuvimos callados en esos momentos en que Fugaku se disculpaba por el comportamiento de Itachi, se podía leer en su cara lo indignado que estaba por la actitud de su hijo.

Luego de la cena nos sentamos en el salón de la biblioteca un rato a charlar un poco más y luego Sasuke y yo salimos a caminar un poco por las caballerizas observando un poco más los caballos que allí se encontraban. Los dos estábamos maravillados con los animales, a mi me encantaban porque eran mis animales favoritos y Sasuke los amaba pues porque era veterinario. Hablamos sobre ellos y el cuidado de los mismo, de cómo se notaba que estaban bien entrenados y demás cosas correspondientes a ellos. Nos adentramos en una de las caballerizas y yo acaricié un pura sangre negro con manchas blancas que había allí en un corral. Sasuke me observó con una sonrisa en la cara y luego se acercó por mi espalda colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Me dio unos besos en la nuca y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro mientras una de mis manos se entrelazaba con una de las de él y la otra seguía entretenida en repartir mimos y caricias al caballo.

Noté un cambio en el ambiente entre nosotros cuando las caricias de Sasuke se volvieron más sutiles, sentí como apretaba mi trasero con una de sus manos y la otra me soltaba la mano para manosearme un seno. El lugar no era el más propicio para estar haciendo aquello, pero la luz tenue del lugar, el sonido de la naturaleza alrededor, la belleza de los animales, la excitación de que nos pudieran descubrir, y nuestras locas hormonas formaban un coctel explosivo que nos hacía perder la cabeza y hacer locuras de vez en cuando. Me di la vuelta y Sasuke y yo comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Yo me abrazaba a él mientras él mantenía una mano en mi nuca atrayéndome a su boca más cada vez, y con la otra me había subido una pierna y me la acariciaba levantándome la falda que llevaba puesta. Sentí su erección entre nosotros a través del pantalón y gemí suavemente sabiendo lo que vendría después. Dejó mi boca siguiendo un camino de besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello y fue en ese momento en que sentimos la voz de una tercera persona en el lugar.

- Esto no es un motel – dijo de repente una voz en un tono que daba a entrever que estaba muy enojada. Sasuke y yo dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo pero no nos separamos. Simplemente relajamos nuestra postura, nos acomodamos algo la ropa y mi novio me abrazó en actitud protectora.

- Acaso te molesta? – preguntó un poco agresivo Sasuke a su primo Itachi. Éste frunció el ceño y me miró a mí fijamente a lo que Sasuke claramente molestó – Podrías dejar de mirar a mi novia de esa manera? – agregó mordazmente. Itachi sonrió.

- Y si no quiero que? – respondió claramente desafiando a Sasuke.

- Pues tendré que enseñarte algo de respeto – contestó Sasuke. Yo me asusté un poco pensando en las implicaciones que tendría un enfrentamiento como ese. Noté como Sasuke se tensó a mi lado y me aferré a su cintura intentando que no se fuera de mi lado a comenzar una pelea. El entendió mi gesto y reforzó su agarre en mi cintura tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Cuando quieras y donde quieras – agregó Itachi más enojado aún. Y ahí me di fuerzas para intervenir.

- No vale la pena Sasuke – dije suavemente. Me acerqué a su cuello y le hice una caricia con la punta de mi nariz, luego susurré sensualmente en su oído – Además… creo que dejamos algo pendiente… - Sasuke sonrió ante mi acción no sólo por mi actuar sino por la furia que se vio en el rostro de su primo al ser testigo de eso.

- Tienes razón Saku… - me miró aún sonriendo – tenemos algo que terminar – y me besó con posesión unos segundos para luego dejar mi boca sonriendo satisfecho al verme sonrojada por su arrebato amoroso – Así que si nos disculpas primo, nos vamos a nuestra habitación – recalcó Sasuke al pasar al lado de Itachi para irnos del lugar, dejando a un Itachi furioso y con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez en la habitación Sasuke y yo hicimos el amor, aunque esta vez fue algo diferente. Noté a mi novio algo brusco y con arranques salvajes en sus agarres y embestidas, como si de alguna manera me estuviera marcando. Una vez acabamos de amarnos nos recostamos muy juntos, de costado uno frente al otro. Notaba algo indeciso a Sasuke, muy pensativo.

- Qué sucede Sasuke? – pregunté dulcemente acariciando su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos al contacto de mi mano – estás bien amor?

- Sí… - susurró – Creo que Itachi te mira mucho… - yo me tensé un poco pero intenté disimularlo. No podía contarle a Sasuke que Itachi me había seguido y besado ese día, porque era más que seguro que la situación se saldría de control y mi celoso novio se iría a los golpes con su primo. Y al parecer Itachi estaba actuando de una manera que me estaba sorprendiendo y confundiendo cada vez más. Por qué actuaba como si estuviera celoso de su primo? Acaso el no tuvo su oportunidad de estar conmigo o al menos decirme algo cuando me le declaré? Él me dejó ir sin una palabra, sin una mirada, simplemente me ignoró… y yo me tragué ese dolor y ese amor que me destruyó por años. Ahora estaba bien…y el volvía a querer poner mi mundo patas arriba. Y yo no podía permitir tuviera poder sobre mi, ahora en mi vida estaba Sasuke y a él me dedicaría – Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes… - yo me mordí el labio, entrar en esos recuerdos de nuevo y en esos detalles realmente no me gustaba, y no creía le gustarían a Sasuke – por favor Saku… prometo que todo seguirá igual entre nosotros pero quiero entenderte… y tal vez entienda por qué él actúa así… - yo sólo suspiré rendida.

- Bueno… realmente no sé que mas contarte que no te haya dicho… yo me enamoré de él ese verano y… bueno…intimamos – me ruboricé ante este recuerdo y Sasuke estaba serio escuchándome, esa parte no le había agradado nada, lo sabía porque mantenía sus dientes apretados – unos días antes de irme le dije que lo amaba pero él no me contestó nada…simplemente cuando nos separamos ese día ni se despidió y esa fue la última vez que nos vimos… No sé porqué está actuando de esta manera… Está más que claro que el no sentía nada por mí…

- Él fue… - Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, seguramente quería preguntar algo que era incómodo – el fue tu primer hombre…no? – yo sólo asentí y de alguna forma sentí que debía justificarme o explicarme.

- Estaba enamorada de él… por eso me entregué a él… Pero después de él no hubo nadie más hasta que llegaste tú… - acaricié su mejilla – Y yo te amo Sasuke y ahora estoy contigo…

- Lo sé Sakura, lo sé… - se acercó a mí enterrando su rostro en mi pelo y apretándome contra él – sólo… sólo dime si en algún momento tú… - él se interrumpió y yo fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras e intenté separarme pero él no me dejó.

- Si en algún momento yo qué Sasuke?… - pregunté – de qué hablas?

- Nada… no dije nada amor… - y besó mi coronilla – vamos a dormir… ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a despedirnos de tu familia antes de tomar el autobús de vuelta a Suna…

Sí… - contesté no muy segura pero no tardé mucho tiempo en quedarme dormida entre los protectores brazos de mi novio.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos y desayunamos algo ligero. Esta vez sólo nos acompañaba Fugaku a la mesa pues según nos explicó Itachi había salido muy temprano a dar unas rondas por el campo y Sai estaba terminando de armar su maleta pues se iría con nosotros. Mi abuelo nos pasó a buscar por la casona de los Uchiha y fuimos a su rancho. Allí nos esperaban mi abuela y Shizune, que también estaba con su maleta pronta pues también volvía a Suna con nosotros. De esa manera me despedí de mi abuela y continuamos el camino hasta la estación de autobuses.

Finalmente nuestro viaje de regreso se hizo más rápido de lo normal pues fuimos muy entretenidos conversando los cuatro; Sai, Shizune, Sasuke y yo. Una vez en Suna, cada quien tomó su camino y una vez en nuestro apartamento Sasuke y yo caímos rendidos por el largo viaje. Pedimos pizza a un delivery para el almuerzo pues ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de cocinar algo y pasamos toda la tarde en el sillón de la sala abrazados mirando la tele.

Cuando llegó la noche nos duchamos juntos repitiendo la sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido en el baño de la habitación que habíamos ocupado en la casona de su tío y luego comimos el resto de la pizza que nos había quedado y nos acostamos. Yo estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke haciendo círculos con mi dedo en su pecho y él acariciaba mi pelo.

- Hay algo que quiero proponerte Saku… - dijo de repente Sasuke rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos desde hacía un rato.

- Dime…

- A fin de año estaremos recibidos finalmente… y nos iremos a vivir a Konoha…

- Sí – dije yo afirmando sus palabras. Se sentó de repente en la cama y se arrodilló frente a mí quedando ambos enfrentados pues yo también me había incorporado para estar a su nivel.

- Me gustaría que una vez que estuviéramos instalados en Konoha nos casáramos… - soltó de una vez y yo quedé paralizada. Casarnos? Tan pronto? Sinceramente no me sentía preparada para dar ese paso con Sasuke pero no podía negarme. Si le decía que sí me arriesgaba a tal vez huir el día de la boda por los nervios y las dudas, y si le decía que no le rompería el corazón… Dios…por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? Y ahora que hago?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún RR!!!!! Siempre trato de tomar en cuenta sus comentarios y opiniones!!**

**Nos estaremos viendo, buen comienzo de semana a todos!!! Matta ne! sayito!!**

**Juli**


	7. Imprevistos

**Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic jeje, perdón la demora!! Y Querida sakuracello08 espero que te guste mucho....mi regalo de Pascuas para todos los seguidores de esta historia!!**

**Besos!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Imprevistos

Shock. Esa era la palabra clave en el asunto. Yo estaba en shock ante la propuesta de Sasuke. Me sentía abrumada por la fortaleza y determinación no sólo de sus palabras sino de su mirada. Pero sabía que detrás de esa insistencia y esa impulsividad que estaba mostrando mi novio se escondían dudas, inseguridad y miedo. Sasuke temía perderme. Y todo ese sentimiento había sido desencadenado por las extrañas acciones de Itachi. Sasuke no era tonto y claramente había reconocido el papel de Itachi en ese desafío en el cual, al parecer, era yo el premio a ganar. Él sabía que Itachi había significado mucho para mí pues había sido mi primer amor, mi primer hombre, y eso lo hacía dudar del amor que yo le profesaba, lo cual era totalmente entendible y hasta cierto punto cierto, pero yo jamás había dejado que el viera cuanto me afectaba y eso me indignaba pues Sasuke no merecía sentirse así, no merecía que yo le hiciera sufrir.

Mi novio vio que me quedaba callada y las dudas impregnadas en mis ojos, y su actitud cambió un poco. Por un momento me pareció ver miedo en su mirada, para luego pasar a ser desesperación y finalmente, dolor. ÉL temía un rechazo de mi parte, él temía que me alejara de él. Él temía que yo eligiera a Itachi una vez estuviéramos en Konoha. Y hasta cierto punto hasta yo dudé de mi futura elección pues si Itachi volviera a la carga intentando conquistarme no sabía cuanto tiempo podría resistirme a sus encantos, a su presencia, a su amor. Él me había dañado mucho; sin embargo, aún sentía cosas por él y eso era lo que jugaba contra Sasuke y contra mí, contra nosotros. Itachi era un peligro para nuestra relación.

Sonreí un poco tiernamente y tomé las manos de mi novio entre las mías intentando que las palabras que salieran de mi boca a continuación sonaran lo más tranquilas y entendibles posibles para no causarle daño a Sasuke.

- Amor… no crees que nos estamos precipitando un poco? – dije suavemente y con voz calma. Medí mis siguientes palabras mientras él se mantenía en un silencio inmutable – Esto… esto es por lo de… Itachi, verdad? – agregué arriesgándome un poco. Su mirada se endureció.

- Qué tiene él que ver con esto, Sakura? – replicó más serio que antes, y con una mirada inexpresiva. Yo lo miré comprensiva.

- Sasuke… estás… estás algo diferente desde anoche… - él enseguida recordó a lo que yo me refería - y… y yo no quiero que tomemos ninguna decisión apresurada que pueda sobrepasarnos amor… - respondí manteniendo mi tono de voz suave.

- No es ninguna decisión apresurada Sakura – dijo mi novio rápidamente – desde que estoy enamorado de ti tengo muy presente que quiero casarme contigo, quiero que tú seas mi esposa en el futuro y la madre de mis hijos… Nunca amé a nadie como a tí y quiero que estés conmigo siempre – declaró haciendo que yo tragara grueso pues sabía que de mi boca tenía que salir algo así como una respuesta a sus palabras.

- Yo también quiero ser tu esposa Sasuke – le dije suavemente y a sus ojos volvió ese brillo de antes – pero no aún mi amor. No me siento preparada para casarme aún Sasuke. Y no es porque no te ame lo suficiente ni nada de eso, simplemente aún quiero vivir cosas junto a ti y quiero lograr cosas por mí misma antes de volverme una esposa.

- Y crees que siendo mi esposa no podrías hacer todo eso? Sólo nos casaríamos Sakura, no estarías prisionera – soltó mordazmente Sasuke nuevamente algo enojado. Yo suspiré, esto era más difícil de lo que suponía, mi novio podía ser tan terco a veces.

- Sasuke te amo. De verdad que lo hago y me encantaría ser tu esposa… pero no ahora, no en unos meses, no en un año…necesito tiempo porque hay cosas que quiero lograr que no podría hacerlas si tengo que pensar en ti también sabiendo que eres mi esposo… No quiero que nos casemos al mismo tiempo que tomaré posesión del control del rancho de mis abuelos porque no sería justo para ti. Tendré que estar muy pendiente de eso los primeros tiempos y hasta quizá deba hacer algunos viajes y no quisiera te sintieras excluído o algo así… - Sasuke sopesó mis palabras y pareció entender lo que le decía, le encontró, de cierta forma, un sentido a mis palabras – Además, no tienes porque tener motivos para temer perderme – Sasuke se volvió a tensar ante mis palabras- Siempre estaré contigo mi amor – dije sabiendo que en el fondo de mi corazón era lo que más deseaba, sólo esperaba poder mantenerlo siempre. Él relajó su postura un poco – Está bien? – pregunté anhelante por su comprensión. Él asintió pero inmediatamente acotó.

- Pero quiero que nos comprometamos de todas maneras… - se acercó más a mí abrazándome contra él y besándome castamente los labios – al menos así te sentiré más cerca de mí aunque no me dediques tanto tiempo… Sería tu modo de compensármelo… y una vez le agarres la mano a tu nuevo trabajo… podrías volver a reconsiderar mi propuesta… Te parece bien? – dijo dulcemente mirándome ansioso por mi respuesta. Y yo no pude negarme ante la ilusión que proyectaban sus ojos negros.

- De acuerdo Sasuke… hagamos eso. Nos comprometeremos en cuanto nos mudemos a Konoha y después veremos la fecha de la boda… sin precipitarnos…

- Te amo – me dijo besándome apasionadamente para luego comenzar la sesión de caricias que nos llevarían a volver a hacernos uno, a hacer el amor. Fue dulce, tierno y muy cuidadoso conmigo esa vez, quizá más que otras veces. Sabía que aún se sentía inseguro; sin embargo, estaba poniendo todo su empeño en mantenerse confiado en las palabras que antes habíamos compartido.

Los meses pasaron y yo comencé a trabajar en una empresa de Telecomunicaciones de Suna que era muy importante. Gracias a la carta de recomendación que varios profesores del Laboratorio de Matemática Aplicada me firmaron, junto con algunos conocidos que tenía mi profesor tutor Asuma-sensei en la sección de finanzas del lugar, logré entrar en el puesto de trabajo que la empresa tenía disponible; pues en realidad mi experiencia laboral sólo la tenía de trabajos que había desempeñado en la Universidad. Gracias a mis buenas notas y al reconocimiento que me tenían los profesores fue que pude conseguir esa vacante, luego de pasar algunas pruebas claro. Sasuke había conseguido un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una de las agropecuarias de Suna, que quedaba cerca de nuestro apartamento y también continuaba con su otro trabajo también a medio tiempo en la Veterinaria. Al principio me había insistido en conseguirme un trabajo en alguna de las agropecuarias de su familia también, pero yo quería encontrar mi propio lugar y salir adelante sola en eso, era mi responsabilidad y no quería depender de él en ese sentido.

A mitad de año yo iba bastante adelantada en cuanto al trabajo de tutoría. Se trataba de una investigación de mercadeo de unos productos de una empresa nueva en un rubro determinado, la cual recién estaba comenzando pero quería invertir parte de su capital en unos nuevos productos. Yo debía auditar además de eso, sus sistemas de calidad y contable para verificar la veracidad de los datos declarados. Además debía ejercer como Administradora y Contable de la sección de finanzas de la misma y dejarla al día pues estaban atrasados en eso. Pero ya tenía casi terminado el estudio de mercadeo y los libros contables de la empresa los llevaba al día; vale aclarar que todo este asunto de la tutoría era basado en una empresa ficticia, la cual en alguna que otra ocasión, había existido. Nosotros debíamos solucionar los problemas que habrían llevado a la quiebra a dicha empresa, e intentar de lograr estrategias que la mantuvieran a flote. No era algo tan difícil de realizar, el único inconveniente era el montón de datos que debías revisar de un montón de material que nos daban de referencia para realizar eso.

Un par de meses después de la mitad de este nuevo año entregué mi trabajo final, el cual sería evaluado y corregido en un plazo de dos meses por el Consejo de Profesores de la Universidad, en asesoramiento con mi tutor. Acababa de salir de esa entrega donde me había pasado varias horas defendiendo y explicando mi trabajo a esos profesores cuando una llamada al móvil me sobresaltó un poco. Iba tarde al trabajo; sin embargo, al ver que se trataba de una llamada de mi abuela la tomé enseguida. Al parecer mi abuelo había tenido un accidente mientras montaba a caballo en uno de sus recorridos por el campo y lo habían encontrado con la pierna quebrada e inconciente hacía tan sólo unas horas, sin rastro del caballo. Mi corazón latió de prisa y mi voz se entrecortó mientras hablaba con mi abuela, estaba asustada como nunca pensando en el estado de mi abuelo, quien aún no había recobrado la conciencia. Mi abuela estaba muy angustiada y me pidió viajara al rancho a lo que no dudé en responder que para la noche llegaría al lugar. Era mediodía y debía arreglar una maleta aunque sea pues no sabía cuanto tiempo me llevaría tener que quedarme en Konoha, luego tendría unas cuantas horas de viaje.

Le avisé a Sasuke lo que había pasado y enseguida me dijo de acompañarme pero recién estábamos a mitad de semana y no podía permitir que él abandonara sus trabajos por una emergencia familiar que me había surgido de la nada. Primero viajaría a Konoha y verificaría el estado de mi abuelo y allí con mayor información acerca de su salud le informaría a Sasuke lo que haría a continuación. El se mostró de acuerdo aunque sabía que en el fondo estaba terriblemente preocupado por mí y por no poder acompañarme como él hubiera querido. A mi también me preocupaba un poco no contar con Sasuke al lado si la cosa estaba peor de lo que mi abuela me había comentado por teléfono; pero yo debía permanecer fuerte y no romperme, por el bien de la abuela que en esos momentos estaba en Konoha afrontando esa situación sola, sin nadie al lado.

Una vez en Konoha me dirigí directamente de la estación de autobuses al hospital donde estaba ingresado el abuelo Dan y una vez me indicaron la habitación donde se encontraba el mismo entré en la misma encontrando a mi abuela con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo la mano de mi abuelo. Se veía demacrada, cansada y muy angustiada. La abracé fuertemente y soltó unas lágrimas mezcladas de alegría y pesar una vez nos separamos.

- Oh, Sakura… he estado tan angustiada… Perdona hija por hacerte venir… sé que debes tener tus responsabilidades allá y yo… - pero la corté.

- No abuela por favor… ustedes son mi familia… claro que iba a venir… - miré a mi abuelo quien se veía dormido y tenía la pierna izquierda enyesada y en alto – Cómo se encuentra? – pregunté en voz baja. Mi abuela suspiró.

- Aún no despierta… lo encontraron cerca del río donde están las rocas grandes… no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió… Lo trajimos de inmediato y le operaron la pierna… Los médicos dicen que debe estar al menos dos meses con el yeso antes de sacárselo para hacerle unas pruebas a ver si los huesos soldaron bien… Oh hija… me asusté tanto cuando el hijo de Fugaku y uno de sus peones aparecieron con él a rastras…

- Itachi?... él fue quien lo encontró? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Mi abuela asintió.

- Así es…. Yo estaba terminando de preparar unas cosas en la cocina cuando sentí unos gritos y salí a ver que sucedía y vi que lo traían. Enseguida el hijo de Fugaku y su peón subieron a tu abuelo a la camioneta y yo me subí con ellos y lo trajimos aquí. Cuando te avisé recién lo habían metido al quirófano… Estaba tan asustada hija mía… - yo abracé a mi abuela. Entonces comprendí que algo no me cerraba del asunto, cómo había encontrado Itachi a mi abuelo si éste estaba en nuestras tierras?

- Porqué estaba Itachi en nuestras tierras abuela? Cómo lo encontró? – pregunté seriamente. Mi abuela pareció pensárselo un momento.

- Pues… los Uchiha tuvieron una fuga de unos caballos hace unos días y nos pidieron permiso para buscarlos en nuestras tierras, creo encontraron algunos pero hay otros que no han aparecido… Por eso es que andaban por ahí…fue realmente una bendición que justo coincidiera que esos muchachos se detuvieran en el río para que sus caballos bebieran agua… así encontraron a tu abuelo… - ella sollozó – No sé que hubiera pasado si…

- Tranquila abuela – dije amorosamente – nada más pasó así que no pienses en eso… El abuelo es muy fuerte, verás como pronto se recuperará…

- Lo sé, lo sé….es sólo que no sé como haré con el rancho y eso… Si tu abuelo no puede ocuparse de él… yo no sé, yo no entiendo mucho acerca de los negocios de él… - yo suspiré. Sabía que mi abuela tenía razón acerca de eso, las cosas en el rancho no podían ser descuidadas por tanto tiempo mientras el abuelo se recuperaba. Debía tomar una decisión.

- Yo me encargaré del rancho abuela, me quedaré con él esta noche mientras tú te vas a descansar que has estado todo el día aquí. Mañana aprovecharé a darle un vistazo a los libros del abuelo y sus papeles y cuando él esté despierto le preguntaré las dudas que tenga.

- Te lo agradezco hija, esto significa mucho para nosotros… Te queremos tanto, eres nuestra familia… Shizune vendrá el fin de semana, le avisé luego de hacerlo contigo pero me dijo que podría recién viajar el viernes a la noche – yo asentí en silencio y me despedí de mi abuela para luego ella besar tiernamente a mi abuelo Dan quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados y se fue de allí. Ella sabía conducir aunque no le gustaba mucho hacerlo; sin embargo, estando mi abuelo en el hospital no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Llamé a Sasuke desde el pasillo del hospital que estaba fuera de la habitación del abuelo en cuanto mi abuela se fue para darle las novedades del estado de mi abuelo y se tranquilizó un poco cuando le dije que estaba estable. No le gustó que me tuviera que quedar en Konoha por tiempo indefinido y tomar, quizá antes de lo previsto, el control del rancho pero entendía que era por cuestiones de fuerza mayor y que no había espacio para réplicas. Él viajaría también el viernes de noche para allí y hablaríamos bien del tema y como haríamos de ahora en adelante con los planes que teníamos. Fue un alivio saber que Sasuke me acompañaría en tal delicado momento pues su presencia siempre me tranquilizaba y me sentía segura estando él cerca. Lo amaba tanto. Corté con él y llamé a mi trabajo avisándoles acerca de mi nueva situación. Presentaría mi renuncia en cuanto mi abuelo despertara y pudiera viajar a Suna de vuelta a presentar los papeles de dicho trámite. Luego volví a entrar en la habitación de mi abuelo.

Me acerqué a la cama y me quedé allí un momento contemplando a mi abuelo en silencio. Él siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras y los silencios junto a él eran muy cómodos; sin embargo, esta vez ese silencio se sentía tan sombrío, tan tenebroso, tan frío, tan…sin vida. Ese hombre allí acostado no parecía el hombre lleno de vida que siempre había sido. Acaricié su brazo sintiendo como mis ojos se cristalizaban al contemplar al hombre que se había convertido en casi un padre para mí desde que mis verdaderos padres faltaron en mi vida. Sentí apenas un movimiento en la puerta pero no me moví del lugar ni dejé de acariciar el pelo blanco de mi abuelo hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro. Instintivamente me di la vuelta sorprendida por esa acción y no pude hacer más que sorprenderme por la presencia de la persona que se encontraba en ese momento detrás de mí.

- Hola… - dijo Itachi – cómo se encuentra tu abuelo?

- Qué haces aquí, Itachi? – respondí volviendo a fijar mis ojos en mi abuelo un tanto incómoda por la presencia de mi antiguo amor.

- Sólo pasé a ver cómo estaba Dan… me crucé en el camino con tu abuela por lo que supuse alguien habría venido a quedarse con él mientras tanto…

- Ah… - dije – él… bueno… lo operaron y le dieron reposo por la pierna mínimo dos meses con el yeso… después se verá… Aún no ha despertado y eso es lo más preocupante… - sentí que mi voz se entrecortaba un poco y sentí que una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos. La limpié rápidamente pues no quería que Itachi me viera con la guardia tan baja y pudiera aprovecharse, pero en esos momentos mis defensas eran inútiles contra él, el tema de mi abuelo me tenía completamente destrozada aunque por dentro pareciera la misma persona de siempre – Gracias por encontrarlo, no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras dado con él… – susurré. Sentí los brazos de Itachi rodearme y me tensé al instante. Aún le daba la espalda porque en ningún momento había querido darme la vuelta y encararlo, me sentía si fuerzas para resistirme al poder de su mirada, y en esos momentos me sentía sin fuerza para rechazar ese abrazo, abrazo que estaba necesitando con mucha intensidad por el estado emocional en el que estaba.

Sentí como su cuerpo se iba pegando más al mío y como el abrazo se volvía más íntimo, quizá demasiado. Sentía cada parte del cuerpo de Itachi contra el mío y eso logró ponerme más nerviosa aún; sin embargo, no me moví del lugar. Su cabeza se acercó a la mía y olió mi pelo para luego con su nariz acariciar la piel de mi cuello, acción que me hizo erizar la piel y sonrojar, aunque esto último él no pudiera verlo por la posición en que estábamos.

Me sentía mal, por un lado quería alejarlo de mí, decirle que se alejara de mí y que no me tocara; pero otra parte, la que en ese momento estaba ganando, quería que me sostuviera así entre sus brazos, que me protegiera y me consolara. La confusión en mi interior crecía minuto a minuto en esa habitación y claramente podía entender el peligro que Itachi significaba para Sasuke y para mí, él me envolvía en su aura atrapante y por alguna razón mi cuerpo y cierta parte de mis sentimientos aún reaccionaban a su toque, a sus palabras, a su presencia, a todo él.

Comencé a sentir unos tiernos besos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y mis ojos se cerraron inconcientemente por la cálida sensación que eso me produjo. Solté un suspiro sin darme cuenta e Itachi tomó eso como una invitación para que sus manos comenzaran a acariciarme el abdomen lentamente, como si me estuviera tentando, incitando, provocando, probando. Me giró lentamente manteniéndome entre sus brazos y pegada a su cuerpo y fijó sus ojos en los míos notando mis ojos con algunas lágrimas que aún quedaban de minutos atrás, así como el rastro de alguna lágrima furtiva que había vuelto a escapar de mis ojos. Enmarcó mi cara con sus manos y limpió con sus pulgares los rastros de lágrimas mirándome de la manera más dulce que jamás había visto en mi vida provenir de él. Temblé ante esto por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que estaba provocando y me maldije interiormente por ser tan débil ante él.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío con claras intenciones de besarme y armándome de valor recuperé la voz justo antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran.

- Qué haces, Itachi? – susurré.

- Besarte, Saku – murmuró él.

- A qué juegas Itachi? – seguí en el mismo tono que él entrecerrando mis ojos.

- No juego… no más… - contestó y finalmente se apoderó de mis labios en un beso suave, lento y dulce. Y yo me sorprendí correspondiendo a su beso y pasando mis brazos por su cuello mientas él me estrechaba sus brazos por la cintura apretándome más contra él. No sabía que me pasaba en ese momento, sólo era conciente de que eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y no quería pararlo, ni pensar en nada más que en las sensaciones que el beso y abrazo de Itachi me producían, como su calor me embriagaba haciéndome sentir por un momento mucho mejor interiormente, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño maravilloso.

De repente, la imagen de Sasuke pasó por mi cabeza y la culpa y la amargura me invadieron a niveles insospechados produciéndome un malestar general en el cuerpo que se sumó a la angustia que estaba sintiendo por el estado del abuelo. Me separé bruscamente de Itachi y me alejé unos cuantos pasos de él; enojada con él por hacerme eso; enojada conmigo misma por ser tan débil a su presencia y sentir alivio al encontrarme entre sus brazos; enojada por la situación que parecía confabular contra Sasuke y contra mí, contra la felicidad que habíamos construído juntos, contra nuestro futuro; y enojada por mi traicionero corazón. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente sobresaltándonos a ambos y rompiendo el momento de miradas que habíamos mantenido intacto desde el beso de momentos atrás.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy....mmm...como verán a Saku la puse en una situación difícil y tendrá que enfrentarse con Itachi más seguido de ahora en adelante. Espero me dejen sus comentarios del capi, y siempre sus opiniones y consejos son bienvenidos jeje**

**Felices Pascuas a todos!!!**

**Juli**


	8. Problemas en puerta

**Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo otro capi de este apasionante fic, como regalo de Pascua jeje!!!! Espero que no hayan tenido una semana**

**tan alocada como yo porque sino deben de haber estar tan cansados como yo :(... sin mas que decir aqui, espero disfruten el capi**

**Besos!!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Problemas en puerta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente dejándonos estáticos por un momento en el lugar que nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Entró una enfermera a controlar el estado en el cual seguía el abuelo y se sorprendió también al encontrarnos allí a los dos.

- Oh! Vengo a revisar el estado del paciente, las horas de visitas han terminado, no puede haber dos personas en la habitación, sólo una puede quedarse – decía ella mientras chequeaba los signos del abuelo, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama – El doctor vendrá en unas horas a ver como sigue el paciente y hablar con la persona a cargo de velar por él durante la noche.

- Muchas gracias – contesté yo mientras miraba a Itachi con una ceja levantada diciéndole en silencio por qué demonios seguía allí y no se había ido. La enfermera se fue e Itachi hizo el amague de acercarse a mí pero dando un paso atrás y levantando mi mano en señal de alto lo miré muy seria – Ni se te ocurra acercarte, además oíste a la enfermera, vete – le dije conservando un semblante serio y de pocos amigos. Él se detuvo mirándome fijamente un momento y se dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta donde volvió a detenerse para decir una última oración.

- No me daré por vencido Sakura – y salió del lugar. Yo solté el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento y me senté en la silla casi cayendo en ella por lo que me pesaba el cuerpo, me pesaban mis acciones, me pesaba la culpa. Me había besado con Itachi, cómo podía ser tan despreciable? Había engañado a Sasuke… había tenido un momento de debilidad y sinceramente no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir manteniéndome a mí misma unida ante todas las situaciones desesperantes que se estaban suscitando en mi vida. Me estaba rompiendo.

Miré a mi abuelo sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a cristalizarse, sentía que la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarme y no sabía como resultaría todo, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que inevitablemente alguna persona saldría herida de todo esto…y podría asegurar que yo sería una de ellas… Si el abuelo estuviera despierto tal vez podría darme algún consejo, negué con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa, si bien él y mi abuela Tsunade habían sido como unos segundos padres para mí siempre fui de resolver mis problemas sola…los consejos que siempre recibí de ellos fueron porque ellos quisieron dármelos y no porque se los pidiera. Maldita independencia a la que me había acostumbrado, en esos momentos no tendría tantos problemas tratando de pensar en como solucionar las cosas y podría pedir ayuda fácilmente si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sola. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y suspiré.

Debí de haberme quedado dormida en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama en algún momento de la noche porque de repente sentí que alguien me acariciaba el cabello. Esa acción hizo que me despertara algo confundida y gimiendo adolorida por la posición, y mirando en varias direcciones vi que un par de ojos me miraban tiernamente y una sonrisa acompañándolos. Me enderecé de golpe.

- Abuelo! – grité y me abalancé sobre él – Despertaste!... – lo abracé fuertemente mientras él también me pasaba un brazo para corresponderme el gesto.

- Pues claro querida… - respondió con la voz algo ronca – acaso creíste que una caída podría con tu abuelo? – agregó en un tono algo risueño. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y contuve un sollozo en mi garganta.

- Estaba muy preocupada abuelo… - respondí con la voz cargada de emoción – Cuando la abuela me llamó pensé lo peor…todos estábamos muy preocupados porque no despertabas abuelo…

- Tranquila hija… ya ves que aquí me tienes… - dijo él suavemente manteniendo esa linda sonrisa en su cara intentando tranquilizarme – Ahora, me podrías dar algo de agua…tengo la boca seca…

- Claro, toma – le ayudé a tomar el agua – Iré a buscar al doctor para avisarle que despertaste – agregué pero él me detuvo.

- Qué hora es Sakura? – preguntó. Yo lo miré un tanto extrañada pero igualmente respondí.

- Son cerca de las ocho de la mañana abuelo, por qué?

- El médico debe estar por pasar, no es necesario que lo llames… Hablemos mientras…cuéntame…cómo te está yendo en Suna querida… - yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Él me preguntaba como me estaba yendo a mí cuando él estaba en una cama del hospital y no sabíamos que había pasado para que terminara allí?

- Mejor hablemos de ti abuelo, recuerdas que pasó para que terminaras en este estado? Tienes la pierna quebrada y un gran golpe en la cabeza… - él pareció pensarlo un momento.

- Pues… creo que estaba en el caballo cerca del río por donde están las rocas, había parado a descansar un momento y cuando me fui a subir al caballo éste se asustó por alguna razón que desconozco y me tiró de su lomo… Creo recordar que mi pierna se enganchó con alguna rienda y al tironear el caballo recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor… Cuando caí al suelo sentí un golpe en la cabeza, supongo que debo de haberme golpeado contra alguna de las rocas que habían allí, y de ahí todo se volvió negro…al menos no recuerdo nada más… - yo lo escuchaba atentamente con un semblante preocupado – mmm…quién me encontró? – preguntó y yo me tensé.

- El hijo mayor del Sr. Uchiha y uno de sus peones, la abuela me dijo que ellos estaban buscando unos caballos que se habían fugado y fue una suerte que se detuvieran en el río… Te llevaron al rancho y luego junto con la abuela vinieron aquí… Yo llegué anoche de Suna…

- Debería agradecerles supongo…después de todo creo que si no hubiera sido por ellos tal vez aún seguiría perdido… - comentó un tanto ido mi abuelo. Yo volví a abrazarlo demostrándole de esa manera cuanto lo quería y cuan asustada había estado por lo que había pasado. Él me palmeó mi cabeza como cuando aún era una chiquilla y yo solté una risita ante esto.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron mi abuela y el médico quienes se sorprendieron al ver a mi abuelo despierto; pero la impresión no duró mucho ya que mi abuela corrió a la cama y se abrazó a su esposo soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

- Despertaste Dan! Estaba tan preocupada! – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Yo sólo sonreí ante la escena. El médico se acercó a la cama y mi abuela se separó del abuelo a regañadientes para que el profesional pudiera revisarlo.

- Cómo se siente Dan? – preguntaba el médico mientras comprobaba la reacción de sus pupilas a la luz, entre otras cosas – Algún dolor? Recuerda lo que sucedió?

- Bien… me duele un poco la cabeza y la pierna pero por lo demás estoy bien – contestó el abuelo y pasó a relatar lo que recordaba de la caída, tal como me lo había dicho a mí momentos atrás. El médico asintió satisfecho por la memoria del abuelo luego del terrible golpe que había tenido y le informó lo que mi abuela y yo ya sabíamos.

- Muy bien Dan, no creo que queden secuelas del golpe… En cuanto a la pierna, deberás tenerla en yeso y en alto la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos por dos meses – mi abuelo abrió los ojos horrorizado e iba a replicar cuando el médico se adelantó en seguir con su discurso – Luego de eso deberemos hacerte unas radiografías a ver como van soldando los huesos, pues tuviste un par de fracturas, y dependiendo de ese resultado podrás comenzar a hacer unas sesiones de fisioterapia para volver a fortalecer los músculos de la pierna y tal vez a moverte un poco apoyando el pie a ver que tal te manejas con los dolores que puedan surgirte de la recuperación – mi abuelo iba a intentar replicar una vez más pero nuevamente el médico se le adelantó – Si todo va bien tal vez en tres o cuatro meses puedas volver a incorporarte al ritmo de vida que venías manteniendo hasta ahora, si las radiografías no salen bien probablemente deberemos volver a enyesarte un par de meses mas… Todo depende de ti Dan, si te cuidas y sigues al pie de las letras las reglas y los consejos que te doy todo saldrá bien…- mi abuelo quedó callado intentando asimilar todo lo que el médico le había dicho.

- Pero quien se ocupará del rancho mientras yo tengo que guardar reposo? – preguntó él desanimado – Es demasiado tiempo el que tengo que estar quieto y las cosas y negocios no esperan…

- Lo siento Dan, eso debes resolverlo tú, mi trabajo es hacer que sanes – dijo el médico– ahora si me disculpan debo seguir con mis rondas – y diciendo eso el médico se fue de la habitación. Yo me acerqué de nuevo al lado de abuelo por un lado y mi abuela por el otro.

- No te preocupes abuelo, yo me haré cargo del rancho – intenté tranquilizarlo con voz suave y el me miró – ahora que despertaste me ayudarás con los libros del rancho y me irás introduciendo en los negocios que tienes…

- Lo siento Sakura – dijo él en voz baja sintiéndose culpable por tener que exponerme a mí a hacer todo el trabajo.

- No lo sientas abuelo – dije yo rápidamente – de todos modos en unos meses esto iba a pasar, sólo lo estamos adelantando unos meses nada más… - le sonreí logrando sacarle a él también una sonrisa.

- Sakura, hija – me llamó mi abuela, yo la miré – Vete a descansar al rancho… - me dio las llaves de la camioneta – Instálate tranquila en tu cuarto querida… Yo me quedaré con tu abuelo aquí… dejé comida en la cocina para que desayunes - yo asentí y me fui de allí llevándome la maleta con la cual había llegado la noche anterior.

En el camino al rancho iba pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, lo del abuelo, lo de Itachi, lo que dijo el médico, el manejo del rancho…esperaba con todo mi ser poder estar a la altura de todo lo que el abuelo esperaba de mí en cuanto al manejo de las cosas del rancho; también deseaba llegara el fin de semana para poder hablar con Sasuke…no sabía como se tomaría que la mudanza (al menos por mi parte) a Konoha se adelantara…pues sabía que al comenzar a aprender el manejo del rancho antes de lo previsto significaba mi mudada permanente al lugar. Mi novio aún tenía que terminar su tesis y arreglar todos sus trámites para cuando dejara sus trabajos en Suna y venirse a Konoha. Aún no habíamos hablado sobre donde íbamos a vivir una vez allí ni de cuando exactamente nos comprometeríamos o todo lo referido a eso. Nunca nos podíamos haber imaginado que todo esto ocurriría llevándose todos nuestros planes por la borda. El fin de semana sería ideal para poder arreglar todos estos pendientes que habían surgido en nuestra vida y encontrar un orden al cual volver aferrarnos.

Estar sin Sasuke en Konoha era realmente estresante. Sentía que estaba perdida sin él y que veía y sentía el recuerdo de Itachi por todos lados, como si fuera un fantasma que me persigue y no me dejaba en paz. Llegué al rancho y en la cocina me encontré con que la abuela me había dejado algunas cosas de comer preparadas. Desayuné dándome cuenta del hambre que tenía en ese momento, pues la noche anterior no había probado bocado y luego me fui a dar una ducha. Ordené algunas de mis pertenencias en mi cuarto y luego me acosté a descansar pues pasar la noche durmiendo en una silla había sido realmente una muy mala idea, no había parte del cuerpo que estuviera libre de dolor. Creo dormí bastante tiempo pues me desperté de tarde con el sonido de una bocina que anunciaba que alguien había llegado al rancho. Me levanté con pereza y me apronté para salir a ver quien era la persona que estaba llegando, tomé una pollera ligera que encontré y una blusa de mangas cortas blanca. Salí a recibir a quien fuera que llegaba y se me paró el corazón al ver que era el Sr. Fugaku con Itachi y con Sai. Intenté no pensar que Itachi estaba de nuevo allí y lo que había pasado la noche anterior con él en la habitación del abuelo pero un molesto sonrojo apareció en mi rostro y sólo deseé nadie se diera cuenta. Y para mi buena suerte al parecer nadie lo notó.

- Bueno días señores – dije saliendo a su encuentro a la vez que ellos se bajaban de la camioneta del Sr. Uchiha – en qué puedo ayudarlos? – agregué sintiéndome un poco intimidada por la mirada que los tres Uchiha mantenían sobre mí. Los tres sonrieron y se acercaron a donde yo estaba.

- Buenas tardes dirás Sakura – me corrigió Itachi sonriendo de una manera pícara. Yo lo ignoré fijando mi mirada en el Sr. Uchiha mayor.

- Hola Sakura, veníamos a ver como estaba tu abuelo, hay alguna novedad de su estado?- preguntó Fugaku.

- Hoy temprano en la mañana despertó – contesté alegremente – mi abuela se quedó con él y en un rato estaré saliendo para el hospital de nuevo. Supongo que si hubiera sucedido algo más me hubieran llamado, pero al menos ya despertó…

- Me alegro mucho, Dan es un buen amigo y no me gustaría que nada malo le pasase…- agregó el Sr. Uchiha y le sonreí agradeciendo su simpatía.

- Gracias Sr. Uchiha, mi abuelo se alegrará de saber sobre su preocupación… - respondí.

- Itachi me dijo que no podrá moverse en un buen tiempo, ni ocuparse del rancho… - dijo Fugaku algo preocupado – sólo quería decirles que si necesitan nuestra ayuda para algo simplemente sepan que estamos ahí para ustedes…

- Muchas gracias Sr. Uchiha, es un gesto realmente lindo de su parte, pero no debe preocuparse por eso pues del rancho me ocuparé yo de ahora en adelante – le informé sorprendiendo un poco a los tres – En cuanto a mi abuelo le den el alta del hospital y pueda trasladarse aquí comenzaremos a ver los libros financieros del rancho y me ocuparé de sus negocios.

- De verdad te ocuparás tú del rancho Sakura? – preguntó Sai.

- Así es Sai, desde pequeña eran los planes de mis abuelos para mí, además he terminado mis estudios para esto. Si bien no pensaba comenzar con todo esto sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses el accidente del abuelo adelantó un poco los planes… - el asintió.

- Escucha Sakura – dijo Fugaku ahora – tú abuelo y yo estábamos viendo unos negocios de unos animales con una firma importante y él se había quedado con un par de copias del contrato que teníamos que revisar… - él se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto que me recordó mucho a Sasuke – yo… perdí mi copia jeje – rió nerviosamente y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír ante lo gracioso que se veía – crees que tú podrías conseguirme una de las copias de él que tiene en su estudio?

- Claro Sr. Uchiha, enseguida se la traigo. Con quien es el negocio? – pregunté.

- Con Nacionales Akatsuki – respondió algo apenado. Yo solté una risilla y me encaminé adentro de la casa.

Comencé a revisar un poco el escritorio del abuelo buscando alguna hoja de papel que tuviera impreso ese nombre por algún lado y así dar con la copia del contrato. Lo encontré bajo unas carpetas y claramente observé como el abuelo tenía varias copias del contrato; él siempre era tan precavido. Sentí de repente que unos brazos me apresaban por atrás y distinguí el característico olor de Itachi. Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero él era más fuerte que yo.

- Suéltame Itachi – dije forcejeando con él.

- No quiero – contestó con voz juguetona.

- Hablo en serio Itachi, te dije que me dejaras en paz – repliqué mordazmente – Aléjate de mí – Él me dio la vuelta rápidamente y estampó sus labios sobre los míos sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Ese día (o tarde) me había levantado más fuerte en cierta manera y estaba recuperada del cansancio y la angustia que había pasado el día anterior por lo que no correspondí el beso de Itachi sino que comencé a golpear su pecho para que me soltara de su agarre y dejara de besarme. Logré separarme un poco de su boca para tomar aire – Suéltame Itachi, me estás lastimando – pero él intentó volver a besarme – No me… - pero volvió a callarme con un beso que sentía a él le estaba encendiendo. Sin embargo, esta vez yo no estaba colaborando en el encuentro y esto pareció molestarle porque apoyándome en el escritorio me abrió las piernas con las suyas y con una de sus manos comenzó a subir la pollera que yo usaba en ese momento. Yo me tensé al momento y puse más fuerza en que me soltara pero su agarre parecía de acero.

- Ya no lo soporto más Sakura – soltó sobre mis labios para no darme tregua y apoderarse nuevamente de ellos. Sentí la mano que me había subido la pollera acariciar mi intimidad y por un momento sentí la deliciosa fricción de sus dedos en mi sexo por sobre mis bragas, haciéndome perder por un momento en mi misma por las sensaciones de placer que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando gracias a sus expertos dedos. Él sintió que yo no forcejeé más y desesperado por la situación se bajó el cierre de la bragueta para liberar su miembro erecto. Fue cuando sentí que corría mis bragas y sentí su sexo tocando apenas el mío cuando Sasuke pasó por mi mente y la lucidez volvió a mí como un balde de agua fría que me hizo empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas mandándolo al suelo dejándolo claramente sorprendido por mi acción.

Sentí unos pasos aproximándose al estudio y rápidamente tomé el contrato y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que la persona que iba hacia allí entrara y surgiera una nueva situación incómoda. Salí casi chocándome con la persona que hacia acto de presencia en el lugar.

- Sai – dije algo sorprendida por encontrármelo de repente tan cerca. Me hice un paso atrás – Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

- Bueno… demorabas un poco… - lo miré extrañada haciéndome la que no entendía su punto – Itachi vino a buscarte, no esta contigo?

- No lo he visto – dije seriamente – tal vez no vino por aquí…

- Sí… - contestó no muy convencido Sai.

- Vamos? – pregunté. El asintió y me siguió fuera de la casa donde Fugaku nos esperaba.

- Aquí esta la copia del contrato Sr. Uchiha – le dije entregándole el papel – Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez – agregué sonriéndole.

- Lo tendré Sakura y disculpa las molestias – contestó algo apenado.

- No hay problema.

- Por cierto, donde está Itachi? – preguntó y yo me tensé – Dijo que iba a buscarte pues demorabas… - iba a contestarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Sai cuando el susodicho hizo acto de presencia.

- Aquí estoy padre.

- Dónde estabas hijo? – Itachi me miró un momento para luego dirigirse a su progenitor.

- Fui al baño de camino al estudio, y cuando llegué allí ya no había nadie – contestó él.

- Eso fue muy descortés Itachi – le llamó la atención Fugaku – para esas cosas hay que pedir permiso en casa ajena – Itachi sólo se quedó callado – Por cierto Sakura… Cómo está Sasuke? – yo me tensé un poco al oír el nombre de mi novio, la culpa de lo que había pasado tan sólo unos momentos atrás me atenazaba y sentía un nudo en mi garganta. Sabía que en cuanto los Uchiha se fueran rompería a llorar.

- Él está bien Sr. Uchiha, quiso venir conmigo cuando sucedió lo del abuelo pero no quise que dejara sus trabajos…Vendrá el fin de semana a acompañarme.

- Está bien querida, me alegro sus cosas marchen bien… Espero verlos por nuestra casa el fin de semana, vayan a almorzar el sábado – agregó el Uchiha mayor. Yo asentí en silencio.

Los tres Uchiha se retiraron haciendo un saludo con la mano y yo me quedé un momento allí parada viéndolos partir sintiendo como el nudo en mi garganta daba paso a mis sollozos y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Cómo podía dejarme dominar de esa manera por Itachi? No solamente había dejado que me besara el día anterior sino que casi me había acostado con él momentos atrás. Sentía que en cualquier momento la situación me sobrepasaría y en ese momento mi bote de salvación que era Sasuke estaba muy lejos para poder sentirme a salvo. Necesitaba a mi novio conmigo en ese momento, no podía seguir siendo controlada por un sentimiento que sentía por una persona que era parte de mi pasado. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de mantener alejado a Itachi de mí, y si no podía hacerlo, al menos debía haber alguna forma en que yo me pudiera mantener alejada de él o al menos poder defenderme.

Arreglé unas cosas en la casa y luego de comer algo, ya entrada la nochecita me dirigí al hospital a relevar el turno a mi abuela quien debía estar cansada por haber estado cuidando al abuelo todo el día. Lo encontré más animado y estuvimos conversando un buen rato. Le conté lo de Fugaku y se rió por la torpeza de su amigo, a quien según él esas cosas eran muy frecuentes de pasarle. El médico pasó a última hora a verlo y le dijo que seguramente al día siguiente le darían el alta pero siempre y cuando él siguiera todos sus consejos al pie de la letra en su casa. Mi abuelo se puso muy contento pues ya estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar, ansiaba volver a su hogar de una vez.

Al día siguiente a media mañana los tres volvíamos al rancho preparados para iniciar una nueva convivencia y tener todas las cosas prontas para los invitados que nos llegaban en la noche, Shizune y Sasuke. Ese día estuvimos viendo con el abuelo los negocios y libros financieros que él llevaba y todo estaba muy ordenado y bastante claro. El abuelo era muy metódico y organizado, lo cual agradecía interiormente pues de esa manera se me haría mucho más fácil agarrarle la mano a la contabilidad del rancho.

La noche llegó y yo fui en la camioneta a la estación de autobuses a buscar a mi tía y a mi novio, a quienes me puso muy feliz ver. Entre besos y abrazos subimos a la camioneta y volvimos al rancho. Cenamos en familia y luego nos fuimos a dormir, realmente había sido un día muy agotador. Sasuke se quedó conmigo en mi cuarto justo como la vez anterior.

Nos acabábamos de acostar y Sasuke me abrazaba por la espalda y besaba mi nuca.

- Te extrañé estos días Saku… - dijo en voz baja muy dulcemente.

- Yo también mi amor – respondí sabiendo lo verdaderas que eran esas palabras para mí pues la sombra de Itachi sólo podía desaparecerla mi amado novio – y no sabes cuanto… - agregué dándome la vuelta para encararlo y quedarnos ambos enfrentados mirándonos a los ojos muy juntos – Te amo tanto Sasuke – dije y me apoderé de sus labios necesitando ese contacto con él. Necesitaba sentirme suya, estar entre sus brazos y que borrara las huellas de Itachi, quería que se llevara la confusión que me embargaba cada vez que tenía a Itachi enfrente, que se llevara todo lo que su primo me provocaba y sólo existiera él para mí, así como yo sabía que yo era la única para él. Sasuke correspondió enseguida a mis besos con tanta desesperación como la mía y rápidamente se posicionó sobre mí.

- También te amo mi princesa – y volvió a devorar mi boca. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y el placer de las sensaciones que cada toque de Sasuke me producía me hacía sentir en el paraíso. Me besaba con ahínco y repartía besos por mi cara, cuello, oreja y pecho. Su lengua hacía caminos húmedos sobre mi piel encendiéndome con cada toque. Sus manos fueron despojándome de mi pequeño camisón dejándome sólo en bragas pues el brasier me lo había sacado al acostarme. Él tenía su torso desnudo permitiéndome repartir libres caricias en su piel, marcando los músculos de su espalda a mi antojo y recorrer suavemente su abdomen permitiendo que las provocaciones que mis caricias en su piel producían se incrementaran y mi novio suspirara por sentirme más.

Ambos estábamos solamente con nuestra ropa interior inferior y nuestros sexos cubiertos se rozaban sutilmente incrementando el calor de la excitación de nuestros cuerpos, y enloqueciendo nuestras hormonas.

-Ahh…Sasuke… - gemí sintiendo sus dedos en mi mojada cavidad, él me estaba tocando de una manera tan deliciosa que me hacía desear querer más…lo quería sentir en mi interior llenándome y penetrándome una y otra vez. Toqué su miembro por encima del boxer y noté lo duro que estaba. Metí mi mano y noté claramente que la excitación en él también era extrema ya que su glande estaba mojado por sus propios fluidos producidos por la excitación. La situación se hizo de momento más candente y sentí como Sasuke metía sus dedos en mi cavidad masturbándome mientras succionaba mis pezones de vez en vez y repartía besos húmedos por mi piel llevándome cada vez más al delirio. Intentando mantener esas sensaciones y sabiendo que estaba por tener un orgasmo comencé a masturbar a Sasuke como podía pues en la posición en que estábamos era él quien tenía más acceso a mí cuerpo. De todas formas sabía que él también estaba al límite de su cordura. Me penetró un poco más con sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos de mi cavidad y gemí al sentir llegar mi orgasmo a la vez que me mordía el labio. Sasuke sacó sus dedos de mi cavidad y frotó su sexo contra mis bragas húmedas y calientes y casi enseguida soltó un gemido ronco, que delató que su eyaculación.

Volvimos a besarnos tiernamente, y despojándonos de la ropa interior volvimos a enredar nuestros cuerpos, él entre mis piernas, con su delicioso pene rozando mi sexo, ambos húmedos y llenos de los fluidos producidos de los anteriores orgasmos que habíamos tenido. Las caricias volvieron a repartirse pero esta vez fui moviéndome yo hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Sasuke. Sentí su erección de nuevo y momentos después me auto penetré con su falo, sintiéndolo llegar bien hondo en mí, gimiendo ambos al instante. Esos momentos con Sasuke eran realmente mágicos, sentirnos uno de esa manera siempre me hacía perder la cabeza y nada más existía para mí cuando Sasuke y yo hacíamos el amor. Me daba tanta paz sentirlo en mí, sentir su amor en mí derramándose por cada poro de su ser, y darle todo lo más que podía de mí misma sin reservas, sin miedos, sin arrepentimientos, sin pesar, sin nada malo de por medio…

Comencé a moverme sobre él subiendo y bajando, sintiendo cada centímetro de su longitud deslizarse a lo profundo de mi interior, causando esa fricción tan deliciosa que me hacía suspirar. Él masajeaba mis senos, mis piernas, mis nalgas, mientras yo seguía moviéndome cabalgándolo, proporcionándonos sensaciones que iban en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo y los movimientos se aceleraban y descontrolaban más y más. Sentí esa presión en mi bajo vientre, así como la dureza de la erección de Sasuke acrecentarse en mi interior, ambos estábamos cerca de un nuevo orgasmo y ya lo estábamos casi sintiendo. Sasuke se incorporó de golpe dejándome bajo él y con fuerza empujó más rápido en mi mientras sentía la descarga del orgasmo aparecer en mí y recorrerme como un latigazo de energía por mi cuerpo mientras emitía en un pequeño gritillo el nombre de mi novio. Sasuke me embistió un par de veces más y llegó al clímax gimiendo mi nombre, completamente jadeante y agitado.

Nos quedamos un momento así, intentando recuperar la respiración, simplemente abrazados y disfrutando la compañía del otro. Rozándonos tiernamente las pieles en unas demostraciones típicas de los enamorados, con las manos entrelazadas reafirmando en silencio la promesa de amarnos siempre. Amaba tanto a Sasuke, y cuando lo tenía cerca sentía que tenía toda la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar lo que fuera, incluso mi pasado: Itachi. El problema era cuando Sasuke se iba, o alejaba de mi…ahí me sentía vulnerable a su primo, me sentía sin fuerzas para combatir la pasión arrolladora en la cual él me envolvía, aquella que yo conocía muy bien y de primera mano. Pero entonces siempre me ponía pensar en lo contradictoria que me había vuelto. Por un lado era totalmente independiente, en mi trabajo, en mi estudio, incluso con mi familia…pero cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón dependía totalmente de Sasuke, pues sin él me sentía completamente perdida.

Nos dormimos abrazados y al día siguiente me levanté bastante temprano para seguir estudiando los libros financieros del rancho. Acompañé a mi abuela en la cocina mientras ojeaba unas cosas aquí y allá. Mi abuelo aún estaba en la cama a pesar que siempre se levantaba temprano, se ve que el dolor de sus heridas sumado a los medicamentos que estaba tomando lo tenían con menos energía que otras veces. Shizune tampoco se levantaba aún, se notaba que el viaje la había cansado, eso sumado a la alocada semana de trabajo que había tenido y al estrés por el estado del abuelo habían hecho el cóctel perfecto para sumarle puntos a la idea de quedarse en la cama por lo menos hasta el mediodía. Y Sasuke…sonreí recordando cuando me había levantado hacía una hora aproximadamente. Él se había despertado con mis movimientos y forcejeando para que siguiera un rato más con él en la cama habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor de una forma bastante rápida pero muy intensa. Sin duda había comenzado la mañana de la mejor manera. Mi novio había quedado en la cama agitado luego del acto y besándole tiernamente y masajeando su pelo se había vuelto a dormir minutos después notando que él también había sido afectado por el viaje del día anterior y la angustia de saberse lejos de mí sumado a los trabajos que había tenido en esa semana, aunque en realidad lo que había rematado todo fue la sesión de sexo de la noche anterior y de esa mañana.

Fue recién cerca de mediodía cuando Sasuke dio señales de vida, aparentemente recién duchado, y apareció junto a mí en el porche de la casona donde yo me encontraba cómodamente instalada en un banco acolchado, con una mesa enfrente llena de papeles. A mi abuelo lo habíamos trasladado a la cocina para que estuviera en compañía de mi abuela mientras ella realizaba sus quehaceres. Yo me hallaba revisando más y más papeles del abuelo y de vez en cuando si me surgía alguna duda iba hasta la cocina y me quedaba un rato con ellos conversando del tema o cualquier cosa que surgiera. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo dejé los papeles que tenía en las manos en ese momento y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro rodeando su cintura con mis brazos también.

- Buenos días bello durmiente – le dije algo risueña. Él bufó un poco avergonzado por mi apodo.

- Por qué no me llamaste antes? – respondió haciendo un puchero lo cual me pareció de lo más tierno e hizo que yo soltara una risita.

- Estabas cansado amor, yo sólo te dejé dormir para reponer fuerzas…

- Pero quería pasar más tiempo contigo – replicó. En esos momentos me parecía un adorable niño pequeño.

- Yo también amor, pero al menos aproveché la mañana para repasar algunos papeles y negocios del rancho. Alégrate porque ahora estoy a tu entera disposición mi lindo novio- le contesté siguiéndole el juego y logrando sacarle una gran sonrisa – Ah…me había olvidado de decirte que tu tío Fugaku nos invitó a almorzar hoy en su casa…pero si no tienes ganas de ir nos quedamos y ya… - agregue. ÉL suspiró y pareció pensárselo unos momentos.

- No, está bien que vayamos… Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con él…

- Es sobre nuestra mudanza para aquí, verdad? – pregunté sabiendo a donde quería llegar mi novio.

- Sí…supongo que tú tendrás que quedarte aquí ya que comenzarás a dirigir el rancho antes de tiempo no? – me interrogó. Yo asentí – Lo suponía… - suspiró – Seguramente en este mes termine con mi tesis y pueda arreglar mis cosas con los trabajos allá en Suna para tal vez el próximo mes instalarnos aquí en Konoha…

- De veras no te molesta mudarnos antes para aquí? – le pregunté algo indecisa.

- No Saku – contestó apoyando su mejilla en mi cabello – estos pocos días lejos de ti te extrañé demasiado…no sé como haré para no instalarme desde ya aquí… Sin duda hasta el próximo mes viviré miserablemente sin tu compañía… - agregó y yo me estremecí por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Él me amaba tanto.

- Para mí también es difícil amor… - respondí rápidamente – Pero tal vez este mes no se nos haga tan largo si tratamos de poner de nuestra parte… Podemos vernos los fines de semana, puedes viajar tú uno y yo otro, así no se nos hace tan largo…

- Si… - dijo algo pensativo aún – Adelantaremos nuestro compromiso Saku? – preguntó con algo de temor. Sabía que algo así se estaba macerando en su cabeza pues era un tema que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a luz de nuevo.

- No creo que sea conveniente Sasuke, el abuelo recién fue dado de alta y se está recuperando… Y en mi fiesta de compromiso, aunque sea pequeña e íntima me gustaría poder bailar con él…recuerda que es lo más cercano a un padre que tengo… - dije un tanto temerosa a su reacción. No quería que el dudara de mí ni que temiera perderme de nuevo, no quería que él pensara que no quería estar con él. Sólo quería un poco de comprensión en ese momento y él pareció algo conmovido por mis palabras porque una sonrisa sincera y llena de comprensión se extendió en su rostro.

- Está bien Saku, tienes razón… Esperaremos a que tu abuelo se recupere entonces… - yo le sonreí en respuesta y nos besamos tiernamente. Me acarició la mejilla y en ese momento sentimos el motor de una camioneta acercarse al rancho.

Miramos hacia el vehículo y distinguí enseguida que se trataba de la camioneta de los Uchiha. Me tensé un poco pero enseguida me relajé. Tenía a Sasuke conmigo por lo que nada me tendría que preocupar. Mientras estuviera él estaba a salvo, además Itachi sabía que vendría Sasuke ese fin de semana, seguramente el conductor de la camioneta sería Sai pues desde el último encuentro que habían tenido los primos no creía tuviera el descaro de aparecer muy tranquilamente a buscarnos para ir al almuerzo. Sin embargo me equivoqué. Tranquilamente, el mayor de los hijos del Sr. Uchiha detuvo la camioneta y se bajó de la misma dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos sentados nosotros aún abrazados. Lo miré con cierto enojo y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Él sólo sonrió y una vez frente a nosotros habló.

- Hola primo, Sakura… - nos dijo a modo de saludo, nosotros sólo asentimos al saludo con la cabeza – Vine a buscarlos para ir a almorzar en familia – agregó resaltando con un cierto tono sarcástico esas últimas palabras – Pero primero me gustaría saludar a tus abuelos Saku… Les puedes avisar que estoy aquí? – Sasuke y yo nos levantamos, junté los papeles y pasé por la cocina a anunciar al invitado antes de dejar las cosas en el estudio del abuelo de nuevo. Mis abuelos me dijeron que le dejara pasar y con Sasuke a mi lado todo el tiempo dirigí a Itachi a la cocina.

- Buenos días Dan, Tsunade… - saludó Itachi.

- Hola Itachi – dijeron ambos respondiendo con una sonrisa.

- Quería agradecerte por haberme encontrado y ayudado hijo – agregó el abuelo extendiendo su mano para que a continuación Itachi se la estrechara devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- No fue nada Dan, si me hubiera pasado a mí tú también me hubieras ayudado… - respondió Itachi – Me alegra verte mejor…tienes mejor color… - y ambos rieron acompañados por una sonrisa de la abuela mientras Sasuke y yo nos manteníamos algo serios – Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que llevar a su nieta y a mi primo, pues mi padre los espera para el almuerzo…

- No hay problema – contestó mi abuelo – Que la pasen bien chicos – mi novio y yo asentimos y ambos seguimos a Itachi hacia la camioneta.

El viaje transcurrió en un tenso silencio. Yo sólo me dediqué a observar por la ventanilla como siempre lo hacía cada vez que recorría los campos en un vehículo al cual yo no conducía. Era relajante en cierta manera, y parte de la paz de la naturaleza se infiltraba en mi interior reconfortándome. Llegamos y afuera estaban esperándonos Fugaku y Sai, quienes al sentir el motor de la camioneta acercándose salieron a nuestro encuentro. Todos pasamos al comedor y nos pusimos a charlar, Sasuke con Fugaku y yo con Sai. Itachi me miraba de vez en cuando mientras se mantenía callado con un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano. Se acercó de repente a Sai y a mí e interrumpió nuestra conversación.

- Así que las cosas entre tú y Sasuke están de maravillas, eh? – dijo de repente usando un tono ácido dejándonos algo descolocados a Sai y a mí.

- Eehh…así es Itachi – contesté yo algo seca por la actitud que comenzaba a mostrar el mayor de los hijos de Fugaku.

- Mmm…es una lástima… - agregó mordazmente y tanto su hermano menor como yo nos tensamos anticipando alguna discusión en puerta – Eres tan linda para no estar disponible… - dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Yo le di un manotazo y me alejé un paso de él temiendo no sólo la reacción de Sasuke sino también la de él y encima con parte de la familia reunida, por su aliento podía asegurar que las copas de alcohol que había bebido se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza y eso sólo podría terminar mal si no se le detenía a tiempo.

- Tranquilízate hermano – dijo Sai acercándose a Itachi con intención de contenerlo, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- Sólo eres su novia Sakura… - siguió Itachi sacándose la mano de su hermano de encima – nada te ata a él… Tal vez tú y yo… - iba a continuar hablando pero la voz de Sasuke a nuestro lado le interrumpió.

- Pues para tu información Itachi, Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar – explicó Sasuke con la voz fría y una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba furioso. Me abrazó por la cintura y fulminó con la mirada a Itachi, mientras éste otro también lo miraba con furia. No pude decir palabra alguna en ese momento pues desmentir a Sasuke sería catastrófico para ambos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que el capi fue muuuucho más largo que los anteriores y es que ahora al tener un fic menos del cual ocuparme puedo explayarme a mi antojo jajaja...como también habrán notado, las personas que me dejaron RR ninguna de sus intentos de adivinar quien entraba le acertó!!! jajaja!!! Pobre Saku, la quieren meter en más y más problemas de los que la meto yo jajaja!!**

**Felices Pascuas!!! Sayito!!! Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	9. La visita de Sasuke, altibajos

**Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo a conti de esta apasionante historia! Sin mas espero les guste y disfruten**

**Besos**

* * *

Capitulo 9: La visita de Sasuke, altibajos.

La atmosfera que se respiraba en esa sala era sumamente tensa. Nadie decia nada y yo cada vez me sentia mas nerviosa por la situacion. Fugaku quien no se habia percatado demasiado de lo que estaba sucediendo se acerco a nosotros, luego de despachar a una de sus sirvientas luego de que esta habia llegado a dejarle un recado justo cuando Sasuke se habia inmiscuido en la conversacion incomoda que estaba manteniendo con Itachi, y con su mejor sonrisa nos comunico que al almuerzo ya estaba listo y que pasaramos al comedor. Ante la muda respuesta de los alli presentes el Sr. Uchiha cambio su expresion a una de total confusion y antes de que las cosas pudieran irse de control por algun comentario fuera de lugar que pudiera sobrevenir de mi novio o sus primos preferi interrumpir.

- Gracias por avisarnos, enseguida lo acompañamos. Le importaria que Sasuke me acomañara al lavabo pues recorde que tenia que comincarle algo privado… - le dije suavemente con una leve sonrisa algo tensa, deseando no notara nada mas.

- Oh, bueno…si claro…no hay problema, vayan ustedes, que nosotros los esperamos en la mesa…no tarden que se enfria eh? Jeje – contesto el hombre con una gran sonrisa totalmente ajeno a las miradas fulminantes que se suscitaban entre su hijo mayor y mi novio.

- No se preocupe, es solo un momento – le tranquilice yo. Mire a mi novio haciendo que este cortara la conexión visual con Itachi y me mirara – Vamos? – el me miro sin entender – Me acompañas al lavabo por favor amor? – el asintio en silencio sin volver a mirar a Itachi, quien bufo cuando su padre le obligo a dirigirse al comedor junto a un palido Sai.

Sasuke y yo fuimos a unos de los baños de la segunda planta de la casona, cercano a la habitacion donde nos habiamos quedado la unica vez que habiamos dormido en aquella casa. Entramos al mismo, yo detrás de Sasuke, a quien habia llevado casi como automata y pase cerrojo. Lo mire un momento mientras el se notaba algo ido, frunci el cejo ante esto, Sasuke estaba actuando algo extraño.

- Estas bien amor? – le pregunte acercandome a el, hice el intento de acariciar su mejilla pero el solo atino a alejarse. Y yo me extrañe mucho mas ante esto. Sasuke jamas acruaba de esa manera, nunca – Sasuke que sucede? Hablame amor dime algo…

- No lo soporto… - contesto al fin. Yo le mire aun sin entender, pero el seguia algo pensativo hasta que se decidio a mirarme y explicarse – No soporto que Itachi se acerque a ti, que te hable, que te mire… No puedo soportarlo… - solto entre dientes con un destello de furia en sus ojos. Yo le mire comprensiva y algo culpable, porque al final siempre todos sus problemas se referian a mi.

- Lo lamento Sasuke… - dije con la voz apagada – lamento que por mi culpa ustedes tengan tantos enfrentamientos… Al final son primos y yo me siento que estoy en parte separando una familia… - Sasuke abrio mucho los ojos ante mis tristes palabras y se acerco a mi.

- No estas separando ninguna familia Saku – me dijo tiernamente abrazandome – Es solo que no puedo controlar mis malditos celos… Y el se te insinua constantemente y no puedo hacer nada para que no lo haga… - yo me aprete a mi novio intentando encontrar en el fuerza y valor para no llorar por la situacion, el estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor cuando tenia yo todo el derecho de sentirme miserable por mi mal comportamiento, seguro que hasta me merecia un castigo peor…aunque Itachi merecia el peor de todos los castigos porque se habia vuelto todo un canalla. Me separe un poco del cuerpo de Sasuke y tomando su cara entre mis manos le mire fijamente.

- Te amo Sasuke y vamos a casarnos. Nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso, yo quiero estar contigo – declare esperando que, al menos, por es dia siguieramos bien. El me sonrio timidamente y asintio.

- Por cierto… lamento haberme pasado de palabras hace un momento, se que ibamos a esperar pero el te estaba diciendo esas cosas y yo no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca… - confeso un tanto avergonzado. Yo suspire resignada.

- No te disculpes, de todas formas nada es mentira... exceptuando la parte en que supuestamente ya estabamos comprometidos…vamos a tener que idear una linda excusa para que tu familia y la mia no nos caiga encima con sus interrogatorios de porque no les dijimos nada de eso… - Sasuke me miro y bufo enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

- Mmm…hueles rico… - dijo mi novio apretandome un poco contra el.

- Sasuke! Es en serio! … concentrate…que dices que les digamos… - el comenzo a acariciarme de esa forma tan particular suya, sabiendo bien como me pone eso – Vamos…n-nos es-estan esp-esperando…oh… - mi cuerpo habia comenzado a reaccionar solo a su toque.

- Mmm… - comenzo a besarme el cuello y yo suspire sin poder evitarlo a lo que el sonrio- eres tan irresistible – murmuro en mi oido logrando estremecerme, y con eso logro convencerme.

- De acuerdo, pero que sea rapido que nos esperan – dije rapidamente para pasar a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Me puso contra la pared y me apreto con su cuerpo contra esta, sin dejar de acariciarme todo lo que podia y besandome los labios, el cuello, la oreja. Comenzo a tocar mi intimidad notando que estaba mas que lista para recibirlo y yo baje mis manos a desabrochar su bragueta liberando su miembro listo para entrar en mi.

Me penetro y gemi suavemente intentando controlar las ganas que tenia de gritar de placer cada vez que Sasuke se movia en mi. Una de mis piernas era sostenida en alto por su mano mientras la otra debilmente me mantenia firme parada aguantando las embestidas rapidas y desenfrenadas que me daba. Me sentia tan excitada que en ese momento no me importo nada mas que Sasuke haciendome el amor. El tambien gruñia y gemia suavemente cada vez que una de sus estocadas entraba en mi. Eso era el cielo para los dos, saciarnos el uno del otro cada vez que pudieramos, la quimica que existia entre nosotros, entre nuestros cuerpos era totalmente innegable. Sentimos unos golpes en la puerta por lo que yo me tense un momento pero Sasuke siguio moviendose en mi mirandome divertido. Yo frunci el cejo pero eso solo le parecio divertirle mas.

- Esta todo bien ahí dentro? – pregunto Sai desde el otro lado. Yo me puse algo nerviosa pero era algo dificil concentrarse en decir algo coherente cuando estas teniendo sexo contra una pared y lo estas disfrutando en demasia. Note que Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a besarme nuevamente el cuello por lo que mi cordura empeoro, y ya comenzaba a sentir ese cosquilleo del orgasmo en mi bajo vientre. Tenia que hacer que Sai se fuera cuanto antes.

- S-si… - logre articular – todo e-esta bi-bien – agregue rogando me pudiera salir una frase entera sin notarme agitada – Ya vamos.

- Esta bien, no demoren ya estan sirviendo la comida – agrego para luego irse. Yo suspire y Sasuke solo aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas trayendome de nuevo a ese mar de sensaciones que el estar en sus brazos me porvocaba.

- Mmm… Sasuke… - ronronee en su oido abrazandolo un poco mas. Pase la lengua por el lobulo de su oreja y el gimio mas, yo senti mi orgasmo y gemi nuevamente abandonandome a ese placer irreal. Sasuke me penetro un par de veces mas y luego diciendo mi nombre se derramo en mi enterrandose fuertemente y bien profundo. Una vez terminado el acto nos arreglamos la ropa y volvimos al comedor donde los comensales ya habian comenzado a almorzar.

Me sonroje de sobremanera al ver que Sai tenia una sonrisa de burla en la cara pues se habia dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estabamos haciendo en el baño y baje la cabeza totalmente avergonzada. Sasuke ni se inmuto, solo su mirada se endurecio un poco cuando Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada al vernos aparcer de la mano por la puerta del salon y yo con cierta expresion en la cara que denotaba habia tenido sexo, pues Itachi conocia muy bien esa expresion, no en vano habia sido el primer hombre en mi vida. Fugaku sonrio al vernos totalmente ajeno a la nueva tensa situacion que comenzaba a formarse en la mesa.

- Entonces para cuando Sasuke? – pregunto este de repente. Nosotros nos miramos extrañados sin entender a lo que se referia el Sr. Uchiha.

- Para que que, tio? – contesto mi novio.

- Pues mis hijos me dijeron que iban a casarse…que estaban comprometidos… - ahí volvi a tensarme pues no habiamos terminado de hablar del tema con Sasuke gracias al sexo de improviso que surgio. Sasuke se aclaro la garganta y me miro.

- Asi es tio – contesto mi novio – en realidad no estamos comprometidos oficialmente sino de palabra. Pensabamos hacerlo oficial cuando el abuelo de Sakura este mejor…

- Ah, me alegro entonces pues ya me habia parecido un tanto extraño que la familia no hubiera organizado nada por su compromiso…

- En realidad pensabamos comprometernos cuando nos mudaramos a Konoha a finales del año…pero en vista que mi abuelo tuvo el accidente y yo tuve que mudarme antes, pues como que pensamos en comprometernos en cuanto el abuelo ya pueda caminar sin problemas… Sasuke y yo nos mudariamos juntos aquí en Konoha cuando el compromiso fuera anunciado pero debido a los imprevistos ya conocidos no ha podido ser asi…

- Entiendo pequeña… - dijo Fugaku comprensivo – Sasuke estuvo conversando conmigo referente a la que seria su nueva casa…me pregunto por algunas propiedades dado que yo conozco el lugar mas que el… - yo mire a mi novio.

- Era una sorpresa tio… - rezongo Sasuke algo avergonzado y me miro – queria sorprenderte… - Itachi bufo y Sai le miro inquisitivamente. Yo le sonrei tiernamente y aprete su mano.

- Lo has hecho…me has sorprendido… Muchas gracias amor… - agregue ampliando mi sonrisa al ver como Sasuke emitia una leve sonrisa.

- De todos modos aunque he hablado por varias propiedades no he podido ir a verlas, por lo que no hay que ilusionarse demas…

- Si quieres podemos ir en la tarde – propuse alegremente por la idea de tener un lugar para vivir con mi novio cuanto antes. El asintio y continuamos almorzando entre diferentes conversaciones acerca del rancho de los Uchiha y los caballos. Itachi se mantuvo callado casi toda la comida a excepcion cuando sus comentarios acerca de algo referido al rancho surgia a pedido de su padre.

Enseguida de la comida y el postre nos sentamos bajo el porche a disfrutar un te de hierbas mientas el paisaje de la naturaleza inundaba nuestros sentidos. Yo me sentia totalmente inspirada en ese lugar, desde que habia llegado miles de ideas para nuevos libros habian salido de mi como de un volcan y ansiaba profundamente poder tener proximamente algo de tiempo libre para dedicarle a mi hobby favorito, el cual contribuia a relajarme de sobremanera. Recorde tantas cosas, entre situaciones, momentos, anecdotas, alegrias y tristezas, tantas cosas habian pasado en ese lugar que de ahora en adelante seria mi nuevo hogar. Konoha y Suna, las dos ciudades entre las cuales siempre estuve dividida lo largo de toda mi vida; Konoha donde tenia mi vida de fantasia y Suna, donde tenia mi vida real. Tan distintas la una de la otra y sin embargo, tan iguales a la vez en cuanto a historias de vida, en cuanto a la felicidad vivida en ambas. Llevaba a ambas ciudades en mi corazon, asi como tenia a dos hombres en mi corazon. "Interesante analogia" pense.

La voz de Sasuke me saco de mi ensimismiento diciendome que ya nos ibamos. Sai nos llevaria esta vez hasta el rancho de los abuelos para tomar su camioneta e ir a ver las casas de las cuales Sasuke me habia comentado anteriormente. El viaje se me hizo bastante corto; no se si porque estaba entretenida conversando con Sai pues habiamos descubierto que teniamos muchos temas en comun por lo de mi escritura y su pintura, esto ocasionaba que nuestra reciente amistad fuera dandose rapidamente, mientras mi novio se mantenia pensativo y casi ni emitio palabra alguna en el trayecto; o por que en mi interior estaba sumamente emocionada por conocer la que podria ser nuestra nueva casa. Casi me parecia un sueño que todo se nos diera con tanta facilidad, si Sasuke y yo encontrabamos esa tarde una casa que nos gustara y la oferta estuviera de acuerdo a nuestras posibilidades tal vez hasta Sasuke podria mudarse antes del mes, y yo no estaria en peligro de caer en la tentacion de Itachi. Me sorprendi de repente al darme cuenta de lo egoista que sonaban esos pensamientos, no estaba siendo nada justa con mi novio cuando el practicamente estaba dejando todo lo que conocia por mi, por emprender una nueva vida junto a mi, junto a la mujer que el ama profundamente y que en cierta parte tiene aun pensamientos y sentimientos por otro hombre aparte de el, un hombre que la acechaba tanto fisicamente como espiritualmente atormentandola a cada momento que Sasuke no estaba. Y ella tenia que hallar la manera de salir adelante y no dejarse vencer por las cosas que intentara su antiguo amor con ella.

Lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar casa alguna que nos conformara por lo que mi semblante se mostro algo alicaido el resto de la tarde. Sasuke lo noto y me dio animos y confianza en que las cosas saldrian bien y que no nos preocuparamos, que aun teniamos tiempo. El siempre sabia como hacerme sentir mejor. Siempre me sacaba adelante en los momentos en que me encontraba mas perdida y deprimida, de alguna manera lograba inundarme de esa confianza caracteristica suya; la cual siempre flaqueaba cuando Itachi nos rondaba, lo cual contribuia a mi culpabilidad. Ansiaba tan desesperadamente poder enfocarme por completo en Sasuke, darle mas de lo que le daba asi muriera en el intento, al menos por una vez sentiria que he hecho bien las cosas con mi novio, y el realmente lo valia.

Esa noche ideamos algo diferente, decidi darle la expreriencia de una acampada nocturna por lo que armando una mochila con algunas cosas basicas, una carpa pequeña y una manta por si hacia frio en la madrugada, nos dirijimos en los caballos a una de las cañadas que cruzaban el campo de los abuelos, la cual tenia muy poco caudal pues muchas rocas sobresalian del agua. Era muy seguro bañarse en esa cañada pues las rocas hacian de barrera a lo que la corriente pudiera llevarse si esta se encontraba demasiado fuerte. Nos instalamos cerca de la rivera de la misma y contemplamos el atardecer. Era realmente un paisaje de ensueño como sacado de un mundo de fantasia, en el cual no creias hasta que contemplabas tan esplendoroso milagro como el cual en ese momento atestiguabamos. Era muy relajante esta s asi con Sasuke, solos en medio de la nada, bajo un cielo de estrellas y luna creciente rodeados de los sonidos de grillos y demas animales e insectos nocturnos los cuales lejos de atemorizarnos sonaban como una melodia para nosotros pues nos sentiamos hechizados por el lugar, era tan romantico, tan irreal, tan idilico.

Sasuke y yo nos manteniamos abrazados y en silencio, simplemente disfrutando nuestra compañía mutua y esa comunion con la naturaleza. Comimos unos sandwiches que habiamos llevado por si nos daba hambre y entre risas y juegos tontos pasamos bastante rato dandonos mimos y aprovechando ese tiempo solos y enriquecedor. Se sentia tanta paz en ese lugar que a veces anhelaba perderme alli y volverme una con la naturaleza, poder dejar mis problemas atrás y simplemente ser yo. Se hizo bastante tarde y comenzo a hacer frio por lo que decidimos a regañadientes meternos en la carpa y cobijarnos mutuamente, pues solamente habiamos traido una manta algo fina debido a que durante el dia habia hecho bastante calor. Acostados abrazados muy juntos aun teniamos algo de frio por lo que no hay mejor remedio para el frio que el calor corporal. Nos desnudamos quedando solamente en ropa interior y estando ambos acostados de costado el uno frente al otro notamos enseguida encenderse la chispa de la pasion entre nosotros. Nuestro beso comenzo como un timido roce para culminar en un apasionado beso que nos quito el aliento e hizo olvidarnos de todo. Seguiamos pegados e intercambiando caricias cuando decidimos separnos para darnos un respiro y continuar con lo que nuestras mentes y cuerpos pedian a gritos.

- Gracias por esta noche…ha sido todo realmente muy lindo, nunca tuve una experiencia asi y poder vivirla junto a ti es realmente un sueño… - dijo Sasuke en voz baja mientras con una mano me enlazaba a el y con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla en un acto tan tierno e intimo que me conmovio hasta el corazon.

- Te dije que aquí las cosas eran algo distintas…hay…como mas libertad para experimentar diferentes cosas…descubrirse mas a uno mismo…ser uno con la naturaleza… - dije yo – Este lugar siempre fue mi escape del mundo real, siempre encontre aquí la paz que necesitaba para calmar mi espiritu…se convirtio en algo asi como un segundo hogar cuando mis padres me faltaron… - susurre esto ultimo con mi mirada un tanto melancolica. Sasuke me beso la punta de la nariz y los parpados.

-Entiendo lo que dices…las veces que hemos recorrido estos campos tambien he sentido la paz de la que hablas, me siento mas relajado de todo lo que me rodea y en sintonia con todo… Espero que una vez estemos viviendo juntos aquí podamos considerarlo finalmente nuestro hogar… - agrego Sasuke un poco avergonzado con compartir ese pensamiento conmigo. Yo le sonrei tranquilizandole y lo bese suavemente.

- Hazme el amor Sasuke – murmure sobre sus labios. Y el enseguida correspondio mi beso y lo intensifico. Con uno de sus brazos se sostenia mientras con el otro comenzaba una lenta caricia sobre mis senos ya descubiertos, jugando con el pezon de repente y abarcandolo todo momentos despues. Bajo su rostro hasta el mismo y comenzo a lamer mi seno, haciendo circulos con la lengua alrededor del pezon, mordiendolo suavemente y presionandolo levemente usando siempre la lengua mientras con su mano se ayudaba masajeandolo tambien. Atendio con mucha paciencia ambos senos mientras yo le dedicaba caricias que iban por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho y abdomen, su vientre y finalmente su pene, al cual con una lenta pero envolvente caricia comence a dedicarle una mayor atencion.

Los suspiros de satisfaccion se escuchaban algo fuertes y agitados en la carpa donde las cosas entre nosotros cada vez subian mas de tono. Estabamos solos en kilometros a la redonda por lo que esta vez no tendriamos por que contener nuestros gemidos por miedo de que alguien nos escuchara.

- Sas-sasuke – gemi cuando el introdujo un dedo en mi cavidad humeda y deseosa de el. Comenzo a meter y sacar su dedo, masturbandome mientras yo me retorcia bajo el. Introdujo otro dedo mas a lo que yo abri mas las piernas loca de deseo. Queria desesperadamente que se hundiera en mi interior con toda su potencia y virilidad. Me agarre de sus hombros cuando un tercer dedo fue introducido y senti muy cerca el orgasmo. Sabia que en cualquier momento llegaria por lo que no queriendo que Sasuke se quedara atrás intente zafarme un poco de su agarre para darle placer a el tambien pero el se arrodillo entre mis piernas, levantandome un poco la cadera para penetrarme de una sola vez mientras yo en ese momento sentia mi orgasmo llegar y mis fluidos hacer contacto con el miembro de mi novio, quien gruño ante tan deliciosa lubricacion de mi interior.

- Eres tan deliciosa Sakura… - pronuncio en un jadeo Sasuke penetrandome cada vez mas fuerte. Seguia en esa posicion que me mantenia algo alejada de el mientras me embestia una y otra vez.

- Qui-quiero tocarte Sa-sasuke – dije entrecortadamente echando mi cabeza hacia atrás completamente dominada por las sensaciones que recorrian mi cuerpo, en especial mi zona intima.

- No…quie-quiero que lo g-goces bien… - me contesto agitado mi novio sintiendo el tambien las mismas sensaciones de placer que yo sentia. Senti de repente que Sasuke me masajeaba con mayor dedicacion las nalgas y momentos despues senti que comenzaba a introducir un dedo en mi entrada trasera.

- Aahh…mmm… - gemi al sentirlo – oh…mmm…s-si…aahh Sasuke.. – balbuceaba completamente domindada por el deseo de mi cuerpo, el cual solo reaccionaba al placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Me arquee al sentir un nuevo orgasmo y gemi nuevamente y sonoramente – Aahh! Sasuke!! MMM… Amor!!! – el me embistio en ese momento por el trasero pero al estar en pleno orgasmo senti dicha sensacion aumentada considerablemente – Sasuke! – grite sin poder evitarlo retorciendome de placer entre sus manos.

- S-si…eres hermosa… - gimio Sasuke penetrandome a un ritmo frenetico por mi trasero- Mmm…Sakura… Ahh! – exclamo al fin mi novio llegando al climax finalmente. Con la respiracion mas acelerada que la mia salio de mi y se acosto a mi lado mientras intentabamos regular la respiracion luego de tan candente sesion de sexo. Se volvio hacia mi mientras yo aun estaba mirando hacia el techo de la carpa con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y una expresion de satisfaccion en el rostro y apoyo su mejilla en mi hombro y me paso un brazo por la cintura apegandose a mi cuerpo y cubriendonos luego con la manta que en esos momentos se encontraba toda arrollada a nuestros pies – Te amo Sakura… - murmuro sobre mi pelo. Yo me encontraba tan relajada y tranquila que habia comenzado a introducirme al mundo de los sueños; sin embargo, no pude evitar contestarle.

- Yo tambien te amo Sasuke – y apoye mi brazo sobre el de el y me quede dormida sintiendo la ritmica respiracion de mi novio cerca de mi oido, quien al parecer tambien se habia dejado llevar a los brazos de morfeo.

Al otro dia nos despertamos abrazados y yo senti unas caricias en mi nuca, las cuales me las estaba haciendo Sasuke con la nariz en un gesto totalmente tierno que muchas veces lo hacia casi sin darse cuenta cuando me abrazaba por la espalda, era como algo inconciente. Me removi un poco entre sus brazos dandome la vuelta y besando castamente sus labios.

- Buenos dias – dije en voz baja con la voz algo somnolienta.

- Hola – murmuro el apretandome contra el y aspirando el aroma de mi pelo. Luego de intercambiar unos besos y caricias decidimos levantarnos, juntamos nuestro pequeño e improvisado campamento y luego de darnos un chapuzon en la cañada, donde terminamos mojados ya que cuando ibamos saliendo de la misma, entre un juego y otro tonteando, terminamos cayendo en la misma empapandonos al momento. Reimos mucho y tuvimos suerte que el dia estaba muy lindo y comenzaba a hacer algo de calor, sino probablemente hubieramos terminado resfriados.

Llegamos al rancho donde los abuelos nos esperaban sonrientes, y algo ansiosos, al parecer habia sucedido algo en nuestra ausencia que les hacia estar tan felices. Shizune estaba algo nerviosa y no me miraba a los ojos, lo cual me extraño de sobremanera, acaso su estado se debia a la razon por la cual los abuelos estaban tan euforicos?

- Al fin llegaron! – exclamo la abuela.

- Que sucede abuela? – pregunte desconcertada.

- Pues creo que te gustara la noticia – dijo ella siendo apoyada con un asentmiento de cabeza por parte del abuelo. Yo asenti dandole a entender que continuara con la conversacion – Pues veras…hablamos con Fugaku y como sabe que de ahora en adelante te estaras encargando del rancho nos dijo que Itachi se pasaria al menos dia por medio por aquí para ayudarte con el tema de los negocios que comparten los Uchihas con nosotros, de esa manera ellos se aseguran que comprendas todo a la perfeccion por si a tu abuelo se le escapa algun detalle… - solto de una y yo me quede de piedra en el lugar y sin la sonrisa que tenia cuando llegue alli – No crees que es una gran idea? Ademas, tu deberas ir con el hijo de Fugaku cuando se realicen las reuniones con las empresas con las cuales tenemos negocios para que vayas aprendiendo como es el tema de las relaciones publicas y el manejo de los contratos…- yo estaba inmovil junto a Sasuke quien tambien se mantenia en silencio y en tension por haber escuchado a Itachi y a mi en la misma oracion. Ninguno de los dos decia nada haciendo que el momento se volviera cada vez mas incomodo para los presentes. El abuelo borro su sonrisa y levanto una ceja ante la reaccion de mi novio y mia, y la abuela comenzo a desesperarse un poco ya que yo no decia nada – bueno…que opinas Saku? Di algo… - pero mi mente se negaba a reaccionar. Acaso tenia que estar mas en contacto con Itachi aparte de tener que aguantarme sus constantes acosos? No podia acaso tener un respiro de ese hombre? Suspire y vi que mis abuelos me miraban expectantes a mi respuesta, aunque Shizune parecia querer ser tragada por la tierra pues ella estaba al tanto de lo que habia sufrido cuando se termino el romance con Itachi aquel verano hace años ya, sabia que seria incomodo para mi esa nueva situacion; aunque claro que no tenia idea de todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde que nos habiamos vuelto a ver, nadie lo sabia, y mantener ese secreto me estaba matando pues no tenia a nadie a quien poder pedirle consejo alguno. Finalmente me decidi a dar una respuesta.

- No creo que sea necesario involucrar al hijo de Fugaku en esto, hasta ahora no he tenido problemas con los libros del rancho y los negocios estan mas que claros para mi… Estoy segura que puedo sobrellevarlos muy bien yo con la supervision del abuelo- dije intentando zafarme.

- Pero creo que su experiencia puede ayudarte hija – hablo al fin el abuelo – Ademas el tiene algunas cosas mas claras que este viejo que ves aquí sentado Sakura… Por favor… dale una oportunidad… - agrego Dan mirandome con suplica y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por tener que estar entre la espada y la pared nuevamente. No me podia negar cuando el abuelo me pedia las cosas de esa manera. Bufe resignada y asenti con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sasuke paso a mi lado sin hablar y entro a la casa bajo la atenta mirada de todos menos la mia pues me mantenia cabizbaja.

- Oye hija, le sucede algo a Sasuke? – pregunto inocentemente mi abuela.

- Solo esta cansado nada mas…disculpenlo… Voy a mi habitacion a cambiarme y darme una ducha… - ellos asintieron mientras veia como Shizune se acercaba a ellos, supongo que a explicarles el porque de la reaccion de Sasuke, algo asi como no se llevaba bien con Itachi o quien sabe que; y yo fui a mi cuarto donde encontre a mi novio sentado en la cama mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Mi corazon se encogio al verlo de esa manera, sabia que no solo estaba molesto sino triste, porque de alguna manera Itachi siempre lograba involucrarse en nuestra vida, y ambos sabiamos que aunque no quisieramos nos afectaba. Me acerque a el y acaricie su espalda intentando darle animos, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro – Lo siento Sasuke…lamento que de una u otra forma el siga relacionandose conmigo… - dije en voz baja – Son primos y ustedes no deberian llevarse mal… Realmente no quiero que sufras por el…por mi… - agregue y mi voz se entrecorto mientras mi novio aun no se movia y permanecia en silencio – te amo y no quiero perderte, pero tengo que hacer esto por el rancho, por el abuelo…espero sepas que lo hago contra mi voluntad… - Sasuke suspiro.

- Lo se… es solo que tengo miedo de que intente algo contigo…y si yo no estoy ahí para detenerlo… - se callo de repente. Yo cerre mis ojos fuertemente y un nudo se me formo en la garganta. Yo si que sabia lo que podia llegar a pasar cuando mi novio no estaba ahí para enfrentarsele…y ya casi habia pasado una vez… Pero tenia que ser mas fuerte ahora, tenia que poder resistirme, porque esta vez Sasuke si sabia que teniamos que relacionarnos aunque solo fuera profesionalmente, y enseguida se daria cuenta si algo llegara a pasar entre su primo y yo…y yo no podria volver a verlo a la cara.

No almorzamos sino que nos quedamos toda la tarde acurrucados en mi cama, sobreponiendonos a lo que nos esperaba de ahora en adelante. Este mes por delante seria largo para ambos aunque nos vieramos los fines de semana, y mas teniendo que ver a Itachi mas seguido de lo que veria a Sasuke…sin duda seria toda una prueba de fuego. Y sabia con toda certeza que Itachi aprovecharia cada oportunidad para seducirme. Y Sasuke tambien lo sabia. La noche llego y lleve a Sasuke y Shizune hasta la estacion de autobuses pues se volvian a Suna pues en la mañana debian reintegrarse a una rutina que ya no existia para mi. Extrañaba eso. El partia en un bus distinto del de mi tia, porque habian comprado los boletos por separados y no habian conseguido en el mismo autobus. Sasuke partio luego de darme un beso que me dejo sin aliento por lo apasionado aunque en el fondo se notaba cierta desesperacion, no solo de su parte sino tambien de la mia. Acompañe a Shizune hasta el anden en que ella tomaria el autobus correspondiente y note que queria decirme algo pues me miraba de reojo y abria y cerraba la boca varias veces.

- Que sucede tia? – pregunte al fin yo sobresaltandola un poco, tal vez no se habia dado cuenta que yo habia estado observandola.

- Lamento que tengas que volver a estar en contacto con Itachi – dijo al fin y senti que al menos una persona ajena a mi relacion me ofrecia su apoyo en tal dificil situacion. Asenti pero no dije nada pues temia soltar todo lo que hasta ese momento me habia pasado desde que habia llegado la semana anterior – Se que amas a Sasuke, puedo notarlo pero…tambien se que el primer amor duele…y se que es incomodo volver a relacionarte con el luego de todo lo que sufriste…

- Si…es muy dificil… - conteste en voz baja con el semblante triste.

- Y Sasuke lo sabe, no? – yo asenti – por eso es que se puso de esa manera cuando tus abuelos te dieron esa noticia hoy…

- Si…lo sabe…se lo conte…y… - iba a continuar comentandole la nueva actitud de Itachi y explicarle bien la razon del comportamiento de mi novio, pero justo en ese momento sono por el altoparlante la llamada para abordar su autobus, por lo que con un fuerte abrazo nos despedimos.

La vi partir, asi como minutos antes habia visto partir a Sasuke y algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sintiendo en mi interior como una parte de mi se iba con ellos, y como la parte mia que se quedaba tambien anhelaba la vida que tenia en Suna, pues alli era segura, alli mi corazon se encontraba a salvo. Finalmente di la vuelta para volver a la camioneta para conducir de regreso al rancho pues ya era bastante tarde, pero cuando llego a la misma me encontre de frente, apoyado en el vehiculo, al causante de todos mis problemas con un semblante de lo mas tranquilo. Acaso dije que necesitaba un respiro? Correccion: necesito todo un cambio de aire, y en lo posible que sea un huracan el que me azote.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capi, espero de corazon les haya gustado, a mi en particular no me dejo muy conforme pues me costo mucho escribirlo, he andado con algunos altibajos en mi estado de animo y bueno, me costo mas que otras veces...sin embargo, espero q a ustedes si les haya conformado, y espero me dejen algun RR con su opinion sobre el mismo, asi uno sabe si tiene que mejorar, agregar o quitar cosas....**

**Sayito!! Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	10. Evasivas y un nuevo aliado

**Hola a todos!!! por favor antes que nada por favor no me maten por haber demorado tanto con la conti XD, este capi costo muuuuuuuucho, pues la historia se me esta torciendo mas de lo que hubeira querido pero creo ya es inevitable para entenderla asi q bue...aqui les djeo el capi, q disfruten XD**

Capítulo 10: Evasivas y un nuevo aliado.

Me paré de golpe al ver a Itachi recostado en la camioneta y cerré mis ojos un momento para centrar mi mente y tranquilizar a mi alocado corazón, quien había comenzado a saltar en mi pecho, no sabía si de nervios o emoción. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de decir las únicas palabras que diría, al menos en ese encuentro, y abriendo mis ojos intenté componer una mirada inexpresiva que no delatara lo afectada que me encontraba en ese momento. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Itachi se me adelantó.

- Hola de nuevo Sakura – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre, lo cual ya comenzaba a exasperarme. Levanté una ceja y sin dirigirle la palabra me dirigí al lado contrario al que el estaba recostado, cuya puerta era la del conductor. La abrí metiéndome en la camioneta aún sin mirarlo desde que me había hablado – Oye, es de mala educación no contestar un saludo. Crees que podrías arrimarme al rancho de mi padre? Después de todo vamos para el mismo lado – agregó hablando y sonriendo como si tal cosa, como si entre nosotros hubiera una relación de lo más normal.

- Si te las arreglaste para llegar aquí sin mí supongo no tendrás problemas en volver de la misma manera – acoté yo fríamente cerrando la puerta finalmente y una vez dicho esto encendí la camioneta y me fui de allí rápidamente antes de que pudiera mostrar algún tipo de debilidad ante tal depredador como lo era Itachi, y sabía de antemano que me había convertido en su presa.

Conduje hasta el rancho bastante más rápido que lo normal y cuando llegue me di cuenta de que prácticamente me había venido a la carrera. Me sentía acechada y acosada por Itachi, tenía demasiada presión en mi persona, y más ahora sabiendo que tendría que verlo más seguido. Ya era algo tarde; estacioné la camioneta pero no entré enseguida en la casa sino que me quedé en el vehículo un rato, observando la noche, las luces de la casa, escuchando los sonidos de los insectos y meditando sobre mis futuras acciones. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, encontrar un cable a tierra que me mantuviera en el camino correcto, necesitaba poder confiar en mí misma, en mis reacciones, en mis pensamientos, en mis sentimientos; necesitaba saber de alguna forma que no caería en las redes del que fue mi primer amor una vez más. Conocía a Itachi y sabía que de una u otra forma volvería a romperme el corazón; sin embargo, lo que me asustaba un poco era no saber hasta que punto era capaz de llegar para conquistarme, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer pues jamás había conocido esta faceta tan agresiva e intimidante de su persona. Hasta había llegado a pensar que me seguía pues de una u otra forma siempre se aparecía en los alrededores por donde yo me encontraba. Así me quedé un rato, cavilando en mis pensamientos con la mirada perdida hasta que en algún momento me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al día siguiente con el cuerpo adolorido, al parecer mis abuelos no se habían percatado que había pasado la noche en la camioneta. Salí de ella algo acalambrada y fui derecho a la cocina, estaba amaneciendo recién por lo que mi abuela aún no se había levantado y yo estaba que desfallecía de hambre ya que casi ni había probado bocado en todo el día anterior. Busqué algo de comer en la cocina mientras seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, siempre solía perderme en mi misma cuando sentía que estaba siendo absorbida por algún problema, me distraía con facilidad y perdía el sentido de lo que me rodeaba, lo cual de una u otra manera lograba repercutir en mi rendimiento diario. Pero ya no podía permitirme ese tipo de acción, si ahora no rendía en un 200 por ciento de seguro que no podría convencer al abuelo de que me quitara la "tutoría" de Itachi cuanto antes, al menos yo pensaba eso, quizá hacer caso a la recomendación del abuelo por un corto tiempo le dejara contento y pudiera demostrarle que podía confiar en que los negocios entre nuestra familia y los Uchiha no se arruinarían. Tan concentrada en mis planes estaba que no sentí a mi abuela entrar en la cocina, ni escuché lo que me decía hasta que la tuve frente a mí zarandeándome suavemente para que le prestara atención. Ahí fue que volví en sí y me di cuenta de su cara de preocupación al verme tan desaliñada.

- Estás bien Sakura? – me preguntó ella suavemente.

- Sí… - contesté con la voz algo ronca. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de componer una sonrisa aunque la misma no me llegó a los ojos y mi abuela lo notó – si, claro abuela, estoy bien.

- De verdad?... sabes que puedes contar conmigo si te preocupa algo, verdad hija? – agregó ella con el semblante claramente preocupado.

- Sólo estoy algo cansada abuela…nada más… - suspiré y le besé la mejilla – No te preocupes – e intentando una sonrisa nuevamente me fui de allí hacia mi habitación a darme un merecido y necesitado baño. Debí haber estado una media hora bajo el agua ahogando mi frustración de un nuevo día sin Sasuke a mi lado pues cuando salí de la ducha tenía los dedos arrugados. Sonreí ante esto pues no me sucedía desde niña llegar a tal extremo.

Me sentía cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, no había comenzado el día de la mejor manera pues anoche me había dormido en un lugar incómodo y con un par de malos recuerdos: la ida de Sasuke y el haber visto a Itachi. Pero no podía dejar de lado mis responsabilidades en ese nuevo lugar, por lo que algo renovada y despierta por ese largo baño bajé nuevamente a la cocina donde me hice un café bien cargado y me encerré en el estudio del abuelo para estudiar más a fondo los contratos que manteníamos con los Uchiha, con tal de ir adelantando trabajo en eso y necesitar los mínimos consejos de Itachi, quería demostrarle al abuelo que no necesitaba el apoyo del mayor de los hijos de Fugaku, quien actualmente era mi mayor tormento. Estuve horas allí encerrada siendo interrumpida pocas veces cuando mi abuela me iba a llevar algo de comer puesto que no quería salir de allí hasta no terminar con todo lo que estaba relacionado con ellos, lo cual me fui dando cuenta era mucho; casi la mirad de los contrato y negocios que el rancho poseía se habían efectuado con la familia de mi novio, lo cual sólo hizo hacerme suspirar en más de una ocasión de frustración. Al menos los contratos que eran más urgentes así como ventas y acuerdos con diferentes comerciantes y empresas, que había que renovar así como hacer estados de cuenta y balances eran otras compañías y señores con los cuales era más que seguro me tendría que reunir no involucraba a cierto personaje molesto. Por lo que una vez terminado de organizar una carpeta con todo lo relacionado con los Uchiha, me dispuse a organizar otra con esos contratos urgentes para poder comenzar antes a trabajar en eso y quizá con esa acción evadir el contacto con Itachi por el tiempo suficiente hasta que Sasuke se mudara a Konoha conmigo. Sin duda, el tener que atender eso que necesitaba más apuro tendría a raya al abuelo de insistirme en reunirme con los Uchiha.

Así me pasé casi todo el día, enterrada entre papeles y buscando soluciones a escapar de una realidad que se me volvía cada vez más inminente a mi parecer. Ya al caer la noche decidí que debía salir de ese encierro de oficina y respirar un poco de aire para despejar mi cabeza de tantos números, letras y conflictos internos. Cené con los abuelos, quienes se alegraron de verme compartir al menos esa comida del día con ellos, y charlamos un rato amenamente, muy poco sobre lo que yo estaba haciendo en el estudio sino más que nada se mostraron más interesados en que les contara anécdotas de mi ex –vida en Suna. Ese cambio de tema por un momento me sacó muchas sonrisas sinceras, aunque sin duda cargadas de nostalgia por recordar una vida que ya no sería aquella que dejé allí. Ellos notaron el cambio en mi semblante; sin embargo, no hicieron nada para interrumpirme ni cambiar de tema, acción que agradecí interiormente pues me hizo bien desahogarme con ellos, y contarles acerca de algo que era importante para mí. Hablamos del compromiso con Sasuke así como también de la posibilidad de que nos mudáramos en menos de un mes fuera de la casa de los abuelos. Mi abuelo Dan se mostró interesado en ayudarnos a conseguir un lugar para nosotros y me dijo que llamaría a un par de conocidos que tenía en bienes raíces para ver la disponibilidad en el mercado que había acerca de propiedades. Agradecí su gesto con una sonrisa y luego de unos minutos salí afuera de la casa para tomar ese respiro antes de irme a la cama. Estaba realmente cansada pero nada evitaría que diera un corto pero relajante paseo por los alrededores del rancho, compenetrarme con la naturaleza y hallar un poco de paz, en ese caos en que se estaba transformando mi vida desde que Itachi había vuelto a aparecer.

Me alejé lo que serían un par de cuadras del rancho, aunque como la noche estaba fresca y clara podía divisar a los lejos las luces del mismo; sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído decidí llamar a mi novio, pues si bien nos habíamos visto el día anterior, lo extrañaba demasiado. Contestó casi enseguida que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y al escuchar su dulce saludo sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta así como mis ojos se cristalizaron.

- Hola princesa – me saludó – estaba esperando que me llamaras… Cómo estás? Qué tal tu día, amor?

- Agotador – contesté sin evitar que en mi voz se notara cierto tono lastimero, lo cual Sasuke no pasó por alto.

- Estás bien Saku? Sucedió algo? – preguntó preocupado a lo que yo me maldije internamente por no poder disimular bien.

- Sólo estoy cansada amor… - suspiré – te extraño Sasuke… - murmuré. Él también suspiré y sentí unos ruidos por lo que intuí acababa de sentarse.

- También te extraño Saku… más de lo que imaginas… - un corto silencio se hizo entre ambos.

- Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunté intentando no cargarnos a ambos con lo difícil de la situación de estar separados.

- Pues ya hablé con mi jefe acerca de que me voy de la veterinaria… Me agradeció le avisara con tiempo, y creo que comenzarán a buscar ya a otra persona que ocupe mi puesto…

- Menos mal no tuviste problemas entonces… Yo no he recibido noticias aún de mi antiguo empleo, espero me llamen en la semana par poder ir a firmar la renuncia cuanto antes y salir de ese trámite…

- Aquí tampoco han llamado por eso, así que supongo que aún no tendrán esos papeles listos… - una nueva pausa se hizo – Qué hiciste hoy? – preguntó cautelosamente mi novio seguramente temiendo quizá que me hubiera visto con Itachi por trabajo o algo así.

- Pues…me pasé todo el día encerrada en el estudio del abuelo organizando papeles y preparando ciertas cuentas para encargarme de unos balances que hay que hacerse con algo de apuro. Por un par de semanas me tendré que concentrar en eso y probablemente tenga que reunirme con los proveedores y otras partes que firmaron unos contratos con el abuelo en su momento… Creo que tendré que ver al abogado y al escribano por unos papeles y renovaciones de permisos que hay que llevar a cabo… Mucho trabajo tengo por delante amor… - sentí que Sasuke carraspeó, seguramente quería preguntarme algo y no se animaba. Inmediatamente intuí la gran duda que seguramente existiría en su cabecita por lo que pasé a tranquilizar a mi amado novio – Ninguno de esos negocios está relacionado con el de tu familia, por lo que las reuniones y negocios que tiene el rancho con los Uchiha tendrá que esperar hasta que yo soluciones esto otro que es más urgente – sentí un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del teléfono y sonreí inconcientemente sabiendo que eso le había quitado un peso de encima a Sasuke.

- Espero que te vaya bien con todo eso entonces… - murmuró – Qué estás haciendo ahora? – preguntó cual niño curioso sacándome una pequeña risita. Podía perfectamente imaginármelo acostado en el sillón con los ojos brillantes de emoción por estar hablando con el amor de su vida por teléfono.

- Pues salí a caminar un poco, necesitaba un poco de aire luego de estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, y tú sabes bien lo pacíficas que son las noches aquí afuera… Aunque admito que extraño compartir esto contigo… No es lo mismo sin ti amor…

- Te amo Saku… Pronto estaremos juntos como antes y compartiremos muchas noches juntos…sólo sé paciente princesa…

- Lo sé…tú también espera amor… Te amo Sasuke… Ahora voy a volver al rancho... El abuelo me dijo que mañana hablará con un par de sus conocidos que trabajan con alquileres y venta de casas aquí en Konoha para que nos vayan consiguiendo algún prospecto… Intentaré hablar con ellos cuanto antes y en cualquier tiempo libre que tenga intentaré darme una vuelta por las propiedades que me ofrezcan para ir evaluándolas…

- Estoy de acuerdo… Hasta mañana mi hermosa… Que descanses…

- Hasta mañana Sasuke, te veo en mis sueños – agregué a la frase logrando sacarle una pequeña risita ante mi infantil expresión. Y ambos cortamos la comunicación. Volví al rancho y fui derecho a mi cuarto donde me acosté y casi al instante me quedé dormida.

La semana pasó de esa manera para mí, muy ocupada y casi sin tiempo de poder visitar las propiedades que los amigos del abuelo me habían recomendado ir a ver. Era viernes ya y en la tarde me tomaría el bus para ir a Suna a pasar el fin de semana con Sasuke; ese día había dejado de lado el papeleo a eso del mediodía, había almorzado con lo abuelos y luego de eso me había decidido por fin a aprovechar a recorrer las posibles casas que me habían recomendado, para que Sasuke y yo viviéramos. Eran cuatro las propiedades y estaban repartidas en distintas zonas de Konoha, aunque una de ellas quedaba a un par de kilómetros del pueblo; seguramente esa la dejaría para lo último ya que quedaba rumbo al rancho de los abuelos. Como tendría que volver para que mi abuela me llevara a la estación de autobuses, pues no podía dejar la camioneta en el estacionamiento todo el fin de semana hasta que volviera pues mis abuelos podrían necesitarla, lo había decidido de esa manera. El martes Itachi se había pasado por el rancho para revisar los negocios que manteníamos con ellos y demás cosas, pero le había despachado emitiendo la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, ya que no estaba interesada en estar más tiempo del absolutamente necesario en su presencia, dándole las mismas excusas que le había dicho al abuelo el día anterior: que habían otros negocios y contratos más urgentes de lo cuales debía ocuparme primero. Por supuesto que Itachi no se había mostrado conforme con mis palabras por lo que un par de veces me había insistido en ayudarme con ellos, ofrecimiento que denegué en todo momento. Suficiente tenía con saber que tarde o temprano su presencia me sería impuesta, como para regalar más de mi tiempo a su lado.

Visité las primeras dos casas pero ninguna de ellas me conformaron; una era demasiado grande para Sasuke y para mí, mientras que la otra era demasiado pequeña; pues si bien sólo seríamos los dos, queríamos también tener algo de espacio por si venían visitas además de que queríamos un patio grande pues era más que seguro que Sasuke, como veterinario querría tener mascotas, y quizá hasta algún pequeño refugio de animales allí. Eso aún estaba a discusión, puesto que las cosas de la mudanza se habían apresurado considerablemente y no habíamos tenido ni tiempo de ultimar detalles. La tercer casa era muy linda, dos cuartos y un lindo patio; pero se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban las propiedades de mis abuelos y la de los Uchiha, así como de la agropecuaria del padre de mi novio. El precio estaba bien, pero no quería decidirme aún sin ver la última casa, además que iba a mostrarle las fotos de las mismas a Sasuke para que entre los dos tomáramos la decisión final. Iba de camino a ver esa última propiedad cuando ví que tenía tiempo aún como para tomarme un minuto de ocio. Estacioné sobre la carretera a la entrada del camino de entrada a esa casa que estaba para la venta y cerré mis ojos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el volante de la camioneta y me permití divagar por diversos pensamientos y recuerdos de tiempo atrás. Estaba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones cuando un golpe en mi ventanilla me sobresaltó haciéndome dar un pequeño gritito, me llevé una mano al pecho pues por un momento pensé que se me saldría el corazón. Miré a través del vidrio de la ventanilla a la persona que me había sorprendido anteriormente y fruncí el ceño ante la divertida mirada que presentaba el hermano menor de Itachi.

Me bajé de la camioneta aún con el semblante molesto y el sólo rió lo que me hizo bufar ante esto.

- Acaso sabes el susto que mee diste, Sai? – le pregunté sin ocultar mi molestia.

- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo aún – deberías haber visto tu cara jaja…

- Hmp! – contesté cruzándome de brazos y volví a morarlo – Por cierto…qué haces por aquí? Te hacía en Suna estudiando… - agregué tratando de sacar un tema de conversación. Él dejó de reír, finalmente, y se aclaró la garganta.

- Pues vine anoche porque hoy no tenía clase e iba yendo ahora para casa cuando te vi estacionada aquí y me entró la curiosidad… - respondió de lo más tranquilo – Qué hacías?

- Vine hasta aquí para ver la propiedad que está en venta… recuerdas que Sasuke y yo nos mudaremos aquí, no? – el asintió – pues quise aprovechar la tarde para ver algunas casas, ya que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo…

- Cómo esta Sasuke? – preguntó Sai.

- Bien, es difícil estar separados…pero bueno…ya pronto tendremos nuestra propia casa y las cosas volverán a ser como antes – respondí sonriendo. Por un momento Sai me miró algo serio como si estuviera analizándome, lo que hizo que yo me pusiera algo nerviosa y frunciera el ceño una vez más – Por qué me miras así?

- Así como? – preguntó él con cierto tono inocente

- Cómo si me estuvieras analizando… Sucede algo? – él pareció meditar algo unos segundos, como si se estuviera planteando si preguntarme o no algo, algo que ciertamente podría ser incómodo.

- Pasó algo entre Itachi y tú? – soltó así de golpe haciéndome abrir mucho los ojos por la impresión de estar nuevamente antes ese tema tan escabroso para mí. Cerré la boca y puse mi mejor máscara de indiferencia e inexpresividad y mi tono se volvió serio y cortante.

- Lo que Itachi y yo tuvimos fue un romance de verano hace muchos años ya, es todo lo que te diré – Sai me miró algo apenado por haber sacado un tema tan delicado con tanta soltura y confianza.

- Lamento si te incomodé con la pregunta, en realidad fue un atrevimiento de mi parte…- iba a seguir disculpándose pero lo corté.

- Está bien Sai, te disculpo… Sí es un tema delicado porque él y Sasuke son primos y desde que me volví a reencontrar con tu hermano él sólo se ha comportado como un… - lo miré – bueno…tú sabes, has sido testigo de su comportamiento cuando nos reunimos… - el asintió – Lo peor de todo es que… - no sabía si contarle algo, pero sentía que el secreto de la persecución de Itachi hacia mi persona me estaba consumiendo, así que decidí finalmente confiar en alguien y revelar eso que tan presionada me había tenido esas semanas.

- Qué sucede Sakura? – me miró preocupado agarrando mis manos entre las suyas, y pude darme cuenta que Sai era una buena persona, alguien en quien podía apoyarme en esta situación ya que en varias ocasiones había intervenido para que las cosas entre Sasuke y su hermano no se fueran a mayores.

- Itachi me ha estado acosando Sai… - solté finalmente formándoseme un nudo en la garganta por darme cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras Él se puso pálido ante mis palabras y apretó el agarre de sus manos en las mías – Me lo encuentro en todos lados y siempre me incita y coquetea, siento que me sigue y… pues ya no sé como decirle que me deje en paz… - Sai me abrazó cuando notó las primeras lágrimas derramarse de mis ojos.

- Tranquila Saku… - dijo suavemente acariciándome el pelo, intentando tranquilizarme- dime… Sasuke sabe algo de esto? – preguntó cauteloso, y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Sólo está al tanto de las situaciones que han sucedido cuando está él…pero lo demás no me he atrevido a decírselo porque tengo miedo de las represalias que pueda tomar contra tu hermano…es decir…son primos…no quiero que se peleen Sai…

- No es tu culpa Saku… - susurró el muchacho cerca de mi oído y me sentí algo incómoda. Por un momento que me hablara de esa manera me recordó la actitud de Itachi y me tensé un poco; pero después recordé que Sai no era como su hermano y que no tenía una historia con él como para ponerme paranoica al respecto. De todos modos, me separé de su abrazo limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas e intente sonreír.

- Gracias… - murmuré algo sonrojada. Sai sonrió.

- De nada Sakura… Quiero que sepas que si me necesitas puedes contar conmigo… Me sorprende la actitud de mi hermano…Nunca lo había visto actuar así… Te pido disculpas por lo que te está haciendo pasar… Intentaré ayudarte para que no tengas que pasar demasiado tiempo con él, pero sabes que generalmente estoy en Suna, así que no sé si podré ser tampoco de mucha ayuda…

- No importa Sai, de todos modos es mi problema… - dije desanimada.

- No Sakura, es mi hermano, mi familia y con su actitud nos está perjudicando a toda la familia, a ti, a mi primo, incluso a él mismo…no quiero esperar a ver en que pueda terminar esto… - concluyó Sai con una expresión muy decidida en su rostro.

- No puedes decirle nada a Sasuke, Sai, temo su reacción…Por favor prométeme que no le contarás nada… - le pedí con ojos suplicantes a lo que el bufó pero asintió al final dejándome un poco tranquila. Al fin había podido contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba y sentía que podía contar con su apoyo, Sai parecía ser un buen amigo y al final de todo seríamos familia cuando Sasuke y yo nos casáramos. Al final no tenía que cargar con esa culpa en mis hombros sola – Debo irme ahora, tengo que ver esta casa sino se me hará demasiado tarde y no quiero perder el autobús a Suna.

- Claro, quieres que te acompañe a ver la casa? – preguntó algo ansioso a lo que yo lo miré con una ceja alzada – Oye, no tengo nada más que hacer… - yo suspiré y asentí.

Yo me subí en la camioneta y Sai se subió al sheep en el que andaba y había aparcado detrás de mí y en fila india entramos por el camino de tierra un kilómetro adentro se encontraba la casa; era de tamaño mediano, con dos pisos pero se veía sumamente acogedora, alrededor de la misma habían varios árboles, entre paraísos y eucaliptos, un manzano y un limonero, era realmente idílico el paisaje que se presentaba ante mi compañero reciente y yo. Saqué rápidamente mi cámara de fotos y comencé a fotografiar los alrededores, sin duda que esta era el lugar ideal, ya que tenía mucho espacio para el anhelado refugio que quería construir Sasuke. Me encontré con el hombre con el que había arreglado para que me mostrara la casa y enseguida pasamos a la misma. Se notaba estaba bien cuidada y sin duda era lo más parecido a lo que mi novio y yo estábamos buscando, sonreí ante esto, tal vez y nuestra mudanza hasta podría adelantarse al menos una semana. La casa era bastante sencilla, en la planta de abajo la sala de estar con una gran estufa a leña (que era donde entrabas cuando pasabas la puerta de entrada), a mano izquierda había una puerta que conducía a la cocina, y un pequeño estudio-biblioteca al cual accedías por una puerta que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada y la puerta ubicada entre la cocina y la puerta del estudio-biblioteca conducía a un baño pequeño. Las escaleras se hallaban a mano derecha contra la pared y una vez en la segunda planta te encontrabas con un pasillo al que daban tres puertas, la primera era un baño más grande y completo que el de la planta baja, la segunda puerta daba a una habitación pequeña y la última puerta que estaba al final del pasillo daba a la habitación más grande de la casa, sin duda sería el dormitorio principal. Tomé fotografías de todo lo que más pude, emocionada porque le gustara tanto a Sasuke como me había gustado a mí.

Una vez arreglado el tema de las ofertas y trámites y papeleos correspondientes que deberían hacerse por la casa con el hombre que me la mostró, Sai y yo nos fuimos de allí. Seguimos el mismo camino hasta que nuestras rutas se separaron, por lo que yo seguí hacia el rancho de los abuelos, y él se dirigió a la casona de su padre. Sin duda, haber tenido de compañía a Sai aunque fuera una media hora me había hecho sentir un poco más segura de mi misma, de mi relación con Sasuke, y me permití pensar que todo saldría bien para nosotros. Con ese optimismo renovado, llegué a la casa donde la abuela ya se encontraba afuera esperándome algo nerviosa pues me había retrasado un poco y ahora estábamos con el tiempo justo para llegar a la estación y tomar el autobús a tiempo; sin embargo, al verme llegar con una radiante sonrisa se olvidó por completo de la regañina que pensaba darme y me sonrió, supongo que contenta de ver una sonrisa sincera en mí luego de mucho tiempo. Por lo que entré casi corriendo, tomé una pequeña maleta que me había armado para el fin de semana y ambas nos subimos a la camioneta con destino la estación. Una vez allí apenas ella frenó, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me bajé casi volando del vehículo. Fui directo a la puerta de donde salía mi coche y me subí a él, sobrándome apenas unos cinco minutos antes de la partida del mismo. Una vez sentada en el autobús suspiré aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo, y unas cosquillas se instalaron en mi vientre pues volvería a ver a Sasuke. Si bien habíamos hablado todos los días, especialmente por las noches, cuando yo salía a dar mi paseo nocturno no era lo mismo que compartir una cama junto a él o tener sus abrazos y besos a la orden del día.

Llegué cerca de la medianoche a Suna, y en cuanto bajé del autobús un par de brazos me estrecharon contra un cálido y fuerte cuerpo, de quien reconocí el aroma enseguida y sus labios se estamparon en los míos en un desesperado y demandante beso. Cómo lo había extrañado! Su sabor, sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos, todo él, era tan difícil estar lejos de ese hombre… Nos separamos un momento para mirarnos a los ojos y susurrarnos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado y cuanto nos amábamos para luego irnos del lugar abrazados hasta nuestro apartamento, o al menos el que pronto dejaría de ser nuestro. Una vez allí solté la maleta y me lancé sobre Sasuke como si fuera una hembra en celo, pero la verdad es que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, lo quería hundiéndose en mí una y otra vez hasta hacerme perder la razón y olvidar todo lo demás excepto él y yo.

Me tocó los senos con ansiedad reprimida, y yo bajé mis manos rápidamente a sus pantalones para desabrochárselos de una vez y poder liberar su miembro ya erguido por la excitación. Gemí al tomarlo con mis manos y sentí que ya me había humedecido yo por las expectativas del momento. ÉL también logró liberarme de mis pantalones al menos de una pierna (pues no se necesitaba más de momento) y me colocó sobre la mesa, pues era lo que estaba más a mano para ambos saciarnos, corrió hacia un lado mis bragas y me embistió de una vez, sin darme tregua a acostumbrarme, pero esto tampoco era necesario ya que estaba tan húmeda y caliente que mi interior lo recibió gustoso. Acaricié su hermoso y deleitable cuerpo metiendo mis manos por entre su buzo, el cual no había tenido tiempo de sacar, y masajee sus músculos, lamí su cuello y oreja deleitándome de sus roncos gemidos en mi oído, y erizándome al sentir su cálida respiración en mi oído. Apresándome por la cadera me penetró cada vez más rápido, con furia animal, con frenesí, con bestialidad y salvajismo, demostrándome las ganas de tenerme que tenía, marcándome con sus caricias y reclamando mi persona para él. Sabía que para Sasuke era un tortura no tenerme cerca porque el sexo entre nosotros era desenfrenado, apasionado y lleno de amor también, era un mezcla genial, y cuando uno se acostumbra a disponer de esa ambrosía como nosotros lo hacíamos cuando vivíamos juntos, ahora sin duda estar separados fomentaba que nuestros encuentros fueran explosiones de placer para ambos.

Sentí la sensación del orgasmo acumularse en mi vientre y envolví a Sasuke con mis piernas, me hice hacia atrás acostándome en la mesa y arqueándome al llegar a la cima del placer con las rítmicas embestidas que mi novio me estaba dando. Apreovechando esa posición, me soltó la cadera con una de sus manos para meterla por debajo de mi blusa, apresando uno de mis senos, lo que ocasionó que yo gimiera más alto y él se enterrara más profundo. Un par de estocadas después sentí su cálido semen llenarme dejando esa sensación de hormigueo en mi vientre. Sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke cubrirme y luego sus besos en mi cuello. Me incorporé nuevamente y abrazados como estábamos nos besamos con pasión pero dulzura también. Nos amábamos y era fácil demostrárnoslo. Nos separamos un momento y sonreímos.

- Tienes hambre amor? – preguntó mi novio, mientras cada uno se acomodaba un poco la ropa. Negué con la cabeza.

- Pero si quiero una ducha… - comenté mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara claramente incitante. Él también sonrió y se acerco a mí elevándome en el aire y cargándome como recién casados.

- Pues la ducha esta noche incluye servicio al cuarto – agregó juguetón – y viene con un empleado a su servicio para que usted disponga de él a su antojo – yo reí ante sus palabras y me abracé a su cuello y comencé nuevamente a repartir besos por él.

La sesión de sexo en la ducha no se hizo esperar y fue tan erótica que aún cuando ya habíamos salido de la misma, los vellos de mi cuerpo seguían erizados, realmente era increíble el placer que el cuerpo de una persona puede llegar a experimentar. Me encontraba absolutamente satisfecha y fascinada por el amante en el que se habia convertido mi novio, pues si bien hacer el amor con él siempre fue fantástico, desde que ambos nos habíamos vuelto más atrevidos e innovadores, las chispas en nuestro cuarto ardían como un incendio. Luego de la ducha, me masajeó el cuerpo en la cama con unos aceites que a veces usábamos para relajarnos, entre otras cosas claro, y una hroa después estábamos nuevamente haciendo el amor en una nueva posición, intentando saciar esos instintos que nos poseían cuando compartíamos la cama, ese anhelo que parecía nunca ser saciado por completo. Nos amábamos y deseábamos demasiado, y eso era lo que sin duda potenciaba nuestra relación, éramos tal para cual.

Al día siguiente al despertarnos volvimos a hacer el amor, y una vez en el desayuno le conté a mi novio acerca de mis progresos en cuanto a encontrar nuestra futura casa. Le mostré las fotografías que había tomado, le comenté todos los detalles que recordaba dándole mi opinión en cada caso, le conté también acerca de mi encuentro con Sai y como me había acompañado a ver esa última propiedad que sin duda me había deslumbrado. Sasuke no comentó nada de su primo menor, mas allá de que se alegraba estuviera bien, y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto a la última propiedad; sin duda, esa era la elegida por ambos. Pasamos el fin de semana juntos, salimos muy poco del apartamento, sólo algún paseo por el parque cercano, una corta visita a Shizune y el domingo un almuerzo que compartimos con nuestros amigos más cercanos. El domingo de tarde pasé toda la tarde con Sasuke amándonos y tratando de grabar cada minuto a su lado de ese día, cada gesto, cada caricia, cada beso. No quería separarme de él, no quería volver a Konoha al montón de trabajo que me esperaba, al dolor de cabeza de Itachi.

Mi autobús partía de vuelta a Konoha a eso de las 9pm, y apenas faltaban diez minutos para que éste partiera. Sasuke y yo estábamos en el andén despidiéndonos muy fogosamente, sin duda la semana que nos esperaba por delante sería tan dura como la anterior. A regañadientes nos separamos y con pesadez me subí al autobús. Llegué muy tarde a Konoha, no le había pedido a mi abuela que me fuera a buscar por la hora, y le había comentado que seguramente me tomaría un taxi (aunque me saliera caro) o quizá pasaría la noche en la posada de unos amigos de ellos. Si bien no se mostraron muy conformes cuando les dije eso el domingo a mediodía cuando hablé con ellos por teléfono, no me discutieron más. Tenía sueño y el viaje me había cansado por demás, por lo que al bajarme del autobús estaba bastante distraída. Iba caminando dirigiéndome hacia la salida para ir a la parada de taxis cuando alguien me agarra por el brazo deteniéndome de repente, y haciendo que me sorprendiera de sobre manera.

- A dónde vas Sakura? – preguntó el hombre que me tenía fuertemente agarrada y no me soltaba por más que yo forcejeara con él.

- Suéltame Itachi – respondí algo ruda intentando en vano zafarme de él.

- Tus abuelos me comentaron que vendrías a esta hora cuando hoy fu a visitarlos…y yo me ofrecí amablemente a pasar por ti y dejarte sana y salva en el rancho de ellos…

- Ni sueñes que me iré contigo Itachi – solté mordazmente a lo que el borró la sonrisa de su rostro y me acercó abruptamente a él, su mirada no era ya nada amigable.

- No juegues conmigo Sakura, te vienes conmigo o … - pero fue interrumpido.

- Déjala en paz Itachi – dijo una tercera voz entrando en escena, que me hizo sentir cierto alivio.

- Qué no te habías subido al autobús tú? – preguntó agresivamente Itachi al intruso.

- Sí, pero me bajé porque conociéndote supuse te traías algo entre manos cuando no hiciste ningún problema en acompañarme…y ahora veo la razón… - finalmente logré soltarme del agarre de Itachi y corrí a refugiarme tras Sai.

- Gracias – murmuré a sus espaldas.

- De nada Sakura…ven vamos, yo iré con ustedes hasta el rancho – yo asentí y así los tres nos dirigimos en n incómodo silencio hacia el rancho de los abuelos. Una vez allí me bajé lo más rápido que pude y agradeciendo rápidamente a Sai me metí a la casa, esperando que al día siguiente las cosas fueran mejor. Al parecer el término de mi hermoso fin de semana fue terrible, entre la triste despedida con Sasuke y el tener que separarme de él, un nuevo y hasta atemorizante encuentro con Itachi, sin duda había sido el golpe final a mi tristeza. Sólo esperaba la semana pasara rápido para que Sasuke viniera de visita y volver a perderme entre sus brazos.

**Bueno hasta aquí la conti, espero haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los pacientes que la leen y si gustan dejarme un RR con gusto lo respondere y tratare de acatar los consejos q me den!! XD**

**Ah, no recuerdo si fue en este fic que alguien me dejo un RR donde me aconsejaban poner ambos signos de pregunta, te contesto aqui que me disculpes, es una costumbre que tengo no hacerlo!!!! intentare para la prox lllevar a cabo eso jeje**

**besos a todos**

**nos vemos **

**Juli**


	11. Intruso

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo la conti del fic, perdón la demora como siempre pero la falta de inspiración que había tenido se ha esfumado de momento por suerte jeje...Sé que el capi les parecerá corto en comparación a los anteriores pero les aseguro que el final vale oro...**

**Un beso a todos!**

Capítulo 11: Intruso

Ese lunes me levanté algo tarde pues estaba aún cansada del viaje del día anterior; sin embargo, una vez en pie me pasé todo el día encerrada en el estudio del abuelo, me atosigaría a trabajo así no tendría tiempo de ponerme a pensar en los problemas que últimamente solían irrumpir en mi vida. Organicé lo que sería la agenda para esa semana, entre entregas de trabajos a unos proveedores, tener unas reuniones con unos comerciantes y terminar otros pendientes que el trabajo de hacerse cargo de un rancho conllevaban. El jueves presentaría unos balances a unos hacendados que se encontraban a unos kilómetros al norte de Konoha con quienes el abuelo tenía unos arreglos, el miércoles y el viernes había agendado unas reuniones con otros proveedores y el miércoles luego de la reunión que sería a la hora del mediodía había quedado en juntarme con el abogado/escribano de los abuelos, un tal Sr. Ibiki Morino. Según me habían dicho era un hombre sumamente estricto en cuanto a temas de trabajo pero el mismo a su vez era impecable. Era honesto ante todo, y su palabra en Konoha era sagrada. Se había hecho amigo de los abuelos ya que era primo de los Hatake, y por medio de estos se conocieron y surgió una gran amistad con el paso de los años. Yo no recordaba si alguna vez le había visto anteriormente, quizá si lo había hecho no lo recordara por ser muy pequeña cuando mis padres me llevaban a lo de los Hatake.

El martes en la tarde iría a firmar los papeles de la casa por la que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos decidido finalmente, la cual había ido yo a ver en compañía de Sai. Si el jueves no terminaba muy tarde con la presentación de los balances a las personas correspondientes, seguramente pasaría por la casa nueva para poder detallar los arreglos que habrían que hacerle. El viernes de tarde, luego de la reunión que tendría, pensaba tomármela libre para ir limpiando un poco esa casa que pronto estaríamos habitando Sasuke y yo, y quizá con un poco de suerte ese mismo fin de semana tal vez pudiéramos dedicarnos a ella un poco con mi novio, ya que Sasuke estaría en Konoha el viernes de noche. Bueno, en realidad yo lo tendría que ir a recoger pero estaba anhelando hacerlo ya que extrañaba pasar el tiempo a su lado.

Así fueron pasando los días, cada programación iba siendo llevada a cabo tal cual había sido pactada por mí anteriormente. Itachi seguía llamándome casi todos los días insistiendo en que teníamos que reunirnos por negocios, pero yo sabía que era sólo una fachada para poder tenerme a solas por lo que al menos por ahora le iba respondiendo con una negativa, escudándome en otros asuntos pendientes más urgentes que los que tenía que tratar con su familia.

Algo había avanzado ya en cuanto a mis debates mentales y sentimentales, luego de una exhaustiva introspección que había tenido la última vez que me había dado un relajado y muy prolongado baño la noche anterior. Sabía que Itachi aún me gustaba, ya no era tanto el hecho de que él era mi primer amor lo que pesaba sino el hecho de que él me gustaba como hombre. A pesar de que nuestra historia no había terminado bien, aún podía recordar los momentos de pasión que habíamos vivido juntos y eso me atormentaba. Sentía remordimientos al darme cuenta de que por más que amaba a Sasuke, aún sentía atracción por Itachi, y por eso había dejado a veces llegar tan lejos sus provocaciones, inconcientemente aún lo deseaba. Ya era hora de que me sincerara conmigo misma, reconocer que aún anhelaba estar entre los brazos de Itachi era quizá el primer paso para poder hacerle frente a esa atracción y no dejarme llevar por la tentación de sus besos y caricias. Debía resignarme a eso, y esperar que con el tiempo y mi nueva vida junto a mi novio, esa atracción, ese deseo, fuera diluyéndose hasta desaparecer. Ahora el problema radicaba justamente en que Itachi, por alguna razón que aún yo no comprendía, estaba empeñado en conseguirme nuevamente por lo que él aprovechaba cada oportunidad para interferir en la maravillosa vida que hasta ahora yo había construído junto a Sasuke. Reconocía que técnicamente le había sido infiel a Sasuke con su primo, pues los besos y caricias que Itachi me había dado claramente eran la prueba del delito pero eso nunca había pasado a mayores gracias a que hasta ahora yo había podido resistirme a tiempo a la lujuria que me ocasionaba Itachi.

Sin embargo; Itachi había cambiado notoriamente. Los últimos encuentros que había tenido con él, me había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a manifestar una faceta un tanto agresiva ante mis indiferencias o rechazos y tenía que admitir que eso estaba comenzando a asustarme. Una parte de mí sentía que él jamás me haría daño, claro al menos no físicamente pues Itachi era un experto en destrozar mi corazón, pero otra parte de mí sentía que en uno de esos extraños arranques de furia él podría perder el control y no medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Esa volubilidad en el carácter que Itachi había manifestado también me mantenía en vilo pues nunca sabía que esperar de su parte lo que hacía que estuviera con la guardia en alto más de lo previsto lo cual me sobre estresaba notoriamente, y los estragos estaban comenzando a notarse en mi semblante alicaído cada vez que me encontraba con el dueño de mis pesadillas. Sin duda el ya no era el Itachi que yo una vez había conocido.

Finalmente, el viernes había llegado y me dirigía al fin a mi nueva casa con todas las cosas necesarias para comenzar con el aseo y acomodo de la misma; ya que el día anterior había podido darme una vuelta por ella para tomar nota mental de las cosas que necesitaría. La abuela se había ofrecido a acompañarme y darme una mano con la limpieza y demás pero me negué rotundamente pues no quería que ella dejarla al abuelo solo en la casona, y con nosotras no podíamos llevarlo ya que era difícil cargarlo aunque lo hiciéramos entre las dos, quizá el fin de semana estando Sasuke podríamos pasar los cuatro allí una tarde. Sonreí ilusionada ante ese pensamiento, mi casa, la casa de Sasuke y mía, que lindo sonaba, tan prometedor…

Comencé la tarea de sacudir, barrer, limpiar y asear todo. Comencé con los baños, el de abajo primero ya que era el más pequeño, y el de arriba después; luego acomodé la habitación principal y logré limpiarla bastante. La casa había venido con algunos muebles que el anterior dueño había considerado sin importancia, por lo que observando algunos noté que quizá restaurándolos un poco podrían volver a ser tan hermosos como seguramente algún día habían sido. También habían trozos de otros como sillas, mesas y puertas de algún que otro ropero algo destartalado. Esta vez al contar con más tiempo noté también una puerta que comunicaba la habitación principal con la habitación más pequeña, así como otra que comunicaba a su vez la habitación pequeña con el baño grande. La habitación principal tenía una pequeña terraza frente a la cual había un gran árbol de Paraíso. Estaba tan concentrada en las tareas de la casa que no me di cuenta de la hora que se había hecho hasta que noté que quedaba muy poca luz en el ambiente. Si bien la casa tenía electricidad aún no había llevado lámparas ni lamparillas para iluminar los cuartos, por lo que a gatas contaba con una mísera lámpara china que seguramente conformaba uno de los objetos olvidados por los anteriores inquilinos. Afortunadamente la lamparilla que tenía aún funcionaba por lo que la encendí ya que se encontraba en la habitación grande que era donde yo me encontraba. Con esa iluminación aprovecharía a terminar con ese cuarto para poder al menos darme un respiro, probar la ducha, arreglarme e ir a buscar a la estación de autobuses a Sasuke. Crucé de esta habitación a la pequeña por esa puerta semi-camuflada que había descubierto y me pareció oír pisadas en la planta baja de la casa. Enseguida me alteré pues sólo mis abuelos sabían que yo estaría allí además de Sasuke a quien le había comentado que pasaría por la casa antes de ir a buscarlo.

Me quedé quieta y en silencio, intentando agudizar mi oído para poder oír más ruidos que me alertaran sobre la misteriosa presencia en la casa pero di un suspiro de alivio al no sentir más pisadas. Quizá había sido un gato o algún animal silvestre que se había metido por las puertas de la planta baja, ya que las mantenía abiertas para que las habitaciones de abajo estuviera mejor ventiladas. Pero estas conjeturas se vieron frustradas cuando volví a escuchar pasos, esta vez dirigiéndose a la escalera que comunicaba hacia la planta alta; es decir, en la que me encontraba yo. Maldije para mis adentros el tener la lámpara encendida en la habitación grande y sin perder tiempo avancé unos metros hacia ella apagándola al instante y rogando que el intruso no se hubiera dado cuenta. De esa forma podría pensar que la casa estaba deshabitada y no buscaría encontrarse conmigo. Ahora sin la poca luz que antes poseía apenas podía vislumbrar algunas figuras en tonos negruzcos en las habitaciones, sólo veía sombras por todas partes intercaladas con algunos rayos de luz provenientes del ocaso que se estaba produciendo. El intruso terminó de subir la escalera y se quedó un momento allí. Yo me pegué a la pared intentando no respirar, y tratando de encontrar alguna forma de salir de ese lugar dado que actualmente el único camino de salida estaba bloqueado por la misteriosa persona que me estaba acechando. Salir a la terraza y bajar por el árbol no era una opción ya que haría mucho ruido abriendo la ventana y la persona podría capturarme antes de eso. Sin contar que quizá podría lastimarme en la bajada lo cual también me dejaría como presa fácil del sujeto.

Así que me quedé inmóvil, allí, esperando los próximos movimientos de quien quiera que se encontrara en mi casa. Sentí de nuevo las pisadas, las cuales se notaba se encaminaban a la habitación principal, y lentamente fui moviéndome de esa habitación hacia la pequeña por la puerta camuflada. Tal vez y podría salir por la puerta que conectaba a esa habitación y el baño y desde éste al pasillo para bajar las escaleras sin que el invasor se diera cuenta. Lo sentí pasar por enfrente de la puerta de la habitación donde yo me encontraba y aguante la respiración por un instante. Seguí deslizándome hacia el baño y entré en él, para acercarme a la puerta de este que daba al pasillo, justo al lado de las escaleras. Sentí al intruso en la habitación principal y una corriente de adrenalina me recorrió, por lo que aproveché a correr escaleras abajo siendo detectada al instante por el mismo, quien se lanzó en mi persecución enseguida. Se notaba era un hombre porque si bien apenas lo había vislumbrado pisándome los talones, era bastante alto; una vez llegué a la planta baja él ya estaba comenzando a bajar las escaleras lo que me dejaba con una pequeña margen de tiempo y espacio para lograr escapar. No sabía las intenciones que ese hombre tendría para conmigo y tampoco me quería quedar para averiguarlas. Crucé la sala de estar y justo cuando iba a lanzarme por la puerta de entrada sentí un empujón que me desvió de ella y me di un fuerte golpe contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Sentí al hombre medio abalanzarse sobre mí pero logré agarrar la pata de una silla que estaba tirada en el suelo justo de donde yo estaba y lo golpeé con ella con todas las fuerzas que me nacieron creo que por el hombro a lo que oí un quejido, y sin esperar más me levanté algo torpe por el golpe que me había dado anteriormente y corrí hacia la cocina, fui hacia la puerta del fondo y salí por ella finalmente hacia el exterior de la casa.

Volví a maldecir para mis adentros al darme cuenta que a la camioneta de los abuelos la había dejado estacionada en el frente de la casa ya que no podría escapar en ella; porque seguramente si iba hacia ella el intruso me saldría al paso; así que decidí meterme entre los árboles aledaños a la casa y esconderme en la oscuridad que proyectaban con la esperanza de que la persona que había osado irrumpir en el que sería mi nuevo hogar no me encontrara y desistiera de llegar a mí. Escuché la puerta de la cocina golpearse fuertemente seguramente por la salida violenta del hombre que estaba tras mis pasos, y le escuché maldecir en voz baja, lo cual me hacía imposible quizá poder reconocerlo por la voz. Lo sentí adentrarse entre los árboles también y sólo atiné a pegarme al tronco del árbol detrás del cual me había ocultado, manteniendo la esperanza de que esa persona no diera conmigo. Pero todo mi mundo se sacudió de temor cuando sentí sus pasos demasiado cerca de donde yo estaba por lo que sin pensar en nada y actuando por desesperación, salí nuevamente corriendo entre los árboles y las ramas, corría entre las pocas rocas que habían por allí y la casi inexistente luz del entorno. Él sujeto también comenzó a correr tras de mí y mi miedo aumentó. Sentí que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos de la impotencia que sentía por no poder librarme de ese hombre, y de las cosas que podría llegar a hacerme si llegara a alcanzarme. Seguía esquivando árboles y obstáculos en el camino hacia la ruta, quizá allí podría hacerle una señal a algún auto que pasara o por lo menos me sentiría más segura que en la casa donde estaba anteriormente a su merced, o en ese mini bosque el cual se volvía más aterrador a cada momento.

Sobre la ruta y en la entrada del camino que conducía hacia la casa había un foco de luz del alumbrado público, lo cual me sirvió un poco de guía cuando comencé a dejar atrás algunos árboles; apenas me encontraba a unos cien metros de lograr llegar a él cuando me giré con el corazón en la boca intentando saber si mi perseguidor venía detrás de mí, pero ese fue mi gran error puesto que tropecé con algo y caí golpeándome fuertemente una vez más, pero esta vez en la cabeza, más precisamente en mi frente contra una roca que había allí. Quedé algo atontada y apenas podía abrir mis ojos; sentía que había comenzado a sangrar un poco de la herida que me había hecho y sabía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sentí pánico en mi interior al sentir los pasos apresurados del sujeto que venía corriéndome anteriormente y vislumbre apenas su figura borrosa a mi lado. Se arrodilló junto a mí y lo sentí acariciar mi mejilla suavemente a lo que aún semi-conciente corrí mi cara para evitar el toque de ese extraño. Yo llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo y una remera de mangas cortas pues era lo más cómodo que tenía para asear. El hombre comenzó a subirme la remera mientras yo débilmente intentaba zafarme de sus manos. Me tocó los senos con lujuria con sus manos ásperas y comenzó a besarme la piel de mi estómago, y por sobre el brasier. En mi mente sólo decía "No" ante lo que estaba sucediendo pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, yo sólo sabía que iba a ser violada por ese hombre y cada vez más caía en la inconciencia. Besó luego mi cuello, y sentí su lengua sobre mi mandíbula y mis labios, los cuales yo mantenía fuertemente apretados.

Finalmente el hombre se cansó de besarme y tocarme y comenzó a bajarme el pantalón y las bragas a la vez. Yo intenté forcejear un poco más con él pero estaba a punto de desmayarme y ese golpe que me había dado en la cabeza había sido duro. Me sacó el pantalón por una pierna y me abrió las piernas, mientras me sostenía una con una de sus manos y la otra con una de sus piernas para impedir así que yo siguiera retorciéndome en el suelo. Sentí el ruido del cierre de su bragueta bajarse y luego un movimiento de su ropa y comencé a temblar ante lo que venía, ahí fue que pude susurrar un tenue "No"…pero él no hizo caso de mi humilde súplica; lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera negro para mí y desmayarme fue sentirlo posicionándose sobre mí y acercarse a mi oído para murmurarme: "Lo disfrutarás".

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el capi, no me maten jeje! Espero les haya gustado y si gustan dejarme un RR será bien recibido jeje ^^**

**Hasta la proxima! **

**Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	12. La dura verdad

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi que sería algo así como la continuación del capi anterior que me quedó bastante corto... Espero que les guste y comenten al respecto. Wow! toda una novedad 2 actualizaciones en una semana no? jeje ...

**BEsos!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: La dura verdad.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Me encontraba en la estación de autobuses desde hacía una hora ya y Sakura no llegaba, tampoco me contestaba el celular. Al principio me había enojado un poco pues pensaba que probablemente se había entretenido mucho limpiando nuestra nueva casa, como otras veces solía hacer, pero después de un tiempo había comenzado a preocuparme. Indeciso llamé a la casa de sus abuelos, aunque sabía que por la hora quizá ya se habrían acostado pues ya había pasado la medianoche, pero al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Tsunade y confirmarme que ella había salido de allí a mediodía y no había vuelto, en pánico comenzó a adueñarse de mí. Y ahora había preocupado a Tsunade también. Entonces comencé a pensar en las posibilidades, en que podría haber pasado para que mi novia no hubiera pasado a recogerme cuando en la tarde habíamos hablado lo más bien y confirmado la hora en que yo llegaría y todo. Olvidarse era imposible pues sé que ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo por vernos; que se hubiera retrasado podía ser pero no me contestaba al celular y no tenía ningún mensaje de ella avisándome de su tardanza; ahora venían las opciones más drásticas a considerar: que estuviera con Itachi o que le hubiera pasado algo. No quería ni pensar en ninguna de las dos pero ya me estaba desesperando.

Lo que lo primero que hice fue llamar a casa de mi tío Fugaku. Sabía que era tarde pero tenía que saber aunque fuera si Itachi la había visto. Me atendió Sai casi enseguida y al notar el tono desesperado en mi voz se preocupó.

- Qué sucede Sasuke? – preguntó nervioso.

- Escucha Sai, estoy preocupado por Sakura... Estoy en la estación de autobuses y ella tendría que haber pasado a buscarme hace poco más de una hora y aún no da señales de vida. La he llamado al celular pero no me responde, en la casa de sus abuelos no la han visto desde mediodía...ya no sé donde más intentar ubicarla, tú sabes algo? Sabes aunque sea si está con Itachi? – Sai se tensó ante esto.

- No Sasuke no sé nada, yo llegué en la tarde a Konoha y hoy no he hablado con ella – contestó Sai ya poniéndose nervioso también y temiendo por su amiga – Escúchame, quédate ahí, yo iré por ti.

- Está bien, ella iba a estar en la casa que compramos antes de venir por mí, puedes pasar por ahí y verificar si está ahí? Tal vez le pasó algo...aunque espero que no – susurró esto último.

- De acuerdo, pasaré a revisar la casa y luego voy por ti. Tranquilo Sasuke, la encontraremos – y con estas últimas palabras Sai cortó la comunicación y salió disparado a montarse en el sheep que su padre le prestaba cuando estaba ahí rumbo a la casa que su primo y su novia habían adquirido hacía poco tiempo.

- Dónde estás Saku? – murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo con el semblante claramente procupado mientras se sentaba en unos de las bancas de espera de la estación a esperar la llegada de su primo Sai y quizá alguna noticia de Sakura.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**

* * *

**

**POV Sai**

Conduje rápidamente hacia la casa nueva de Sakura y Sasuke con los nervios a flor de piel, algo me decía que algo había pasado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Vi el foco que alumbraba la entrada al camino que conducía hasta ella y me metí por éste. Conduje el trecho hasta llegar frente a la fachada de la casa y me sorprendí al ver todas las puertas y ventanas abiertas. La camioneta de los Haruno se encontraba allí y todo se hallaba en penumbras. Estacioné el sheep y me bajé apresurado gritando el nombre de Sakura una y otra vez. Agradecí el tener una linterna en la guantera de mi vehículo y me metí en la casa en busca de Sakura pero no podía ver demasiado. Busqué por todos los rincones de la casa pero no había rastro de ella lo cual hacía que cada vez temiera más el destino que ella pudiera haber sufrido. Al bajar de las escaleras noté su mochila junto a la escalera, en ella tenía sus documentos y algo de ropa. Ahora la cosa sí que estaba extraña, Sakura no se iría así como así dejando la casa abierta de par en par y menos dejando sus cosas personales de aquella manera.

Salí y busqué en los alrededores alumbrándome con la mísera luz de la linterna y la luna que hacía poco había salido, pero no podía ver demasiado en las sombras de los árboles. Volví al sheep y comencé a encaminarme por el camino nuevamente, iba lento observando en los alrededores del mismo, hacia la salida, rumbo a la ruta, llamé a Sasuke mientras tanto.

- Hola, mira acabo de pasar por la casa pero sus cosas están y la casa está abierta...no sé Sasuke es como si hubiera desaparecido a pie porque la camioneta está ahí – dije rápidamente y en estado nervioso.

- En cuanto vengas iremos de nuevo a revisar...estoy preocupado Sai... – me contestó apesadumbrado Sasuke.

- Yo también estoy preocupado, creo que... – pero de repente me quedé sin habla y frené en seco en el camino al vislumbrar algo parecido a un cuerpo cerca de una pequeña roca. Salí corriendo del vehículo y al acercarme al lugar sólo pude exclamar – ¡Oh, Dios! ... – y corté la llamada dejando a un desesperado Sasuke mordiéndose las uñas y rogando que todo estuviera bien. Me llamó un par de veces más, con el corazón en la boca y un nudo en la garganta, pero yo no le respondí.

Al acercarme a lo que de lejos parecía un cuerpo comprobé que en realidad era Sakura quien se encontraba tirada en el pasto junto a una roca, lo cual hizo que me quedara estático en el lugar. No sabía que hacer; sin embargo, tenía que ayudarla. Tenía un corte feo en la frente y sangre salía de ella; su remera estaba levantada y su pantalón aunque estaba subido se encontraba medio desacomodado; y ella estaba inconsciente. Temí lo peor en ese momento pero me acerqué rápidamente intentando que reaccionara, verificando que aún tenía sus signos vitales, lo cual al comprobarlo hizo que soltara el aire que por tensión había estado contendiendo. Sabía que quizá no debía moverla demasiado y que si había ocurrido lo que yo creía la policía debería tomar las muestras correspondientes pero si llamaba a una ambulancia y a la policía técnica no sabía cuanto demorarían y quizá el estado de Sakura empeoraría, pues quien sabe desde cuando es que se encontraba ahí tirada y abandonada a su suerte ya que la sangre de su frente estaba en parte seca.

La levanté en brazos y lo más apurado que pude fui con ella hacia el vehículo, la acosté en los asientos traseros y salí conduciendo lo más rápido que pude al hospital de Konoha. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo pero aún seguía igual, totalmente inconsciente y cada vez parecía estar más pálida. Mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento mientras conducía cada vez más rápido. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a Sakura? ¿Quién podría haberla lastimado? ¿Acaso mi hermano podría tener participación en algo así? Descarté esa idea al recordar que Itachi había partido esa mañana a Suna y según lo que mi padre me había comentado él tendría reuniones durante la tarde con unos compradores de caballos por lo que no hubiera llegado sino hasta la medianoche y Sakura parecía haber sido "atacada" unas cuantas horas antes de eso. De todas formas no pude evitar que cierta duda me embargara y pensar: ¿Podría Itachi ser capaz de llegar a hacer algo así? A esta altura ya no sabía ni que pensar de él luego de ser testigo de su comportamiento para con la chica que ahora estaba en el asiento trasero.

Llegué al hospital y entré corriendo con ella en brazos por la emergencia gritando por un médico. Enseguida la atendieron y se la llevaron a través de unas puertas mientras yo iba poniendo al tanto al médico de las condiciones en las que la había encontrado. El hombre que la atendería me dijo que la revisaría y me hicieron salir a la sala de espera. Me senté y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, estaba agotado por el estrés que estaba sintiendo por la situación de Sakura, ella era una buena y muy linda persona, había logrado conquistar mi amistad en el poco tiempo que la conocía y no quería que le pasara nada malo, temía las repercusiones que podría tener esto y no podía más con la incertidumbre de no saber lo que habría sucedido. En ese momento recordé a Sasuke y sin saber como decirle o qué decirle lo llamé casi temblando.

- ¡Al fin Sai! – contestó mi primo claramente alterado – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me cortaste de esa manera y no me atendías? ¿Vas a venir por mí? – interrogó el pelinegro mientras yo aún me debatía como decirle lo que había sucedido.

- Escucha Sasuke... – comencé – quiero que te sientes y me escuches y no te alteres... – seguía intentando hablarle con la voz lo más calmada que me podía salir en ese momento.

- ¡No le des más vueltas y dime ya lo que ha pasado! ¿Por qué me hablas así Sai? – gritó completamente fuera de control Sasuke.

- Si no te calmas no puedo decirte nada... Encontré a Sakura... – el respiro de alivio de Sasuke se sintió a través del celular – pero no está bien Sasuke... – dije al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que no está bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió nuevamente a hostigarme a preguntas mi primo.

- Ella...creo que ella fue atacada Sasuke... – dije en voz baja, y un silencio sepulcral se impuso en la línea telefónica. Sasuke estaba mudo – La encontré en el pasto cerca del camino de entrada a la casa mientras estaba hablando contigo...ella estaba herida y... – me aclaré la garganta – La traje enseguida al hospital, y...los médicos la están atendiendo ahora... – Sasuke seguía en silencio y yo ya no sabía que más decirle.

- ¿Podrías... – susurró – podrías venir a buscarme? – dijo con la voz algo estrangulada.

- Claro primo, en diez minutos estoy ahí – y dicho esto salí del hospital a buscar a mi primo. Tsunade y Dan debían de saber lo que había sucedido, tenía que avisarles pero ya el haberle dicho a Sasuke era mucho, no me sentía con las fuerzas de dar una noticia así a unos ancianos. Tal vez Sasuke como novio de Sakura podría hacerlo ya que en realidad era más allegado a ellos. Suspiré, esta sería una noche larga y pesada.

**Fin POV Sai**

**

* * *

**

**POV Sasuke**

A partir de que Sai me había comentado acerca del ataque a Sakura me había quedado en estado autómata, sentía un nudo en la garganta y me costaba respirar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y caí sentado en una de las bancas del lugar. Rogaba que ella estuviera bien, que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado no fuera algo demasiado grave. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿quién podría haber atacado a Sakura? Me sentía en parte culpable por no haber estado con ella, por no haber viajado más temprano y así de alguna manera quizá podría haber evitado lo que había sucedido. Tenía miedo, estaba atemorizado de perderla, de lo que fuera a encontrar cuando la viera en el hospital, de lo que me dijeran los médicos, de la reacción de su familia, de nuestro futuro. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse de mis ojos y cuando menos lo pensé estaba sollozando mientras me agarraba la cabeza con mis manos y mi flequillo me tapaba los ojos que estaban casi inertes mirando el suelo.

Sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro y levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con la cara abatida de Sai, quien en silencio destilaba comprensión. Me levanté y lo seguí al sheep, nos subimos y todo el camino hacia el hospital transcurrió en silencio. Una vez allí tuve que armarme de valor para salir del vehículo y entrar en ese lugar. Fui a recepción acompañado de Sai y preguntamos acerca de novedades del estado de mi novia. Al parecer el médico que había hablado con Sai al principio aún estaba examinándola, por lo que sólo nos restaba quedarnos a esperar a que el profesional terminara y nos contactara.

- Tendríamos que avisarle a sus abuelos Sasuke – dijo Sai a mi lado y yo suspiré a la vez que cerraba mis ojos y me revolvía el pelo.

- Mejor esperemos a que el médico nos informe algo, así no los preocuparemos sin sentido – contesté en voz baja y Sai asintió.

Así nos quedamos allí esperando en silencio y nerviosos, mirando a la puerta por la que supuestamente aparecería el doctor con novedades de la persona que en esos momentos ocupaba todos nuestros pensamientos.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

* * *

Me dolía todo el cuerpo especialmente la cabeza, sentía que estaba adormecida y que no podía abrir los ojos a pesar de que lo intentara. Sentía el murmullo de voces a mi alrededor así como sonidos de máquinas. Me sentía desorientada y perdida, muy confusa. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ni donde podría estar ahora. Con un poco de esfuerzo intenté nuevamente salir de esa ensoñación, abrir mis ojos o mover algún músculo consiguiendo apenas entrecerrar los ojos mientras los abría y mover un poco los dedos de las manos que en esos momentos estaban sujetados al parecer por otra mano. Las personas que estaban en ese lugar conmigo al parecer se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a despertar lentamente y sentí algo de ajetreo alrededor así como voces que cada vez las oía más claras.

- Saku...Saku... – sentía que me llamaban por lo que atiné a mirar hacia donde escuchaba que provenía la voz, me costó enfocar un poco a la persona que tenía a mi lado pero cuando reconocí esos profundos ojos negros que me miraban preocupados supe enseguida que se trataba de mi amado Sasuke. Intenté sonreír y el también lo hizo aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa triste – Hola Saku... – susurró acariciando mi mejilla y besando mi nariz de una forma tan tierna que ese gesto hizo que mi interior sintiera mariposas.

- Ho-hola... – contesté con la garganta un poco seca. Miré a mi alrededor al sentir movimiento al lado contrario de la cama donde estaba y me encontré con los ojos llorosos de mi abuela Tsunade. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó a lo que yo me quejé un poco pues eso hizo que una punzada de dolor me recorriera mi cabeza.

- Lo siento hija – se disculpó ella inmediatamente – pero es que he estado tan procupada...

- Me duele la cabeza – dije en voz baja cerrando mis ojos, me sentía tan cansada. Enseguida sentí como llamaban al médico para que me atendiera y avisarle que me había despertado. El mismo entró unos minutos después con el semblante serio que poseen todos los profesionales.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura? – preguntó con voz firme mientras comprobaba la reacción de mis ojos a la luz, y chequeaba mis signos.

- Me duele la cabeza – repetí en un susurro – y me siento muy cansada – agregué cerrando los ojos.

- Al parecer estás reaccionando bien, pero quiero que te mantengas despierta un rato para comprobar que todo está bien, ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza era muy feo – dijo el profesional. Y ahí fue que caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el hospital pero los recuerdos anteriores que tenía eran muy confusos.

- ¿Qu-qué pasó? – pregunté - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital Sakura, sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza probablemente producto de una caída. ¿Sabes cómo fue que te caíste? ¿Recuerdas algo de antes de que te trajera aquí? – interrogó el médico. Yo intenté concentrarme en recordar pero las imágenes que se proyectaban en mi mente eran borrosas y confusas, y las sensaiones que sentía me costaba describirlas también.

- ¿Me caí?... Yo... yo no sé… todo está muy confuso… no recuerdo mucho…

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Sakura? – preguntó el médico de nuevo. Nuevamente intenté agudizar mi mente y tratar de definir lo que retenía en mi memoria.

- Yo... emm... estaba limpiando... – una imagen de mí aseando apareció en mi mente – y luego – una imagen de mí escuchando pisadas – escuché algo – una sombra siguiéndome y yo corriendo se proyectó en mi mente – creo que... alguien me seguía... o yo intentaba correr pero... – fruncí el ceño – no lo sé... todo se vuelve borroso... – una imagen de mí tropezando – creo que me caí... – susurré – no... no recuerdo nada más... – Todos me observaban en silencio con expresiones preocupadas, Sasuke mantenía su cabeza gacha y mi abuela lloraba en silencio. El médico me observaba como meditando las palabras que a continuación me diría.

- Sakura... – dijo de repente el profesional, pero fue interrumpido por mi novio.

- Doctor... – dijo este con voz grave – No creo que sea buena idea... – Yo no entendía de que hablaban a lo que miré a Sasuke interrogante.

- Ella debe saberlo, ella es la afectada... – el doctor nuevamente posó sus ojos en mí y yo lo miré en espera de que me dijera lo que fuera que tenía que decirme, después de todo estaba en el hospital y se tendría que tratar de mi salud – Se ve que a razón del golpe que te diste quedaste inconsciente – yo asentí – pero... Fuiste atacada Sakura... te violaron… – dijo y yo quedé estupefacta mientras sentía que mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y mi garganta ardía – La policía está al tanto de esto y las muestras que se tomaron de tu cuerpo ya las tienen ellos para analizarlas, pero puedo asegurarte que no es probable que hayas contraído alguna enfermedad ni quedado embarazada puesto que el atacante usó protección… – continuó el doctor – Probablemente luego pase por aquí algún detective para tomarte una declaración sobre lo que sucedió... – finalizó el médico y fue hacia la puerta mientras Sasuke cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y apretaba los puños, y mi abuela lloraba más. Yo sólo repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez las palabras que el médico me había dicho tratando de adjuntarlas a las pocas y borrosas imágenes que tenía, y casi no podía asimilar lo que me había pasado... El médico se giró antes de salir – en un rato vendrá una enfermera a pasarte un calmante para el dolor de cabeza... Lo siento... – y se fue.

- Tranquila Saku... – susurró Sasuke a mi lado mientras me abrazaba al notar mis lágrimas – Todo va a estar bien… ya verás… - agregó no sólo para tratar de convencerme a mí sino también en parte a él mismo. Mi abuela también se unió a nuestro abrazo y estuvimos así un rato más mientras los tres llorábamos en silencio.

Media hora después apareció la enfermera para pasarme el analgésico intravenoso que minutos después me hizo efecto disminuyendo así mi dolor de cabeza, lo cual agradecí instantáneamente pues sentía que en cualquier momento la misma me iba a estallar. Noté el cansancio en el semblante de Sasuke y mi abuela y caí en la cuenta de que no sabía que hora era, ni desde cuando me encontraba yo allí.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

- Pues… es cerca de mediodía… - contestó Sasuke.

- Emm… - ahora tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, sentía tantas ganas de llorar y no parar más, sólo quería esconderme y perderme del mundo… Apenas aceptaba lo que me había pasado, no podía entender. De todas formas, me aliviaba un poco el hecho de que seguía sana y que lo que me había sucedido había sido durante mi estado de inconsciencia, sino tal vez nunca podría superarlo – ¿Cómo… cómo llegué aquí?... ¿Alguien me encontró?

- Como demorabas en pasar por mí a la estación… llamé a la casa de mi tío y me atendió Sai, al no poder contactarme contigo le pedí que pasara por la casa que compramos a ver si estabas allí antes de que me fuera a buscar a la estación… - Sasuke suspiró, se notaba claramente abatido – Allí te encontró… en el pasto… cerca del camino, de la ruta… Yo… - la voz de mi novio se entrecortó y le vi ocultar sus ojos ami vista, seguramente para que no notara que estaba a punto de llorar. Eso me hizo morder el labio, no me gustaba ver a Sasuke así y en esos momentos lo necesitaba fuerte para poder apoyarme en él y poder salir ambos adelante. Yo tomé su mano y le sonreí un poco – Yo lo siento Saku… - susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

- No es tu culpa Sasuke… no quiero que te culpes amor… Ya verás que saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho… Te amo y nada cambiará eso… - le dije y el se separó de mí un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo Sakura, eres lo más importante para mí… - contestó y me besó dulcemente. Una vez nos separamos yo agregué.

- Ustedes deben estar cansados, ¿no?. No traten de negarlo porque se les nota, vayan a dormir un poco, yo estaré bien aquí – añadí aunque por dentro temía quedarme sola, pero no podía ser egoísta con ellos. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No voy a dejarte sola Sakura – miró a mi abuela y agregó – Vaya usted Tsunade yo me quedaré con ella – mi abuela me miró no muy convencida de dejarme pero yo asentí en silencio.

- En un rato vuelvo – dijo ella rápidamente.

- Tómate tu tiempo abuela, come algo, descansa, acompaña al abuelo. Yo estaré bien, aquí hay muchas personas para cuidarme abuela – le dije intentando convencerla sonriendo un poco. Ella bufó pero asintió derrotada. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue del lugar no sin antes decirle a Sasuke que me cuidara. Yo miré a mi novio – Tú también deberías descansar – le comenté a lo que él bufó y se le escapó un bostezo-Ven- le dije moviéndome un poco para hacerle algo de lugar en la cama – acuéstate conmigo y durmamos los dos, yo también tengo sueño – agregué y enseguida me hizo caso. Se metió en la cama conmigo vestido así como estaba y me abrazó; casi al instante nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por el drama pero esto fue lo que mi cabecita ideó... XD**

**Si gustan dejarme un RR será bien recibido como siempre y quiero decirles que tanto en el capi anterior tomé una idea de uno de los RR que me dejaron, Xellas en realidad fue la que me comentó acerca de que Saku debía reconocer que Itachi le gustaba y bueno, tomé en cuenta esa opinión y ya lo leyeron. Ahora en este capi, para la persona que me dejó el RR de mis signos de pregunta y exclamación en ambos lados de la oración, Isabella Haruno, tomé tu consejo y aquí n este capi lo apliqué. Espero les guste a todos el capi ^^ ... Y no puedo dejar de mencionar a mi querida onee-chan Sakuracello08 quien siempre me da ánimo para seuir escribiendo este fic, querida amiga, también a tí espero que te guste y te levante un poquito el ánimo! TE quiero! ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	13. Visita inesperada

**Hola a todfos! aquí les traigo la conti, que rápido no? jajaja se lo merecen después de que tardé much en varios capis en actualizarlos, ademas aprovechemos la erupción de inspiración que estoy teniendo jeje**

**Besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Visita inesperada.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos dormido pero ahora me sentía con las fuerzas repuestas. El dolor de cabeza había cesado y en mi parte íntima ya no sentía la molestia que sentía cuando me desperté de mi inconsciencia. Busqué a Sasuke con mi brazo en la cama pero al parecer ya se había levantado. Me permití pensar ahora que tenía un momento a solas para mí acerca de lo que me había ocurrido y sentí la congoja aglomerarse en mi pecho como un dolor interno que parecía cortarme la respiración. No podía creer lo que me había sucedido, no podía recordar nada sobre la violación en sí pero sí tenía fragmentos sobre la persecución que había tenido lugar previamente así como las sensaciones de temor hacia el mismo, lo peor de todo era que en ningún momento había podido verlo, sólo una imagen borrosa tenía del mismo y eso no ayudaría a atraparlo. La policía aún no había pasado a tomarme la declaración pero sabía que en cualquier momento lo harían.

Y como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, dos policías uniformados hicieron acto de presencia por la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba. Me sequé rápidamente un par de lágrimas que habían resbalado por mis mejillas y me aclaré la garganta preparándome para el que supuse sería algún tipo de interrogatorio. Agradecía no estuviera Sasuke en ese momento, porque aunque era totalmente ilógico sentía un poco de vergüenza por la situación a la que me había visto expuesta y no quería que él se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía; porque aunque no me dijera nada sabía que él estaba sufriendo.

- Buenas noches señorita – saludó uno de los oficiales, el otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Hola – respondí – Son lo que vienen a tomarme la declaración, ¿verdad? – ellos asintieron – El doctor me lo comentó en la mañana...

- Ya que sabe a que vinimos, señorita... ¿Podría contarnos lo que pasó?

- Yo... yo no recuerdo mucho... me golpeé la cabeza y sólo tengo unas imágenes algo confusas en la cabeza...

- Lo sabemos, hablamos con el médico que la atendió pero de todas formas quisiéramos nos contara lo que recuerda, cualquier cosa será útil... – dijo el segundo policía.

- Bueno... recuerdo que estaba en mi casa y recién había anochecido... sentí pasos en el piso de abajo... Cuando sentí que subía donde yo estaba intenté esconderme y salir sin que me viera, bajé las escaleras y corrí pero me estaba siguiendo – a la vez que iba contando la historia las imágenes iban pasando por mi mente – Cuando iba a salir por la puerta de enfrente creo que me empujó y me golpeé contra la pared – la cosa se iba aclarando en mi mente a medida que iba contando la historia en voz alta ya que al estar haciendo una declaración tenía que dar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles – quiso agarrarme ahí pero lo golpeé con algo y salí por la cocina y me escondí entre los árboles... recuerdo que sentí un portazo fuerte cuando salió detrás de mí y también se internó entre los árboles buscándome – los policías se miraron y yo lo noté, extrañándome un poco ante eso - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté interrumpiendo mi relato y el intercambio de miradas de los hombres.

- Bueno... – contestó uno de ellos como dudando – lo que nos cuentas nos da la pauta de que el hombre iba tras de ti... – yo fruncí el ceño.

- Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso... me violó... – dije usando un tono sarcástico claramente molesta, ante esta reacción los hombres pusieron cara de disculpa.

- Disculpa... lo que quiero decir es que entró expresamente en su casa sabiendo que usted se encontraba allí y sola... Su acción fue totalmente premeditada... Fue totalmente intencional... – y yo empalidecí. Todo lo que me pasó fue a propósito, ya no podía escudarme en que alguien querría robar en la casa y que yo sólo fui el extra, al parecer el tipo que me atacó fue allí expresamente por mí. No sabía que responder ante eso - ¿Quiénes sabían que estaría allí? – yo me puse a pensar.

- Pues... mis abuelos... mi novio... creo, creo que nadie más, no recuerdo haberle dicho a nadie más...

- ¿Alguien más sabía acerca de que usted había comprado esa casa? – insistió.

- Emm... mi tía Shizune que vive en Suna y un primo de mi novio, Sai, el me acompaño a verla la semana pasada...

- ¿Ese Sai fue el que la trajo al hospital, el que la encontró? – preguntó el mismo policía más interesado.

- Pues... eso fue lo que me dijo Sasuke... me dijo que él me había encontrado...

- Si, ya hablamos con él sobre eso... Ahora íbamos a ir a donde ese tal Sai a interrogarlo sobre el asunto... Por favor sigue contando lo que recuerdas...

- Pues... – pensé en que me había quedado - ...me escondí en los árboles pero él me siguió allí también y cuando estuvo cerca de descubrirme me atemoricé más de lo que estaba y salí corriendo... Recuerdo que quería llegar a la ruta para poder quizá detener algún vehículo que me pudiera auxiliar... corrí mucho y creo ver una luz, supongo la del foco de luz del camino de entrada a mi casa, y luego supongo me golpeé la cabeza con algo al caerme porque no recuerdo mucho, veo todo borroso...

- Por favor... – dijo uno de ellos – cualquier cosa puede ser útil... – lo miré y me concentré mucho en recordar lo máximo posible de ese momento.

- Recuerdo... oír sus pisadas acercándose... – cada vez era todo más difícil de contar – me... – tosí un poco – comenzó a tocarme... – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – me resistí un poco pero el golpe me había dejado muy aturdida... – instintivamente me toque la cabeza donde me había lastimado con la piedra – sólo veo una imagen borrosa de alguien sobre mí y... – recordé el murmullo de sus palabras en mi oído, aquella última frase que me había dicho antes de que yo me desmayara, enseguida comencé a sollozar y en ese momento entró Sasuke por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, quien al llegar a mi lado me abrazó protectoramente.

- Ya fue suficiente interrogatorio – dijo mi novio fríamente a los policías que se hallaban allí.

- Necesitamos que termine de contar lo que recordó... – dijo uno de ellos sin dejarse amedrentar por la gélida mirada de mi novio.

- No creo que... – insistió Sasuke otra vez pero nuevamente fue interrumpido esta vez por el otro oficial de policía.

- Es importante, no tenemos muchas pistas y cualquier dato puede ser relevante para la investigación – Sasuke iba a volver a replicar pero yo apreté su mano lo que hizo que clavara sus ojos en mí.

- Está bien Sasuke... – susurré – sólo recordé algo que... él me dijo... – los tres me miraron expectantes – él dijo que... yo lo iba a disfrutar... es lo último que recuerdo... – terminé en un murmullo, con algo de vergüenza. Sasuke apretó su agarre sobre mí y sentí sus dientes rechinar de pura rabia contenida para el tipo que me lastimó. Los policías se miraron incómodos.

- Bueno... – carraspeó uno de ellos – creo que eso ha sido suficiente, luego pasaremos para que firme la declaración. Que se mejore señorita y no se preocupe que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en encontrar al culpable – y haciendo una reverencia ambos salieron de allí.

Rodee la cintura de Sasuke con mis brazos, cobijándome en la protección de sus brazos y llenándome de la calidez de su cuerpo y suspiré. Mis ojos aún estaban algo llorosos e hinchados y el lo notó cuando tomó mi cara entre sus manos para observarme con atención. Besó la punta de mi nariz y mis mejillas aún algo húmedas por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas, luego acarició mis labios con los suyos con una ternura infinita, en un acto de puro amor. Apoyó su frente en la mía y por un momento nos mantuvimos en silencio.

- Hola hermosa... – dijo al fin – ¿cómo está mi bella durmiente? – yo sonreí ante su apodo, Sasuke era un encanto cuando se ponía meloso.

- Descansada totalmente... –contesté sumándome al mejor humor que parecía estar manifestándose en mi novio - ¿Dónde estabas? Desperté y no te vi en la cama... ¿o soñé que te dormías conmigo? – pregunté algo confusa ya frunciendo el ceño. El sonrió sinceramente ante mis palabras, sacándome una sonrisa a mí.

- No lo soñaste, nos dormimos juntos... Me desperté hace un par de horas y fui a comer algo... Escuché... – se detuvo de golpe cambiando la expresión de su semblante – escuché el interrogatorio desde el pasillo... No creí conveniente entrar...

- Gracias – le dije por haber respetado esa intimidad, sin duda valoraba ese gesto.

- Voy a matarlo... – dijo en voz baja Sasuke – por lo que te hizo, voy a encontrarlo y voy a hacerle pagar... – dijo con rabia en la voz.

- No vale la pena mi amor, la policía se encargará de dar con él... es preferible que pase su vida en la cárcel... – comenté yo al respecto – No quisiera que te ensuciaras las manos con una persona tan despreciable... – mi novio no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó más contra él y besó mi coronilla.

Seguimos un rato más así, haciéndonos cariños ambos hasta que una hora después apareció mi abuela con una mejor cara que la que tenía cuando se había ido; sin duda se notaba había comido bien y descansado, y si bien su semblante era triste, brillaba con luz propia como la vivaz y decidida mujer que era. Hablamos un rato hasta que el médico pasó a verme nuevamente para chequear mis signos y demás. Me dijo que al día siguiente en la mañana ya podría retirarme, que las radiografías y otros análisis de sangre habían dado de lo más normal, por lo que no habría porque preocuparme de algún extraño síntoma que me aquejara.

- Lo que si recomiendo es que mañana antes de irte veas al ginecólogo de turno para futuras recomendaciones y... – el médico dudó un poco si decir aquello o no, más era su deber hacerlo – creo que tal vez deberías ver a un psicólogo para ayudarte a superara la situación que viviste – yo fruncí el ceño ante eso y tanto como mi abuela y Sasuke se tensaron – Quizá ahora creas que estás bien o que lo has aceptado, pero tarde o temprano podrías verte ante situaciones cotidianas reaccionando de forma distinta a como lo harías generalmente y no quisiera que eventualmente tuvieras que recurrir a tomar alguna medicación... – terminó el médico y luego se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir de ella agregó – Piénsalo – y yo sólo asentí.

- Todo estará bien querida – dijo mi abuela dulcemente acariciándome el pelo, yo volví a asentir y le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Sasuke besó el dorso de mi mano pero no dijo nada – Yo te acompañaré si quieres a la consulta – negué con la cabeza.

- No es necesario – respondí. Y ahí me di cuenta de que no había salido de la cama en todo el día y fui conciente de las ganas de darme una ducha y de las ganas de ir al baño que tenía. Comencé a destaparme y bajarme de la cama hasta que Sasuke me agarró del brazo al ver mis intenciones de levantarme.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

- Tengo que ir al baño, no he ido en todo el día... – respondí – además quisiera darme una ducha... – me soltó.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó mi abuela.

- No, estoy bien... yo puedo... – sonreí y me levanté, ahí me di cuenta de que un poco de molestia en mi zona íntima volvía y sentía además las piernas algo entumecidas por haber estado todo el día en la cama – aunque quizá sí necesite un poco de apoyo para ir hasta el baño, creo que estoy algo acalambrada por el reposo... – no quise mencionar la molestia en mi bajo vientre pues no quería traer a colación una vez más el ataque sexual hacia mi persona.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo rápidamente Sasuke. Y me apoyé en él mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos para ayudarme a ir caminando hasta el baño que poseía la habitación. Entramos los dos en ella e imágenes de recuerdos de los dos duchándonos juntos me vinieron a la mente sacándome una sonrisa enamorada.

Me saqué la bata que traía puesta cortesía del hospital y me metí desnuda en la ducha todo bajo la atenta mirada de mi novio. Sentir el agua caliente en mi piel me relajó de sobremanera y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de pura satisfacción. Sentí la mano de Sasuke en mi espalda y me di cuenta de que me estaba enjabonando; no era algo para darme placer ni potenciar la libido, aunque si bien sabía que Sasuke tenía muchas ganas de hacerme suya no lo haría en ese momento, él simplemente se estaba ocupando de mi, me estaba cuidando a su manera, ayudándome. Así fue que el me baño lentamente, y yo disfruté las caricias de sus manos, sabiendo que él jamás me haría daño. Una vez terminó la ducha me besó lenta y profundamente unos minutos y me envolvió en la toalla para ayudar a secarme y darme de uno de los estantes ropa interior limpia y otra bata sin usar.

- Gracias Sasuke – agradecí con una sonrisa y él me correspondió abrazándome.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer... – respondió – No volveré a separarme de ti, mi hermosa flor... – y yo lo abracé. Nos dimos un corto beso y salimos del baño donde mi abuela se encontraba acompañada ahora de Sai. Le sonreí sinceramente y me alegró verlo, sentía una gratitud inmensa dentro al verlo allí, él me había encontrado y me había ayudado; sin duda le había tomado cariño, era un buen amigo.

- Hola Sakura – me saludó - ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues mejor ahora que he quedado limpia jeje... Nada como una buena ducha para renovar fuerzas... – contesté.

- Me alegro entonces... Lamento no haber podido venir antes a verte – dijo mientras yo me iba acostando siempre con Sasuke a mi lado abrazándome protectoramente, mi novio se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso... – le respondí rápidamente – Ya hiciste mucho por mí al traerme aquí y te agradezco enormemente por eso...

- Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo Sakura, de todos modos no tienes nada que agradecerme... Eres parte de la familia... – Sai sonrió.

- Por cierto, ¿los policías fueron a hablar contigo? Hace un rato estuvieron por aquí y dijeron que iban a hacerlo... Espero que no te hayan dado problemas... – dijo Sakura con preocupación.

- Si, ya hable con ellos y les conté lo que sucedió desde que te encontré y lo que pude recordar...- contestó Sai tranquilamente – Mi padre te envía saludos y una pronta recuperación.

- ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió? – pregunté algo nerviosa porque el Sr. Uchiha supiera de mi ataque. En realidad estaba más nerviosa porque Itachi se enterara del mismo y fuera a verme, no estaba emocionalmente estable como para tener que lidiar con el estrés que me conllevaba su mera presencia en el mismo cuarto que yo, sin contar el tener que aguantar su actitud y el no saber como sería su reacción ante lo que había sucedido.

- En realidad no le conté, estábamos terminando unas cosas con él y mi hermano y los oficiales llegaron para hablar conmigo y bueno, el interrogatorio fue presenciado por él y mi hermano – terminó Sai y pude tener la certeza en ese momento que mis temores eran reales. Itachi lo sabía y no dudaba que en cualquier momento quisiera verme para asegurarse de mi estado, él podía estarse comportando como un canalla para con su primo al querer robarle la novia, y algo prepotente o agresivo conmigo por no caer a sus encantos pero no era una mala persona; en el fondo podía asegurar que yo le preocupaba.

- Ah, ya... – dije. No tenía caso seguir hablando del tema.

- ¿Te han dicho cuando te dan el alta? – preguntó el primo menor de mi novio.

- ¡Oh! Pero que tonta soy al no decirte eso – interrumpió mi abuela – Antes de que salieras del baño Saku – dijo mi abuela mirándome - le comentaba a Sai de tu estado y demás, pero olvidé decirle eso – ella sonrió – Creo que estoy volviéndome algo vieja y ovidadiza jeje – al menos el ambiente algo tenso se disipó con el comentario de mi abuela y agradecía internamente por ello.

- Mañana de mañana veré un par de médicos a forma de chequeo final y luego podré irme a casa – contesté al fin.

- ¿Vas a... – Sai quería preguntarme algo pero dudaba - ...vas a mudarte a tu casa nueva luego de... ? ya sabes... - soltó al fin, logrando que tanto Sasuke como mi abuela pegaran un respingo ante ese tema, el cual de momento no había sido tratado. Y no sería, aparentemente, fácil de conversarlo ya que para mal o para bien, los recuerdos que tenía del lugar no eran buenos. Los tres posaron sus ojos en mí esperando mi reacción y respuesta.

- Claro que sí... – contesté segura – Es mi casa, bueno... de Sasuke y mía – dije y lo miré sonriendo – Ese será nuestro hogar... – él me sonrió y me besó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

- ¿Estás segura Saku? – preguntó mi abuela – Si quieres quedarte en casa más tiempo no hay problema – yo iba a protestar pero mi abuela habló más rápido – al menos hasta que las cosas en su casa estén acomodadas y... – pero la interrumpí. Sabía que en realidad ese ofrecimiento no venía por el lado de que aún faltaban cosas por acomodar en la casa que Sasuke y yo compramos sino porque mi abuela no quería que estuviera sola, probablemente temía por mí y sabía que en la casa de ella y el abuelo estaría segura y vigilada. Era de familia el gesto de protegernos unos a otros pero esta vez yo estaba decidida a lo que quería; sin embargo, quería tomarme las cosas con calma, al menos por unos días.

- Me quedaré unos días con ustedes mientras termino de acomodar nuestra casa... – dije firmemente y miré a Sasuke - ¿Tú como vas con los arreglos del flete de la mudanza de nuestras cosas de Suna?

- En la semana ya comenzarán a venir con las cosas, al ser un viaje tan largo me dijeron que sólo harían un viaje por día hasta aquí; pero no creo que sean necesarios más de tres, incluyendo lo que quieras traer de la casa donde vivías con Shizune – asentí conforme con su respuesta.

- Bien, yo estaré esperando en la casa para cuando llegue el camión con las cosas cada día. ¿Lo de tu trabajo ya está arreglado? – pregunté nuevamente.

- Sí, el martes firmo la renuncia y el miércoles a mediodía ya estaré aquí para firmar el contrato en la agropecuaria – Sasuke miró a Sai – dile al tío Fugaku que seguramente el jueves o viernes me daré una vuelta por el rancho para hablar con él de los animales de los demás ranchos, necesito que me explique algunas cosas y me lleve a los lugares donde están los otros animales que atenderé, entre otras cosas...

- Claro, le diré... – Sai se levantó de la silla – Ahora será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo unas vueltas que dar antes de ir a casa... – se acercó a mí y dudó un poco pero luego me dio un beso en la mejilla a mí, otro a mi abuela y un apretó de manos a mi novio, y se fue.

* * *

Ya era algo tarde cuando Sasuke se fue a regañadientes a la casa de la abuela para comer, bañarse y descansar. Esa noche mi abuela se quedaría conmigo para acompañarme y mi novio vendría al día siguiente temprano a buscarnos para llevarnos a la casa. La enfermera me trajo la cena y mi abuela bajó a la cafetería junto al hospital a comprar algo para comer también. Ese momento que me quedé sola me vino bien para poder pensar en las cosas que me había sucedido e inmediatamente sentí la angustia apoderándose de mí, pero no me permití caer en eso. Sentí la puerta abrirse suavemente y levanté la vista sonriendo pensando que sería mi abuela, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante al reconocer que en realidad el que entraba en la habitación no era otro que Itachi. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y mis manos temblaron imperceptiblemente al verme tan vulnerable ante él, desvié mi mirada deseando que no se percatara del estado nervioso en el que me encontraba por su culpa. Le sentí acercarse a mi cama y luego se sentó en la silla que hasta unos minutos antes había ocupado mi abuela. Su mano acarició mi brazo y yo pegué un respingo al sentir su tacto, temía que el pudiera aprovecharse de mi estado para hacer de las suyas, por lo que retiré mi brazo rápidamente de su contacto.

- Hola Sakura – saludó amablemente pero serio a la vez – Me enteré de lo que sucedió y quise venir a ver como estabas... – yo estaba muda, no quería verlo ni hablarle, sólo quería que se fuera – Anda, vamos Saku... vine en son de paz... una tregua si quieres... Estoy preocupado por ti... – terminó él y al fin pude armarme de valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Intentaba ver donde estaba el truco en esto, las cosas con él no se me habían puesto fáciles en ese último tiempo por lo que no podía confiar en él.

- Gracias por... preocuparte... – dije al fin algo incómoda por su penetrante mirada sobre mi persona – Estoy bien... ya... mañana puedo irme a casa... No... no era necesario que vinieras... – terminé de decir mientras lo observaba de reojo.

- ¿Puedes... emm... me dirías lo que pasó? – preguntó algo ansioso, lo que me molestó. Así que lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No te importa, eso es algo que no te incumbe... – contesté mordazmente y sus facciones se volvieron inexpresivas. Ahí me di cuenta que le había hablado mal a pesar de que él se había mantenido educado todo el tiempo, pero es que a veces simplemente era cuestión de costumbre el estar a la defensiva con Itachi. Mi maldita conciencia me pedía intentara ser cortés con él ya que había ido porque quería saber si estaba mejor luego de sufrir algo desagradable en manos de una persona malvada. Aspiré hondo un momento y solté el aire de mis pulmones, conté hasta diez y lo miré – Discúlpame Itachi, no ha sido un buen día luego de lo que pasó, lo cual imagino sabes... No es algo agradable para mi recordar mi... ataque... en realidad no recuerdo mucho de todas maneras... pero no debí hablarte así, discúlpame... – le dije y el sonrió.

- No hay problema... entiendo que es difícil... – yo asentí. Me sentía un poco más tranquila ahora que él y yo podíamos hablar civilizadamente y no como dos enemigos; o mejor dicho, como la presa y el depredador – ¿Te quedarás sola esta noche? – preguntó cautamente, intentando ver cuales serían los límites hasta los cuales se podría acercar a mí, probablemente.

- Mi abuela se quedará conmigo, ella bajó hace un momento a comprar algo de comer en la cafetería de al lado – le contesté normalmente. Seguí comiendo lo que me quedaba en la bandeja que me habían traído sabiendo que Itachi no perdía detalle de mis movimientos.

- Que bien entonces, así no te sentirás sola... o al menos así estarás más segura – terminó diciendo. Yo lo miré un momento sin entender muy bien lo que quería decirme.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté. Él vaciló un momento si decirme algo o no, hasta que se decidió.

- Pues... los policías comentaron que la persona que te atacó lo hizo con mucha intención – yo me volví a sentir incómoda, no era un tema que me agradara mucho y menos hablarlo con Itachi - ¿No crees que quisiera tal vez intentarlo de nuevo? – y al decir eso yo me quedé helada en el lugar. Un miedo interior comenzó a apoderarse de mi. ¿Y si Itachi tenía razón y el hombre ese volvía por mí? Hasta ahora no lo había pensado tan a fondo, pues no quería dejar ir mi mente en conclusiones apresuradas o paranoias injustificadas o surrealistas, pero esta vez no era yo quien estaba planteando dudas sino alguien de afuera, alguien que seguramente podía ver la situación con mejor objetividad que alguien que realmente había sido afectado.

- ¿Eso fue lo que dijeron los policías? – pregunté en voz baja.

- No exactamente... pero dijeron que tal vez si esa persona estaba tan interesada en ti podría volver a reincidir en el ataque... Tal vez no te convendría estar sola de ahora en adelante, quizá él pudiera aprovecharse de eso... – informó Itachi. Yo lo miré un momento para después concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos y asentir como autómata a las palabras del muchacho.

- Supongo que tienes razón... – agregué susurrando. Itachi se acercó un poco más a la cama y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, me miró a los ojos dejando ver en ellos un montón de sentimientos encontrados, al parecer quería decirme algo importante. Por esta vez presté atención.

- Sakura yo... – comenzó él pero en ese momento entró mi abuela sorprendiéndose un poco por la posición en que nos encontrábamos Itachi y yo, él acercado en la cama con una de mis manos entre las suyas. Le saqué mi mano de las suyas y me acomodé un poco mejor en la cama para que la abuela no pensara mal. Itachi puso cara de resignación con mezcla de desesperación y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

- Hola Itachi, ¿cómo estás? – saludó mi abuela educadamente entrando con unas cosas en la mano, seguramente algo ligero para comer durante la noche – llegó junto a mi cama y me retiró la bandeja dejándola sobre la mesita cercana a la puerta para que luego la pasara a retirar la enfermera.

- Hola Tsunade, bien gracias... ¿Cómo sigue Dan?

- Mucho mejor, aunque es difícil tratar de mantenerlo quieto... Ya sabes como es... – dijo ella.

- Sí... – contestó vagamente Itachi, y de ahí todo quedó sumido en silencio. Comencé a incomodarme un poco por la tensión del ambiente. No sabía porque de repente la situación se había vuelto incómoda; Itachi había quedado en medio de una frase de un tema que al parecer le tenía inquieto y estaba incómodo por la repentina aparición dem i abuela; mi abuela estaba nerviosa porque seguramente había malinterpretado lo que vio al entrar; y yo estaba harta de la atmósfera estresante que se había formado.

- Pues... gracias por venir Itachi, pero creo que en cualquier momento vendrá la enfermera a retirar la bandeja y revisarme y te dirá que la hora de visitas ya terminó... – dije intentando relajar el ambiente – Y por favor, no es que te esté echando, de verdad...– y era cierto, esta vez decía la verdad, el haber compartido unos minutos con el Itachi que conocí hace unos años no me había molestado sino que hasta me había agradado. El asintió y se paró, saludó con una mano a mi abuela pero a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla, me la acarició bajo la sorprendida mirada de mi abuela, y mi estupefacta postura por su ataque repentino de ternura y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

- No olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente Sakura, es importante... – dijo antes de salir del lugar. Yo me quedé allí en silencio siendo taladrada por la mirada de mi abuela.

- Emm... – comenzó diciendo ella, seguramente querría saber que estaba pasando cuando ella entró al cuarto - ¿Sucedió algo mientras bajé por la comida?

- No abuela, simplemente Itachi iba a comentarme algo cuando entraste...

- ¿Y porqué te tenía tomada de la mano? – insistió.

- Pues al parecer era algo personal... no lo sé...

- ¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto tan cercanos? Que yo sepa nunca quieres atender sus llamadas ni verlo... – replicó mordazmente. La miré enojada, ¿A qué venía tanto interrogatorio?

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo abuela, sólo hablábamos, en una época fuimos buenos amigos si bien las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre nosotros en aquél momento, hoy vino a verme porque estaba preocupado, y créeme cuando te digo que a un día de ser violada lo último que puede pasar por mi cabeza es acostarme con alguien– terminé de decirle furiosa por la actitud de mi abuela. Nunca la había visto comportarse tan prejuiciosa y menos conmigo. De ahí en más fui al baño para aprontarme para dormir y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque ella lo pasaría en el sillón reclinable que había en una esquina de la habitación. Al rato ambas estábamos dormidas.

* * *

Una pesadilla me despertó a mitad de la madrugada, había soñado con el hombre que me había violado, su silueta era borrosa pero podía recordar el toque de sus manos y el suave murmullo de su voz en mi oído atormentándome mis sentidos. Me hice un ovillo en la cama mientras sollozaba en silencio unos minutos hasta que logré tranquilizarme sin despertar a la abuela que roncaba en el sillón. La habitación estaba en penumbras por lo que apenas vislumbraba su silueta junto a la ventana. Me levanté y fui al baño a mojarme la cara para despejarme de los malos recuerdos y tomé algo de agua. Iba saliendo del baño cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí y enseguida una mano me tapó la boca para evitar que gritara, y la otra me aferró contra un duro cuerpo, inmovilizando mis brazos. Yo me tensé y comencé a temblar enseguida. Lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos ante lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso el violador había vuelto por mí? ¿Me iría a violar allí mismo otra vez? ¿Querría acaso asegurarse de matarme esta vez? Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza en ese momento y probablemente en unos minutos conseguiría la respuesta de alguna de ellas. Sentí su rostro acercarse a mi oído y nuevamente susurrando me dijo más palabras que seguían sumándose a las anteriormente dichas aquella noche de la violación, y que aún me perseguían en sueños.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra noche de pasión, hermosa? – me hablaba muy bajo, su voz era casi un murmullo pues no podía arriesgarse a que mi abuela se despertara y pudieran atraparlo allí – Tal vez no pudiste disfrutarla porque estabas inconsciente pero yo sí que me la pasé en grande... – yo seguía llorando. La mano con la que me aferraba el cuerpo bajó y yo intenté forcejear con él – Quédate tranquilita o lo pagará tu abuela – dijo amenazadoramente y yo al instante me paralicé, siguió bajando con su mano y subió mi bata para acariciar mi vientre y comenzar a tocar mi intimidad – No sabes lo deliciosa que eres... – continuo hablando nuevamente en ese tono meloso que estaba ulçtilizando antes, mientras yo casi no podía respirar. Sentí su erección a través de su pantalón contra mi trasero y temí por lo que pudiera hacerme – No puedo olvidarte, no me dejas hacerlo... – se restregó contra mí y jadeó un poco – Mmm... no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a cogerte... – dijo pasando su lengua por mi oído mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y aguantaba las arcadas que me producía su contacto – Serás mía Sakura... de una u otra forma – terminó de decir y me soltó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación a la vez que yo me desplomaba en el suelo llorando y abrazándome a mí misma. Mi abuela se despertó sobresaltada por el ruido y corrió junto a mí y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sakura? ¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó desesperadamente. Yo sólo atiné a aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

- Él estuvo aquí... estuvo aquí... – repetí varias veces y en eso sentí que entraron unas enfermeras rápidamente ya que seguro habían visto a alguien salir corriendo y pensaron lo peor, al notar mi crisis nerviosa me dieron un sedante y enseguida caí dormida.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, pobre Saku no? el violador esta realmente obsesionado con ella jeje pero no les diré quien es jeje...sólo en unos cuantos capis se sabrá eso jeje**

**Espero gusten dejarme algún RR, siempre me animan a seguir con el fic...**

**Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	14. De a pocosanando heridas

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la conti del fic, espero les guste como quedó... Dedicado a mi querida onee-chan que se dije q lo subía ayeer al capi para alentarla un poquito pero el timepo no me ayudó...Saku-chan...disfruta...te quiero amiga! ^^**

**Besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 14: De a poco…sanando heridas…

* * *

Hacía un rato que me encontraba despierta, los policías nuevamente habían aparecido para hacerme firmar la declaración anteriormente hecha y recopilar la nueva información que había surgido (entiéndase eso por el nuevo ataque hacia mi persona). Mi abuela había tenido una subida de presión luego de encontrarme en el estado de shock en el que me dejó mi atacante y la habían sedado al igual que a mí para tranquilizarla. Habían pasado un par de horas de eso y yo ya estaba completamente despabilada, sentada en la cama observando a la nada. Mi abuela estaba descansando en otra habitación mientras el sedante y la medicación de la presión le hacían efecto y yo estaba sola en la habitación. Los oficiales de la policía habían dejado afuera de mi cuarto un guardia para prevenir futuros ataques si bien no era factible que el violador volviera a atacar esa misma noche con todo el mundo alerta. Al principio los oficiales y mi abuela habían creído que mi ataque de histeria se debía a alguna pesadilla o reacción tardía a mi ataque (lo cual sería totalmente normal) pero esas teorías se esfumaron cuando las enfermeras que estaban en la zona corroboraron mis palabras diciendo que habían visto a un hombre salir corriendo de mi habitación y perderse en los pasillos. Lamentablemente no podían dar una descripción del mismo debido a que éste llevaba una campera con una capucha que impedía verle el cabello y el rostro. Lo único que podía describirse acerca de él era que era alto; en cuanto a su ropa, su campera era de color negro, con pantalones marrones y botas estilo militar. Eso era todo lo que se sabía acerca de mi atacante, lo cual no daba muchas pistas acerca de su aspecto. En esos momentos seguramente los policías debían estar revisando las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo para ver si podrían recolectar alguna otra característica acerca de ese hombre que me acosaba.

Yo seguía sola en el cuarto sumida en mis pensamientos, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante o que haría a continuación con mi vida; ¿acaso me pasaría siempre atemorizada de que ese hombre que estaba obsesionado conmigo me atacara de nuevo? ¿Podría Sasuke contenerse de hacerle algo a ese hombre, o de obsesionarse con él ya que podría hacerme daño y quizá ponerse en peligro de esa forma él también? No quería que Sasuke se sintiera mal de nuevo por no haber estado allí cuando ese hombre volvió a atentar contra mí, en el fondo temía poder llegar a perder a mi novio por todos estos nuevos problemas que se estaban presentando tan a menudo. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría con vigilancia? ¿Incluso cuando estuviera en mi casa la necesitaría? ¿Acaso hasta que no atraparan a ese hombre mi vida estaría atada a un control continuo para preservar mi bienestar? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza una tras otra hasta llegar en un momento a las verdaderas preguntas que me aterraban hacerme: ¿Quién era este hombre y porque estaba obsesionado conmigo? ¿Me conocía desde antes o recientemente? ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué me atacaba, por qué me violó? No podía entenderlo y por más que lo pensaba una y otra vez, no hallaba razón para dicha fijación conmigo. Así me pasé largo rato, intentando encontrar sentido a mis ideas y mis temores, tratando de mantener la mente clara para encontrar alguna respuesta a las dudas que me quejaban y ya eran como una tortura.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llegó al hospital a levantarnos a mi abuela y a mí nadie le comentó acerca del incidente que me había ocurrido durante la madrugada; supongo que en parte pensaban que me correspondía a mí contarle ya que era mi novio y era yo la afectada. En ese momento yo estaba en la consulta del ginecólogo quien me estaba revisando y dándome algunos consejos y recomendaciones para los próximos días.

- En realidad estás bastante bien, en unos cuantos días puedes volver a mantener relaciones sexuales si es que te sientes preparada para hacerlo. Debo reconocer que si bien conozco tu caso y sé que se trata de una violación, el atacante se preocupó porque no salieras lastimada, según lo que me comentó el médico que te trató al juntar las muestras de tu cuerpo se encontraron residuos de algún tipo de lubricante... – me informó el médico a lo que yo le escuchaba atentamente y a la vez pensaba para mis adentros. ¿El violador había abusado de mí pero no había querido lastimarme? Consideraba que ese hombre tenía un extraño comportamiento y sinceramente no sabía a qué atenerme cuando se trataba de él.

- Gracias – murmuré aún algo reacia a aceptar que un hombre extraño a Sasuke me estaba examinando y viéndome las partes íntimas. Por más que fuera un médico, casi siempre que había consultado anteriormente un médico de ese tipo me habían atendido mujeres, a eso le sumaba la violación lo cual me hacía sentir incómoda frente a un hombre extraño que no fuera Sasuke. Me vestí de nuevo.

- Sigue tomando los anticonceptivos, pero por las dudas si mantienes relaciones sin protección en estos días usa algún preservativo si no quisieras correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada pues cuando te ingresaron te inyectaron algunas sustancias para prevenir algún contagio de alguna enfermedad que el atacante pudiera haberte transmitido, es un procedimiento de seguridad para el paciente en cuanto se ingresa con signos de ese tipo- yo asentí a sus palabras y ya vestida salí de la consulta.

* * *

Fui a ver al psicólogo que el médico que me había atendido cuando ingresé al hospital me había recomendado y me sorprendí de ver a un hombre tan joven en ese puesto, pero bueno, supongo que no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada, si había logrado llegar hasta allí debía ser por sus logros y méritos. El mismo se llamaba Sasori no Akasuna, y a mi parecer tendría mi edad aproximadamente, no me encontraba demasiado cómoda contándole mis intimidades y pensamientos a un extraño (considerando que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos acerca de ellos) pero sabía que tenía que evaluarme para eventualmente darme un diagnóstico acerca si necesitaría terapia, o con el tiempo simplemente se me iría el miedo y la inseguridad que seguramente sentiría por el estrés de vivir una situación como la que había vivido hacía poco tiempo.

- Bueno, Sakura Haruno, estoy al tanto de la situación que viviste, dime, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? – me dijo con una voz grave que por un momento me hizo estremecer por completo; su mirada penetrante con esos ojos color miel me traspasaban por completo y me sentía muy incómoda en su presencia. Su pregunta me caló hasta los huesos, "cómo rayos quiere que me sienta, me violaron idiota" pensé.

- Pues… - titubeé si decirle la verdad o no acerca de mi estado de ánimo – me siento rara. No recuerdo la violación porque estaba inconciente… Pero es… difícil saber que me hicieron eso… - miré al suelo con las palabras atragantándose en mi garganta, había pensado mucho en lo que me había sucedido y algunas palabras había intercambiado con los médicos y mi abuela y Sasuke acerca de eso también; pero por alguna razón sentía que contándole mis más íntimas percepciones a ese hombre acerca de lo que había pasado, podría hacerme vulnerable, podría enfrentarme al verdadero dolor que guardaba en mi interior muy en el fondo de mi ser y que hasta ahora había mantenido a raya – Cuando se apareció de nuevo en mi habitación anoche yo… - me interrumpí de nuevo recordando el terror que había sentido, el miedo que ese hombre me provocaba no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Sasori me observaba en silencio evaluando mis reacciones, tanto corporales como el tono de mi voz así como mis palabras, de vez en cuando escribía alguna cosa en su libreta de notas; pero simplemente se dedicaba a escucharme sin comentar nada al respecto - …sentí pánico… - susurré – No pude hacer nada… - él puso más atención ahora.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te dijo?... ¿Te hizo algo anoche, Sakura? – preguntó con su tono profesional y mortalmente serio. Yo fruncí el ceño ante esas preguntas tan difícil y me removí un poco en el asiento, suspiré y me resigné, "debo contarle sino quien sabe cuanto tiempo me pondrá a hacer terapia" pensé. Lo miré un momento y luego desvié nuevamente la vista al piso, el tema no era particularmente de mis favoritos; recordar mi cobardía, el miedo, el asco que sentí y lo débil que fui frente a él…me sentía sucia…

- Yo me levanté al baño… creo que me desperté porque tuve una pesadilla… eso no lo recuerdo… cuando salí de él… el… me apresó por detrás y me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi abuela si gritaba o me seguía resistiendo a su agarre… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que me hizo - … él me tocó y me dijo que no me podía olvidar – yo estaba llorando ya – me dijo que iba a ser suya de una u otra forma… - el psicólogo se acercó a mí y me abrazó contra él mientras yo seguía llorando, no podía parar de hacerlo, sentía que si no me desahogaba en ese momento estallaría en cualquier otro momento o lugar, y quizá con una persona menos indicada al lado. Al menos ese hombre pelirrojo era alguien objetivo y sabría consolarme y confortarme mejor que otra persona menos capacitada.

- La policía te está cuidando Sakura, no tienes que tener miedo de ahora en adelante, ellos te protegerán… - dijo él suavemente, y casi con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Yo había dejado de llorar un poco y ahora hipaba un poco – Está bien que llores y dejes salir todo ese dolor que tienes… esa es la mejor terapia Sakura…

- Gra-gracias – murmuré separándome un poco de él un poco más tranquila.

- De nada – contestó y me sonrió – creo que vas por buen camino al poder hablar de lo que te sucedió… llorar y desahogarse también ayuda al proceso de recuperación…

- Entonces… ¿voy a tener que hacer terapia o tomar alguna medicación? – pregunté ya limpiándome las lágrimas y recomponiéndome de mi estado anteriormente alterado.

- Pues… yo creo que por ahora no es necesario que tomes nada… En cuanto a terapia me gustaría que vinieras a consulta por un par de meses, una vez a la semana… Ya iremos viendo con el paso de los días si no tienes problemas para dormir, o pesadillas… con el paso de los días veremos que tanto estas afectada, basándonos en eso veremos como tratarte en el caso de que lo necesitaras… - yo asentí – Ahora creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, si tienes algún problema o tienes ganas de hablar ven a verme… Te espero el viernes que viene para que me cuentes como pasó tu semana, ¿si? – agregó como si estuviera hablándole a una niña. Yo asentí nuevamente.

- Gracias por todo doctor – respondí e hice una reverencia mostrándole de esa forma mi respeto y reconocimiento.

- De nada Sakura, después de todo es mi trabajo… y por favor dime Sasori… creo que debemos tener la misma edad, ¿no? – me preguntó tratando de que mi humor se tornara más afable y saliera con una mejor cara del consultorio así mis familiares no se preocuparían.

- Creo que sí – sonreí tímidamente y por primera vez desde que había entrado allí – Gracias entonces, Sasori… Adiós… - y de esa forma salí del consultorio.

* * *

Afuera de la consulta se encontraban Sasuke y mi abuela esperándome ansiosos por saber lo que me habrían dicho los médicos; sin embargo al notar mis ojos con evidencia de haber llorado ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Sasuke me abrazó y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro al subir a la camioneta. Condujo al rancho de los abuelos y en el camino fui dormitando por sentirme segura junto a mi novio y el constante ruido del motor del vehículo así como sentir el movimiento del mismo parecían colocarme en algún tipo de ensoñación gracias al arrullo que sentía. Al parecer ninguno habló durante el camino ya que no fui molestada de ese trance en el que estaba metida. Al llegar Sasuke me cargó en brazos y me llevó a mi habitación ya que estaba más dormida que despierta y se acostó un rato junto a mí. Yo me abracé a él no queriendo que se fuera de mi lado jamás; lo necesitaba como a un bote de salvación, sentía que sin él no podría superar todo esto que me estaba sucediendo. Así estuve un rato acostada hasta que en cierto momento el hambre que había empezado a sentir se hizo bastante grande; "debo levantarme" pensé. Me levanté despacio y aún algo atontada, al parecer algún sedante sumado al cansancio de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior, el estrés por las situaciones vividas me había hecho efecto y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Me tambaleé un poco al pararme y comenzar a caminar por la habitación, fui al baño donde me refresqué y pude orientar mejor mis sentidos en el presente. Sasuke estaba dormido en la cama, y no quise despertarlo pues se veía muy lindo así; probablemente la noche anterior no habría dormido muy bien sabiéndose lejos de mí y con toda esta situación rodeándome. Bajé a la cocina y pude escuchar las voces de mis abuelos conversando en ella, seguramente la abuela le relataba lo que había sucedido durante la noche, mi segundo ataque. Entré al lugar y al instante se callaron, claramente sorprendidos por mi presencia.

- Hola abuelo – saludé y fui hacia él a darle un beso en la mejilla. Iba a apartarme pero el me atrajo a sus brazos y me dio un gran abrazo, notándose en él el miedo y la impotencia que había sentido en todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital y él sin poder ir a verme. Eso seguramente había sido una tortura para él, el hecho de no poder ayudar en nada y tener que quedarse en la casa como un lisiado.

- ¿Cómo estás hija? – me preguntó con la voz compungida y los ojos cristalizados de lo conmocionado que estaba.

- Oh abuelo no llores… - le supliqué – me harás llorar a mí…

- Perdona, perdona hija mía… - dijo rápidamente intentando recomponerse – es sólo que he estado tan preocupado por ti… - suspiró – espero que atrapen a ese mal nacido…- su voz se tornó con rabia al decir eso último y su ceño se frunció – Pero ahora estas a salvo aquí querida… - agregó mirándome a los ojos, cambiando a una mirada enternecida hacia mí – ninguno de nosotros permitirá que algo te suceda… - yo le sonreí y asentí agradeciéndole en silencio. Sabía que ahora se sentiría muy protector conmigo, aunque tuviera novio él era lo más parecido a una figura paterna que tenía en mi vida, por lo que apreciaba su actitud.

- Gracias abuelito… - le dije sonriéndole y acariciando un poco su espalda. Mi abuela me sirvió un plato de comida pues ya era un poco más de mediodía y ellos habían almorzado hacia un rato. Comí en silencio una vez que comenté lo rica que estaba la comida de la abuela. Ella siempre había tenido buena mano en la cocina; y el cambio comparado con la comida del hospital sin duda venía de maravillas.

Sentí unos pasos presurosos en la escalera y ví a Sasuke aparecer con cara preocupada en la cocina mirando hacia todos lados, al divisarme sentada a la mesa comiendo una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo y vino presuroso a sentarse junto a mí mientras me abrazaba protectoramente contra él.

- Me preocupé cuando no te vi en la cama… - me dijo al oído acariciando mi hombro. Sentir su caricia era totalmente refrescante y relajante, sus manos en mi piel siempre lograban estremecerme de dicha porque sabía que no había lugar más seguro que estar entre sus brazos.

- Perdón amor, te vi dormido tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte… Tenía hambre cuando me levanté y vine aquí a comer algo… - le dije también en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla tiernamente - ¿Quieres comer algo tú? Aún queda comida – agregué. Él asintió y mi abuela enseguida colocó un plato relleno de carne con papas frente a él. Ambos comimos en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de mis abuelos quienes no habían comentado nada desde la aparición de Sasuke por la puerta. Terminamos de comer y Sasuke se levantó y antes de salir de la cocina me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que iba al baño y volvía en un momento. Mi abuela aprovechó ese momento para hablar conmigo, ya que no sabía si tocar o no el tema frente a mi novio.

- Emm… ¿Sasuke ya sabe lo que sucedió anoche? – preguntó ella cautelosamente. Mi abuelo la miró algo molesto por haber sacado ese delicado tema a colación en ese momento.

- Tsunade – le llamó la atención él. Mi abuela lo miró algo arrepentida por haber dicho lo de antes.

- Lo siento Sakura – se disculpó mi abuela conmigo – Sólo creo que él debería saberlo para poder estar más alerta…

- Yo le diré cuando sea el momento – contesté yo incómoda por tanta insistencia.

- Sasuke tiene que saberlo Sakura – dijo mi abuela más seriamente esta vez. Creo que inconcientemente había adivinado mis pensamientos de que no quería contarle la visita de mi atacante anoche y ahora me sentía presionada a hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que saber? – inquirió mi novio volviendo a entrar a la cocina dejándonos a todos tensos y mudos. Fulminé con la mirada a mi abuela por la situación en la que me había puesto – Sakura… - me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré.

- Vamos al cuarto Sasuke y te lo diré… - dije resignada encaminándome a mi habitación con él pisándome los talones.

* * *

Una vez en el que era mi cuarto nos sentamos en la cama y busqué fuerzas de mi interior para decirle lo que no quería que supiera. No quería que él se sintiera peor, y sabía que lo que le diría no le haría muy bien precisamente.

- Anoche… - cerré mis ojos y me estabilicé emocionalmente un poco para transmitirle al hombre que amaba lo que había sucedido sin desesperarme en el intento – anoche el hombre que me atacó fue a verme al hospital… - solté de una y Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama. Yo me alteré un poco al verlo caminar de un lado al otro y no seguí con mi relato pues quería que se calmara un poco antes de hacerlo, antes de contarle lo que el hombre me había hecho y dicho.

- Sigue contándome Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó? ¿te hizo algo ese hombre? – comenzó a preguntarme rápidamente poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y sus manos se posaron en mis hombros – Dímelo… - agregó - ¿Te lastimó? – susurró mirándome con una expresión entre culpable, triste, enojado, confundido…

- Él… - lo miré – me tocó y me dijo algunas cosas… - Sasuke apretó los dientes con furia ante eso – pero no me hizo nada más… - agregué y cierto rastro de alivio se notó en su semblante. Me atrajo hacia él y ambos arrodillados ahora nos abrazamos fuertemente, demostrándonos todo ese amor que sentíamos en silencio. En sus brazos me sentía reconfortada, no quería alejarme jamás de ellos; y él me abrazaba con desesperación, como si temiera que me arrancaran de su lado.

- Era por eso que había un policía afuera de tu habitación hoy cuando llegué, ¿no? – preguntó de repente.

- Sí… los oficiales que me tomaron la declaración creen que puede volver a atacarme porque está obsesionado conmigo… Me han recomendado estar acompañada en todo momento al menos hasta su captura… - agregué enseguida. Él me miró y asintió.

- Oh Sakura… lo lamento… - dijo con pesar apretándome más contra él – lamento no haber estado contigo, lamento que te esté pasando todo esto… que nos esté pasando esto…

- No es tu culpa Sasuke… no te culpes… por favor mi amor… - le dije con la voz entre cortada porque me sentía tan mal al saber que mi amado estaba sufriendo acariciando sus cabellos. Seguimos así un rato más y después nos separamos y nos besamos lentamente y disfrutando esa caricia de nuestros labios sintiendo cuanto nos habíamos extrañado – Me voy a ir a duchar… necesito un baño…

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó él sin intención alguna. Yo asentí y ambos fuimos al baño. Nos desnudamos y no pude evitar recordar la escena en el baño de la habitación del hospital, en la cual el me ayudó y se portó tan bien conmigo. Entramos en la ducha y ambos nos bañamos el uno al otro, por el hecho de estar enjabonándonos y acariciándonos, Sasuke se excitó y en parte yo también pero no podía evitar sentir miedo ante la perspectiva de tener relaciones sexuales, por más que fuera con Sasuke, no me sentía lista para eso luego de lo que me había pasado.

Sasuke me besó y me abrazó juntando nuestros cuerpos desnudos y mojados mientras sus manos me acariciaban tiernamente. Sabía que yo estaba frágil y temía hacer algo que pudiera "romperme". Cuando sentí que los besos se volvían más apasionados y que su erección se apretaba contra mi vientre me separé un poco agitada de él, con una mirada culpable por no poder hacer el amor en ese momento con el hombre que amaba. Percibí cierto brillo de tristeza en sus ojos pero enseguida me sonrió comprensivamente y me acarició los brazos.

- Tranquila Sakura… no haremos nada hasta que estés preparada… Discúlpame, supongo que me dejé llevar por el momento… - dijo algo apenado. Yo bajé la cabeza sintiéndome muy mal conmigo misma.

- No tengo nada que disculparte Sasuke… - contesté en voz baja – perdóname tú a mí…- susurré. Él me abrazó y poco después nos terminamos de bañar y salimos de allí. Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados y muy juntos, estar el uno con el otro era todo lo que necesitábamos en ese momento. Pasamos la tarde así, encerrados en mi cuarto y sin hacer nada. Cuando llegó la noche finalmente decidimos bajar a la cocina nuevamente a comer algo y estar un poco de tiempo en compañía de los abuelos, quienes seguramente luego de nuestra desaparición hacía ya unas cuantas horas debían de estar preocupados por como se tomaría las cosas Sasuke. Vernos entrar por la puerta de la cocina fue un gran alivio para ellos.

- Qué bueno que bajaron a comer algo, ya estábamos algo preocupados – comentó mi abuela con una sonrisa al vernos abrazados.

- ¿Durmieron bien hija? – preguntó el abuelo algo animado por vernos con mejor cara que la que teníamos horas antes; sin duda las horas que habíamos descansado habían mejorado nuestro aspecto.

- Así es abuelo, me siento mejor, más descansada… Y ahora Sasuke y yo teníamos hambre… - dije sonriendo algo avergonzada. Todos sonrieron y el ambiente se sintió armonioso y relajado luego de pasar por tantas tensiones juntas.

- Te llamó Shizune hace un rato pero no quisimos molestarlos, se siente mal por no haber podido venir pero dice que tratará de tomarse unos días en la semana para venir a pasar contigo un poco de tiempo familiar de calidad – dijo mi abuela a lo que yo asentí.

- Yo viajaré a Suna por lo de la renuncia el martes de mañana, ¿crees que tu tía ya estará aquí para entonces? – me preguntó Sasuke sabiendo que yo tendría que estar en la que era nuestra casa para recibir los camiones de la mudanza y no quería me quedara sola.

- Pues no lo sé… en un rato la llamo y le pregunto… De todos modos tendré un guardia para mi protección y será de día así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado por eso – comenté intentando tranquilizar a los presentes.

- Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte – propuso mi abuela.

- No es necesario, no quiero que el abuelo se quede solo – y él iba a replicar al sentirse usado como excusa pero le interrumpí a tiempo – Necesitas ayuda aún para movilizarte y no quiero tener que preocuparme por demás abuelo… Además estaré allí hasta la tarde solamente, luego vendré aquí a quedarme hasta que vuelvas amor - agregué dejando callado al abuelo y a un Sasuke que aunque no parecía muy convencido al final terminó aceptando mi propuesta.

Estuvimos un rato más conversando amenamente en la cocina hasta que se hizo bastante tarde; mis abuelos se fueron a dormir mientras yo terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas en la cocina. Cuando terminé nos fuimos con Sasuke a mi cuarto y luego de asearnos nos acostamos nuevamente abrazados. Durante la noche volví a removerme inquieta seguramente con alguna pesadilla intrusa, lo cual logró sobresaltarme un poco y me desperté de golpe. Sasuke sintió mi movimiento y también se despertó.

- ¿Estás bien amor? – me preguntó mi novio preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

- Una pesadilla… -susurré y me apreté contra él. Sasuke me envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a darme besos en mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz hasta que me dio un grande, lento y dulce beso en los labios que por un momento me robó la respiración. Lo miré fijamente un momento mientras mi mente sopesaba algunas cosas; pero en ese momento con el mal recuerdo de lo que me había pasado bailando en mi subconsciente decidí hacer algo para olvidarme de todo lo malo y simplemente me dejé llevar. Seguí el impulso y le besé. Besé a mi amado novio con ansias, desesperación y muchas ganas de que me hiciera olvidar todo lo que me había pasado, toda las huellas que aquél hombre pudiera haber dejado en mí. Sasuke no se negó a mis caricias, y noté cuanto se había reprimido por cuidarme, se notaba su desesperación por sentirme íntimamente. Me cubrió con su cuerpo y me acarició con la boca por todos lados mientras yo sólo me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que me producía sin pensar en nada más, dejándome hacer. Ya no sentía miedo ni nada más que no fuera placer, y cuando Sasuke entró en mí no sentí molestia alguna sólo una sensación de plenitud y como estaba completa con él a mi lado. Sus movimientos, sus caricias y besos, todo ese amor que me profesaba estaba siendo demostrado con cada gesto de su parte, él me amaba completamente y yo lo amaba a él, más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Llegar ambos al orgasmo juntos fue una experiencia maravillosa y tan sanadora para mí, sentir que era su mujer, que él me hacía suya, borrando los malos recuerdos de mi mente y de mi cuerpo. No era tonta y sabía que lo que me había pasado no podría olvidarlo fácilmente, pero sentirme así con Sasuke me ayudaba enormemente y me unía más a él. Él era gran parte de la cura que necesitaba, lo demás… lo diría el tiempo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero les haya gustado y gusten dejarme algun RR, gracias a todos por comentar!**

**Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	15. Confesiones,discusiones,reconciliaciones

**hola a todos! aquí les traigo la conti, quería terminarla el finde este q pasó pero no me dio el tiempo jeje, espero que les guste este capi e inttenté hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior a pedido del publico ^^**

**besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Confesiones, discusiones y reconciliaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano acurrucada junto a Sasuke y un recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior vino a mi mente sacándome una sonrisa de satisfacción. Realmente había disfrutado hacer el amor con mi novio, pero ahora me daba cuenta porque el ginecólogo me había dicho que esperara unos días pues sentía dolor en mi entrepierna; mi intimidad ardía bastante. Supongo que había sido un poco inconsciente de mi parte haber abusado de mi mejoría y haberme dejado llevar por la desesperación y la pasión que había sentido la noche anterior; pero supongo que muchas veces la frustración actúa de maneras diferentes según las distintas personas. Al mismo tiempo recordé las palabras del médico diciéndome que tenía probabilidades de quedar embarazada si tenía relaciones sexuales sin protección y unos nervios comenzaron a invadirme de repente. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha para darme un largo baño relajante y así poder poner en orden los pensamientos que comenzaban a inundar mi mente. Sentí correr algo entre mis piernas y vi sangre, al principio me alarmé un poco pero luego sonreí tranquila al darme cuenta de que era mi período; sin duda en buen momento me había venido el mismo. Me lavé con cuidado mi zona íntima pues aún me dolía, la sentía lastimada y era como si tuviera una molestia allí, una incomodidad que no se iba... Tan sólo esperaba que con los días eso se me fuera, y que una vez mi período terminara pudiera hacer el amor con mi novio sin sentir molestias después de ello.

Me terminé de bañar y cuando me estaba secando Sasuke entró en el baño sonriendo y abrazándome por la cintura desde atrás y besando tiernamente mi nuca.

- Buenos días amor – me dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

- Buenos días Sasuke – le contesté contenta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Saku? – preguntó.

- Bien... mejor y más relajada ahora que me he dado un buen baño – le informé. El asintió.

- Quería preguntarte como te había ido ayer con los médicos, que te habían dicho... pero al final ayer se me pasó... – eso me pilló un poco desprevenida pero sopesándolo bien no tenía nada demasiado importante acerca de eso, al menos ahora que me había venido el período lo que me había dicho el médico no era algo de tanto peso considerando que habíamos hecho el amor hacía unas horas.

- Pues... el ginecólogo me recomendó que no tuviera relaciones por unos días... – mi novio frunció el ceño – lo sé Sasuke, no cumplí con eso – le sonreí – y créeme que entiendo porque me lo decía... hoy me dolía un poco...

- Pero anoche no pareció que te molestara o te doliera... – soltó al paso.

- Anoche no sentí nada de eso... fue hoy cuando me desperté que me di cuenta de que me molestaba ahí... pero de todos modos eso no era tan importante. Me dijo también que si tenía relaciones sin usar protección extra corría la probabilidad de quedar embarazada - Sasuke se tensó – porque el efecto de la píldora se vería disminuido por los medicamentos que me inyectaron en el hospital al ingresarme, pero tampoco debes preocuparte por eso ya que hace un momento me vino el período... – le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo. Me di la vuelta totalmente entre sus brazos y lo besé en los labios. El estaba algo serio pero de todos modos me correspondió. Supuse estaría pensativo en lo que le habría dicho y salí del baño para vestirme en la habitación y él pudiera asearse.

Una vez ambos limpios y vestidos, bajamos a desayunar y nos fuimos en la camioneta a la casa que habíamos comprado pues a partir de mediodía esperábamos que los del camión de mudanzas llegaran y mientras queríamos terminar de ordenar lo que había quedado desarreglado y limpiar lo que a mí me había faltado. La mochila que yo había dejado allí me la habían llevado luego del suceso para lo de mis abuelos pues allí se encontraban todos mis documentos como algunos artículos personales. Sasuke se notaba algo precavido por la reacción que yo pudiera presentar en la casa, temía seguramente que los malos recuerdos me agobiara o pusieran nerviosa; sin embargo, me distraje bastante con todas las tareas que había que hacer en la casa como para ponerme a pensar en el hombre que había sido un intruso en aquel lugar que de ahora en adelante sería el hogar de Sasuke y mío. Nos habíamos llevado para la casa unas empanadas para comer al mediodía allí mismo, a pesar de estar frías estaban ricas. El camión de mudanzas llegó cerca de las 2 de la tarde y los hombres que iban en él comenzaron a bajar los muebles; en este primer viaje traían la cama y accesorios del dormitorio, las cosas para la cocina, los sillones de la sala y muchas cajas con ropa y otras cosas pequeñas. Al día siguiente vendrían las cajas restantes y los muebles míos que estaban en la casa donde vivía con Shizune antes. El camión era grande por lo que entraban muchas cosas en cada viaje. Una vez todo descargado y los muebles transportados a los lugares correspondientes gracias a la ayuda que los fleteros nos dieron, ellos se retiraron y Sasuke y yo nos dispusimos a acomodar las cosas del dormitorio y luego las de la cocina. Ya era de noche cuando el dormitorio quedó pronto y las cosas de la cocina instaladas en sus respectivos lugares. Las cajas con cosas pequeñas y ropa quedaron desperdigadas por la sala pues el tiempo no nos había dado para acomodar todo. Ese día Sasuke había colocado las lámparas de luz en la casa por lo que ahora teníamos iluminación en cada habitación de la casa y no se veía tan atemorizante como aquel día en que fui atacada, donde cada sombra parecía conspirar para aumentar el miedo que la situación aquella me dio.

Llegamos a lo de los abuelos cerca de las 10 de la noche muy cansados y hambrientos y arrasamos con la comida qe la abuela nos había dejado preparada allí. Subimos a mi dormitorio y ambos caímos rendidos en la cama durmiéndonos al instante. Sentí que alguien me movía suavemente y me besaban en la mejilla pero me encontraba tan cansada que aún no quería despertarme.

- Me voy Saku… - susurró Sasuke en mi oído - mi ómnibus parte en una hora, tu abuela me llevará a la estación así que descansa amor mío… - abrí mis ojos a regañadientes reaccionando al fin a las palabras de mi novio y atrayéndolo por el cuello hacia mí le di un apasionado beso de despedida.

- Que te vaya bien Sasuke… llámame luego para contarme como te fue… Buen viaje…- logré decir antes de dormirme de nuevo apenas viendo como mi novio se marchaba con una sonrisita en los labios seguramente producido por mi comportamiento somnoliento. Sentí la camioneta alejarse por el camino y volví a sumirme en un profundo sueño. Varias horas más tarde me desperté de golpe y recordé que seguramente hoy irían nuevamente los hombres del camión de mudanzas por lo que me bañé rápidamente y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Desayuné algo rápido y besé a mis abuelos en la mejilla antes de salir disparada por la puerta de la cocina hacia la camioneta para arrancar rumbo a mi nueva casa. Llegué allí y una hora más tarde llegaron los del camión, "menos mal me desperté a tiempo" pensé. Los fleteros me ayudaron con los muebles a acomodarlos, y una vez ellos se fueron me puse a sacar algunas cosas de las cajas para ir acomodándolas en los muebles y en los lugares donde cada una iba. Subí al dormitorio varias veces llevando las cajas que tenían la ropa pues pensé sería una buena idea ir acomodando las prendas de Sasuke y mías en el ropero grande del que sería nuestro dormitorio, y una vez allí, y ensimismada como estaba sentí un ruido en el piso de abajo de la casa y no pude evitar darme cuenta en el momento de que esa situación era bastante parecida a la que viví cuando el intruso me atacó: yo en el dormitorio ordenando algunas cosas, sola en la casa, ruidos en la planta baja… Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y solté lo que tenía en mis manos para salir de allí rápidamente hacia las escaleras, bajé corriendo las mismas y me congelé a los pies de estas al ver la puerta del frente abierta cuando yo claramente la había dejado cerrada antes de subir a desempacar las cajas. Miré en varias direcciones, escaneando la sala por alguna presencia o ruido que rompiera el silencio que se había instalado de repente, necesitaba sentir que no estaba loca y que lo que había oído no había sido algún producto de mi imaginación. Y un sonido se sintió desde la cocina, como si alguien estuviese inspeccionando algo…

* * *

Yo me paralicé y temblé a la vez y lentamente fui acercándome a la puerta de entrada, tenía tanto miedo de que fuera aquel hombre el que estaba allí en mi casa nuevamente y de que cumpliera su amenaza de volver a lastimarme. Llegué junto a la puerta y salí por ella sin hacer el menor ruido posible, llegué donde estaba estacionada la camioneta de los abuelos y me maldijo interiormente al darme cuenta de que me había dejado olvidada la llave del arranque sobre la mesada de la cocina, por lo que ahora no podría irme en la camioneta como pensaba. El celular había quedado también adentro, en la mesita que estaba ubicada en la habitación que sería la biblioteca por lo que no tenía forma de avisarle a nadie de cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederme. Rodeé la camioneta y me oculté detrás de ella pensando lo que podría hacer a continuación cuando recordé que el guardia que me iba a estar vigilando por mi protección debía estar en el camino de entrada de la casa. Me levanté de allí dispuesta a salir a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda pero eso no fue necesario ya que en ese momento escuché que de adentro de la casa me estaba llamando una voz muy conocida para mí.

- ¡Saku! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Estás arriba? – gritó Shizune desde la casa y yo respiré al fin. Fui a la casa de nuevo y entré por la puerta por la que hacía un momento había salido muy atemorizada y vi a mi querida tía comenzando a subir las escaleras. Ella al percatarse de mi presencia se sorprendió y alegró a la vez - ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás! – se acercó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte y me pareció que en un momento los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, supongo que mi ataque la había dejado muy preocupada en esos días – Me alegro tanto de verte Saku…

- Disculpa no te fui a esperar a la estación pero es que como no me confirmaste cuando venías… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, tía? – le pregunté curiosa y más tranquila por tenerla allí conmigo, separándome un poco de ella.

- Me tomé un taxi y me dejó en la entrada… le pregunté al policía que estaba allí si esta era tu dirección para corroborar los datos que tenía, y él fue muy amable acompañándome a pie hasta aquí, ese Genma si que es todo un caballero – terminó mi tía con una sonrisa boba en la cara y los ojos soñadores, creo que le gustó ese policía – Entré y fui a la cocina pensando que quizá estarías allí pero no te vi por lo que seguí buscándote, justo iba a subir a ver si estabas en la planta alta de la casa, ¿dónde estabas?

- Oh pues yo… - "¿y ahora que le digo?" pensé – bueno, tal vez nos desencontramos, yo bajé hace un momento y salí a buscar algo a la camioneta… tu debías estar en la cocina… - fue lo que se me ocurrió decir en el momento, tan sólo esperaba que me creyera que en realidad lo que me había ocurrido era que había entrado en pánico porque pensé que el mismo hombre que me acechaba me iba a atacar.

- Muéstrame el lugar entonces Saku… la cocina es amplia y luminosa, me gustó mucho… - le sonreí sinceramente al ser aprobado el que sería mi hogar por mi tía. La guié por el resto de la casa y ella quedó muy conforme con la elección que habíamos hecho Sasuke y yo. Hablamos mucho tiempo una vez el recorrido hubo terminado, nos sentamos en la cocina. Ella había traído consigo unos bizcochos para la tarde y yo puse a hacer té para acompañarlos. Con algo de aprensión tocó el tema de mi ataque y básicamente le relaté lo mismo que ya todos lo que me acompañaron sabían. Lloró un poco pero no permití que ella viera como me había afectado el asunto, no quería se sintiese peor por hacerme recordar ese horrible momento de mi vida.

* * *

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer ella tomó sus cosas y juntas nos fuimos a lo de los abuelos, seguramente estarían ansiosos de ver a su sobrina ya que hacía algún tiempo ya que no la veían. Cenamos en familia y luego cada quien se retiró a su habitación, yo estaba algo cansada porque me había pasado todo el día ordenando la casa y Shizune seguramente lo estaba por el largo viaje desde Suna. Una vez en la cama recibí la llamada de Sasuke contándome como había estado su día y lo mucho que me extrañaba; yo a su vez le conté que mi tía había venido así que estaba más tranquilo. Esa noche extrañé el calor de Sasuke en la cama junto a mí, y sus brazos rodeándome, pero estaba tranquila porque sabía que el día siguiente volvería junto a mí. Nuevamente tuve algunas pesadillas referidas a la persecución y me desperté sobresaltada un par de veces durante la noche. Al día siguiente Shizune y yo fuimos a la casa pues ella me ayudaría a arreglar las cosas que faltaban (las cuales aún eran muchas). A mediodía sentimos un auto acercándose, por lo que tanto como mi tía y yo salimos afuera a recibir a quien fuera que estuviera llegando en esos momentos ya que no esperábamos a nadie. Era Itachi. Me tensé un momento pero luego recordé su visita en el hospital y pensé en no ponerme a la defensiva con él a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y si la situación lo ameritaba.

- Hola Sakura, Shizune – saludó el mismo bajándose del vehículo.

- Hola – saludamos nosotras a su vez.

- Muy linda la casa que compraron Sakura – comentó éste.

- Gracias… - contesté – Emm… dime… ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos lados Itachi? – pregunté. El me miró intensamente por un momento por lo que por dentro el estómag me dio un vuelco.

- Sólo quería hablar un momento contigo… - respondió. Miró a Shizune - ¿Te importaría dejarnos un momento a solas? – le preguntó a lo que mi tía frunció el ceño ya que no le agradaba demasiado Itachi por la anterior relación que yo había tenido con él y por la cual había sufrido mucho – Por favor – agregó el hijo mayor de Fugaku observando las pocas ganas que tenía mi tía de dejarme a solas con él. Ella bufó pero dándome una mirada reprobatoria por la situación entró en la casa para darnos algo de intimidad. Yo la vi irse y luego puse mis ojos en Itachi.

- Bueno Itachi… ¿de que querías hablar conmigo? – le pregunté tranquilamente.

- Sólo quería saber como estabas… Los policías también me hicieron preguntas… - yo lo miré sin entender – referentes a tus ataques… al parecer alguien les dijo que últimamente… bueno… ya sabes… hemos tenido varios encontronazos… yo quizá he… sido algo intimidante y bueno… supongo que era justo que me interrogaran… - yo lo seguía sin emitir palabra alguna pues nadie me había comentado nada acerca de eso. Itachi me miró más interesado una vez expuesto su caso – Veo que no sabías nada al respecto…

- Pues no… - contesté – Sai me dijo que habían hablado con él y que ustedes así se habían enterado de lo que me había pasado… Sasuke creo que también habló con ellos y bueno, mi abuela quien fue la que me cuidó cuando me ingresaron… pero no sé con quien más habrán hablado… ellos no me dijeron nada… - él asintió y se acercó a mí; pero no retrocedí sino que me infundí valor para permanecer en el lugar firme y poder vislumbrar las intenciones que tendría Itachi para conmigo a continuación. Su mirada parecía expresar tanto a la vez, como si quisiera decirme tantas cosas y no supiera como hacerlo, cada vez más se parecía al muchacho aquél apasionado y tierno a la vez que conocí hacía muchos años en un verano y que me había robado el corazón. Se paró justo frente a mí a muy corta distancia y con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla dulcemente sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

- Te amo Sakura… Nunca te olvidé… - dijo y pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos. Yo temblé, y mi interior se tornó confuso. Ese era el momento en el cual podría obtener todas las respuestas que siempre había querido de Itachi, las razones de su silencio cuando le confesé mis sentimientos aquél verano y que por mucho tiempo me atormentaron, el porque nunca me había contactado luego de aquél verano, el porque de su comportamiento desde que me había vuelto a ver…

- Yo… - cómo le decía mis interrogantes, lo miré bien pero luego bajé la mirada - ¿Por qué? – él frunció el ceño - ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti aquél verano? – pregunté en voz baja sin atreverme a mirarlo por lo incómodo de la situación. Sentí que Itachi se tensaba un momento cuando noté sus manos apretar mis hombros ante una pregunta que seguramente no se esperaba de mi parte. Suspiró.

- Yo estaba muy confundido… era muy inmaduro… sinceramente… - me dijo y ahí lo miré – no supe que decir… Me tomaste por sorpresa… - expresó con arrepentimiento en la cara y hablando en voz baja, quizá avergonzado.

- No me dijiste nada… me sentí muy mal… - confesé en susurros aún teniéndolo muy cerca de mí – me rompiste el corazón Itachi… - él me abrazó pero yo me alejé de él separándolo de mi cuerpo y lo miré de nuevo.

- Perdóname… por favor… dame una oportunidad Sakura… - suplicó Itachi.

- Ahora es muy tarde… yo estoy con tu primo… Ahora amo a Sasuke… - le dije lo más firme que pude intentando convencerle tanto a él como a mí de lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que habían dudas en mí porque me encontraba en una situación vulnerable por los recientes hechos y su reciente confesión también hacía trastabillar todos los sentimientos que últimamente había reafirmado. Itachi quiso acercarse pero yo retrocedí unos pasos y en eso una tercera persona irrumpió en la escena.

- Creo que ya la oíste primo… - interrumpió Sasuke la conversación de Itachi y mía y por un momento temí que mi novio pudiera pensar mal de mí o malinterpretar la situación. Sasuke se acercó a mí y tomándome la cara entre sus manos me besó castamente y luego me miró un momento de una forma muy profunda – Hola hermosa – me saludó. Yo le sonreí aunque sabía que mis ojos reflejaban pesar.

- Hola Sasuke – respondí mientras le dejaba abrazarme por la cintura y mirar desafiante a su primo mayor.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas Itachi – dijo Sasuke secamente. El hijo de Fugaku me miró un momento y sin decir palabra alguna se retiró del lugar sin mirar atrás. Sasuke me soltó y comenzó a entrar a la casa sin decir nada tampoco y temí que se hubiera enojado conmigo. Le seguí hasta adentro donde encontró a una Shizune muy entretenida en ordenar las cosas de una caja que se encontraba junto a la puerta de la que sería la biblioteca – Hola Shizune – saludó Sasuke aún serio y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a nuestra habitación.

- Hola Sasuke – respondió mi tía algo sorprendida por la actitud arisca del pelinegro y me miró buscando en mí una respuesta a sus porqué pero entendió claramente que seguramente se debía a la presencia de Itachi conmigo y a solas, y ya no preguntó nada.

* * *

Mi novio entró en la que sería de ahora en adelante nuestra habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba. Él no me miraba a mí pero sabía que era porque estaba molesto y no sabía tampoco cuanto de la conversación que yo había tenido con Itachi había escuchado. Observé con detalle a Sasuke, mi novio era muy apuesto, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y su corazón era sumamente noble y amoroso. Era el hombre que me amaba con todo su ser, el hombre que había dado mucho por mí así como sacrificado cosas por mi futuro. Yo sabía eso, así como también sabía que nadie más me amaría como él. Me acerqué a él por la espada cuando estaba por ponerse la remera y le detuve. No se dio la vuelta, sólo se quedó allí dándome la espalda mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por sus fuertes brazos y la remera que momentos antes iba a ponerse caía al piso. Acaricié su espalda y se la besé, mientras sentía como el se iba dejando llevar por el momento; sabía que le encantaba cuando era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa en momentos así. Abracé su cintura aún desde atrás y comencé a acariciar sus pectorales y su vientre hasta internar mis manos bajo el pantalón deportivo que estaba usando en esos momentos, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y me puse a masturbarlo lentamente. Su respiración se aceleró hasta que en un momento detuvo mis manos con las suyas y aún sin darse la vuelta habló.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo con la voz ronca – Sabes que aún no podemos estar juntos… ¿por qué me provocas?... – yo lo rodeé y lo miré a los ojos sabiendo que me deseaba mucho en ese momento. Le sonreí sensualmente y lo empujé a la cama, en la cual cayó sentado. Me acerqué a él y trepé por su cuerpo hasta que quedó acostado y yo lo besé suavemente en los labios, y delineé los mismos con mi lengua, para luego seguir un camino de besos húmedos por su cuellos, morder provocativamente su oído y seguir bajando entre besos y caricias por su torso y vientre. Sasuke lanzaba suspiros y jadeos suaves. Llegué al límite del pantalón y se lo bajé junto con su ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro erecto y excitado por mis caricias anteriores. Sasuke me miró un momento para dejar su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre cuando tomé su falo con una de mis manos y me lo metí en la boca. Succioné la punta del miembro y jugueteé con mi lengua en toda su longitud mientras no paraba de mover mi mano estimulándolo de todas las formas posibles. Degusté sus testículos succionándolos un poco mientras le masturbaba sin cesar. Sentí que su miembro comenzaba a palpitar avisándome que ya estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, por lo que nuevamente me lo volví a meter en la boca y aumenté la fuerza de las succiones así como el juego de mi lengua con la punta del pene, lo que al parecer le enloqueció porque sentí sus dedos enredados en mi pelo pidiéndome más de eso que le estaba haciendo hasta que al llegar al clímax se enterró un poco más en mi boca, y se derramó completamente allí mientras yo estimulaba sus testículos. Gimió en ese momento y yo me tragué todo su simiente.

Me separé de él y aún arrodillada entre sus piernas como estaba lo miré con una sonrisa en la cara esperando su reacción, la cual no se hizo esperar y en un momento lo tenía cara a cara conmigo besándome como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Me apretó contra él muy fuerte y enterró su rostro en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, que ahora se encontraba mezclado con el olor del sexo. Lamió mi cuello sin poder resistirse y nos dimos cuenta de nuestro estado en ese momento; desarreglados y sudados y aún algo excitados por la situación. Nos encaminamos al baño y yo me desnudé (puesto que Sasuke ya lo estaba de antes) y así entramos en la ducha. Nos besamos con fervor y nos acariciamos. Sabíamos que no podríamos hacer el amor como siempre lo que nos recordó que hay otras posiciones con las cuales disfrutar igualmente o más. Me estimuló suavemente mi clítoris con una mano teniéndome de espaldas a él mientras besaba mi nuca, y con la otra mano masajeaba mis senos; sin embargo, con la preparación anterior, yo quería más. Froté mi trasero contra su miembro nuevamente erguido y la mano que estaba en mi seño tomó su miembro para frotarlo en mi cavidad trasera estimulando e incitando al cuerpo a reaccionar a esas impúdicas caricias íntimas. Me penetró lentamente, dejando a mi ano acostumbrarse a su intromisión, un momento después comenzó a moverse saliendo y entrando en mí, gimiendo ambos por la intensidad de lo que estábamos compartiendo y sintiendo en ese momento. Su cuerpo me tenía aprisionada contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros creando un efecto afrodisíaco en el ambiente que nos conectaba más. Minutos después, Sasuke entrelazó nuestras manos apoyadas contra la pared y aumentó sus embestidas para poco después alcanzar ambos el delicioso clímax. Salió de mí y volvimos a besarnos.

* * *

De repente sentimos que golpean la puerta del baño que da al pasillo, era Shizune preguntándonos si estábamos bien y si demorábamos. Sasuke y yo sonreímos al darnos cuenta de que podríamos haber sido descubiertos in fraganti en cualquier momento por mi tía, y le contestamos que en unos minutos bajábamos. Nos envolvimos en unas toallas pues no habíamos llevado ropa para vestirnos allí y una vez más ambos en nuestra habitación nos cambiamos y quedamos como nuevos.

- ¿Qué quería Itachi? – preguntó de repente Sasuke en un tono muy suave. Yo me sorprendí por la calma que estaba aparentando al menos tener, pero me dije que lo mejor era ser sincera con él y hablar con calma.

- Quería hablar conmigo… él… bueno, me pidió que le diera una oportunidad… - le contesté sin mirarlo pues era algo incómodo el tema para hablarlo con Sasuke. Por un momento sentí que mi novio no respiró y luego de un momento de interminable silencio al fin habló.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – yo lo miré.

- Le dije que era tarde, que yo te amaba a ti… Y en ese momento fue que llegaste… - dije sinceramente recordando la escena nuevamente. Mi novio no tenía porque saber de las dudas que de vez en cuando me embargaban en mis momentos de debilidad, forma en que yo les llamaba. Sasuke me miró intensamente por un momento y sin dejar de hacerlo me preguntó directamente.

- ¿De verdad es tarde para que él te conquiste? – y yo me quedé helada. ¿Qué rayos quería decir Sasuke con eso? Fruncí el ceño claramente molesta por la desconfianza implícita en sus palabras.

- Así es – respondí algo seca – pensé que lo había dejado claro – terminé y me fui rápidamente de la habitación sin esperar a mi novio quien me llamó un par de veces y a quien no hice caso. Bajé las escaleras y me fui a la cocina donde ya estaba Shizune instalada a sus anchas.

* * *

Se hizo la tarde y Sasuke y yo casi ni habíamos vuelto a hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario. Shizune se encontraba un poco incómoda por la situación pero no se metió al medio ni nada, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Decidimos que lo mejor sería ir al pueblo a hacer la compra de los víveres para poder tener la alacena llena y poder mantenernos por un tiempo sin necesidad de compras innecesarias. Así que los tres montamos en la camioneta de los abuelos y salimos de compras. Una vez tuvimos en nuestras manos todo lo necesario para subsistir un buen tiempo volvimos a la casa y ordenamos las cosas, como la única habitación que teníamos preparada era la nuestra, llevamos a Shizune a la casa de los abuelos pues allí era donde tenía sus cosas además que estaba mucho más cómodamente instalada que si se hubiera quedado en nuestra casa. Mis abuelos insistieron en que nos quedáramos a cenar con Sasuke pero alegando que estaba cansado pudimos zafar de ello, y juntando mis cosas de mi habitación de la casona, nos devolvimos a nuestro hogar. En el camino de vuelta no hablamos nada y una vez en la casa yo preparé algo sencillo de cena: unos huevos revueltos con un poco de arroz y jamón y luego de asearnos finalmente nos fuimos a dormir. Hasta ese momento no habíamos vuelto a reconciliarnos del tema que nos había afectado esa tarde luego de la apasionante sección de sexo que habíamos tenido y me sentía mal, extrañaba al Sasuke tierno y amoroso que se acurrucaba contra mí y me envolvía entre sus brazos cada noche brindándome la protección y seguridad que yo necesitaba. Sentí mis mejillas mojadas y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, sin haberme dado cuenta. Sentí a mi novio removerse un poco inquieto en la cama por lo que contuve la respiración para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado de angustia, no quería tuviera lástima de mí, sólo quería que simplemente esa fuera una noche como las tantas que habíamos tenido y ahora al parecer él seguía enfadado quien sabe porqué y yo me sentía sola.

* * *

Debí quedarme dormida en algún momento porque de repente me desperté sobresaltada por alguna razón. No sabía si había tenido una pesadilla o si había escuchado un ruido en alguna parte de la casa. Miré al lugar donde dormía Sasuke plácidamente, "al parecer el viaje sí le dejó agotado" pensé al comprender que él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Y es que ahora no sabía si es que los ruidos extraños que de vez en cuando oía eran producto de mi imaginación o si eran reales. Me decidí a levantarme y ver de si se trataba de una mala jugarreta de mi mente o si en realidad algo o alguien andaba en los alrededores, si bien no me hacía mucha gracia bajar yo sola a comprobarlo sabía que Sasuke estaría a un grito de distancia de mí. Salí de la habitación y dejé la puerta de la misma abierta, miré en la habitación pequeña de al lado la cual aún contenía cajas con cosas dentro sin desempacar y seguí hasta chequear el baño. Una vez llegué a las escaleras dudé si seguir o no con mi aventura nocturna; la ventana que estaba a mitad de la escalera alumbraba un poco el ambiente y en la planta baja de la casa solamente se vislumbraban sombras que de vez en cuando me traían malos recuerdos. Comencé a bajar los escalones lentamente agarrándome del barandal de la escalera cuando una mano se podó en mi hombro haciendo que diera un brinco del susto que me llevé y lanzando un pequeño gritillo. Un par de brazos me aferraron y me di cuenta de que mi novio se había levantado y estaba sosteniéndome de que no me cayera rodando por las escaleras gracias a la impresión que me había llevado.

- Lo siento – dijo totalmente arrepentido por haberse aparecido de esa manera.

- ¡Por Dios! – contesté susurrando – me has dado un susto terrible – agregué con una mano sobre el corazón, el cual parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Pues… - dudé si decirle o no, no quería parecer loca – tenía sed – murmuré y Sasuke frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de mi mentira, a continuación levantó una ceja como esperando una explicación más acorde a mis reacciones.

- De acuerdo… - dije a regañadientes – me pareció escuchar un ruido y quise bajar a ver que era… - confesé y me encogí de hombros. Me miró con una seriedad mortal y por un momento me sentí intimidada por su mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Podría haber venido a revisar yo o acompañarte al menos…

- No quise molestarte… te veías realmente cansado y además las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron muy bien anoche como para llamarte a mitad de la noche por algo que hasta quizá podría ser mi imaginación… - solté mordazmente y con más confianza en mí misma me solté de su agarre y continué bajando las escaleras con Sasuke pisándome los talones.

Una vez al pie de las escaleras encendí la lámpara y detallé la sala, revisé la pequeña biblioteca, el baño junto a la misma, y finalmente entré a la cocina. Al parecer todo estaba en su lugar. Sasuke revisó el seguro de la puerta del frente y estaba puesto así como el de las ventanas de la sala. Yo revisé la puerta de la cocina y también estaba trancada pero luego me fijé en la puerta-ventana corrediza que da al frente y noté que la cortina estaba un poco corrida. Fui hasta allí y al comprobar si también estaba asegurada pero la misma no lo estaba. Corrí un poco la cortina y observé el frente de la casa, sólo podía ver la silueta de la camioneta, los árboles en los cuales había buscado refugio aquél día y nada más que sombras y más sombras por doquier. Miré el cielo y la luna se alzaba en cuarto creciente, estaba casi comenzando la fase lunar llena por lo que su luz era lo que permitía distinguir todo fuera de la casa. Sasuke vino junto a mí y me abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, me besó el cuello tiernamente y me habló al oído.

- No quiero que estemos peleados hermosa – decía mientras me hacía caricias con su naríz donde segundos antes me había besado – Discúlpame por como actué contigo hoy… sé que no es tu culpa todo el tema de Itachi pero es que… a veces me siento amenazado por él… temo perderte… Sé cuanto significó él para ti y me dan… celos… -confesó Sasuke con algo de rubor en sus mejillas antojándoseme sumamente adorable. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y tomé su cara con mis manos y lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él. Lo miré tiernamente y le sonreí.

- Te amo Sasuke, y discúlpame también… nunca te dejaré amor mío… - y nos abrazamos por un rato hasta que sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó mi adorado novio.

- Al parecer sí – le contesté y subimos al dormitorio donde esta vez pude volver a dormirme entre sus cálidos brazos.

* * *

Lo que ellos nunca se dieron cuenta fue de un par de ojos furiosos que habían contemplado la tierna escena a través de la puerta-ventana corrediza, desde detrás de los árboles del patio delantero. Casi había sido descubierto cuando había entrado a la casa; y si no hubiera sido porque el pelinegro había sorprendido a la mujer que le obsesionaba en la escalera seguramente lo hubieran visto. Quizá podría haberla tenido nuevamente si ese molesto novio no hubiera asomado sus narices; pero no debía descontrolarse, ya podría tenerla nuevamente para él, muy pronto ella sería suya y nadie podría impedirlo. El intruso se fue como una sombra por entre los árboles sin nadie que lo hubiera notado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier comentario,sugerencia u opinión me dejan un RR ^^**

**Cuidense mucho, matta ne!**

**Juli**


	16. Ataque y compromiso fijado

**Hola a todos! luego de estar por dos semanas sin internet en mi casa al fin lo tengo de vuelta! Ha sido una tortura no poder conectarme pero al menos aquí me reintegro con un nuevo capi de este fic... Un nuevo ataque se produce, varios salen heridos esta vez...cada vez estamos más cerca de descubrir quien es el violador...y finalmente Sasuke y ella darán ese gran paso? Todas estas cuestiones tendrán adelantos en este capi que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes y en el cual me esmeré por que quedara perfecto (dentro de lo posible claro jeje)**

**Quiero avisarles también que estoy comenzando a escribir un nuevo fic, que estará ambientado en la Konoha ninja que todos conocemos, aún demoraré en subir los primero capis pero quería pedirles ayuda en cuanto a elegir la pareja que estará acompañando a Sakura, ella será una de las protagonistas principales pero aún no sé con quien hará pareja por lo que para eso necesito de sus opiniones y sus elecciones, eso es muy importante para mí. Generalmente no me molesta que no me dejen RR, yo sé que la historia es seguida por muchos, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría poder contar con su voto para la pareja de Saku, pues estoy indecisa en esa cuestión y me gustaría poder contar aunque sea con 5 votos para el mismo candidato. No tengo a ningno definido por lo que cualquier sugerencia servirá ^^**

**Sin más palabras que les distraigan les dejo el capi para q disfruten la lectura, besotes**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Ataque y compromiso fijado.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue tranquilo para ambos, el jueves Sasuke se reunió con su tío Fugaku con quien estuvo hablando de la modalidad en que mi novio trataría a los caballos de los ranchos, su tío lo puso al día del estado de cada uno así como también conoció allí mismo al veterinario que hasta el momento era quien atendía los animales, un Sr. Inuzuza. El hombre ya era algo anciano y estaba instruyendo a su nieta Kana como aprendiz en el rubro pero no podía pasarle todo el trabajo ya que la joven recién había comenzado su segundo año en el Centro Técnico de Konoha, con la carrera de Veterinaria. Sasuke decidió que tomaría a la muchacha como asistenta ya que a la chica le sería bueno para ir aprendiendo con la práctica y a él le serviría alguien que le diera una mano pues eran muchos animales a cargo y siempre es bueno recibir ayuda de alguien que tenga aunque sea un poco de conocimiento del tema en caso de complicaciones. Además de todo eso el contrato que Sasuke había firmado con la agropecuaria tomaría vigencia a partir del lunes por lo que desde ese día comenzaría con su trabajo en la ciudad de Konoha.

Yo había decidido que a partir del lunes volvería a retomar el control de los libros del rancho de los abuelos, y tendría que cronometrarme y organizar muy bien todo aquel trabajo que se me hubiera atrasado para poder estar al día con todo para el término de la semana. Esa era mi meta para la cual ya me había llevado algunas cosas para leer el fin de semana a mi casa, pues no quería defraudar a los abuelos ni hacer que las personas que mantenían negocios con los abuelos se enojaran o pudieran hablar mal acerca de la credibilidad de mi familia. Shizune y yo aprovechamos para terminar de arreglar las cosas que aún faltaban por acomodar en la casa, por lo que pudimos tener el cuarto pequeño listo para que ella alcanzara a quedarse un par de noches en nuestra casa. El viernes por la tarde había tenido la consulta con el sicólogo quien me escuchaba a mis inquietudes, y con quien esa hora se me hacía muy gratificante y liberadora en cuanto a mis conmociones interiores, Sasori sabía siempre como hacerme ver las cosas desde un punto diferente y terminaba yo razonando alguna solución ante alguna duda o problema que sintiera que se me había planteado. Esa hora junto a él era como una desconexión del mundo que me rodeaba y en la cual me dedicaba sólo a mí y a todo aquello que me aquejaba, era una hora de reflexión que me hacía mucho bien tener.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana fuimos los tres a un concesionario de automóviles a ver algún vehículo del cual pudiéramos disponer para movilizarnos y no estar dependiendo siempre de la camioneta de los abuelos, ya que una vez Sasuke y yo comenzáramos con nuestra rutina necesitaríamos movilizarnos a diversos lugares con motivo de nuestros trabajos respectivos. De esa forma fue que terminamos comprando una camioneta Land Rover, lo suficientemente grande como para que Sasuke pudiera transportar algún animal que otro en caso de necesidad. Yo no quería depender siempre de que él me llevara a lo de mis abuelos cada vez que ambos teníamos que ir a algún lado por lo que decidí construír un pequeño granero donde poder mantener un par de caballos para Sasuke y para mí, además mi novio podría construir allí un lugar aparte para tener como pequeña clínica. De esa manera, yo podría ir a lo de mis abuelos a caballo y Sasuke partiría cada mañana hacia Konoha a la agropecuaria, o hacia lo de su tío Fugaku en caso de que le tocara revisión a los caballos.

Mi novio no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que me fuera cabalgando sola por el campo hasta la casa de los abuelos, pero yo conocía muy bien esas tierras, y no temía perderme. Algunos de los peones que trabajaban para el abuelo fueron enviados a casa a comenzar con la construcción del granero por lo que ese sábado que fuimos a conseguir nuestro nuevo vehículo ellos se quedaron en nuestra casa con la obra ya comenzada, pues los materiales habían sido entregados en nuestra casa el viernes en la tarde. Según los pronósticos que el que los lideraba decía era que para en una semana aproximadamente el granero estaría terminado y yo podría llevar allí mis amados caballos. La clínica de Sasuke no sería construída por ellos, sino que mi novio ya había hablado con un contratista en la ciudad para que la hiciera aledaña al granero pero más reforzada pues debía tener una sección esterilizada en caso de que se necesitara usar esa zona con algún paciente.

El sábado en la tarde luego de la compra de la camioneta (la cual nos la entregaban con todos los papeles prontos el lunes) fuimos a un pequeño restaurante cercano a la estación de autobuses para almorzar, ya que en un par de horas más Shizune se regresaba a Suna para poder reacomodar unas cosas antes de que comenzara nuevamente su semana laboral. Era un restaurante italiano por lo que el menú principal constaba de todo tipo de pastas y aderezos en general; así que mientras esperábamos la comida charlamos un rato de algunas cosas.

- ¿Y cuando irás por Suna a visitar a tus amigos Sakura? – preguntó mi tía - Además, creo que tendrías que pasar por tu antiguo trabajo, el otro día recibí una carta a tu nombre, la abrí pensando que podía ser algo importante y decía que era la segunda vez que te mandaban el aviso de que fueras a firmar unos papeles. Yo avisé que te habías mudado e irías cuanto antes y se quedaron tranquilos de que les diera noticias tuyas. Hasta ahora no me había acordado de comentarte esto, supongo que a lo que hemos estado tan ocupadas no lo había recordado – mi tía sonrió tímidamente disculpándose por su pequeño olvido.

- Qué raro… - comenté – Yo les había dicho que me había mudado y les dejé mi nueva dirección por cualquier cosa… - miré a Sasuke – la abuela no me comentó nada de que al rancho hubiera llegado una carta para mí…

- Tal vez se perdió en el camino, el correo a veces es un desastre – dijo Shizune – o tal vez anotaron mal la dirección y por eso no te llegó… - asentí – De todos modos tendrías que ver cuando podrías darte una vuelta por allí…

- Sí… - susurré recordando con añoranza mis momentos felices en Suna – Tal vez podríamos ir un fin de semana de éstos – le comenté a Sasuke quien me sonrió.

- Claro, sería lindo volver a ver a nuestros amigos y salir a distendernos con ellos… - agregó él. Conversamos un poco más hasta que oímos a alguien decir el nombre de Sasuke y mío algo fuerte y ambos volteamos hasta que nos encontramos con Sai quien acababa de entrar en el local.

- Sakura, Sasuke, ¿cómo están? – preguntó el primo de mi novio con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien gracias Sai, ¿y tú? – respondí yo levantándome a saludarlo. Mis demás acompañantes hicieron lo mismo y yo presenté a Shizune con él. Sai se sentó con nosotros y pidió algo también para comer.

- ¿Qué andabas haciendo por aquí Sai? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Llegué anoche de Suna y hoy pensé en ir a visitarlos pero cuando llegué un hombre que estaba allí me dijo que ustedes habían salido para aquí y pensé que quizá los podría encontrar y pasar un rato con ustedes. Y cuando vi la camioneta de los Haruno supuse estaban aquí – explicó Sai. En eso nos trajeron la comida y el almuerzo comenzó.

- Sasuke y yo compramos una camioneta para poder tener un vehículo propio para movilizarnos – comenté yo de pronto.

- Eso es muy útil… - agregó Sai y se quedó pensando en algo de pronto – ¿No pensaste en pedirle prestado el sheep a papá?

- ¿El sheep? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Si, yo cuando estoy aquí los fines de semana uso el sheep que hay en casa… Itachi tiene su propia camioneta ahora por lo que ya no lo usa como antes… Papá casi nunca sale de casa y cuando lo hace sale con Itachi así que casi nadie lo usa… a veces Hiashi, el capataz de la estancia… pero en definitiva, está a disposición…

- No creo que sea adecuado – interrumpió Sasuke, quien a la mención de Itachi se había puesto algo tenso.

- Bueno… - se extraño Sai ante el hosco comentario de Sasuke – era solamente una sugerencia… nada más… - y seguimos comiendo. Terminamos y pedimos un café con unas galletitas. El ambiente ya no estaba más tenso por lo que la conversación volvió a retomar – Por cierto, papá me dijo que les dijera que mañana fueran a casa a almorzar y así podían terminar con los detalles de lo que estuvieron conversando – le dijo a Sasuke su primo. Mi novio lo miró un momento como sopesando opciones pero al final asintió.

- De acuerdo – dijo al fin. Un rato más pedimos la cuenta y pagamos. Llevamos a Shizune a la estación de autobuses, aún faltaba media hora para que su ómnibus se fuera por lo que decidimos sentarnos a esperar. En eso apareció frente a nosotros el policía que hasta un par de días antes había estado de guardia en el camino que lleva de la ruta a la casa de Sasuke y mía, el tal Genma.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo oficial? – preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado por verlo ahí. El hombre se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Genma! – exclamó Shizune saltando del asiento y quedando parada frente a él con una sonrisa en la cara. Todos quedamos con cara de desconcertados – Pudiste venir a despedirte…

- Te dije que haría lo posible por venir – dijo el policía tomando las manos de mi tía entre sus manos y acariciándoselas en un gesto sumamente tierno para mis ojos. Sasuke me abrazó contra él y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. En ese momento sentí que no le dábamos la intimidad que ellos querrían y separándome de mi novio fui y abracé a mi tía sorprendiéndola.

- Nosotros debemos irnos ya… espero que tengas un bueno viaje. Intentaré ir pronto de visita… - ella asintió.

- Nos hablamos por teléfono entonces Saku – besó mi frente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Mi novio y Sai se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza y los tres nos fuimos de allí dándole su espacio a la parejita.

* * *

Salimos de la estación y nos dirigimos a donde habíamos dejado los vehículos. Invitamos a Sai a nuestra casa, pero nos encaminamos todos hacia los de mis abuelos para dejarles la camioneta, por lo que volvimos a nuestra casa con Sai los tres en el sheep. Pasamos la tarde contándole acerca de nuestros proyectos referidos al granero y demás y el nos habló sobre la pasantía que había comenzado en Suna, estaba trabajando en una galería de arte donde habían aceptado colgar algunos de sus cuadros, y estaba muy felíz por ello. Así se hizo la noche y los peones de mis abuelos se fueron al rancho de ellos, lugar donde residían. Sai se quedó a cenar con nosotros y en medio de la cena una llamada al celular de Sasuke interrumpió la amena atmósfera que se había formado.

- ¿Si? – contestó él extrañado por la llamada un sábado de noche.

- Hola Sasuke soy tu tío… ¿Podrías venir al rancho ahora? Al parecer una de las yeguas preñadas entró en labor de parto y requiere algo de ayuda. El Sr. Inuzuza al parecer no se sentía bien y su nieta estaba cuidándolo.

- Emm… - dudó Sasuke un momento mirándome a lo que yo levanté una ceja extrañada- Es mi tío – me dijo – una de las yeguas está en labor de parto y necesita ayuda.

- Pues vé – le dije yo muy segura – yo puedo quedarme revisando esos libros que te comenté ayer a ver si adelanto algo para el lunes – agregué intentando convencerlo pero Sasuke no estaba muy seguro.

- Yo me quedaré con ella – intervino Sai – si lo que te preocupa es que se quede sola – mi novio lo miró un momento dudando que hacer pero al final la insistencia de su tío en el teléfono le convenció.

- Esta bien tío, ya salgo para ahí.

- Puedes llevarte el sheep – agregó Sai. Sasuke me dio un dulce beso y las gracias a Sai antes de irse. Y Sai y yo nos quedamos solos. Terminamos de comer y luego mientras yo lavaba los platos y demás cosas, Sai los iba secando.

- Entonces… - comenzó él - ¿Cómo has estado estos días? Digo… anímicamente…

- Pues… más tranquila… he estado tan ocupada arreglando las cosas de la casa y pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer de trabajo la semana próxima que casi ni he pensado en como me siento – le contesté sinceramente. Hice un poco de té y nos sentamos un rato más allí a conversar. Hablamos de varias cosas, Sai era muy entretenido y sirvió para relajarme un poco de la idea de que Sasuke no estaba conmigo. Al menos no estaba sola por lo que ciertos temores que pudieran querer asaltarme estaban frenados de momento. Se hizo la medianoche y yo estaba cansada y notaba que Sai también, Sasuke llamó para avisar que era posible que demorara un poco más ya que el parto estaba muy complicado por lo que decidí que arreglaría la habitación donde se había quedado Shizune para que se quedara Sai, le dije eso a Sasuke y este estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pero estoy segura que sólo aceptó para que no me quedara sola porque no le gustaba nada que otro hombre estuviera a solas conmigo, incluso aunque fuera su primo Sai.

* * *

Subí a la segunda planta junto con Sai y entre los dos arreglamos algunas cosas en el cuarto para que él pudiera acomodarse a gusto. Le di un par de toallas de las cuales disponer para que se diera una ducha si quería, así como unas prendas de Sasuke para que se pudiera cambiar y se sintiera más cómodo. Entré yo primero a bañarme ya que aunque teníamos dos baños el de abajo no tenía ducha sino que era solamente toilette. Terminé y me puse un pijama de pantalón y camiseta de manga corta pues estaba algo fresca la noche, le di las buenas noches a Sai y me fui a mi habitación. Sentí un par de puertas y asumí que el primo de mi novio se habría entrado a bañar, y ahí recordé que no me había asegurado de que todos los seguros de puertas y ventanas estuvieran puestos. Bajé las escaleras mientras sentía el ruido del agua de la ducha y tranqué la puerta del frente y las ventanas de esa sala, luego fui a la cocina donde tranqué la puerta de la misma así como la ventana pequeña y la ventana-puerta, la cual nuevamente estaba sin asegurar, e incluso había una rendija abierta por la cual entraba una corriente de aire. Me extrañó esto pues no recordaba haberla dejado así; sin embargo, había habido mucha gente rondando mi casa hoy, quizá alguno de ellos la habría abierto o quizá Sai o Sasuke lo habrían hecho. De todos modos, no pensé más en eso y la cerré y tranqué enseguida. Subí de nuevo y aún escuchaba el agua de la ducha así que sin más me fui a la habitación ahora sí a descansar, dejé la puerta de mi cuarto con una pequeña rendija pues no me gustaba demasiado dormir totalmente encerrada. Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse y supuse que sería Sai volviendo a su habitación pero las pisadas cautelosas de la persona se detuvieron frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Quizá era Sasuke que habría vuelto y no quería hacer ruido, me levanté de la cama y me fui acercando a la puerta pero me detuve al ver que esta iba abriéndose despacio.

El terror me invadió al distinguir a un sujeto quien no se me hacía conocido por la forma en que iba cubierto de pies a cabeza, y al estar oscuro el pasillo no podía verle los rasgos. El hombre se me quedó mirando un momento quizá sorprendido por no esperar verme en pie, pero reaccionó cuando vio que le cerraba la puerta en la cara, por lo que un forcejeo por él entrar al cuarto y yo impedírselo comenzó. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él por lo que desesperada pensé alguna idea que me sacara del apuro. No podía creer que esto me pudiera estar pasando de nuevo a mí, ¿acaso ese hombre era el mismo que me había violado?

- Déjame entrar Sakura – dijo el hombre dando un fuerte empujón logrando alejarme de la puerta a lo que yo rápidamente me paré y corrí a la ventana para llegar a abrirla. Cuando iba salir por ella, sentí las manos del hombre tomarme por la cintura para atraerme hacia él y tirarme en la cama.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Por qué rayos me quieres a mí? – grité poniéndome histérica saltando de la cama y comenzando a encaminarme corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el era más rápido y me alcanzó sin problemas. Me arrinconó contra la pared y me apresó con su cuerpo el mío. Acercó su rostro al mío y pude sentir su aliento contra mi cara, la mitad superior de su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha por lo que no podía distinguir su rostro. Comencé a forcejear con él pero era más fuerte que yo por lo que rápidamente me dejó inmovilizada.

- Eres mi obsesión Sakura… - susurró cerca de mis labios mientras nuestras narices chocaban por la cercanía – no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… - comenzó a tocarme – no puedo olvidar tu piel… - comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo comenzaba a temblar y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas – tu sabor… mmm…. – yo sentía la desesperación crecer en mí y recordé a Sai.

- ¡Sai! ¡Sai! – comencé a gritar desesperadamente intentando librarme del sujeto que me tenía presa contra su cuerpo.

- Mmm Sai… - sonrió – no te preocupes por él Sakura… nosotros no tendremos interrupciones… - y nuevamente me aterré al ver que algo le podría haber pasado a Sai. Ya no sería un ataque hacia mí sino que ahora también Sai podría haber salido lastimado en esta situación que se presentaba. Me puse más colérica y empeñé toda mi fuerza en librarme de ese sujeto – Oye cálmate fierecilla… - y me agarró más fuerte, él había hablado todo el tiempo con voz grave, como si no quisiera que reconociera su verdadera voz. Entonces una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

- Te conozco, ¿no es cierto? – solté de pronto logrando que el individuo se tensara un momento logrando darme el tiempo suficiente para escapar de su agarre empujándolo y lograr salir por la puerta.

Él reaccionó enseguida y corrió tras de mí pero me alcanzó justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, me empujó justo cuando iba a bajar y me di contra la pared quedando en el borde de la escalera, llegó a mi lado y me dio la vuelta. Yo había quedado media atontada por el golpe, mi conciencia estaba algo confusa pero sentí al sujeto apresarme contra la pared y besarme a la fuerza. Sentí que finalmente estaba a su merced, metió sus manos bajo mi blusa y me tocó los senos mientras yo aún no reaccionaba, no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo de mí. Sentí que me bajó el pantalón del pijama y me tocó mi intimidad a lo que yo instintivamente apreté las piernas.

- Déjate hacer, Sakura – amenazó el sujeto – no me obligues a ser brusco contigo… - pero yo seguí negándome a lo que me golpeó en el rostro haciendo que yo aflojara y mis piernas temblaran al tener que sostenerme.

- Por favor… - susurré – déjame… - agregué mientras sentía que me cargaba en sus brazos y se encaminaba conmigo a la habitación. Sentí el ruido del agua de la ducha aún y pensé en Sai y se me encogió el corazón. Pensé también en Sasuke, quien podía llegar en cualquier momento y sufrí aún más. Entró conmigo alzada en el cuarto que compartíamos Sasuke y yo y me depositó en la cama con cuidado. No entendía esos cambios en su personalidad, tan hosco y agresivo a veces, hasta pareciera como si disfrutara que yo sufriera; en otros momentos era cuidadoso conmigo, como en esta ocasión, o como cuando el médico me dijo que cuando me había violado había tenido cuidado de no lastimarme también - ¿Por… por qué… por qué estás… tan… tan obsesionado conmigo? – conseguí decir mientras le sentía ir sacándose el pantalón para quedar en boxer. Me encontraba algo mareada, por lo que al intentar incorporarme en la cama sólo caí de costado. El hombre se subió a la cama y me sacó el pantalón del pijama dejándome en bragas. Enseguida se posicionó sobre mí.

- Esto sería mucho más fácil y más placentero para los dos si tan sólo me hubieras aceptado por las buenas… - susurró contra mis labios acariciando mis mejillas.

- No… no sé de que hablas… me atacaste… ¿como quieres que te acepte?... Yo tengo… novio, y lo amo… déjame… por favor… - supliqué comenzando a llorar.

- Ojalá pudiera… ojalá pudiera no hacerte daño… - me empezó a acariciar – pero no puedo… te amo demasiado… me obsesionas demasiado… - me besaba el cuello mientras iba tocándome las piernas y mi intimidad – no pude olvidarte antes… no puedo olvidarte ni dejarte ir ahora…

- No… no entiendo… déjame… - hice nuevamente el esfuerzo de quitarlo de encima mío pero en ese momento tocó más fuerte mi intimidad, deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro de mí provocando un quejido de molestia en mí – Me… me duele… déjame…

- Ya te acostumbrarás… eres tan deliciosa… Mmm… - ronroneó en mi oído mientras me tocaba tan íntimamente y pude sentir claramente su abultada erección, y mi cuerpo se tensó aún más.

* * *

Sentí la puerta de la entrada, y el sujeto sobre mí también la sintió por lo que sentí como soltó una maldición y su cuerpo se puso rígido de repente. Iba a gritar cuando el hombre reaccionó y me cubrió la boca de inmediato.

- Si gritas la pagaré con tu noviecito – me dijo al oído tétricamente a lo que un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sintiendo terror de que Sasuke fuera herido. Se levantó de mí y me apretó un poco la garganta para que no pudiera usar mi voz para alertar a nadie de su presencia. Se puso los pantalones rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Yo intenté alertar a Sasuke pero mi voz no salía o era apenas un susurro inaudible para alguien que se encontrara lejos, por lo que en un intento desesperado tiré la lámpara al piso haciéndose añicos y causando un gran estruendo. Eso sería efectivo para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Sentí a mi novio gritar mi nombre en la planta baja y a continuación sentí a alguien correr por el pasillo, era el violador devolviéndose a la habitación para luego ir hacia la ventana y salió por el balcón; seguramente al perder el efecto sorpresa sobre Sasuke se lo pensó dos veces antes de atacarlo y decidió huír. Sentí las pisadas de Sasuke en la escalera y enseguida apareció con cara cansada y alarmada al verme en el estado en que me encontraba. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien a lo que yo asentí. Vio hacia la ventana abierta y se lanzó hacia ella viendo como el atacante terminaba de bajar por el árbol que estaba frente a la misma. Èl hizo lo mismo, se lanzó a la rama más cercana del árbol y se deslizó hasta el tronco por el cual descendió hasta el suelo y acto seguido salió en persecución de mi atacante. Sasuke se la tenía jurada desde hace mucho tiempo y esta vez tenía una pequeña oportunidad de tomarse una revancha contra él por lo que me había hecho pasar. Yo no quería que Sasuke se obsesionara con ese hombre pero sabía en mi interior que aunque yo no quisiera eso mi novio se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para cometer una locura si lograba encontrarse con el violador y en parte temía de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Salí de la habitación luego de colocarme mi pijama nuevamente y un abrigo, y comencé a buscar rastro de Sai. Tambaleándome me fije en la habitación pequeña pero no había rastro allí de él, seguramente luego de que fue al baño ya no habría vuelto. Fui al baño donde aún sentía la ducha abierta pero cuando entré no lo vi allí y me extrañé de sobremanera ante esto. ¿Qué habría hecho el atacante con Sai? Comencé a bajar las escaleras despacio y apoyándome en las paredes y en la planta baja comencé a prender las luces de allí. Revisé todas las habitaciones de allí, la biblioteca, el baño pequeño y fui hasta la cocina donde aún no había ningún rastro del primo de mi novio.

* * *

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a la policía, apenas podía hablar pues la garganta me ardía cuando lo hacía pero entendieron lo que les dije y me dijeron que enseguida enviarían una patrulla a mi casa, en no más de media hora deberían llegar. Miré a través de la ventana y vi el sheep estacionado. Fui hasta la cocina de nuevo y puse algo de agua para un té. Estaba sola allí pues Sai estaba desaparecido, Sasuke había salido tras el violador y me sentía más desprotegida que nunca. Me abracé a mi misma buscando reconfortarme pero no servía. Comencé a sollozar y agarrarme la cabeza, me era tan difícil poder describir lo desecha que me sentía por dentro, la rabia de no poder defenderme, de pasar de nuevo por esa situación tan complicada, saber que Sasuke sufría y temer que otra vez pudiera volver a pasarme lo mismo. Pensar que las personas a mi alrededor podían salir heridas por mi causa, por causa de ese loco sicópata que estaba obsesionado conmigo. El agua hirvió y yo hice té para poder tranquilizarme un poco. A los pocos minutos sentí un ruido en la puerta de la cocina e instintivamente me giré atemorizada de lo que me pudiera encontrar en ella. Podría ser Sasuke, podría ser Sai… pero también podría ser el violador y eso era algo que me asustaba de sobremanera. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar inconcientemente y me fui alejando de la puerta hasta que escuché que alguien susurraba mi nombre lastimosamente. Con el alma en vilo tomé una cuchilla de las grandes y me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y noté que estaba destrancada; seguramente Sasuke la habría dejado así cuando había entrado y en el apuro olvidó asegurarla después. La abrí despacio y solté un pequeño grito cuando vi a Sai con un gran golpe en la frente, solté el arma y me acerqué a él para ayudarle. Tenía el torso desnudo pues seguramente el atacante le habría tomado en el baño desprevenido antes de meterse en la ducha y lo habría golpeado y… ¿traído hasta aquí? Eso me sonaba algo extraño pero en ese momento no podía pensar demasiado, y era el primo de mi novio y estaba herido. Le ayudé a entrar en la cocina, le puse por encima el abrigo que yo traía encima pues estaba demasiado frío su cuerpo y le di una taza caliente del té que había estado haciendo anteriormente.

- Gracias… - dijo tomando el té, aún temblando.

- De nada… ¿qué sucedió Sai? ¿Recuerdas algo? – pregunté susurrando preocupada.

- No lo sé… estaba sacándome la ropa para meterme en la ducha cuando siento que la puerta del baño se abre, pero cuando voy a darme la vuelta alguien me golpea muy fuerte por lo que me golpeé aún más duro contra el lavamanos y ahí todo se volvió negro para mí – contestó apesadumbrado – Me desperté entre los árboles frutales que tienes ahí y caminé hacia aquí al ver las luces de la casa… - le puse la mano en el hombro y asentí.

- Yo ya llamé a la policía y supongo que en unos minutos más estarán por aquí – el asintió y me miró de repente.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? ¿Él te… - sabía lo que me quería preguntar pero aún así no lo ayudé - ¿te hizo daño?

- Como no quiso que gritara me asfixió un poco – le contesté poniéndome la mano en la garganta recordando aún el apretón - tengo algunos golpes también… me duele mucho la cabeza… - le dije mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina – pero no llegó a hacerme nada más si es tu pregunta… Sasuke llegó en ese momento… - Sai se sorprendió ante eso, benditas casualidades – Salió corriendo en su persecución… - me levanté de la silla y miré por el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina hacia los árboles que nos contemplaban en silencio, sabiendo lo que sucedía en ese pequeño bosque que ya guardaba tantos recuerdos bastante funestos por cierto – Estoy preocupada por él - fruncí el ceño – Voy a salir a buscarlo.

- Eso es una locura Sakura – dijo de repente Sai levantándose también.

- No voy a quedarme sentada sabiendo que ese hombre puede estar haciéndole daño, no me voy a sentar a esperar más… Ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que se internó en el bosque tras él y aún no aparece – tomé la cuchilla que anteriormente había soltado para auxiliar a Sai, la linterna que estaba colgada junto a la puerta y me dirigí con Sai pisándome los talones hasta los árboles pero antes de internarme entre ellos Sai me tomó del brazo.

- Espera, te estás poniendo en peligro innecesariamente Sakura, mi primo estará bien, él sabe cuidarse… - intentó convencerme de nuevo inútilmente pues yo ya estaba decidida.

- No dudo que pueda cuidarse… pero de todos modos iré a por él… y si tú no vienes conmigo déjame ir sola… - me solté de su agarre y me metí al bosquecillo con el alma en vilo sin saber si Sai me seguía o no.

* * *

Comencé a caminar por donde pensé podrían haberse metido entre los árboles calculando por la ubicación del árbol que estaba frente al balcón de nuestra habitación, me iba alumbrando con la luz de la linterna e intentando escuchar algún ruido ajeno al de los insectos que se escuchaban en la oscuridad. Caminé cerca de quince minutos supongo cuando comencé a escuchar una sirena, seguramente era la policía respondiendo a mi llamada. Me comencé a desesperar por no encontrar a Sasuke así que comencé a llamarlo, ya faltaba poco para llegar al linde del bosque pues podía distinguir la luz del foco de la ruta a lo lejos lo cual me hizo sentir un extraño deja vú. Me pareció sentir un movimiento a mi derecha por lo que alumbré enseguida a ese lugar y me acerqué a esa zona para inspeccionar mejor.

- Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿Eres tú? – le llamaba intentando que mi voz sonara un poco más fuerte que un simple susurro lastimoso - ¿Dónde estás?- sentía que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento si no le encontraba, y a su vez la angustia de que estuviera herido me hacía un nudo en la garganta cortándome la poca voz que me salía. Sentí un leve susurro por lo que me apuré hacia el lugar implorando que fuera Sasuke – Sasuke… dime algo… ¿dónde estás?

- Sa-sakura… - escuché su voz y mi corazón se puso como loco por lo que siguiendo su débil voz logré dar con él.

- Oh Sasuke… - estaba sentado contra un árbol sujetándose el costado, y con su frente ensangrentada, parecía que le costaba respirar - ¿Qué sucedió? Oh mi amor… - me arrodillé junto a él y le tomé la cara entre las manos observando la herida en su frente la cual tenía sangre alrededor y un poco caía de ahí por su cara, comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Es-estoy b-bien… ahh… - se quejó sujetándose más el costado de su cuerpo.

- ¿También estás herido aquí? – le tanteé el lugar donde mantenía su mano y se quejó de nuevo.

- Creo… que tengo… un… un par de costillas… rotas… - dijo cerrando los ojos por el dolor, él era veterinario así que debía de poder darse algún diagnóstico aproximado – No… no puedo moverme en… en este estado… tienes que ir a buscar… ayuda Sakura…

- No quiero dejarte Sasuke… - le dije con la voz compungida.

- Estaré bien… - sonrió con dificultad – no es como… como si pudiera irme a algún lado… en este estado, ¿no?

- Pero… y si… - intenté protestarle pues no quería irme de su lado y dejarlo solo a merced del sujeto que le había lastimado seguramente.

- Él huyó Saku… lo alcancé… peleamos pero… nos caíamos contra unas rocas y me lastimé el costado… - hizo un gesto de dolor – él me golpeó en la cabeza y salió huyendo… No creo que vuelva por aquí… al menos no por ahora…

- ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien si te dejo un momento mientras voy por ayuda? – le pregunté algo insegura aún.

- Ve… por favor… - asentí y me paré, anduve un par de metros pero choqué con alguien y di un respingo, a lo que Sasuke también se tensó y sentí que se quejaba, seguramente por querer moverse hacia donde estaba yo.

- Tranquila, sólo soy yo – dijo rápidamente Sai tomándome de los brazos, quien había aparecido allí - ¡Aquí están! – gritó a un par de policías que aparecieron tras él seguramente buscándonos a Sasuke y a mí.

- Primo… - pronunció mi novio con dificultad. Los policías se acercaron a Sasuke y éste les dio las instrucciones de cómo ayudarle a levantar para llevarlo al coche patrulla así íbamos todos al hospital. Sai aún me abrazaba cuando los hombres comenzaron a encaminarse con Sasuke fuera del bosque, yo me separé de su primo y me acerqué a ellos alumbrando el camino de regreso con la linterna, guiándolos pues ya conocía mejor el camino. Sai venía de último.

Los policías pusieron a Sasuke en la patrulla con ellos, y yo me iba a subir junto con él pero Sai me dijo que mejor iba con él pues Sasuke estaba adolorido y no podría hacer nada por él más que acompañarlo. Así que le hice caso y todos nos dirigimos al hospital, donde ingresaron a mi novio para atenderlo enseguida. Un par de enfermeras nos vieron a Sai y a mí los golpes que teníamos, ahora era más notorio la bofetada en mi mejilla, la cual estaba en un color rojo fuerte y un poquito hinchada. Un par de horas después nos dejaron entrar a ver a Sasuke quien estaba con calmantes porque su diagnóstico no había estado tan errado, tenía una costilla rota por lo que estaba todo vendado y debía permanecer en reposo absoluto porque eso es algo muy doloroso. Su frente estaba vendada y según las pruebas y radiografías que le habían hecho el golpe no era tan grave como aparentaba, cosa que me alivió de sobremanera. Sai llamó a su padre para avisarle lo que había sucedido y yo avisé a los abuelos. Llamé también a los padres de Sasuke pero les dije que había sido un accidente, no quise preocuparlos de más, eso fue lo que acordamos con Sasuke que le diríamos. Los médicos le dijeron a Sasuke que seguramente en dos días ya le darían el alta pero que debía estar en cama al menos por una semana más lo que no le hacía nada de gracia. Esto alteraba algunos de los planes que ya teníamos por lo que debíamos por lo menos volver a reorganizarnos.

* * *

Los detectives que estaban llevando el caso de mi violación aparecieron de nuevo a tomarnos las declaraciones y les dijimos todo lo que recordábamos al respecto de lo que había pasado esa noche. Ya tenían un equipo tomando muestras en la casa de Sasuke y mía, intentando juntar muestras o evidencia que pudieran encontrar que les acercara a dilucidar quien era el atacante. Un par de horas después, todos estábamos agotados y en cuanto los detectives se fueron Sai se despidió de nosotros y se fue a lo de su padre. Yo me quedé allí con un Sasuke dormido, y sentada en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en su cama me quedé dormida también. Era ya de mañana cuando me despertó una caricia en mi pelo y me encontré con los ojos de Sasuke detallándome.

- Hola… - saludé con la voz algo somnolienta y aún algo ronca – ¿cómo estás?

- Adolorido… - contestó mi novio serio. Sabía que se venía la hora de las preguntas así que me preparé – Y tú… ¿cómo estás?

- Adolorida… - le imité y ambos sonreímos. Se puso serio de nuevo.

- Sakura… - pero le corté.

- No me hizo nada Sasuke… llegaste justo a tiempo… - le dije y le sonreí – No pude avisarte porque me apretó la garganta y aún me duele un poco… por eso mi voz suena así… lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer ruido… rompí la lámpara…

- Al menos esta vez pude llegar a tiempo… - tomó mi mano y la besó. Acarició mi mejilla hinchada y con algo de color ya y bufó – aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo…

- Estoy bien… ahora sólo me preocupas tú mi amor… - le dije haciendo un mohín que a él le pareció gracioso pero al reírse hizo un gesto de dolor pues esa acción le dolió demasiado. Yo lo miré preocupada.

- Tranquila… sólo… no me hagas reír… tener una costilla fracturada es muy doloroso…

- ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te dé más calmantes?

- No es necesario, puedo soportarlo…

- Sabes Sasuke estaba pensando… - pero fui interrumpida.

En ese momento entró Sasori por la puerta, y nos estudió a ambos en silencio un par de segundos antes de ir junto a nosotros con una libreta en mano.

- Hola, buenos días Sakura, Sr. Uchiha – saludó y a mi novio no le gustó demasiado la confianza que mi sicólogo se había atribuído para conmigo e iba a decir algo cuando el pelirrojo notando eso aclaró quien era – Mi nombre es Sasori no Sabaku y soy sicólogo, atiendo a Sakura una vez por semana – yo miré a Sasuke.

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando ocurrió lo de mi ataque uno de los médicos que me derivaron era un sicólogo? – mi novio asintió – es él con quien me he estado tratando…

- Un gusto – contestó Sasuke secamente, seguramente no le gustaba que mi sicólogo fuera tan joven y apuesto - ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

- Bueno… es rutina del hospital como ya saben que cuando ocurren ataques y cosas así se les ofrezca una consulta de evaluación por si la persona quiere hablar al respecto de lo que sucedió… - Sasori me miró - ¿Cómo estás Sakura?

- Emm… bien… creo que bien… - le respondí tímidamente.

- Si lo necesitan pueden tener una consulta en pareja o individual… eso es a elección…

- Estamos bien – contestó Sasuke – yo no necesito ninguna consulta… Sakura está bien…

- Eso no puede decidirlo usted Sr. Uchiha – contestó seriamente Sasori a lo que yo me tensé porque no quería un nuevo enfrentamiento con el cual lidiar.

- Sasuke está bien, Sasori… - intervine yo intentando calmar los nervios – iré a verte al final de la semana a la consulta de siempre… - el pelirrojo me miró algo desconfiado – Estoy bien… de veras… - él asintió.

- Está bien… de todos modos era un ofrecimiento nada más… La opción queda abierta a su consideración… ya saben donde encontrarme… Adiós Sakura, Sr. Uchiha… - y diciendo esto se retiró de la habitación. Y el silencio se adueñó del lugar.

- Así que ese es tu sicólogo… - comentó de repente Sasuke.

- Así es… - respondí yo. El me miró con una ceja levantada como si esperase a que yo continuara hablando pero yo le miré extrañada - ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Antes de que el tal Sabaku entrara me ibas a decir algo… algo que habías pensado… - contestó mi novio. Y yo recordé de que iba la cosa y me ruboricé un poco ante lo cual Sasuke se extrañó aún más - ¿De qué se trata? – insistió mi novio ahora con más curiosidad que antes.

- Bueno yo… - me mordí el labio – yo había estado pensando que… ya estamos casi en Diciembre… y… - él me miró instándome a que continuara – bueno… sólo pensaba que ahora que el abuelo estaba mucho mejor… y que ya teníamos nuestra casa… podríamos llevar a cabo nuestra fiesta de compromiso… - terminé con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo que yo había dicho pues no esperaba que yo saliera con algo como eso. Tomé su silencio como una invitación a seguir hablando del tema así que continué – Claro que lo podríamos hacer cuando tú estés recuperado del todo… yo me he dado cuenta de que has tenido razón… nos amamos y yo quiero ser tu esposa… eso si tú aún quieres por supuesto – y ahí me volvieron los nervios – yo entiendo que este último tiempo sólo parecen rodearme los problemas y demás cosas pero… - pero el me interrumpió de golpe poniendo sus dedos en mis labios.

- Tonta… ¿Cómo no voy a querer que seas mi esposa?... Eso es lo que he querido desde que te conocí… Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que serías a quien querría como mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos… - tomó mis manos y las besó y yo le sonreí tímidamente – ¿Te parece que formalicemos nuestro compromiso una semana antes de Navidad? Así tendremos tiempo de acostumbrarnos a la rutina y tanto tu abuelo como yo estaremos completamente recuperados para poder desenvolvernos normalmente… - yo asentí emocionada y lo besé acariciando su mejilla. Él acarició mi pelo y me miró sonriendo – Te amo Saku…

- Te amo Sasuke…

* * *

**Bueno gente hasta aquí llegó el capi de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún RR para comentarme sus pensamientos. Recuerden que tomo en cuenta sugerencias, opiniones y críticas... Muchas gracias por leer...**

**Besos, matta ne!**

**Juli**


	17. Deslices y preparativos

**Subo de nuevo este capi para poder recordarles en que habia quedado la historia, en breve el siguiente será subido, espero les guste y disculpen la demora XD**

**Gracias por los RR a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Deslices y preparativos.**

El domingo nos pasamos todo el día en el hospital ya que Sasuke estaba internado y yo no quería dejarlo. Sai se había ido una vez que Sasuke se despertó, y recién volví a ver a un integrante de la familia Uchiha cuando vi a Fugaku traspasar las puertas de la habitación de mi novio, a media mañana. Le conté lo que había sucedido y se mostró comprensivo en cuanto a alargar el comienzo de Sasuke a tratar a los animales del rancho. Nos dijo que Sai les había contado a él y a Itachi lo que había sucedido cuando había llegado en la madrugada y que todavía estaba durmiendo ya que los golpes le dolían y el cansancio físico y mental que había sufrido eran bastantes. Nos acompañó un rato mientras conversaba de unos asuntos con Sasuke hasta que unos minutos más tarde mi abuela ingresó también por la puerta del cuarto y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara fui hacia ella abrazándonos en el acto. Era tan reconfortante sentir un abrazo de un familiar así, que casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo. Mi abuela nos había traído comida para mí y Sasuke ya que sabía que la comida del hospital no era demasiado buena además que yo no me había movido del lado de mi novio por lo que no había ido a comprar nada. Viendo que Sasuke estaba con Fugaku aproveché que mi abuela estaba allí para que me llevara hasta mi casa a buscar algunas prendas para Sasuke así como darme un baño yo y cambiarme también. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo conmigo ya que iba con mi abuela pues estoy segura que si mi idea hubiera sido ir sola no me hubiera dejado.

Fuimos hasta casa e hice todo lo anteriormente planeado. Me sentí más relajada una vez que salí de la ducha. Los policías ya habían estado en la mañana inspeccionando las habitaciones por donde había estado mi acosador y habían recolectado todas las pistas posibles así como huellas y alguna evidencia como la lámpara rota y las sábanas de la cama, entre otras cosas que en el momento no noté. Las cosas estaban bastante desordenadas pero no me importaba, ya tendría tiempo de limpiar después. Una hora después volvimos al hospital donde Fugaku aún conversaba con mi novio. A mediodía tanto él y mi abuela se fueron ya que ambos tenían cosas que hacer en sus respectivos ranchos. Yo me quedé todo el domingo con Sasuke y el lunes por la mañana mi abuela me pasó a recoger temprano para llevarme a la automotora a retirar yo misma el vehículo que habíamos comprado con mi novio antes de que lo fueran a llevar a la casa y no encontraran a nadie para recibirlo. Así que levanté de allí la camioneta y me sentí mucho más tranquila de tener mi propio medio de transporte así no tendría que andar molestando a mi abuela para que me llevara de un lado a otro ahora que Sasuke estaba convaleciente. Una vez firmados los papeles que faltaban me fui de la automotora seguida de la abuela en su camioneta hasta el hospital donde el médico se encontraba hablando con mi novio acerca de su estado. Al parecer Sasuke debería permanecer unos días más internado para que el reposo fuera absoluto y la costilla pudiera fusionarse, claro que esto llevaría tiempo pero los primeros días eran cruciales en cuanto a la inmovilización de la zona.

La noticia no le agradó para nada a mi novio ya que él quería irse cuanto antes de allí pero le convencí que era lo mejor, además que en esos días que el no estuviera en la casa me quedaría en lo de los abuelos por las noches. Claro que esta situación que estábamos viviendo era algo atípica, él y yo teníamos nuestra propia casa y sin embargo cuando estaba sola me quedaba con familiares, pero esperaba que esto dejara de ser así una vez que atraparan a mi atacante. Por lo que esa semana mi rutina comenzó por quedarme en las noches en lo de los abuelos y durante las mañanas visitaba a Sasuke y le acompañaba mientras ojeaba algún libro de lo de los abuelos. Sasuke me ayudaba con eso ya que se aburría estando quieto. Me pasaba todo el día allí, poniéndome al día con el trabajo de la contabilidad del rancho que me había atrasado por no haberme ocupado de eso la semana pasada (debido a los incidentes ocurridos) y entre Sasuke y yo en esa semana que él estuvo internado logramos poner al día todo, y lo único que quedó pendiente y me encargué de organizar para la semana siguiente fueron algunas reuniones con algunos comerciantes, y empresas. Había un par de ellas que tenía que reunirme con Itachi seguramente y luego con Nacionales Akatsuki, pero ya me encargaría de prepararme mentalmente para eso cuando llegara el momento. Por ahora simplemente seguiría con esos trabajos de oficina y ya. Tenía varias incertidumbres en mi cabeza por lo que en la semana que Sasuke estaba hospitalizado fui un par de veces a ver a Sasori; por las noches estaba teniendo pesadillas ya que dormía sola y extrañaba la compañía de alguien, la compañía de mi novio, y quería que me diera algún consejo o me recetara alguna pastilla que me pudiera ayudar con eso. La medicación que me dio era una droga experimental que debía tomarla por las noches antes de acostarme pues me mareaba un poco y una vez la tomaba mi sueño se tornaba más pesado por lo que dormía como un tronco toda la noche.

* * *

Y de esa manera pasó esa semana entre papeles y más papeles. El sábado por la mañana a mi novio le dieron el alta pero aún así tenía que mantener el máximo reposo posible al menos un mes más para luego sí poder hacer algo de ejercicio para reafirmar la masa muscular que pudiera debilitarse en ese tiempo por la quietud que debía hacer mientras la costilla soldaba. Claro que en todo momento debía mantenerse con calmantes que amortiguaran el dolor que sentía. En cuanto se le dio el alta fuimos a nuestra casa, lugar donde haría la quietud de ahora en adelante y se le veía muy feliz por volver a nuestro hogar en vez de estar en la cama del hospital. En esa semana yo me había dado alguna que otra vuelta por nuestra casa, sobretodo en las tardes que Sasuke dormía unas horas, así iba supervisando el avance en la construcción del granero mientras ponía orden en nuestra casa y limpiaba para tener todo a tono para cuando Sasuke regresara. A pesar de que estábamos en Noviembre yo sentía que ya estábamos tan cerca de nuestra fiesta de compromiso (la cual sería el sábado 18 de Diciembre), pues habíamos definido finalmente la fecha en cuanto Sasuke se instaló de nuevo en nuestra casa. Según nuestros cálculos Sasuke ya podría moverse con mejor facilidad y casi sin dolor según el médico, y mi abuelo ya podía apoyar la pierna pues harían casi tres meses de su accidente así que era una fecha bastante favorable para todos.

Sasuke aprovechó ese tiempo en reposo para poder terminar finalmente los últimos detalles que le quedaban de su tesis pues entre tantas idas y venidas que habíamos tenido no había tenido tiempo de dedicarse a eso. Así que en la primera semana en que hizo reposo en casa terminó con ese trabajo pendiente y lo mandó por e-mail a su tutor. Ahora simplemente debía esperar a que le dijeran cuando tenía que presentarse para defenderlo. Unos días después le comunicaron que debía presentarse dentro de dos semanas para la evaluación oral de su tesis ya que la corrección y revisación de la misma en cuanto a redacción y desarrollo había sido sumamente satisfactoria. A mí también me habían llamado para avisarme que mi tesis ya había sido corregida y aprobada pero que tenía que esperara a la entrega de promedios y títulos que se realizaría en un par de semanas también. Sasuke y yo coincidiríamos en nuestras fechas de viaje a Suna por lo que habíamos decidido que viajaríamos juntos e iríamos en nuestra camioneta nueva en vez de autobús ya que el viaje debía ser lo menos tumultuoso posible para no agravar el estado de la costilla de mi novio. Aún teníamos tiempo para organizar nuestras actividades para esos días en que estaríamos en Suna ya que por lo menos tendríamos que quedarnos en lo de Shizune como mínimo un par de días.

Los días se pasaron volando. El granero ya estaba terminado por lo que yo había mandado a traer dos caballos de la casa de los abuelos, una yegua blanca con algunas manchas negras en las patas y un caballo macho marrón con manchas negras y blancas por todo el cuerpo. Ambos tenían tres años y estaban entrenados por los peones para tener un buen estado físico. Yo por las mañanas me iba a lo de los abuelos a trabajar en el estudio y volvía a mediodía a almorzar con Sasuke para luego quedarme a terminar balances y demás obligaciones de la contabilidad allí. Algunas tardes tenía alguna que otra reunión en Konoha con algunos clientes o personas que mantenían negocios con el rancho. Tuve que ver en un par de ocasiones a Itachi, quien todo el tiempo parecía abrasarme con la mirada tan intensa que me dirigía. Si bien él era muy correcto enfrente a los de Nacionales Akatsuki, las veces que nos tocaba estar solos unos minutos antes de que comenzaran las reuniones el no perdía el tiempo y se ponía a coquetearme. A pesar de que aún recordaba su confesión, la cual parecía tan sincera de su parte intentaba no flaquear ante sus intentos de hacerme caer de nuevo en sus redes; porque generalmente la faceta que mostraba era la del Itachi acosador y necesitado de mí que era antes de esa confesión; realmente me parecía a veces que Itachi tenía dos personalidades, no era capaz de entenderlo por completo lo cual me ponía nerviosa y me hacía vulnerable en algunas ocasiones.

Y era en esas ocasiones en las cuales se mostraba dulce y apasionado como aquel muchacho que yo había conocido hacía años y que me había hecho mujer que había logrado atraparme entre la pared y su cuerpo esas veces, logrando que mi piel se erizara a su contacto y haciendo que mi cordura me traicionara momentáneamente cuando me robaba algún que otro beso que me dejaban sin aliento. De las cinco reuniones en las cuales nos habíamos tenido que encontrar con los de la empresa con la cual teníamos el negocio en común ambos ranchos, en dos de ellas había logrado excitarme de sobremanera al punto en que probablemente si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos tal vez hubiera terminado por tomarme y hacerme suya sobre la mesa de la sala de conferencias del lugar, o mismo contra la pared de la sala. Siempre que nos veíamos y nos saludábamos se mostraba atento, dulce y hasta algo romántico con palabras cursis, lograba distraerme para que no me diera cuenta del momento en que atacaba mis labios con desesperación para luego acariciarme en los lugares precisos donde sabía que podría derretirme de placer. Otras veces simplemente venía por detrás y comenzaba a besarme el cuello y acariciar mis piernas. La última vez que había sucedido un encuentro de ese tipo había sido lo más cercano a lograr su cometido.

**-Flash back-**

Ese día habíamos tenido una discusión con Sasuke por alguna tontería acerca de mi seguridad y es que en ese tiempo en que mi novio había vuelto a casa no podía movilizarse a voluntad y estaba totalmente histérico y muchas veces se la agarraba conmigo; por lo que ese día manejé algo mareada por el efecto de la pastilla que me había tomado antes de dormir (aún duraba el efecto de la misma porque me había acostado sumamente tarde, y aunque ya dormía junto a Sasuke las pesadillas no habían cesado y había decidido seguir tomando la medicación un tiempo más), había llegado a las oficinas donde Itachi ya estaba esperando a que en media hora se reunieran con nosotros lo de Nacionales Akatsuki. Nosotros debíamos reunirnos antes para discutir lo que debíamos plantearles a ellos por lo que teníamos que pasar ese tiempo juntos y ponernos de acuerdo para hacer una buena presentación. Había entrado en la oficina donde hacían unos minutos estaba Itachi esperándome quien al verme entrar algo brusca había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (con los papeles que teníamos que presentar) y me había observado con curiosidad mal disimulada. Me saqué la chaqueta fina que llevaba y sin decir una palabra al hombre allí presente me puse a leer y organizar la información que yo había llevado para la ocasión, mi mente estaba algo confusa aún por lo que nunca supe lo que estaba pasando hasta que me fue sumamente difícil detener la situación en la que me encontraba. Itachi se acercó por mi espalda y acarició mi pelo mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo para no comenzar una nueva discusión con otra persona, realmente no tenía ni la paciencia ni las ganas para hacerlo. Pero Itachi insistió. Sustituyó las caricias por su boca, besándome el cuello y erizando mi piel en el acto. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por sobre mi ropa colándose por debajo de mi blusa para dar suaves caricias por mi abdomen y un poco más arriba. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío por la espalda y con la otra mano comenzó a subir mi falda tocándome las piernas y dándome en ellas pequeños apretones que sólo hicieron que una creciente necesidad de sexo creciera en mí. Itachi llegó hasta mi ropa interior y me tocó por sobre mi centro haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara. Sabía en alguna parte de mi mente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, estaba engañando a Sasuke, estaba traicionando al hombre que me amaba y a quien yo amaba, y en parte le estaba dando una falsa ilusión a mi antiguo amor que al parecer se había declarado actualmente enamorado de mí. Me sentía una persona sucia y sin moral, traicionera, muy excitada y sumamente molesta con mi novio con quien por cierto hacía ya una semana que había salido del hospital y con quien no había tenido relaciones sexuales en dos semanas. Sinceramente me estaba dejando llevar por el momento y la calentura, mis hormonas estaban sumamente descontroladas, y mi mente algo obnubilada no estaba ayudando en nada; ya no era que temiera enamorarme de Itachi porque sabía que amaba a Sasuke y finalmente había logrado que esa decisión sentimental se mantuviera en mí; ahora es que Itachi me hacía desearlo demasiado, yo hacía días que permanecía en abstinencia y mi mente era un caos. Así que simplemente opté por el camino más fácil que se presentaba ante mí y me dejé hacer.

Itachi estimuló mi zona sin dejar de pasar su lengua por mi cuello, y sin dejar de tocar mis senos por debajo de mi blusa, mi brasier lo había levantado para tener mejor acceso a ellos. Comencé a jadear y tuve que apoyar mis manos en la mesa mientras sentía la rica estimulación que Itachi me proporcionaba en mi cuerpo, me sentía una muñeca en sus manos expertas pero en ese momento sólo quería descargar mi frustración e ira de alguna manera y el placer era un buen método. No me importó sentir que Itachi me bajaba las bragas, como no me importó sentir que la mano que estaba en mis senos dejaba su lugar para acariciar mi columna mientras él se bajaba los pantalones; no me importó sentir su glande húmedo, excitado y caliente rozar y friccionar mi entrada preparada para recibirlo, logrando sacarme algunos pequeños gemidos en el acto. Finalmente me impacienté e hice lo que nunca pensé que haría con él (ya que técnicamente nunca pensé que volvería a acostarme con el primo mayor de mi novio): me moví un poco incitándolo a que me tomara de una vez. Itachi no se hizo esperar y entró en mí con una potente embestida que me hizo gemir su nombre sin querer. Comenzó a penetrarme una y otra vez, con fuerza, con ganas, tan profundamente, a un ritmo intermedio pero constante. Apresó mi cadera con sus fuertes manos y se hundía lo más que podía en mí una y otra vez, sin descanso, agitado, gimiendo y jadeando a la vez. Yo sólo me aferraba a la mesa con fuerza, moviendo un poco circularmente mi cadera para acompasarlo a su vaivén haciendo mucho más deliciosa la experiencia de sentirlo dentro de mí. Había olvidado el buen sexo que se tenía con Itachi, era un semental que siempre me había dejado satisfecha en cada una de las veces que había hecho el amor con él. Ahora se sentía diferente, lo que estábamos haciendo era algo prohibido para mí, era algo que no tenía que estar pasando; sin embargo, era lo que necesitaba en el momento y él me lo estaba dando, y me estaba resultando algo de sumo deleite.

Itachi me seguía embistiendo y yo comencé a jadear más agitadamente sintiendo que mi orgasmo estaba próximo, él aceleró los movimientos hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax en un potente orgasmo; Itachi enterrándose bien adentro de mí con una fuerte estocada que hizo que mis manos resbalaran un poco por la mesa y algunas de las hojas de nuestro informe cayera y se desparramaran por el piso. Él seguía manteniéndose en mi interior sintiendo ambos los últimos resquicios de los espasmos del orgasmo, mientras su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre mi espalda y ambos intentábamos regular la respiración. Mi lucidez mental volvió a mí de repente y caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a absorberme en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

- Salte de mí – le dije a Itachi con voz neutra sin mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se me habían llenado de lágrimas al darme cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Ese desliz podría costarme la relación con Sasuke y yo me había permitido ir demasiado lejos con Itachi.

- Sakura… - pronunció Itachi saliendo de mí mientras yo comencé a arreglar mi ropa.

- No digas nada… - le interrumpí yo - … esto fue un error… no volverá a suceder… - terminé de arreglarme mientras Itachi ya estaba arreglado también pero se acercó a mí rápidamente y me tomó algo brusco del brazo.

- No puedes hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido… - yo lo miré desafiante.

- Esto fue un error Itachi, déjame en paz… no pienses que se volverá a repetir… - solté bruscamente a lo que él me aferró más mi brazo el cual comenzaba a dolerme por lo fuerte que me lo estaba apretando.

- No juegues conmigo Sakura – dijo con una mirada furibunda el pelinegro – lo que pasó recién estuvo genial y… - nuevamente le interrumpí.

- Y no volverá a repetirse… nunca… - terminé la frase por él y el dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con la mano que tenía libre lo cual me sobresaltó un poco y me hizo recordar la forma en que llegó a acosarme antes de declararme sus sentimientos aquel día.

- Pues tú sola no vas a decidir eso… - contraatacó él y yo me tensé con algo de temor al ver cierto brillo peligroso asomando en sus ojos. Un golpe en la puerta me dio la oportunidad de soltarme de su agarre antes de que la persona intrusa entrara a la sala donde nos encontrábamos. Junté rápidamente los papeles que se habían caído y entre él y yo terminamos de poner en cada lugar donde los empresarios se sentarían los informes que presentaríamos dentro de cinco minutos. Poco a poco fueron llegando así los restantes miembros representativos de Nacionales Akatsuki hasta que finalmente comenzamos la reunión. Aún estaba algo nerviosa por la situación anterior; sin embargo, fui tranquilizándome con el correr de los minutos al estar concentrada en dar parte de la conferencia. Una vez hubo terminado la reunión me fui rápidamente del lugar alegando que tenía otras citas a las cuales no podía faltar, y sin perder tiempo salí del edificio y me subí a mi camioneta y salí de allí acelerando a todo lo que daba el vehículo. Justo cuando estaba doblando la esquina pude ver por el espejo retrovisor como Itachi estaba parado en la acera viendo como me iba del lugar; viendo como huía de él.

Y es que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar a solas con mis pensamientos. Tenía que reflexionar acerca de lo que había hecho, tratar de descubrir en mí misma las repercusiones de mis acciones, y es que ahora estaba metida en tremendo lío; no podía creer que le había sido infiel a Sasuke pero es que en esos momentos previos a estar con Itachi realmente me encontraba tan enojada, frustrada e impotente. Conduje unos cuantos kilómetros casi sin saber a donde me dirigía. Había salido por una de las rutas del oeste de Konoha y ahora solamente se veía campo, bosquecillos y animales de granja del otro lado de los alambrados a ambos lados de la ruta. Me estacioné a un costado de la misma y me puse a llorar. Comencé a reflexionar de nuevo, había engañado a Sasuke, no podía creer que con todo lo que había sucedido en este último tiempo podía caer tan bajo como para traicionar a la persona e había estado a mi lado en todo momento contra viento y marea. Me sentía el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra y sinceramente no sabía que sucedería a continuación. No sabía si decirle lo que había ocurrido a mi novio, si ocultárselo o seguir como si nada. ¿Podría Itachi ir a contarle él lo que había pasado? Ahora el mayor de los hijos de Fugaku tenía una carta bajo la manga para utilizar en mi contra cuando quisiera y yo había sido la estúpida que se había dejado llevar por el momento y el maldito efecto de las pastillas esas que tomaba para dormir que lo único que hacían era idiotizar mis sentidos. Y Sasuke también tenía culpa de que yo hubiera hecho lo que hice porque me había puesto de mal humor y una cosa había llevado a la otra y había terminado descargando mi frustración, ira e impotencia con su primo... Mentira... ¿a quién quería engañar con eso? La única culpable en todo esto era yo y nadie más que yo. Yo era la que había sido infiel, independientemente de los intentos de conquista de Itachi y del empeño del mismo, había sido yo quien había cedido finalmente a acostarme con él, y ni siquiera por los motivos correctos. Ahora toda la situación se complicaría y habrían nuevas decisiones que tomar... Sasuke debía saber la verdad, no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, él no se merecía ser tomado por tonto, él debía saberlo para decidir si seguir a mi lado o no, era su decisión y no mía. Apoyé mi frente en el volante de la camioneta y me quedé así un rato intentando organizar mis pensamientos, tratando de pensar como decirle, llegado el momento, la verdad usando las mejores y menos hirientes palabras acerca de lo que había sucedido con Itachi. Algunas lágrimas aún descendían por mis mejillas cuando un golpe en la ventanilla me sobresaltó sorprendiéndome encontrar la mirada de preocupación plasmada en el rostro de Sasori, mi psicólogo. Me limpié rápidamente los rastros de mi llanto y bajé la ventanilla enseguida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado observando el interior de mi camioneta, quizá buscando algún indicio de lo que me hubiera pasado para estar en ese estado tan deplorable.

- Sí... - susurré y enseguida me aclaré la garganta para que mis palabras sonaran más firmes - sí, estoy bien... - él me miró con el ceño fruncido sin tragarse la falsa expresión de tranquilidad que denotaba mi cara - De verdad, estoy bien... ya debería irme, quizá...- pero Sasori me interrumpió en ese momento.

- Ni pienses que voy a dejar que te vayas manejando en ese estado Sakura - dijo firme y volvió a hablar enseguida sin dejar que yo alegara algo - es mi deber como médico y como amigo - y es que él se había convertido en un amigo para mí ya que mis otros amigos aún seguían en Suna, ellos tenían sus vidas allá y aunque hablábamos de vez en cuando no estaba la situación como para que yo me desahogara con ellos acerca de los problemas que me aquejaban. Asentí a las palabras de Sasori, y él se subió al caballo en el cual había aparecido en escena para guiarme por un camino que se adentraba en el campo. Unos kilómetros después llegamos a una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña de dos pisos por donde me hizo pasar y esperarlo mientras él hacía té para ambos. Me ofreció el servicio y yo lo usé encantada pues quería asearme un poco luego de haber estado con Itachi.

Me sentía tan sumisa junto a Sasori, su presencia siempre imponía, además que sólo él sabía muchas cosas de las que me estaban pasando y podía ayudarme a encontrar algún tipo de solución. Me sentía tan insegura, cada vez que salía a la calle entraba en un estado de relativa paranoia, temía que mi acosador pudiera aparecerse y hasta no encontrarme con alguien conocido no me sentía tranquila. Sentía que estaba llegando a un punto de quiebre dentro de mí misma ya que lo mío era tan sólo una pantalla; no quería que los demás se preocuparan por mí así que guardaba para mí muchas cosas que sentía o que me pasaban por la mente; ni siquiera a Sasori le había contado algunas de las cosas, y es que quería ser fuerte por todos; no quería mostrarme ni débil ni inútil, por lo que aparentaba estar bien y poco a poco esa mentira se iba reflejando en mi comportamiento y en el diario vivir; y ahora finalmente me encontraba en crisis.

- Muy bien Sakura - dijo de repente Sasori sacándome de mis pensamientos - cuéntame lo que sucedió para que estuvieras tan alterada... - siempre directo al grano, y siempre usando ese tono profesional que tanto le caracterizaba.

- Bueno... yo... – no sabía como confesar algo que me daba tanta vergüenza - … yo me acosté con Itachi... - mi pelirrojo amigo se mantuvo en silencio mirándome sin expresión alguna y escuchando lo que yo tenía que decir - y ahora... ¡Dios! no puedo creer lo que hice... – estallé - Sasuke y yo tuvimos una discusión hoy en la mañana y las pastillas esas que me recetaste a veces me dopan un poco y no me dejan pensar con claridad y hoy... yo sólo... me dejé llevar por la seducción de Itachi... No... no sé porqué lo hice... - me puse a llorar nuevamente con la cabeza entre mis manos y mis codos apoyados en las rodillas, una vez abierta mi caja de Pandora de los sentimientos todo lo que había en ella salió de golpe - Este último tiempo yo... he estado más alterada que de costumbre... ando muy nerviosa cuando estoy en la calle... siento que me observan... me siento como perseguida por eso trato de no estar sola... En casa estoy más histérica y las conversaciones generalmente terminan en discusión... - sentí a Sasori sentarse a mi lado y acariciar mi espalda para que pudiera tranquilizarme. Al fin había soltado lo que me pasaba, al fin era puramente sincera en cuanto a mí misma.

- ¿Has hablado con tu familia de esto Sakura? - negué con la cabeza.

- No quiero preocuparlos más… Sasuke está recuperándose aún de sus golpes y se siente mal por no poder movilizarse a gusto; mi abuelo aún está recuperándose de su pierna y mi abuela está ocupada atendiéndolo a él y la casa… mi tía está en Suna y no quiero cargarla con mis problemas ya que se sentirá mal por no poder estar aquí y apoyarme…

- Pero Sakura… no puedes guardarte todo lo que te pasa para ti sola… ¿por qué no me habías dicho que todo esto te estaba pasando? – me preguntó sorprendido por haberle soltado toda la información de una.

- Quería avanzar cuanto antes en la recuperación… no lo sé Sasori, simplemente creí que lo mejor era ignorar lo que me pasaba y pensé que así se iría… al menos con el tiempo… - respondí soltando un suspiro.

- Por eso es que tienes pesadillas Sakura, porque no compartes ni dices lo que sientes… Ahora que sé que esas pastillas tienen ese efecto en ti lo mejor será que tomes sólo media y con la cena, pero sólo si estás nerviosa por algo… - yo asentí. Una pregunta cruzó por mi mente en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué crees que me acosté con Itachi? ¿Crees… crees que aún pueda sentir algo por él? – le pregunté con la voz compungida.

- Pues… - Sasori pareció meditar el asunto un momento pues su semblante se tornó pensativo – no creo que lo hayas hecho porque sientas algo por él… Para mal o para bien tú consideras a Sasuke como tu red de seguridad, tanto física como emocionalmente, al discutir con él hoy… pues creo que buscaste refugio inconscientemente en alguien más… e Itachi fue la mejor opción en ese momento… y según lo que me has contado de él siempre busca seducirte por medio de la atracción… el sexo es el lenguaje que manejan entre ustedes… es su forma de acercarse a ti… - terminó mi pelirrojo amigo dejándome pensando por un momento. Él aprovechó para servir el té para ambos y así comenzamos a degustar el mismo. Me sentía más calmada luego de haberme desahogado con mi amigo, pero aún quedaba un tema difícil y complejo por tratar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Sasori me miró y asintió - ¿Qué crees que debo hacer con… bueno… lo que pasó con Itachi? ¿Crees que deba contarle a Sasuke?

- Yo no puedo decidir por ti Sakura, eres solamente tú la que puede tomar esa decisión… - mis ojos volvieron a cristalizarse y Sasori me abrazó.

- Es que no sé que hacer Sasori… ¿Qué… qué preferirías tú si estuvieras en el lugar de Sasuke? – pregunté al fin – Tengo miedo de que Itachi vaya a decirle algo…

- Pues… no es algo fácil ni de decir ni de escuchar… pero yo creo que preferiría oírlo de ti… así también tendrías la oportunidad de explicarte… - yo asentí a sus palabras; Sasori y yo nos miramos un momento y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, por lo que me sentí algo incómoda y atiné a separarme de su abrazo disimuladamente. El notó mi gesto pero aún así no dijo nada sólo siguió tomando su té – esta es mi opinión como amigo Sakura… es mi opinión personal…

- Lo entiendo… gracias… - le dije y me paré del sillón donde me encontraba - ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? – le pregunté de golpe a mi amigo quien casi se atraganta con el té – Ya sabes… porque… bueno… engañé a Sasuke… - terminé con la cabeza gacha como si hubiera sido regañada como una niña.

- No eres una mala persona Sakura… eres humana y todos cometemos errores… no eres ni serás la única que se equivoque a lo largo de su vida… - asentí. Ahora me sentía con mejor humor y un poco más relajada por la anterior conversación. Tenía una decisión que tomar y que mejor forma de hacerlo que manejando de vuelta a casa. Allí sabía que estaría Sasuke esperándome, quizá hasta preocupado, y es que entre la extensa reunión con los de Nacionales Akatsuki, mi huída luego de ella y el tiempo que había pasado con Sasori ya se había hecho de tardecita; tiempo en el que yo no había dado señales de vida a nadie.

- Me voy a casa Sasori…

- Espero que te sientas más tranquila ahora… - me dijo a lo que yo asentí – Esta es mi casa, la heredé de mi abuela Chiyo que falleció el año pasado… - agregó y me sentí un poco avergonzada por no haber prestado atención ni de donde me encontraba.

- Lo lamento – contesté rápidamente.

- No importa… el tema es que estoy aquí siempre y cuando no tenga ninguna consulta en el hospital… así que si quieres venir de visita en algún momento sólo pasa y ya… - me dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro que me pareció muy tierno. Sasori era tan amable.

- Gracias – le respondí con una tímida sonrisa y sin decir más me acompañó a la camioneta.

Me subí a ella y él entró de nuevo en la cabaña mientras yo salía por el camino a la ruta. Una vez al llegar a ella miré de reojo algo que brillaba en el asiento del copiloto y descubrí mi teléfono celular tintineando. Tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas de Itachi, algunos mensajes de texto de él preguntándome donde me había metido y que quería que habláramos; y tenía otro par de llamadas perdidas más pero estas eran de mi novio. Suspiré sintiéndome sumamente cansada por lo que tendría que afrontar una vez llegara a casa. Llamé a Sasuke en ese momento y le avisé que iba en camino para casa.

- Voy en camino Sasuke… creo… creo que tenemos que hablar… - le dije dudando, tenía miedo de contarle la verdad, no quería perder al hombre que amaba por un error pero a la vez tenía terror de confesarle lo que había hecho.

- Yo también quiero que hablemos – contestó él algo serio y el corazón se me encogió – Te estaré esperando – y ambos cortamos la llamada así nomás; sin palabras de amor de por medio, sin nada que me dijera que es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de mi novio. Arranqué la camioneta de nuevo y fui manejando despacio, como no queriendo llegar a casa y encontrarme con que Sasuke ya no me quería o que se iría. ¿Y si Itachi había ido a casa y le había contado todo? Sin duda no sabría que hacer ante eso, no podía concebir mi vida sin Sasuke, él se había vuelto casi todo para mí en este último tiempo y si bien discutíamos más frecuentemente era más bien por terceras razones. Pero él tenía que saber la verdad, se merecía saberlo. Yo era la que me había metido en este lío así que ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias del mismo; al menos le debía eso a mi pelinegro favorito.

Llegué a casa y apenas una leve iluminación se veía dentro por lo que me asusté un poco pensando en lo peor. Quizá el intruso estaba y no habría electricidad, quizá le había hecho algo a Sasuke ahora que no estaba en sus plenas facultades. Mil y una cosa se me pasó por la mente y en ese momento lo último que pensé fue en mí. Corrí a la puerta del frente y entré de improviso en la sala para encontrarme con la sorpresa de mi vida allí dentro. Sasuke estaba esperándome junto a la mesa y había preparado toda una cena romántica para ambos, la leve luz tenue que se veía era de las velas que había colocado para darle un toque romántico a la habitación. Y las lágrimas en ese momento se me agolparon en los ojos sin saber que hacer ni donde meterme, me sentía el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. Sasuke se acercó a mí con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro y me abrazó lo que el dolor le permitió, se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a hablarme.

- Perdóname por la discusión de hoy en la mañana – comenzó y un nudo se formó en la garganta – no quiero que volvamos a pelear… Te amo y eres el amor de mi vida… no quiero que nos separemos nunca Saku… - terminó y me dio besos tiernos en el cuello logrando erizar esa zona de mi cuerpo.

- Yo… - yo no sabía que decir, toda la determinación acerca de decirle la verdad a Sasuke se me fue por el caño, no podía decirle nada luego del gesto que él estaba teniendo conmigo, decirle mi pecado sería la decepción más grande de su vida y sus ojos me miraban tan llenos de amor en ese momento que me volví la cobarde más grande del mundo al callar algo tan importante – yo también quería pedirte perdón… - terminé de decir finalmente soltando las lágrimas – Perdóname Sasuke… no quiero perderte… Te amo… – le abracé muy fuerte logrando sacarle un quejido de dolor a lo que aflojé mi agarre un poco. Mis palabras no solamente iban por la discusión de la mañana, sino que le estaba pidiendo perdón por mentirle, por engañarlo, por ser tan despreciable.

- Ya está bien mi amor – me dijo con un tono de voz dulce intentando consolarme – ven, comamos… hice la cena… - y así ambos nos sentamos a la mesa y cenamos intercambiando algunas palabras en total armonía el uno con el otro. Al terminar nos sentamos frente a la estufa a leña la cual estaba encendida logrando un efecto sumamente sensual en el ambiente, unas copas de vino en las manos y algunas caricias traviesas que lograron encendernos enseguida. La alfombra peluda que habíamos colocado frente a la estufa sirvió como asiento para ambos al principio aunque luego se convirtió en cama provisoria.

Sasuke no estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad por el problema de su costilla pero aún tenía sus trucos; me fue besando desde los labios hasta los pies, y justo en mi intimidad se demoró algo más a la vez que me iba desnudando y dejando expuesta a él. Su lengua recorrió cada parte de mi piel dejando rastros de saliva que al soplarlos me hacían erizar y temblar un poco por el efecto electrizante que se lograba. Luego me tocó a mí desnudarlo a él e hice lo mismo, besé su cuerpo degustando su piel, intentando memorizar cada parte de esa persona que yo amaba y guardarlo en mi memoria. Tomé su miembro con mi boca y le di besos y pequeñas mordidas ocasionando que algunos gemidos se escaparan de la boca del dueño de mi corazón; recorrí su longitud sabiendo que ambos estábamos ansiosos por estar juntos luego de dos semanas de abstinencia. Susurró mi nombre indicándome que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax y me monté en él, procurando ser cuidadosa con los movimientos para no lastimarlo. Gemí al sentirlo dentro. Mi húmeda cavidad le envolvió como un guante y me llenó por completo sentirlo al fin en mi interior, tanto le había extrañado. Comencé a moverme arriba y abajo apoyándome en sus piernas con las manos para ayudarme en mi vaivén dándole una vista inconfundible de mi cuerpo. Sasuke jadeaba entre el dolor y el placer que sentía mientras acariciaba mis piernas y yo seguía moviéndome. Le sentí palpitar en mi interior y supe que estaba próximo al orgasmo. La mano de Sasuke comenzó a estimular mi clítoris a la vez que yo incrementaba las embestidas y segundos después llegamos ambos, sintiendo su deliciosa esencia derramarse en mí, inundándome ese cálido líquido por dentro; gimiendo ambos en ese momento. Salí de arriba de él y me acosté a su lado acariciando su pecho mientras él pasaba un brazo por debajo de mi cuello para que yo apoyara mi cabeza.

- Te extrañaba – dijo de repente Sasuke sacándome de mi ensimismiento y al ver sus ojos éstos me expresaron todo el amor que él sentía por mí sin palabras.

- Yo también Sasuke… yo también… - y esta vez también lo decía por dos motivos; había extrañado estar con mi novio, pero también me había extrañado a mí misma, esa que ahora era opacada por la sombra de la Sakura en que me había convertido. Pero pensaba cambiar eso, ahora le demostraría todo mi amor a Sasuke, intentaría reparar mis errores y juntos saldríamos adelante.

-**Fin Flash back**-

Desde ese día no había hablado con Itachi, cada vez que nos veíamos por alguna razón, ya fuera por trabajo o en algún almuerzo familiar en la casa de Fugaku yo le esquivaba o le decía que lo de aquel día había sido un error. Aunque él insistía en sus coqueteos, no había mostrado intención de contarle nada a Sasuke lo cual me aliviaba de sobremanera; ya que yo había decidido hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y olvidar el encuentro que había tenido con Itachi. Me había puesto las pilas y llenado de determinación para avanzar en la relación que manteníamos con Sasuke y ahora todo iba perfectamente para los dos. Los policías aún seguían investigando y habían hablado otra vez con las mismas personas de la vez anterior, los cuales eran todos nuestros conocidos y familiares y no era nada lindo saber que alguien a quien conoces probablemente podía ser la persona que me había violado y atacado, así como herido a Sasuke y a Sai.

* * *

Finalmente viajamos a Suna para recibir mi título de graduada yo y Sasuke a defender su tesis. Ambos nos acompañamos el uno al otro y Shizune lloró cuando le mostré el diploma que me habían otorgado en la entrega de los mismos; sin duda estaba orgullosa de mis logros, al igual que los sensei que habíamos tenido con mi novio, Asuma y Kurenai, a quienes pasamos a saludar por las aulas luego de que me hubiesen entregado el título. A Sasuke le fue genial en la defensa de su proyecto, todos nuestros amigos le fueron a apoyar y después de eso nos fuimos todos juntos a comer y celebrar tanto mi graduación como el éxito del proyecto de Sasuke. Pasamos cuatro días en total en Suna y nos quedamos en la habitación que yo antes ocupaba en la casa de Shizune, yo aproveché para ir a terminar con el tema de los papeles de mi antiguo trabajo y con mi novio aprovechamos a renovarnos con los aires de esa ciudad que nos había visto crecer y la cual tenía maravillosos lugares por recorrer. Sin duda que los dos extrañábamos la vida de allí y yo me sentía sumamente dichosa por tener al lado a un hombre que prácticamente había cambiado toda su vida por mí, alguien que había sacrificado tanto por la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Ya estábamos en Diciembre al fin y yo había comenzado con los preparativos y la organización de la fiesta de compromiso de Sasuke y mía. Había hablado en las floristerías acerca de que consiguieran crisantemos y gardenias para la fecha en que sería la misma, también había coordinado un servicio de comidas para que se encargaran de disponer de la misma y atender a los invitados; los cuales si bien no eran tantos, sumaban igualmente. Según habíamos contado con Sasuke serían sus padres Mikoto y Madara; y su tío junto con sus hijos; o sea Fugaku, Itachi y Sai; Shizune con Genma (quien se había auto invitado); mis abuelos Tsunade y Dan; cabe destacar que venían todos nuestros amigos de Suna; Hinata, Ino, Naruto y Kiba; también habíamos invitado a Kurenai y Asuma-sensei, quienes habían sido nuestros tutores en la Universidad y con quienes aún manteníamos algo de contacto. Por supuesto que algunos comerciantes y personas con las que mantenía negocios con el rancho de los abuelos estarían invitados pues después de todo era importante mantener una imagen adecuada ante ellos. Sasuke por su parte había invitado al veterinario que había conocido en la casa de su tío, el Sr. Inuzuka y su nieta Kana, y yo por mi parte había invitado a Sasori, quien era mi amigo aunque a Sasuke no le convencía demasiado eso. Mi abuela me había acompañado a elegir un vestido elegante para la ocasión, y al final nos habíamos decidido por uno que era strapless (sin mangas) en color plateado con algunos brillitos y piedritas delicadas bajo el busto, el cual resaltaba gracias a que era algo fruncido en esa parte (como arrugadito); desde el busto caía libremente con un tela tipo plisada (tipo tablas pero finas) hasta unos cinco centímetros sobre las rodillas. Al vestido le acompañaban unos zapatos plateados también de taco fino algo altos, y la joyería pertinente al caso. El anillo de compromiso iba a ser elegido por Sasuke y me lo iba a dar delante de todos, me dijo que era una sorpresa y no me lo daría ni mostraría sino hasta la fiesta en sí.

Estos momentos que estaba viviendo eran muy felices para mí. Finalmente iba a comprometerme con el hombre que amaba, muchas cosas habían sucedido pero de a poco las íbamos superando; tan sólo esperaba que todo esto no fuera un simple sueño y la realidad me encontrara sola y abandonada. Pero no podía ponerme pesimista, por el momento tenía todo lo que quería.

* * *

**hasta aqui el capi, espero les haya refrescado la memoria, besos**

**juli**


	18. La fiesta de compromiso

**Aqui les traigo la conti, veran una parte que sera contada por el violador y espero aun les tenga en vilo sobre su identidad XD. Disculpen la demora y gracias por la paciencia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18:**** La fiesta de compromiso.**

Al final había llegado ese día tan especial para Sasuke y para mí, era el día que nos comprometíamos ante nuestra familia y nuestros amigos, entre otros invitados por conveniencia, el día que nos declarábamos nuestro amor con todas las letras frente a todos. Las semanas habían pasado casi sin darnos cuenta y cuando quisimos acordar ya estábamos a tan sólo unas horas de ponernos nuestros anillos (porque sí, Sasuke también usaría un anillo de compromiso al igual que yo, era un pacto entre los dos para quedar en equilibrio y demostrar ante todos nuestra equidad). Claro que el anillo de él era simple, liso y de oro, era un poco grueso y chato en la parte de arriba donde estaban nuestras iniciales. Mi anillo no sabía como era ya que Sasuke aún lo mantenía fuera de mi alcance para que fuera una sorpresa.

En estos días pasados la recuperación de mi novio había ido viento en popa y ya casi no sentía dolor, aunque los calmantes aún no los había dejado del todo por obvias razones. Mi abuelo ya caminaba un poco sin usar las muletas, le habían quitado el yeso de toda la pierna y ahora tenía uno que le cubría sólo desde debajo de la rodilla hasta el pie, inclusive; razón por la cual mi abuela ya no estaba tan pendiente de él y se había podido dedicar a pasar más tiempo conmigo y los aprontes de la fiesta de Sasuke y mía. Ella estaba tan o más emocionada que yo, iba de un lado para el otro ayudándome con la organización de la fiesta así como de mi atuendo.

En días anteriores las cosas referidas al trabajo que yo tenía en el rancho habían quedado acomodadas y todos los papeles estaban al día para que yo pudiera dedicarme enteramente a este evento familiar que estaba por llevarse a cabo. Los familiares de Sasuke habían sido comunicados acerca del compromiso y todos habían aceptado la noticia con ilusión y algarabía, al parecer ambas familias se llevarían muy bien. Las pocas veces que me había cruzado con Itachi luego de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, a pesar de los nervios interiores que sentía, por fuera intentaba demostrar que no me afectaba el desliz de ambos y actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido entre los dos. Por su parte él tampoco parecía dar indicios de provocar futuros problemas o dilemas familiares así que no pensaba demasiado en él y eso en cierta manera me aliviaba, de todos modos nunca me permitía a mi misma dejar de estar alerta o un margen de duda estando en su presencia. Sasori me había ayudado mucho a superar y aceptar el error que había cometido aquel día al acostarme con el primo de mi novio, se había convertido en el último tiempo en un buen amigo más que en un psicólogo indiferente. Ahora las consultas o charlas de tratamiento las teníamos en su casa ya que ahí podíamos sentirnos más cómodos debido a que la relación de amistad que teníamos podía verse mal ante los ojos de otros profesionales ya que no está bien que el médico y el paciente tengan una relación extra-consulta aunque fuera una simple amistad. Sasuke sabía el cambio de lugar de las consultas y aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea lo aceptaba a regañadientes. Hubieron un par de ocasiones incluso que me acompañó para cerciorarse, como decía él, que el ambiente fuera el adecuado para mi tratamiento; aunque en realidad quería medir y estudiar el comportamiento de Sasori para conmigo cuando actuaba como psicólogo. En otras ocasiones por ejemplo ambos fuimos a cenar a su casa en un intento por mejorar la relación de Sasuke con mi amigo-psicólogo, logrando que un par de veces mi novio le hiciera unas consultas acerca de algo que le estuviera preocupando con respecto a variados temas en sí.

* * *

Al fin llegó la hora acordada y pude recibir a los invitados, los familiares hacía rato que habían llegado a nuestra casa, así como nuestros amigos de Suna también habían arribado más temprano; con quienes nos habíamos pasado charlando toda la tarde entre las idas y vueltas de los últimos aprontes, en los que cabe decir que todos participaron en menor o mayor medida. Hinata e Ino junto con mi tía Shizune y mi abuela Tsunade me habían arreglado el pelo, acomodado el vestido, hecho la manicuría y dejado lista para la fiesta, las opiniones aprobatorias las habían dado Kiba y Naruto, quienes en realidad habían pasado más tiempo con Sasuke que conmigo. A él también lo había acompañado gran parte de la tarde Sai, quien desde temprano se había aparecido por al casa para dar una mano en lo que se necesitara.

Finalmente llegaron los invitados por compromiso, y como anfitriones debíamos recibirlos uno por uno con Sasuke; la mayoría pertenecían a clientes o proveedores con los que yo trataba y unos pocos otros eran conocidos de mi novio. Me sentía tan feliz de que iba a convertirme en su esposa en poco tiempo, y él se veía tan o más feliz que yo. A veces me sentía un poco culpable por haber tenido tantas dudas durante todo el noviazgo que había mantenido con ese apuesto pelinegro que me hacía suspirar y me había robado el corazón, porque de lo que me había dado cuenta es de que Itachi ya no era rival de Sasuke; Itachi era mi pasado y como tal lo había superado casi sin darme cuenta; quizá lo que a veces me pesaba más en mi consciencia era que la forma que había tenido de darme cuenta de esto había sido la vez que había engañado a Sasuke. La fiesta pasó sin contratiempo alguno, no sé si fue porque al estar nerviosa tomaba el alcohol que encontraba en las bandejas de los mozos casi sin darme cuenta y eso me mantenía relativamente serena.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegó el momento en que nuestros anillos de compromiso se dieran a conocer, especialmente el mío ya que Sasuke había mantenido en secreto el modelo y demás para impresionarme con el mismo. Y realmente logró hacerlo. El anillo era precioso; en oro, delgado pero con dos piedras encima, una era un diamante blanco y junto a él había una piedra verde jade; según mi prometido ambas piedras nos identificaban a los dos, una combinación perfecta a sus ojos; y debo admitir que entre su explicación de la elección del anillo perfecto y sus palabras de la declaración de su amor me hicieron lagrimear un poco de la emoción. Yo le coloqué su anillo que era más simple que el mío pero igualmente hermoso, y le confesé mis sentimientos frente a todos nuestros familiares y amigos, y demás invitados; para luego proseguir con el brindis y servir los postres que habíamos elegido para la ocasión.

Durante el transcurso de la noche no me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba tomando demasiado alcohol, pero es que los nervios al principio y el ambiente de celebración después me hicieron entrar en esa onda de que brindaba con cada invitado con el que me encontraba y de esa forma el alcohol se me fue subiendo a la cabeza hasta que comencé a sentirme mareada. Aguanté lo más que pude en la fiesta y disimulé muy bien mi estado etílico hasta la colocación de los anillos, pero una vez que los invitados por cortesía se fueron y sólo quedaron los familiares (lo cual fue no mucho tiempo después de lo de los anillos) fue que me di cuenta de que ya casi ni me podía sostener en pie. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en mí y esto, sumado al alcohol no era una buena combinación para mi cuerpo. Finalmente le pedí a Sasuke que me acompañara a la habitación a recostarme, me despedí de nuestros familiares y amigos con un poco de vergüenza pues era mi fiesta y no podía seguir en ella, aparte de que Sasuke tendría que quedarse a lidiar con todos lo que aún permanecían en ella y despedirlos sin mi compañía y en parte eso me hacía sentir un poco culpable, sentía que le estaba dejando trabajo para que lo terminara él cuando él también debía sentirse tan cansado como yo. Una vez que subimos las escaleras, Sasuke y yo intercambiamos un par de palabras más de amor así como unos cuantos besos fogosos y caricias entre los cuales llegamos a la cama de nuestro cuarto pero lamentablemente en cuanto mi cuerpo tocó las sábanas me quedé dormida dejando a Sasuke con su erección palpitante. Claro que yo no me di cuenta en el momento ya que había entrado en el dulce mundo de los sueños; de eso me enteré después cuando Sasuke y yo hablamos al día siguiente.

* * *

**POV VIOLADOR**

Desde que me había enterado acerca de la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermosa Sakura con Sasuke no había podido dormir tranquilo por las noches. No podía soportar la idea de que iba a perder a esa mujer para siempre una vez que estuviera finalmente ligada a un hombre, sentía que iba a perder mi derecho sobre ella. La veía ir y venir en la fiesta, tan hermosa y deseable como ella sola, riendo con la familia y los amigos al estar celebrando tan especial ocasión sin tener conocimiento de que la persona que la atormentaba en su interior era yo, sonreí entre altanero y arrepentido, me había encantado haber estado en su interior, haberla tenido en aquella ocasión sobre la hierba bajo la luz de la luna. Claro que ella había estado inconsciente pero eso no importaba, al menos había logrado mi cometido de probar esa piel que me encantaba. Luego los encuentros desafortunados que habíamos tenido siempre me habían dejado insatisfecho ya que nunca podía terminar de hacerla mía y reclamarla; siempre ella lograba escapar de mis garras. Claro que esos momentos igualmente eran igualmente atesorables para mí ya que dominarla de esa manera siempre era sumamente excitante.

Se notaba que Sakura estaba nerviosa durante la fiesta, yo observaba como miraba con ojo crítico el servicio que ofrecían la comida y la bebida así como ponía mucha atención en el trato de los mismos hacia los invitados, aparte de que ya se había tomado el equivalente a una botella de champán en lo que iba de la noche, y eso que la reunión llevaba menos de dos horas de comenzado. Así estuve estudiándola todo el rato, sin perderme detalle de esa criatura que a mis ojos era la más deliciosa que había probado, esperando por la oportunidad de esa noche para tener un momento a solas con ella, aunque aún no me decidía bajo que identidad acercarme a ella. Pero no tuve tampoco que pensarlo demasiado ya que el momento ideal vino justo una media hora después del brindis y que se colocaran los anillos de compromiso, finalmente el efecto del alcohol hizo mella en ella por lo que luego de despedirse de los invitados más importantes (los que seguramente estaban allí por conveniencia) su novio la acompañó escaleras arriba seguramente a recostarse.

Noté como los minutos pasaban y él no bajaba y la cólera me invadió imaginando las razones de la demora de tiempo. Apreté con tanta fuerza el vaso que tenía en mis manos que por un momento pensé que el mismo estallaría. Estaba a punto de perder el control y lanzarme escaleras arriba a interrumpir cualquier cosa que entre ellos estuviera pasando ya que eso interfería el curso de mis planes, cuando escuché los pasos de Sasuke por las escaleras. La expresión de su rostro era algo incómoda pero se le notaba de todos modos que estaba felíz. "Maldito suertudo" pensé. Esperé unos minutos más, controlando que los invitados que quedaran estuvieran entretenidos en sus conversaciones, especialmente el novio celoso, y disimuladamente me escabullí hacia el piso superior, poniendo como excusa si alguien me preguntaba algo que iba al baño de la planta alta, ya que el de abajo estaba ocupado.

Caminé por ese pasillo que en varias ocasiones anteriores ya había recorrido y cuando llegué al final del recorrido me detuve ante la puerta de la habitación que compartían Sakura y Sasuke. Me sentía excitado, ansioso y emocionado; también estaba algo nervioso porque podrían descubrirme en pleno delito, pero sin duda el riesgo lo valía, ella lo valía. Debía admitir que en algunas ocasiones sentía algo de remordimiento por haberla violado y querido forzar en otras ocasiones, sabía que no era justo para ella y que probablemente podría generarle algún trauma pero al parecer había tenido el apoyo suficiente para superar esos momentos, así que la culpa desaparecía rápidamente de mi mente. Abrí la puerta suavemente por precaución y una vez adentro cerré con seguro para asegurarme que no hubieran interrupciones esta vez. Ella estaba allí en la cama, cubierta por la colcha y aún con su vestido de gala al parecer. Me acerqué a la cama lentamente admirando cada detalle de la silueta de esa mujer que se había metido en mis entrañas como una obsesión casi desde el momento en que la había visto. Se veía tan plácidamente dormida, su mente entumecida por el alcohol no la alertaría de mí, quizá ni siquiera se despertaría cuando la tomara.

Fui acercándome a donde estaba ella acariciando desde sus pies por sobre la colcha hasta llegar a su rostro, donde repasé sus labios con mi pulgar. La destapé y fui acariciando sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar al límite de su piel que era cubierto por el vestido, fui levantándoselo sin dejar de realizar la caricia, notando como inconscientemente su piel se erizaba, quizá por mi toque o quizá por lo fresco de la noche. Una vez que se lo subí hasta la cintura y ví esas bragas negras de encaje sonreí satisfecho, ya me esperaba que estuviera usando algo así. Con delicadeza se la fui bajando degustando con mis ojos cada parte de piel que veía desnudo; no pude evitar posar mis labios bajo su ombligo y besarle las caderas así como también pasar mi lengua por su intimidad, era tan deliciosa como la recordaba. Una vez que hice que sus bragas volaran al otro extremo de la cama comencé yo a desabrocharme la bragueta para liberar mi miembro que ya estaba erecto y listo para entrar en ella; esta vez no utilizaría protección pues seguramente Sasuke no tendría relaciones con ella esa noche, y ella quizá pensaría que fue su novio el que estuvo en su cuerpo y le dejó ese regalito; era hasta perfecto el escenario. Toqué su intimidad y la estimulé un poco pues no quería lastimarla, la atraje un poco cerca del orillo de la cama y le abrí las piernas para tener mejor acceso a ella, un poco después noté como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y un poco de humedad de su interior rodeaba mi dedo estimulador. Ella emitió un casi imperceptible quejido de incomodidad cuando la moví pero no despertó de su inconsciencia.

Entré suavemente en su interior para disfrutar cada centímetro dentro de ella y no ser brusco, era tan maravilloso sentirla así tan íntimamente, sentirla mía y tenerla tan así para mí, toda a mi entera disposición. Sabía que no podía demorar mucho tiempo porque aparte de que pudieran sospechar de mi ausencia entre los invitados alguien podría entrar en la habitación para chequear el estado de Sakura; pero se sentía tan delicioso sentir su calor, su humedad, su estrechez era tan reconfortante que sentía que cada embestida era el delirio. Seguí unos cuantos minutos más moviéndome y disfrutando de acariciar ese cuerpo y besar esos labios que no me pertenecían hasta que mi ansiado clímax llegó y me derramé en ella. Besé sus labios en un tierno roce que logró fracturar mi corazón un instante por no poder tener la compañía de Sakura cada día de mi vida. Salí de ella cuando mi respiración volvió un poco a la normalidad y me arreglé la ropa. Le acomodé la ropa de ella y volví a taparla para que no pasara frío, no pude evitar perderme en los rasgos delicados de su rostro, y es que ella es tan bella como una musa de ensueño. Me recosté a su lado un momento y acaricié su rostro con una ternura impropia del momento, no podía soportar saberla al lado de otro hombre de ahora en adelante. Apreté mis puños con rabia porque tenía que hacer algo para que esa boda no se llevara a cabo, alguna artimaña debía ocurrírseme, podría sacar algún as de los que guardaba bajo mi manga y arruinar las cosas entre ellos pero prefería planificar mejor las cosas para que todo saliera de acuerdo a como yo quería al final; de nada me servía separarlos si al final no podía obtener a Sakura para mí.

Besé sus labios una vez más antes de levantarme de la cama y salir disimuladamente de esa habitación. Me crucé con Shizune y Genma en el pasillo pero estaban muy acaramelados y algo pasados de alcohol como para notar quien era yo, así que seguí mi camino hasta bajar las escaleras y mezclarme una vez más con los invitados que quedaban, los cuales ya eran bastante pocos. Media hora después me fui de esa casa, dejando a la mujer de mis pensamientos impregnada con mi esencia y a mi mismo con su olor, estaba seguro que esa noche volvería a soñar con ella.

**Fin POV VIOLADOR**

**

* * *

**

Desperté al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de estómago seguramente consecuencia de todo el alcohol que había consumido en la fiesta de la noche anterior. Me sentía físicamente terriblemente mal pero interiormente sumamente feliz. Me levanté corriendo al baño para evacuar mi estómago pues las náuseas se hacían presentes por la resaca que se había comenzado a manifestar en mí y noté a un dormido Sasuke que se removió un poco a mi lado cuando me levanté de la cama a las apuradas. Minutos después lo tenía a mi lado ayudándome sosteniéndome la cabeza mientras todo el contenido de mis entrañas era evacuado. Una hora después me encontraba en la cama de nuevo, aseada y con un paño mojado en agua fría en la cabeza y esperando que Sasuke me subiera un té que me pudiera hacer sentir mejor. Sin duda el novio, o mejor dicho prometido que tenía era el mejor de todos, mira que cuidarme como lo estaba haciendo a pesar del cansancio que el pudiera estar sintiendo, sin duda hablaba muy bien de su persona.

Conversamos un poco mientras yo tomaba el té lentamente para que no me cayera mal y todo el tiempo Sasuke se quedó a mi lado acariciándome la pierna mientras yo esperaba la aspirina me hiciera efecto y se me pasara el horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía.

- Lamento haberte dejado solo anoche… - me disculpé avergonzada. El sonrió como siempre.

- Te sentías mal Saku, casi ni podías mantenerte en pie, lo mejor fue que te vinieras a recostar para que se te pasara… - comentó él.

- Pero te dejé solo con todos… fue una descortesía no sólo para contigo sino también para con los demás invitados… -el negó con la cabeza.

- Luego que te despediste y yo volví abajo con ellos conversé un poco más y según lo que me dijeron no se sintieron ofendidos para nada ya que sabían que los últimos días habían sido muy locos con el tema de los preparativos y pensaron que llegaste al límite de tus fuerzas… - el sonrió – no te preocupes que ninguno notó que estabas borracha – yo me sonrojé y me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas. Sasuke rió.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba tanto alcohol… - dije luego de un rato tragándome la vergüenza, miré a Sasuke quien asintió – supongo que estaba nerviosa porque quería que todo saliera bien esa noche… - el me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – yo asentí – Me alegro… ya es mediodía… ¿crees que tu estómago soporte algo de comida? – yo negué rápidamente.

- No gracias… creo que por ahora paso… pero te acompaño en la cocina mientras tú comes algo… - el asintió. Me puse una bata cómoda y ambos bajamos.

Habían muchas cosas para ordenar y que recoger de las mesas y demás lugares. De la fiesta habían sobrado varios de los aperitivos y canapés que se habían repartido a los invitados así como bebida y postres. Observé por la ventana tipo puerta de la cocina el hermoso día que hacía y mientras Sasuke se preparaba algo yo abría todas las ventanas para que se ventilara nuestro hogar y el sol entrara. Me sentía un poco mejor y no pude evitar perderme en el paisaje frente mío admirando la hermosa naturaleza del lugar y dejar que mis pensamientos divagaran un poco. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior desde que Sasuke me había acompañado escaleras arriba; sin embargo, cuando me había duchado luego de vomitar me había dado cuenta de que al parecer sí habíamos llegado a tener relaciones en nuestra alcoba, la prueba estaba en el resto de semen que había encontrado en mi cuerpo. Por un lado me sentía algo culpable por no recordar eso pero por otro lado ¿eso podría significar que yo podría haber quedado inconsciente y quizá Sasuke se habría satisfecho con mi cuerpo de igual manera? No me cerraba mucho la segunda opción pues no cuadraba en el perfil de mi ahora prometido pero no quería descartar ninguna de las opciones por el momento; quizá más tarde se lo preguntaría.

El día pasó sin más contratiempos, no hicimos demasiado sino solamente acomodar algunas cosas como la comida que había sobrado y limpiar las cosas sucias, ya me encargaría de lo demás y limpiaría más a fondo cuando me sintiera mejor de salud y ánimo. Dimos un paseo en la tarde en los caballos descansando nuestra mente de la fiesta de la noche anterior y actuando a la perfección el cuadro de los perfectos enamorados que éramos. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo que no cuadraba, tenía el presentimiento que en cualquier momento esa burbuja en la cual estaba viviendo mi historia de amor podría estar en peligro, si bien en mi interior estaban más que claros los sentimientos, sentía que en el exterior se avecinaba una tormenta con nombre y apellido.

* * *

Se que quedo algo corto pero espero les haya gustado de todas maneras, gracias por su apoyo.

Juli


	19. Verdad al descubierto

_****__**Subo de nuevo este capi porque tuve que modificar una cosita para poder ayudarme con la historia, en realidad no faltaba una semana para la boda sino dos semanas. Con eso pronto, dejo el mismo capi de nuevo, y en breve subiré la conti! **_

_****__**Lo sé, lo sé, imperdonable de mi parte dejarlas tanto tiempo sin una continuación! demasiado tiempo sin inspiración, lo siento muchísimo! pueden castigarme como lo deseen me lo merezco. Pero hace unos días me empezó a brotar y comencé a escribir de nuevo (misteriosamente jeje) y ya escribí otro fic, (Un cambio sorprendente); y terminé el three- shot aquel (Soy un espíritu libre) y ahora vengo con esta conti, y seguramente con la conti del otro fic que quedó en suspenso al igual que este, el de El hada y el Principe. Lo siento chicas, realmente no merecían que me hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste el capi que les traje hoy, es un poco más corto que otros pero eso tiene una razón de ser... tenía que terminarlo en suspenso para que se mueran por saber lo que sucederá a continuación muajaja XDDD Disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Verdad al descubierto.**_

El casamiento se llevaría a cabo en la granja del tío de Sasuke; no era lo que yo más quería pero Fugaku había insistido mucho al respecto. Sasuke era un sobrino muy querido para él. El hombre también había insistido en que donaría los animales para la comida de la celebración, por lo que ni Sasuke ni yo pudimos negarnos. Sai se encargaría de la decoración junto con Shizune ya que tenía contactos en el oficio y mis abuelos Tsunade y Dan ayudarían con los preparativos, y a medida que fueran surgiendo cosas pendientes. La fecha estaba dispuesta para dentro de mes y medio una vez que se hubiera efectuado la fiesta de compromiso, así podríamos aprovechar algo de los meses de verano aún para irnos de luna de miel.

Había pasado un tiempo después de la fiesta de compromiso pero parecía que el tiempo corría demasiado lento para mi gusto; ya quería que llegara el día del casamiento y poder respirar tranquila sabiéndome la esposa de Sasuke. Cada uno habíamos vuelto a retomar nuestras rutinas, él como veterinario y yo, que me había sumergido en un mar de papeles en el rancho de mis abuelos, para dejar todo pronto para cuando me fuera. Me sentía emocionada por lo que mi nueva vida de casada me traería pero a la vez no podía evitar que la sombra de mi acosador opacara mi felicidad. Había pasado un tiempo desde que el me había atacado la última vez, pero no me fiaba de este tiempo tranquilo que nos había dejado a Sasuke y a mí en paz, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podía atacar a cualquiera de nosotros sin el menos atisbo de duda. No dejaba de recordar sus palabras cuando había descubierto que era alguien a quien yo conocía, por las características físicas que había podido palpar de cuando intentó violarme la noche en que Sasuke fue herido, podían ser algunos hombres con quien me había cruzado pero algo que me había dicho me había descolocado, y recién ahora que me ponía a pensar con atención en eso después de tantas corridas y locuras de este último tiempo era que le empezaba a encontrar sentido. El hombre me había hablado de que aparentemente habíamos salido en algún momento o al menos me había relacionado con él más allá de un simple cruce de negocios, y no había mucho de donde elegir en ese caso.

Las opciones que manejaba me mantenían escéptica pues me costaba creer que uno de esos seres pudiera ser el que había llegado tan lejos en una obsesión insana hacia mí, al punto de violarme y atacar a Sasuke, incluso a Sai. Me sorprendía de sobremanera el desequilibrio mental que esa persona estaba presentando y me daba terror que pudiera cumplir con todas las amenazas antes de que la policía pudiera dar con su identidad. Hasta el día en que ese hombre no fuera apresado, las vidas de Sasuke y mía estarían pendientes de un hilo y no podría ser completa realmente. Eso era lo que más me descorazonaba. Mi mente manejaba dos opciones aunque una tercera a veces se escapaba. ¿Podría ser Itachi? Él y yo habíamos tenido una relación e incluso me había pedido otra oportunidad. ¿Sería él quien se hubiera descarriado al punto de obsesionarse como el acosador parecía estar? O tal vez Sasori, ¿quizás? Me dolía pensar que este fuera el caso ya que confiaba mucho en él y me había ayudado mucho a superar situaciones complicadas en esta etapa difícil de mi vida. A veces pensaba en Sai, también. El como había desparecido la última vez en que el acosador había atacado, sin que me diera cuenta y había sido herido antes del ataque del acosador hacia mi persona, a veces me parecía sospechoso… o quizá una mala coincidencia. Y él me había encontrado cuando me había violado por primera vez el atacante. ¿Eso también sería coincidencia? Me lastimaba pensar que esos tres hombres que antes o después habían sido tan importantes para mí pudieran estar tan enfermos al punto de haber llegado tan lejos en una relación tan enfermiza como la que me unía con el acosador.

No había compartido mis sospechas con nadie, más de ofrecerle a la policía los datos en cada ocasión. Temía lo que pudiera pasar una vez que pusiera esas cartas sobre la mesa con Sasuke; es decir, eran sus primos mis principales sospechosos por Dios Santo, y un psicólogo, un hombre con el que me veía una vez por semana generalmente. Sin duda pondría el grito en el cielo o tal vez me tacharía de loca, yo que sé. Tenía que averiguar algo por mi cuenta. Lo que fuera para poder sacarme esta sensación de angustia de mi pecho cada vez que miraba a un futuro incierto.

Así que comencé con esa investigación secreta para poder tomar el toro por los cuernos y desenmascarar al hombre que me impedía realizar mi vida libremente junto al hombre que amaba. Cabe decir que no pude averiguar mucho sobre Sai, lo seguí un par de veces e incluso almorzamos juntos en algunas ocasiones pero nunca su actitud me demostró más de lo que él quiso que viera. No parecía un hombre enfermo ni con problemas de personalidad. Cuando otro hombre me miraba ni se inmutaba ni demostraba mucho estando a mí alrededor. Me permití pensar en descartarlo de mi lista de sospechosos ya que no encajaba en el perfil que yo me había hecho de mi acosador. Adoraba a Sasuke por lo que jamás me habló mal de él. Quizá Sai era simplemente un hombre con malas coincidencias en su vida, momentos equivocados y lugares equivocados. Pobre chico. O quizá era mi culpa pues todos esos momentos le habían sucedido estando a mi alrededor, quizá debiera disculparme porque cada vez se hubiera tenido que enfrentar a situaciones incómodas y para nada apacibles, sino difíciles.

Con Sasori la cosa no fue tan fácil de distinguir. Sasori era un poco reservado en algunas cosas y muy perceptivo con las actitudes de los demás, por algo era un psicólogo. Me fui con cuidado con él, utilizando la amistad que habíamos forjado y fui descubriendo tintes sobre - protectoras en su personalidad, las cuales salían muy de vez en cuando, esporádicamente, pero que estaban allí. Me dolía mucho pensar que podía ser él quien estuviera haciéndome tanto daño. Era un gran amigo para mí, un gran apoyo en mi vida. Sin duda era él a quien acudía cuando tenía algún dilema en mi mente o me tenía que enfrentar ante una situación o una decisión difícil. Si ese hombre podía influirme a tal grado de sentir un poco de dependencia de su tiempo, no era muy bueno que pudiera ser el hombre tras mis ataques… aunque lo había conocido luego de efectuarse el primero por lo que no tendría demasiado sentido seguirlo manteniendo en mi lista. Así que lo descarté también, quedándome con mi último sospechoso.

Con Itachi fue con quien lo tuve más difícil. ¿Cómo podía acercarme a alguien que esperaba un simple desliz mío para tomar partido del asunto? Mostrarme diferente con él resultaría en algo que el podría malinterpretar como un cambio de opinión de mi parte en cuanto a lo que él me había dicho cuando me había pedido la oportunidad. Sin contar que su carácter es muy voluble y puede cambiar su ánimo con facilidad. Y sumándole a eso que me había acostado con él… mientras yo estaba con Sasuke. Y eso aún no lo podía olvidar del todo. No le había dicho nada a mi prometido del asunto porque tenía pavor que nuestra relación terminara, yo lo amaba y por culpa de mi estupidez quizá le había dado a Itachi la carta perfecta para destruírme. Pero él aún no había dicho ni hecho nada con respecto a eso, lo cual me confundía como la mierda. Las veces que coincidimos en reuniones con él, después de la fiesta de compromiso lo observé disimuladamente en varias ocasiones, pero siempre parecía con la mirada perdida o centrado en los temas que se estaban discutiendo en el momento. Parecía un poco diferente y no sabía bien como interpretar ese comportamiento. En otras ocasiones, sentía su mirada en mí de forma tan intensa que sentía como los vellos de mi nuca y brazos se erizaban y no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta todo el tiempo que pasaba eso hasta que le sentía conversar con alguien más y podía volver a tragar aliviada de haber sido su foco de atención. Los nervios me consumían en su presencia y no podía evitarlo ya que cada vez que lo veía la culpa me corroía. Las veces que reuní coraje para seguirle, algunas veces se estacionaba en la entrada de mi casa junto a la ruta y observaba a las rocas, lo que hacía que me corrieran escalofríos. ¿Estaría recordando mi primer ataque como un amigo empático, disfrutando aquella invasión de mi ser como mi acosador o simplemente admirando la vista? En otras ocasiones, cuando yo iba a lo de los abuelos y daba algún paseo a caballo para desestresarme o aclarar mis pensamientos, a veces terminaba en el lugar donde habíamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aquel verano y no podía dejar de preguntarme por todos los "y si…" que se me pudiera cruzar por la mente: ¿Y si Itachi se me hubiera declarado en aquella ocasión también? ¿Y si yo le hubiera dado otra oportunidad? ¿Y si él fuera realmente el hombre que me atacó, que me violó, que me amenazó y a mi familia, y lastimó a Sasuke? ¿Podía realmente Itachi, quien era primo de mi prometido, realmente estar tan mal psicológicamente que llegaría tan lejos y al punto de asesinar quizá a su propio primo, su propia sangre? Ese no era el Itachi del que me había enamorado, este hombre era un ser oscuro y no lo conocía para nada. Solamente me producía miedo.

La investigación policial había llegado a un callejón ya que aparentemente los sospechosos de los que habían dispuestos tenían coartadas para cada momento de cada ataque y eso era lo que mayormente me tenía un tanto desconcertada. Pero a su vez sabía de alguna forma que alguien estaba mintiendo y la policía no terminaba de fiarse de algunos de ellos.

Fue dos semanas antes de la boca que esa tormenta que mi interior venía pronosticando se desató. Ese día se había acordado una reunión con unos ganaderos en la casa del tío de Sasuke, Fugaku, y tanto él como Itachi estarían presentes en ella. Yo iría como siempre siendo la representante del rancho de mis abuelos; y al final de la misma estábamos festejando un nuevo acuerdo de negocios. Me sentía reacia a quedarme mucho tiempo en esa casa sin Sasuke; había ido a regañadientes a esa casa sabiendo que los ganaderos habían sido los que habían propuesto que el encuentro se llevara allí, donde podrían conocer todo el lugar y Fugaku les podría hacer un recorrido y adentrarlos en el ambiente de su establecimiento. Finalmente la reunión había concluído luego de un par de horas y ahora Itachi y Fugaku acompañarían a los señores en el recorrido del lugar. Una vez que ellos habían salido de la oficina de Fugaku yo me había quedando recogiendo unos papeles y atendiendo una llamada de Sasuke. Él me decía que pasaría en un rato por mí ya que ya había atendido a uno de los animales de sus clientes, y había pasado por casa a levantar nuestros caballos e iba montando hacia lo de su tío a buscarme, ya que habíamos quedado en dar un paseo a caballo esa tarde. En el momento en que corté la llamada telefónica sentí el chirrido de la puerta. Me di la vuelta no queriendo pensar en lo peor pero parecía que ese día no era mi día de suerte pues nadie más que Itachi estaba parado allí, dándole la espalda a la puerta que había dejado entreabierta.

Me negué a dejar que me intimidara y a soportar más de su presencia agobiante, por lo que recogí rápidamente lo que me faltaba y me dirigí hacia la puerta con la intención de pasar a su lado y marcharme de ese lugar pero su mano en mi brazo me detuvo.

- No te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos – dijo en un tono frío que me hizo erizar el pelo de los brazos. Temía un poco sus cambios de humor bruscos, y habían veces donde no sabía que esperar de sus acciones.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar Itachi, los negocios ya han terminado por el día de hoy así que me voy afuera a esperar a Sasuke – repliqué yo mordazmente intentando zafarme de su agarre. Pero él me lo impidió.

- Me importa una mierda Sasuke, no te estoy reteniendo para que hablemos de negocios, lo que a nosotros nos compete es otro asunto en particular… – ahora me aferró con los dos brazos mientras me atraía hacia él y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos –…uno de carácter más personal – intenté que me soltara de nuevo pero él sólo sonrió y me dejó ir por su propia voluntad. Retrocedí un par de pasos mientras él me miraba y recorría mi cuerpo con esa mirada que siempre tenía en su rostro, codicia, anhelo, deseo. Esa mirada que muchas veces me había puesto a temblar de excitación en sus brazos y a querer perderme más en ella; pero que ahora simplemente me parecía en parte siniestra y amenazadora, como si supiera más de lo que yo pudiera suponer.

- No hay nada personal que tengamos que discutir Itachi – le repuse lo más calmadamente que pude – no hay nada entre nosotros.

- Pero podría haberlo… – replicó rápidamente acercándose a mí, con sus ojos centelleando de furia - y no me vengas que es por Sasuke porque aquel día que estuvimos juntos en la oficina ya hacía tiempo que estabas con él y no creo que hayas fingido que me deseabas – terminó diciendo mientras sus ojos parecían burlarse de mí ante mi mirada furibunda y mis manos hechas puño.

- ¡Cállate! – le grité e intenté darle una cachetada pero su mano me agarró la muñeca antes de pudiera llegar a destino.

- ¿Te duele que te digan la verdad fierecilla? – comentó burlón – no sé por qué te enojas tanto si sabes que es verdad lo que estoy diciendo, tú me deseaste y aún me deseas, yo sé que me quieres.

- Ese día fue el mayor error de mi vida – respondí con los dientes apretados – y no sabes como me arrepiento de haber sido tan débil para haber cedido a la tentación de perderme en un fugaz momento de placer contigo para no pensar en otras cosas – terminé con los dientes apretados. Su mirada se ensombreció.

- Has cedido muchas otras veces a momentos de placer conmigo Sakura – contrarrestó con una mueca casi de sádica diversión, eso hizo que por dentro me pusiera a temblar pues nunca había visto una mirada tan grotesca.

- Nunca he vuelto a estar contigo durante mi relación con Sasuke, y lo sabes. Y no estoy considerando el tiempo que estuvimos juntos aquel verano – una sonrisa se extendió en su cara y una pizca de miedo me recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Eso crees? - contestó tranquilamente mientras yo fruncía el ceño ante su pregunta capciosa. Me acorraló contra el escritorio mientras yo le seguía dando vueltas a sus palabras en mi cabeza y me ponía tensa debido a su cercanía. - ¿Tú crees que tu cuerpo no me ha recibido acogedoramente en su tierno calor… - susurró contra mi pelo mientras yo pensaba en lo que sus palabras implicaban - … en otras ocasiones? – terminó junto a mi oído. Yo apenas empezaba a procesar lo que me había dicho cuando súbitamente se separó de mí dejándome más tiesa que una cuerda mientras yo apretaba los papeles que anteriormente había juntado entre mis brazos.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunté balbuceando y odiando que me temblara tanto el cuerpo como la voz.

Él me miró un momento y luego se dirigió a la puerta quizá para cerrarla y yo comencé a hiperventilar casi entrando en pánico por quedarme encerrada a solas con él cuando de repente se detuvo, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión y se dio la vuelta en seco sonriendo misteriosamente. Enseguida desconfié. Yo me puse alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Parecía un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa y no me gustaba nada el sentimiento de poder llegar a ser atrapada al final, ni ahora, ni nunca, no por él. – Mi hermosa Sakura – comenzó mientras lentamente se iba acercando nuevamente a mí. Yo me moví a un costado aprovechando un sillón de un cuerpo que había y poniéndolo de por medio entre los dos. Itachi sonrió divertido - ¿acaso piensas que podría hacerte daño que te escudas tras un simple sillón? – negó con la cabeza mientras yo sentía un murmullo de voces que parecía provenir de algunos cuartos a la distancia, quizá en la puerta de entrada. Cierto alivio se vertió en mí al pensar en que no estaría con Itachi más tiempo sola, pero sentí la puerta de entrada y mi alivio se esfumó.

- Voy a irme Itachi, no tenemos nada más de que hablar – le dije de forma suave tratando de no alentar su mal carácter.

- Sólo dime una cosa – dijo mientras yo aún estaba detrás del silloncito, y el se apoyaba contra el escritorio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, su pose era de total relajación y la mía de total desconcierto al ver tantas facetas de su cambiante personalidad; la puerta estaba a unos metros de mi sobre mi lado derecho y quizá pudiera huir si él intentaba apresarme de nuevo. – Admite que sientes algo por mí y te dejaré ir sin problemas… por esta vez. – yo lo miré enojada.

- Sabes que no siento nada por ti Itachi, ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces y me estoy cansando de repetírtelo. – ya el miedo daba paso a la ira en mí. El chistó y negó con la cabeza.

- Si no sintieras algo por mí no te habrías acostado conmigo en la oficina aquel día – Itachi insistió.

- ¡Ya te dije que si me acosté contigo en aquella ocasión fue porque fui débil y estaba molesta por otras cosas! – grité – ¡me tienes harta! – exploté al final, justo cuando la puerta de la oficina chirriaba anunciando la entrada de alguien, y cuando ví de quien se trataba me congelé en el lugar. – Sasuke! – le llamé, pero el ya estaba saliendo de la habitación y no se detuvo. – Eres un maldito – le dije a Itachi antes de irme tras mi prometido mientras un sonriente Itachi se quedaba allí. Las últimas palabras que escuché de la boca de ese miserable fueron: _Te estaré esperando_. Vete al infierno quise decirle en ese momento, pero mi atención estaba sobre la espalda presurosa de Sasuke, quien había salido de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y se había apeado al caballo de él y salido al galope.

Yo puse rápidamente los papeles sueltos en mis brazos en mi bolso, el cual había cogido cuando había salido de la oficina y me lo enganché cruzado en mi espalda. Me subí también en mi caballo y salí detrás de él. Tan solo esperaba que pudiera alcanzarlo.

¡Oh no!, él había seguramente escuchado toda o parte de la conversación que yo había tenido con Itachi y se había enterado de todo; y yo no sabía que hacer ahora. No le había contado en su momento mi desliz por temor a que lo nuestro terminara, y ahora se había enterado de la peor manera. Sabía como se sentiría de traicionado, engañado y herido. Por Dios, ¿como podría perdonarme tanto él como yo misma por haber sido tan estúpida e irracional cuando me dejé llevar por un poco de sexo para sacarme lo mal que me sentía en aquel momento? ¿Y como fui tan estúpida a su vez de no contárselo cuando aún era fresco y podía darle tiempo para que pensara si me perdonaría o no? Sasuke era el hombre de mi vida y quizá ya era muy tarde para retenerlo a mi lado.

E Itachi supo que Sasuke oiría toda nuestra conversación, el maldito sabía de alguna manera que mi prometido había llegado a buscarme. Me había provocado a propósito y yo había caído en su trampa como una idiota y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

* * *

_****__**Disculpen mi falta de tiempo, prometo que antes de que termine la semana tendran el capi 20! Gracias por la paciencia!**_

_Les dejo un beso grande y nos estamos leyendo!_

_Besos_

_Juliana_


	20. Tristeza y el apoyo de un amigo

**Hola chicas, ya sé que les dije que les traería el capi 20 antes del finde pero un brote nuevo de inspiración me surgió y lo acabo de terminar así que aquí se los traigo. Espero que les guste y vayan intentando descifrar como puede estar por terminar el desenlace de esta dramática historia. **

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios así se que tal les va pareciendo la historia! Sin más les dejo que disfruten ^^**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: Tristeza y el apoyo de un amigo**_

Galopé en el caballo detrás de Sasuke quien me había sacado ya una gran ventaja. Mi pecho estaba oprimido por la angustia de lo que él podría estar sintiendo en esos momentos y aunque sabía que tenía que seguirlo porque temía que si no lo hacía el desaparecería de mi vida, a su vez no sabía ni que decirle cuando estuviéramos cara a cara. ¿Qué explicación le daría? ¿Qué es lo que le diría en realidad? ¿Cómo justificaría mi comportamiento? No tenía excusas más que haber tenido un momento de debilidad cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida y en mi relación con él, seguramente la única vez que habíamos tenido una pelea como esa. Y yo le había fallado. No solamente como la mujer que él amaba sino como una amiga. Al menos tendría que haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como haber admitido mi error antes de haber continuado con nuestra relación, y ahora… ahora no sabía lo que sucedería. En dos semanas nos íbamos a casar, pero con todo esto ahora ya no sabía siquiera si eso se llevaría a cabo. Y lo peor de todo, es que si no nos casábamos Itachi ganaría. Mi acosador ganaría. Yo estaría sola de nuevo, y volvería a ser presa fácil de ese hombre que había atormentado mi vida en el último tiempo.

Necesitaba aclarar todo con Sasuke antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y aunque él decidiera no seguir conmigo, al menos no podía perderlo de esta manera, no así. Debía dejar mi egoísmo atrás y no preocuparme más solamente por mí futuro y mi estado mental, ya no más. Desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación con Sasuke yo había tenido dudas acerca de mi verdadero amor por él, y cuando Itachi había entrado en mi vida nuevamente la confusión casi me había domado por completo. Todo esto en mi interior llegó a un punto de ruptura, y lo que me hizo dar cuenta de la realidad de lo que sentía fue: un acosador desconocido (o no tanto) que había entrado en mi vida para dañarme a mí y a mi novio, un Itachi diferente y con sus cambios de humor alterados que no se parecía en nada al hombre del que me había enamorado en mi adolescencia aquel verano; un Sasuke sumamente atento y paciente con mis problemas y mis inseguridades… todo eso finalmente me había estallado en la cara mostrándome lo egoísta y egocéntrica que me había sentido en relación con ese hombre maravilloso que había estado a mi lado en todo momento… incluso en los peores momentos. Y yo le había metido los cuernos, con su primo! Realmente no merecía su perdón… mi consciencia me lo decía… tan sólo esperaba que la suya no se lo dijera también, porque si Sasuke la escuchaba no volvería a verlo, y yo no sabía si podía soportar eso.

Finalmente divisé a lo lejos nuestro granero y supe que Sasuke iba a casa. ¿Iría a hacer sus maletas para dejarme? ¿O a hacer las mías para que me fuera? No podía ni imaginar que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente pero como siempre yo me imaginaba lo peor, y aunque sabía que me merecía que él me dejara por haberlo engañado, en mi interior rezaba para que no lo hiciera porque no podía concebir la idea de una vida sin él. Era el ser humano más maravilloso que había conocido en mi vida y una persona que no tenía maldad en su naturaleza, él siempre había estado a mi lado y apoyado en todo, incluso en aquellas situaciones más difíciles que me había enfrentado. Tenía que lograr que me perdonara, tenía que hacer que Sasuke no se fuera de mi lado, pero no podía ser más egoísta, no con él, él se merecía más que eso de mi parte. Si el necesitaba espacio se lo daría pero no antes de intentar hablar con él y disculparme por todas las veces que alguna vez le había hecho daño, consciente o inconscientemente.

Llegué finalmente al establo y encontré su caballo allí, suelto, lo enlacé junto con el mío a una barandilla de madera temiendo que pudieran escapar o salir a pastar solos, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas dentro de la casa para buscar al hombre de mi corazón. Me pareció sentir ruido en nuestra habitación así que corrí escaleras arriba llamándole por su nombre varias veces, pero sin recibir respuesta de su parte. Encontré la puerta del cuarto abierta y a Sasuke metiendo cosas en una maleta de forma mecánica pero apresurada. Se notaba que su humor era negro.

- Sasuke – susurré su nombre. Él no se dignó a mirarme, sino que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo – lo siento, lo lamento tanto… de verdad… - comencé a disculparme pero él parecía no haber escuchado mis palabras – tendría que habértelo dicho, por favor… - él detuvo sus acciones un momento pero sin darse la vuelta habló.

- ¿Es verdad lo que escuché?... – preguntó con su voz ronca como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto - ¿estuviste con él? – y yo asentí incapaz de decir algo pero me di cuenta de que él no podía verme por lo que me forcé a pasar las palabras por el nudo de mi garganta.

- Sí… perdóname por favor, fue hace tiempo… yo estaba mal y… sé que no tengo excusa pero yo… - intenté justificar mis acciones pero el me paró.

- Detente… no quiero saberlo… no quiero saber nada al respecto… - él suspiró revolviéndose el pelo un momento, y al cabo de unos minutos siguió haciendo la maleta mientras las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos caían por mis mejillas.

- ¿Qu-qué vas a hacer? – pronuncié como pude con miedo de lo que él podría decirme, Sasuke tenía la decisión del futuro de ambos en sus manos y el momento se me hacía tan crítico que sin darme cuenta estaba aguantando la respiración, expectante a las palabras siguientes que salieran de su boca. Él no dijo nada por un momento mientras se movía por la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas más. Finalmente sentí el cierre de la maleta y sin querer solté un sollozo ante la idea de imaginar que él me estaba dejando. Él se quedó parado un momento más aún sin mirarme. – Sasuke… Sasuke por favor… háblame… – le llamé rogándole que me dijera algo, y me acerqué a él pero él sintió eso y se alejó rumbo a la puerta mientras yo me abrazaba a mí misma ante el dolor que su rechazo me había producido.

- Tengo que pensar – fueron las últimas palabras llenas de dolor que pronunció antes de salir por la puerta. Un momento después sentí un motor ponerse en marcha mientras yo caía de rodillas en el suelo llorando a mares y recriminándome lo estúpida que había sido.

* * *

Estuve horas así, llorando y compadeciéndome de mí misma, viéndome patética y culpable por algo que yo misma me había provocado. El teléfono sonó un par de veces pero sabía que no era Sasuke, él mismo me dijo que tenía que pensar y probablemente eso significara que no sabría nada de él quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, si es que alguna vez volvía a saber de él… Pero conociéndolo, con lo buena persona que era sin duda volvería, ya fuera para terminar oficialmente con lo nuestro o quien sabe… él era una persona responsable de sus actos y aunque algo requiriera esfuerzo, él no se dejaba amedrentar por ello. El hecho de que él hubiera huido (aunque fuera para pensar y pasar tiempo a solas pensando en mi traición) me hablaba de su dolor, de lo mucho que yo le había lastimado.

Finalmente, encontré en algún lado fuerzas para poder pararme y lo primero que hice fue ir al baño donde una vez que ví mi aspecto demacrado en el espejo, me metí en la ducha y me quedé allí intentando lavar mis lágrimas y la suciedad de mi mal comportamiento de mi cuerpo, aunque sabía que eso último no podría hacerlo. Mi consciencia jamás estaría limpia de lo que había hecho, solamente Sasuke podría darme cierto alivio con su perdón, pero parte de mí siempre sabría que yo en cierta parte le habría fallado. Y en grande.

Cuando salí de la ducha y me sequé, me envolví en una bata gruesa que siempre usaba Sasuke para quizá de esa manera poder sentirle a él o algo de él un poquito cerca de mí. Extrañaba tanto su presencia, su calor, su amabilidad, su amor. Unos golpes furiosos me sacaron de mi patética ensoñación y mi cuerpo se puso a temblar por el miedo de quien fuera que estuviera tan desesperado por intentar derribar la puerta del frente de mi casa de esa manera. Con cuidado me asomé por el barandal de la escalera y bajé lentamente las mismas. Llegué junto al teléfono dispuesta a llamar a la policía pues estaba aterrada que mi acosador o Itachi pudieran estar queriendo entrar allí, más ahora que la protección de la presencia de Sasuke se había esfumado y no había nadie allí que me hiciera compañía. Unos gritos me alertaron que la persona era alguien que yo conocía y muy bien. Era Sasori, mi psicólogo y amigo.

* * *

Corrí a abrir la puerta deseosa de que alguien pudiera darme algún tipo de confort y consolarme ante mi desdichado humor, y cuando abrí la puerta Sasori entró con los brazos abiertos y la preocupación marcada en su rostro y yo me sumergí en sus brazos comenzando a llorar nuevamente como una magdalena. Mi amigo entró conmigo en sus brazos y se dirigió al sillón donde ambos caímos sentados y estuvimos ratos de esa manera; yo estremeciéndome por los sollozos y mi amigo consolándome sin decir palabra alguna.

Un rato después de su aparición y de que yo me hubiese calmado lo suficiente como para haber dejado de llorar abiertamente, él me separó un poco de su cuerpo y me acarició tiernamente la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mi cara pero al menos había dejado de gimotear. Él no dijo nada solamente se levantó del sillón mientras yo me abrazaba a mí misma intentando no entrar en pánico por el alejamiento de la presencia del pelirrojo. Él debe de haber leído todas esas emociones en mi cara porque se detuvo y con voz amable y tranquila me dijo para calmar mi alteración. - Voy a prepararte un té Sakura y después hablaremos… - y diciendo eso se dirigió a la cocina donde le oí agarrar una y otra cosa, el pitido de la caldera anunciando que el agua había hervido y luego nuevamente sus pasos de vuelta al saloncito donde yo le esperaba impaciente en el sillón, toda agazapada en un rincón del mismo, aún algo llorosa y con la nariz colorada.

Él se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón y me miró, luego de haber dejado la taza de té enfrente de mí. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras yo miraba el té como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo, hasta que sentí que se había enfriado un poco y di unos sorbos, lo que me hizo sentir un calorcillo interno que contra todo pronóstico me hizo sentir un poquitito mejor y más calmada, al menos como para poder comenzar a hablar sin largar el llanto una vez más.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sakura? – me preguntó finalmente Sasori, una máscara de seriedad e inexpresión cruzando su rostro ahora que él también al parecer se había calmado – Sasuke me llamó y me pidió que viniera cuanto antes… - siguió hablando con esa voz calmada que ponía cuando hablaba conmigo en modalidad psicólogo - ¿Por qué estabas así?...

Yo le miré, una lágrima más había rodado a la mención del nombre del hombre que amaba y que quizás había perdido y un nudo volvió a atenazarme la garganta llena de angustia. Cerré los ojos un momento intentando sosegar un poco la tempestad de emociones que luchaban en mi interior por romper el dique de mi cordura y finalmente encontré las fuerzas para comenzar a contarle a mi amigo lo que había pasado.

- Sasuke se enteró que le engañé con Itachi – dije en un susurro pero Sasori lo escuchó y por un momento le sentí contener la respiración. Él sabía que yo no le había confesado a Sasuke mi desliz con su primo en aquella ocasión y como hombre, como persona, entendía lo difícil que era cuando salía ese tipo de temas, de situaciones en la vida de las personas, comprendía la complejidad de lo que podía haber sucedido para que Sasuke lo llamar y para que yo estuviera en el estado en el que me encontraba.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó? – preguntó con cautela. Yo derramé un par de lágrimas más.

- Se fue… - le dije con la voz ronca de haber llorado y estar atragantándome con otro sollozo que quería escapar de mis labios – me dijo que tenía que pensar – terminé de decir, dejando la taza sobre la mesita ratona de nuevo, y apoyando mi frente sobre mis rodillas, que estaban contra mi pecho y las abrazaba con mis brazos, como si ellas pudieran sostenerme de no caer moribunda ante la soledad y dolor que sentía por la partida de Sasuke. Sasori no dijo nada por un momento y luego suspiró.

- Él tiene que pensar ahora Saku… - dijo dulcemente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza nuevamente intentando hacerme sentir un poco mejor quizá – tienes que entender que haberse enterado de eso debió ser un golpe para él… - yo lo miré asintiendo.

- Lo entiendo… de verdad… es sólo que… - me mordí el labio temiendo admitir ante él algo que ya sabía – tengo miedo… - le confesé. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Todo va a estar bien Saku… - me arulló mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pelo – dale un tiempo para aclarar su mente… tú también piensa y trata de encontrar las palabras para hablar con él cuando vuelvan a verse… y que sea lo que Dios quiera…- yo me apretujé contra él intentando sentirme un poco segura al lado de alguien, me sentía como un perro abandonado que a la primera muestra de amor entrega su lealtad a quien le dio ese amor. Una pregunta surcó mi mente al tranquilizarme un poco, algo que Sasori había dicho finalmente había hecho mella en mi razonamiento. Me separé un poco de él y le miré a la cara.

- Dijiste que Sasuke te llamó… - yo seguía hablando bajito pues creía que si hablaba más fuerte algo malo (algo peor que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora claro) sucedería, como si mis peores temores pudieran hacerse realidad. Sasori asintió a mis palabras.

- Él me llamó pero me dijo solamente eso que te dije, supongo que por su voz intuí que había sucedido algo pero no podía estar seguro de qué… intenté hablar algo más con él pero me cortó y yo me vine derecho para acá temiendo lo peor… - yo asentí. Así era el Sasuke que yo conocía, aún cuando podía estar herido, o traicionado o tratado como un trapo y con todo el derecho y seguramente furioso, él se preocupaba por mi bienestar y mi seguridad, no quería que me dejara sola porque aunque su estado mental podía ser un caos, no quería que me pasara nada malo, era un alma noble y sin duda no merecía nada de su parte. Comencé a derramar más lágrimas y Sasori me abrazó de nuevo con fuerza soportando los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo y que su camisa se mojara por mis lágrimas que incesantes caían ahora en su ropa.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Sasori? – dije entre hipidos y sollozos - ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?... – y seguí llorando un poco más.

Un par de horas después me desperté en el sofá tapada por una manta. Estaba sola. Seguramente me había quedado agotada después de tanto llorar y finalmente el cansancio había hecho mella en mí y me había quedado dormida. Temí que Sasori pudiera haberse ido pero sentí unos pasos y algunos ruidos en la cocina y supe que él seguía allí, y enseguida la calma se instaló en mi pecho al saberme acompañada en la casa. Quizá estuviera cocinando algo pues capté un olorcillo delicioso proveniente de allí y sentí a mi estómago retorcerse pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había comido algo (que había sido un almuerzo rápido en casa antes de salir para la reunión que se había efectuado en la casa de Fugaku), y eso había sido hacía muchas horas ya, estaba de noche y pareciera que hacía rato que la misma había caído.

Divisé la silueta de Sasori asomarse por la puerta de la cocina, seguramente para chequear si yo seguía dormida, y sonrió un poco cuando me vio consciente y un poco quizá más lúcida. Se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme.

- Me alegra que hayas despertado… ¿te sientes un poco mejor? – me preguntó cariñosamente. Yo asentí mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de la cocina y él comenzaba a servir los platos con comida, ya que antes había puesto la mesa. Era algo sencillo, un arroz con verduras, algo de sopa y unos churrascos a la plancha; pero en ese momento podría haber comido cualquier cosa ya que me notaba muy hambrienta.

- Mmm – gemí al probar la comida. Le sonreí un poco – está muy rico… tenía hambre – y acto seguido no volví a pronunciar palabra hasta que el contenido de mi plato estuvo vacío. Ahí me tomé un respiro y ví como cada poco tiempo Sasori me echaba algún vistazo que otro y se sonreía a sí mismo por mi comportamiento infantil.

- Me alegra te gustara la comida… - dijo cuando el terminó su comida.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormí? – pregunté algo confundida por el cansancio de mi cuerpo.

- Es casi medianoche… dormiste casi dos horas – contestó - estabas agotada por lo que ví, tanto por el llanto como por tu frágil estado emocional. - Ahí estaba hablando el psicólogo de nuevo - ¿cómo te sientes ahora? – medité su cuestión un poco, de nuevo.

- Como la mierda aún… - confesé crudamente – pero algo mejor… supongo que haber llorado tanto me alivió un poco el peso que sentía… - el asintió de acuerdo. – Gracias por quedarte, y por haber venido tan rápido… lamento haberte puesto en medio de un problema que no te incumbe…

- Nada de eso – él negó rápidamente – eres mi amiga, aunque de vez en cuando eres mi paciente – sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos – no me gusta que sufras Sakura… no me gusta que nadie que me importa sufra… y eres mi amiga… Siempre que me necesites sabes que voy a estar para ti – yo alargué mi mano y apreté la suya agradeciéndole en silencio con ese sencillo gesto.

- Gracias de nuevo Sasori, y sabes que si tu me necesitas yo también estaría allí para ti… - el asintió y me devolvió el apretón. - ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche, verdad? – le pregunté separando mi mano de la de él.

- No me gustaría dejarte sola estando tan deprimida, pero si no quieres me iré – respondió.

- Quiero que te quedes, la compañía me hará bien… tengo que ver que voy a hacer ahora para no estar sola hasta que… - las palabras se me cortaron, respiré un momento para tranquilizar las nuevas ganas renovadas de llorar – hasta que Sasuke decida si va a volver… - terminé. Sasori asintió.

- Es una buena idea, tal vez sería bueno para ti irte unos días con tus abuelos o quizá podrías invitar a alguno de tus amigos de Suna a que se queden contigo unos días… - me sugirió – tendrás a alguien con quien hablar y ellos pueden apoyarte hasta que te sientas mejor… Y así no estarás sola… al menos hasta que la policía aprese al hombre que te atacó creo que sería una buena idea… - yo asentí de acuerdo con él, estremeciéndome un poco ante el desagradable recuerdo de ese hombre.

En ese momento, otra idea surcó mi mente, algo que había dicho Itachi esa tarde antes de lo que había sucedido con Sasuke. Miré a Sasori debatiéndome si contarle o no, sin saber si podía sonar algo paranoica por pensar en que Itachi podía ser el acosador, y a la vez queriendo desmentir semejante acusación por lo grave de la misma. Fruncí el ceño y Sasori me interrogó con la mirada.

- Sabes… hoy… - mi voz se apagó sin saber como proseguir. Sasori se inclinó un poco en la mesa hacia mí infundándome valor con la mirada.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… ¿qué pasó con Sasuke, Sakura? – finalmente me hizo la pregunta que seguramente era la guinda del pastel. Le miré un momento y luego bajé la mirada avergonzada.

- Fui a la casa del tío de Sasuke, Fugaku, ¿te acuerdas de él? – Sasori asintió – teníamos una reunión de negocios y al terminar la misma me demoré un poco juntando unas cosas, e Itachi aprovechó para atraparme allí e incordiarme una vez más… - Sasori frunció el ceño - él y yo discutimos… y de alguna manera me hizo admitir lo nuestro, aunque le grité que había sido un error… pero justo ahí entró Sasuke en la oficina donde estábamos… el escuchó de mi boca lo que había pasado… - respiré un poco mientras el pelirrojo seguía en silencio, estudiando mis reacciones e intentando no interrumpirme. Este influjo de coraje que me había venido se estaba agotando pero tenía que terminar de contarle todo, y necesitaba oír su opinión – ya imaginarás lo que pasó a continuación… Él salió y yo fui tras él, intenté disculparme, hablar con él pero él juntó algunas de sus cosas y se fue – suspiré – después ya sabes… mi estado y como me encontraste… - me pasé la mano por el pelo agotada por todo lo que había sucedido ese día, ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas para mantenerme allí.

- No es la mejor manera de enterarte algo de esa envergadura – dijo al fin Sasori.

- Ni que lo digas… - susurré, sintiéndome peor persona.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Itachi? – hizo otras de las preguntas del millón y mi cara se transformó en una mueca de enojo.

- No me hizo nada en sí, pero me quiso enredar, te aseguro Sasori, que de alguna manera el sabía que Sasuke estaba allí… - el hombre me miró intentando seguramente descifrar si estaba finalmente chiflada – Él… - le miré algo asustada – el dijo algo Sasori… - éste me miró prestando más atención si era posible – me dijo que yo había estado con él en varias ocasiones… no solamente esa vez en la oficina… - Sasori frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido… ¿has vuelto a engañar a Sasuke con él? – me interrogó mientras sus palabras me clavaban una punzada recordándome mi traición.

- No Sasori, por eso te lo digo… él lo dijo de una manera extraña… - lo miré con temor– casi como… como si realmente lo creyera… yo creo que… creo que él podría ser el hombre que me atacó las otras veces Sasori… - terminé con un susurro tembloroso ante la admisión que estaba haciendo.

Sasori se levantó de un salto de la silla y me agarró de los hombros obligándome a mirarlo.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Sakura? – me preguntó aterradoramente serio. Yo asentí.

- Sí… yo… yo estuve intentando investigar a la par de los policías… recordé algo que me había dicho el atacante la última vez que quiso violarme, era alguien que había tenido algo conmigo Sasori, alguien que me conocía y que yo conocía… a pesar de no haber reconocido su voz, siento que él es la persona que ha convertido mi vida en un calvario… - dije casi desesperada sin querer negar más esa verdad que quizá dentro mío lo sabía desde hacía mucho y que jamás me había permitido admitir. Sasori me soltó y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, y yo me levanté de un salto para ver que era lo que iba a hacer. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. - ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté atemorizada de que fuera a dejarme mientras yo estuviera aún con las emociones a flor de piel.

- Voy a llamar a la policía Sakura – me dijo – él no puede seguir suelto por ahí mientras tú pasas encerrada siempre o acompañada por miedo a que él ataque de nuevo, ya te atacó varias veces…

- Espera! – le llamé – detente, no podemos llamar a la policía – le dije tironeando de su brazo hasta que al fin logré detener su paso y él me miró con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

- ¿Estás loca? Si él es el que te hizo eso… - comenzó pero yo lo detuve.

- No tenemos pruebas Sasori, él siempre se cuidó de no dejar casi nada que pudiera inculparlo… y yo no soy una testigo confiable ya que nunca le vi directamente… sólo porque una frase que el me dijo para mí es una confesión de lo que hizo, para la policía no vale nada si no hay algo con que demostrar que Itachi es el culpable… - finalicé exhausta y casi derrotada porque sabía que yo tenía razón, no podía hacer nada. Sasori se derrumbó en el sillón y yo me senté a su lado. Ambos estábamos impotentes ante la realidad nefasta que se tejía ante nosotros. – Sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad? – él asintió – Eso significa que me crees, ¿no? – él me miró y me abrazó.

- Lamento mucho que todo esto te esté pasando Sakura, sí te creo, creo que no estás loca solamente que al fin estás superando lo que ese hombre te hizo… Tenemos que encontrar la forma de atraparlo, de encontrar algo que pueda inculparlo o alguna confesión… algo – su voz se apagó y ambos nos quedamos así un rato, asimilando lo que se había dicho y tratando de pensar algo de que agarrarnos para hacer frente a esta situación. No sería nada fácil.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el drama, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado!

Un beso grande!

Besos

Juliana


	21. La conversación

**Buenas tardes a todos: aquí les traigo el capi, el ansiado reencuentro entre Saku y Sasuke y la conversación que se lleva a cabo entre ambos. Espero que sea del gusto de todos y colme sus expectativas. **

**Sin más les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: La conversación**_

Ni a Sasori ni a mí se nos ocurrió alguna cosa que pudiéramos hacer para poder sacarle la máscara a Itachi, pues ambos estábamos de acuerdo de que era el sospechoso más viable de toda esta trama. Una vez de que nos habíamos tranquilizado ambos y hablamos más sobre el tema, atando cabos y analizando ciertas situaciones y comportamientos, fuimos vislumbrando que la teoría que por el momento manejábamos no parecía del todo errada, sino que incluso parecía tomar sentido ante todas las situaciones que nos habían venido aconteciendo a Sasuke y a mí tiempo atrás. Una vez que no vimos razón para seguir dando vueltas a un asunto que sin duda requería la pericia de alguien más experimentado (y quizá más imaginativo) decidimos que Sasori hablaría con uno de los agentes amigos de él, un tal Zetsu, quien al parecer había trabajado de encubierto en algunas misiones y era bueno para conseguir pistas que otros parecían no encontrar. Al parecer el tipo era todo un maestro del disfraz.

Sasori se quedó esa noche conmigo, durmió en la habitación donde durante algunos días Shizune se había quedado cuando había venido de visita hacía un tiempo ya. Admito que a veces extrañaba su compañía, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que Sasuke se iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba en casa repasando alguna cosa o limpiando, antes de irme después a los de los abuelos. A veces charlar con otra mujer sobre temas mundanos me sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa, más si ella hablaba sobre sus aventuras amorosas con Genma.

A mi me costó conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansada y deprimida que me sentía, pero no sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke junto al mío me generaba un vacío en el corazón y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar de nuevo pues le extrañaba demasiado. A veces uno no piensa que puede echar de menos mucho a una persona viéndola todos los días, incluso en algunas ocasiones a pesar de separarse algún tiempo por necesidad uno no siente tampoco demasiado esa sensación de extrañar al estar lejos el uno del otro; pero cuando la situación cambia y la razón de estar separados no es algo bueno, pareciera que la sensación de soledad es peor, como un enorme abismo que se abre negro ante los ojos y pareciera que solamente la luz de la persona amada puede opacarlo y regresarnos la ilusión de volver a ser amados y felices.

* * *

Durante casi una semana no tuve novedades de Sasuke lo cual me tenía casi al borde de la desesperación, pues aunque yo le enviaba de vez en cuando (al menos dos veces al día) mensajes de texto, el no daba señales de vida. No me animaba a llamarlo al celular pues prefería no arriesgarme a que no me atendiera la llamada ni a que me cortara si me atendía; pues eso me haría sentir más desdichada de lo que ya me sentía, ser rechazado por la persona que uno ama no es fácil, y se siente morir cuando sucede. En ese interín de tiempo de que Sasuke había desaparecido había recibido llamadas de Fugaku y mis abuelos preguntándome por él, ya que al parecer a su tío solamente le había comunicado que necesitaba tomarse algunos días para resolver unas cuestiones (seguramente si seguiríamos con nuestra relación o no). Fugaku estaba preocupado por su sobrino y me lo hacía notar constantemente pues me llamaba al menos una vez al día para preguntarme si había tenido noticias de él, al parecer no era de la única que él se había aislado. El señor mayor tenía razón además para preocuparse dado que una boda seguía organizándose mientras todo este drama iba aconteciendo. Mis abuelos seguían coordinando las cosas con Fugaku, aprontando los servicios y atendiendo llamadas de los invitados (los cuales no eran tantos tampoco) y tomando detalle de hasta la última cosa que pudiera llegar a salir mal. Era una pena que lo único y peor que no estaban tomando en cuenta era que quizá el novio podía no aparecer el día esperado, pero yo no iba a decirles eso. No quería arruinarles la algarabía con la que se manejaban mis abuelos, y dado que Sasuke no le había dicho nada a su tío acerca de cancelar los planes de compromiso, yo aún mantenía una secreta esperanza de que él sí apareciera dicho día y decidiera seguir con lo que durante mucho tiempo había planeado. Esperaba con todo mi ser que aún después de todo lo que había pasado quisiera convertirme en su esposa, en la madre de sus hijos.

Itachi me había enviado algunos mensajes esos días siempre diciendo que quería que habláramos, pero de lo último que yo tenía ganas era de verle o siquiera escucharle. El hombre que una vez había sido casi como un dios para mí se había terminado convirtiendo en el diablo, el causante de todas mis desdichas desde que había vuelto a entrar en mi vida. A su vez le temía ahora que procesaba en mi mente que él era quien me había atacado en varias ocasiones. Por Dios Santo, el tipo me había violado y aterrorizado aún cuando me veía a menudo y era el primo de mi prometido! ¿En que tipo de enfermo mental se había convertido ese hombre que hacía tantos años me había hecho tan feliz?, ¿como podía haberse obsesionado a tal grado conmigo cuando nunca me buscó siquiera luego de aquel romance de verano tan intenso que tuvimos? Esas eran las preguntas que yo manejaba en mi cabeza pues se me hacía la mar de difícil poder llegar a comprenderlo. Sasori había intentado explicarme en alguna que otra ocasión parte del funcionamiento de la mente de alguien como él pero me confundía demasiado pues me costaba enlazar a alguien que había cambiado tanto con el paso del tiempo.

Mientras, yo había conocido a Zetsu y entre Sasori y yo le habíamos puesto al corriente de la situación en la que yo me encontraba. Zetsu podría solicitar una copia del expediente policial de la investigación que aún se estaba llevando a cabo, y por su experiencia y pericia en todo tipo de situaciones seguramente podría encontrar alguna brecha que pudiera utilizarse para sacar la investigación adelante del pozo en el cual se había estancado hacía ya un tiempo. El agente nos había pedido unos días para estudiar el caso y las pruebas y análisis, así como las declaraciones de testigos y sospechosos para poder sin duda encontrar un punto de apoyo con el cual planear algo para poder hacer caer al culpable.

Esos días se me hacían muy difíciles vivirlos sin Sasuke pues él había sido mi apoyo desde hacía tanto tiempo ya que era tan extraño pensar en continuar la vida sin él. Ya formaba parte de mi, de mi futuro, del futuro que entre ambos habíamos proyectado y no me resignaría a tener una vida si él no iba a estar en ella. Ahora ya no sería solamente yo la elegida por él como su mujer por el resto de su vida; ahora él era mi elegido para ser mi marido y padre de mis (nuestros) hijos, él era el hombre que yo amaba y se lo demostraría, le haría ver que no se equivocaba al elegirme, me ganaría su perdón, su amor y su respeto nuevamente, costara lo que costase. Nada me separaría de él, bueno… solamente él claro, porque aunque me doliera horrores yo respetaría la decisión que él tomase. Y si esa era la forma de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí, lo haría. Era la felicidad de Sasuke lo que importaba ahora.

Los días seguían pasando y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa por el silencio de Sasuke, si llegaba la fecha y él no había hecho acto de presencia no sé que le diría a nuestros familiares. Sasori se había quedado un par de días conmigo y después mi abuela también se había pasado por allí y solamente le había podido explicar la ausencia de Sasuke diciéndole que se había ido en un viaje a Suna por algo del trabajo. No quería apabullar a mi pobre abuela con todos los dramas que estaba viviendo yo últimamente pues no quería quitarle la ilusión de ver a su única nieta casada. Mi abuelo Dan sospechaba algo pues me notaba reticente a hablar de mi prometido y me había encontrado llorando en un par de ocasiones, claro que yo le decía que eran simplemente nervios y las hormonas algo descontroladas. Mi abuelo siempre supo darme el espacio que yo necesitaba y su silencio decía más de lo que imaginaba. Supongo que el día de la boda me enfrentaría a todos y les diría que no se llevaría a cabo la misma si es que Sasuke no se aparecía a tiempo para que la misma se realizara.

Había pasado algunos días sola pues tenía que hacerme a la idea de tener que enfrentar mis miedos si es que nunca volvía a saber de mi pelinegro favorito. A Sasori no le gustaba nada eso, pero comprendía mi actitud. Esas noches cerraba a cal y a canto mi casa, incluso a veces ponía alguna silla bajo los picaportes de las puertas que daban al exterior e incluso le pasaba el cerrojo a la puerta del cuarto. Y para añadirle más fantasía al asunto, dormía con un cuchillo bajo la cama. Me sentía un poco paranoica pero digamos que la experiencia me había vuelto de esa manera, y sin la seguridad que Sasuke me había brindado durante todas aquellas situaciones traumáticas, sentía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para sentirme segura (de alguna manera al menos). Mi abuela también había protestado un poco debido a las recomendaciones que la policía me había dado durante los ataques hacia mi persona, pero aunque ella se había quedado alguna que otra noche conmigo, no podía dejar sólo a mi abuelo Dan, y ambos no podían desatender todas las tareas del rancho de ellos y trasladarse ambos conmigo.

* * *

Era de noche y faltaban menos de dos días para la boda cuando recibí una llamada de Sasuke. Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho al escuchar su voz y tuve que sentarme para no caer por el temblor de mis piernas.

- Hola – me dijo cuando contesté y su voz se notó cansada y algo ronca.

- Ho-hola – susurré. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas pues le había extrañado tanto y sin tener ninguna noticia de él casi me había desesperado por saber que se encontraba bien. Me armé de valor y le pregunté, esperando mantenerme entera si me decía algo que no quería oír. - ¿vas a volver a casa?

- Mañana iré por ahí y… hablaremos… - su voz sonó algo tensa y me pareció escuchar ruidos de sonido de fondo, una música y alguna que otra voz. Me tensé al instante preguntándome donde estaría Sasuke, pero no podía interrogarlo cuando las cosas estaban tan delicadas entre nosotros.

- D-de acuerdo… - asentí y estuve de acuerdo con él. De verdad teníamos que hablar.

- Bien… - dijo y su voz sonó algo fría – hasta mañana. – y colgó. Así sin más, dejándome con el corazón en la garganta y el pecho oprimido por la angustia. No quería ilusionarme pensando en buenas noticias pues la voz de mi amado no había revelado intención alguna en arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero a su vez, tampoco quería dejarme aplastar por la negatividad porque él tampoco se había mostrado agresivo ni nada de eso.

Llamé a Sasori enseguida y le conté acerca de la llamada de Sasuke; él intentó tranquilizar mi arrebato de hiperactividad ya que los nervios y la ansiedad comenzaron a obrar milagros en mí, sacándome de la monotonía que parecía haberme absorbido desde que Sasuke me había dejado. Lo que más me tranquilizaba (en parte claro) era que mi amado había dado señales de vida, eso era para mí lo más importante; yo necesitaba saber que él estaba físicamente bien por lo menos. Después mañana cuando le viera y habláramos (quien sabe de cuantas cosas) ya dilucidaría acerca de que pasaría con nuestro futuro; sin duda sería una conversación donde algunas decisiones se tomarían, bueno en realidad sería una charla donde yo sabría si Sasuke me dejaba definitivamente o no.

Esa noche casi ni dormí, con miles de situaciones pasándome por la cabeza y mi corazón galopando como loco por la anticipación de volver a ver a Sasuke. No sabía si sería un buen encuentro o no, pero al menos lo vería de nuevo. Y eso era lo más importante del asunto para mí.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, limpié la casa de arriba a abajo e incluso preparé una comida rica que le gustara a Sasuke pues él no me había dicho a que hora vendría y no quería tenerlo pasando hambre si es que aparecía a la hora de la comida. En realidad, como ya no sabía que hacer mi mente se ponía a divagar y cocinar me había parecido una buena manera de hacer terapia contra ese asunto. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando sentí un motor afuera e intenté apurarme con la comida. Sentí los pasos de alguien aproximarse a la casa y un instante después escuché unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina justo cuando intentaba colar la pasta que había terminado de hacerse al fuego y por culpa de los nervios y el apuro me cayó agua hirviendo sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda. Maldije en voz alta y puse la mano bajo el agua del grifo deseando que el escozor de la mano pasara, mientras quien fuera la persona que había llamado (yo esperaba fuera Sasuke) entraba al sentir mi mala palabrería.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba al fregadero y observaba mi mano colorada. Enseguida fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardábamos en uno de los estantes bajos (y que a ni se me había pasado por la mente nerviosa y adolorida como estaba). Sasuke se acercó de nuevo, me llevó a la mesa donde nos sentamos en las sillas allí y él me pasaba una crema para quemaduras y me vendaba la mano. Esto no se parecía en nada al encuentro que había pensado entre ambos, y yo aún no había dicho una palabra. – Y bien… ¿me vas a decir que pasó? – me preguntó de nuevo esta vez mirándome a la cara mientras aún sostenía mi mano. Los latidos del corazón se me aceleraron por su cercanía, por su presencia, por saber que Sasuke estaba allí conmigo al fin. Se me cayó una lágrima rebelde ante tanto sentimiento de golpe pero me la limpié rápidamente antes de que terminara su recorrido. Él apretó mis dedos un momento, pero yo rápidamente me levanté de la silla pues quería darme un respiro para tranquilizar mis emociones por lo que seguir con la comida me pareció una excusa perfecta para ello. Y mientras lo hacía le contesté.

- Sólo me cayó un poco de agua caliente mientras colaba la pasta – dije a borbotones intentando minimizar lo sucedido mientras le ponía la salsa a la pasta y terminaba de poner las cacerolas sucias en el lavabo para después encargarme de ellas. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, pues temía lo que pudiera ver en ellos. - ¿Quieres comer? Hice suficiente para ambos… - le ofrecí intentando conseguir un poco más de tiempo. Sasuke estuvo unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente suspiró y por un momento recordé en aquellos momentos donde la pasión nos consumía y su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, los suspiros de amor. Apreté los puños un momento ante el recuerdo sorpresivo.

- Claro Sakura, comeré contigo – contestó él con su habitual y hermosa y grave voz. Volví a abrir las manos y mis blancos nudillos volvieron a adquirir su color normal.

Llevé las cosas a la mesa y nos serví a ambos, sin decir ninguno otra palabra. Almorzamos en silencio, en la cocina solamente se escuchaban los sonidos de los cubiertos y la manipulación de los alimentos. Yo no pude terminar mi porción por el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Probablemente no fuera la mejor opción aplazar lo inevitable pero necesitaba un tiempo de asimilación de lo que sucedería antes de que "la conversación" con Sasuke tuviera lugar. Finalmente, una vez Sasuke terminó recogí todo e iba a ponerme a fregar todo cuando sentí a Sasuke a mi lado.

- Deja… yo lo hago – me dijo suavemente. No dije nada, solamente fui a sentarme de nuevo, y observé cada movimiento que ese hombre realizaba. Al menos sin sentir su mirada en mí me sentía más libre de explorarle a las anchas. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre, quizá tendría un par de kilos menos y estaba algo pálido pero se había afeitado seguramente antes de venir y cada vez que se había acercado a mí su delicioso olor me había envuelto en una nube de ensueño. Su comportamiento solamente me mostraba al Sasuke que siempre había conocido, nada fuera de lo normal, pero yo sabía que por dentro ya no era el mismo, yo había roto una parte de él.

Cuando él terminó la tarea fue a sentarse nuevamente a la mesa, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes. Ya no se podía postergar la conversación, por lo que armándome de valor comencé a hablar.

- Entonces… dijiste que teníamos que hablar… ¿Has… - me aclaré un poco la garganta – has tomado una decisión? – le pregunté internamente temblando y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Había quitado mi vista de él desde que había vuelto a la mesa pues quería evitar ponerme a llorar frente a él.

- Así es Sakura… he tomado una decisión… - él hizo una pausa – y ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tenido que tomar en mi vida… - confesó y yo me temí lo peor, por lo que llevé las manos a mi regazo para entrelazar mis dedos y evitar que se pusieran a temblar. A duras penas podía contener el nudo en la garganta. Él se calló y yo me pregunté si a él le resultaba tan difícil como a mí todo esto, y la respuesta me vino enseguida, claro que era difícil, y doloroso, pues él había sido siempre una persona muy sensible y seguro que, aunque estaba conteniendo sus emociones, por dentro debía estar muy mal.

- Antes de que me digas nada quiero que sepas que te amo Sasuke – le interrumpí, si al menos me iba a decir que no quería seguir conmigo al menos le confesaría todo lo que sentía y me disculparía (otra vez). Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir lo miré, para que viera la verdad en mis ojos – Creo realmente que eres el amor de mi vida y no creo que alguna vez pueda amar a alguien como he llegado a amarte a ti… Sé que ya no confías en mí y que he cometido muchos errores, y te pido perdón por todo eso pero… - las lágrimas me traicionaron, me tragué el sollozo y continué – pero al menos me gustaría una oportunidad algún día para recuperar esa confianza… Sé que no merezco nada de ti… pero no sé que voy a hacer si tú te vas de nuevo… - terminé de decir y me cubrí la cara con las manos para tratar de que mi humillación no fuera tan directa, aunque no sé que tanto pueden esconderte las manos cuando uno se está convulsionando en llanto, temblando y gimoteando, y haciendo todo un espectáculo patético.

Escuché a Sasuke suspirar nuevamente y luego le escuché levantarse de la silla y alejarse… ¿Acaso se iba? ¿Me dejaba así sin más? Cuando escuché la puerta de la cocina pensé que un vacío me tragaría, Sasuke se estaba yendo y yo no podía hacer más que sumergirme en un pozo de culpa, amargura y desolación. Mi corazón estaba tan herido y el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que por un momento me costó mucho respirar y mantenerme consciente. ¿Quién diría que una persona era capaz de sentir tanto dolor emocional capaz de superar cualquier dolor físico? Unos minutos después escuché la puerta de la cocina de nuevo y sin duda supe que era Sasuke que volvía, pero no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí algo caer al suelo y al mirar vi que era el bolso de ropa con el que se había ido hacía más de una semana. El alma me volvió al cuerpo al llenarme de ilusión ante una posible oportunidad que Sasuke pudiera darme para seguir juntos. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y comenzó a hablar. Esta vez estaba seguro de que yo no lo interrumpiría.

- He estado pensando mucho… me he roto casi la cabeza tratando de entender… - comenzó – e incluso he llegado a intentar ponerme en tu lugar… - yo lo miré e intenté hablar pero levantó su mano haciéndome entender que no quería interrupciones, así que no dije nada – Yo fui a un bar… - yo empalidecí, ¿acaso Sasuke…? – y conocí a alguien allí – me mordí el labio con fuerza – nos fuimos a su casa… - apreté mis puños tratando de ignorar los celos carcomiéndome y la agonía de imaginar a Sasuke con otra mujer – y comenzamos a besarnos… - hizo una pausa pero yo estaba conteniendo el aliento para evitar decir algo que podría destruirnos definitivamente, aunque entendía que quizá esta era una tortura que me merecía de su parte – pero ¿sabes que? – me preguntó pero yo seguí inmóvil mirándolo sin perder de vista un detalle de la conversación – no pude llegar más lejos con ella… - confesó y yo solté un imperceptible suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras. Sasuke me miró a los ojos fijamente y tan intensamente que por un momento pensé que me traspasaría – ella no eras tú Sakura… - y eso hizo saltar mi corazón de alegría, quizá no todo estaba tan perdido con mi amado como yo había pensado – He estado pensado… - empezó con la misma frase nuevamente – creo que dices la verdad cuando me dices que me amas Sakura pero… - yo comencé a desesperarme – me cuesta mucho volver a confiar en ti… - terminó con un susurro. Ahora parecía un chiquillo asustado de que la persona que él más amaba pudiera volver a hacerle daño.

Yo salté de la silla y me arrodillé a sus pies, agarré sus manos entre las mías y le miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle con ellos toda la sinceridad del mundo, y que viera la determinación que me guiaba

- Yo me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo Sasuke – dije rápidamente, intentando aferrarme con fuerzas a ese hilito de esperanza que parecía haberse tejido para ambos – te prometo que seré merecedora de tu amor de nuevo… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de… - pero el me cortó.

- No lo digas… - su tono sonó herido – no quiero saber nada más de ese tema… ni detalles ni nada que se le relacione… eso deja de existir aquí y ahora… - yo asentí y esta vez sentí lágrimas de felicidad correr por mi cara. Él me las limpió tiernamente y yo sentí un cosquilleo allí donde sus dedos tocaban mi mejilla.

- Lo que quieras Sasuke… - respondí sumisa – te lo prometo… te lo prometo por mí, por ti, por mi familia… te prometo que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas ganarme tu perdón… aunque no lo merezca… - bajé un momento la cabeza pero la erguí enseguida volviendo a clavar mis ojos en él – te haré feliz Sasuke, te daré todo lo que tengo de mí… seré la persona que tu amas de nuevo… - el suspiró y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas y a mí me pareció el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

- Ya lo eres Saku… - dijo en voz baja y yo le abracé con todas mis fuerzas llorando por saber que no todo estaba perdido con el hombre que era dueño de mi corazón. Él también me abrazó de vuelta y escondió su rostro en mi pelo, haciendo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca y el deseo corriera por mis venas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y quiero dejarles una pregunta: ¿desean que la escena continúe con lemon? si no quieren lemon la sigo de otra manera, pero lo dejo a criterio de las lectoras. Recuerden que al menos me gustarían 5 RR para poder tomar la decisión, sino lo escribiré como a mí me gustaría, ¿de acuerdo?

Les dejo un beso grande!

Juliana


End file.
